Hierarchy of Civil Disobedience
by Dagon's Blood
Summary: When given the chance to receive a proper education through the integration program, Alfred is met with harassment and ridicule. Fortunately for him, there is at least somebody on his side: his English teacher, Mr. Braginsky. However, things spiral downhill when he begins to experience certain biological desires and make some poor decisions. RusAme, Omegaverse, Student/Teacher!AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is my second fic. It's a lot nicer than Jail Bird, no surprise rape or anything (not that it was a surprise, I guess). And Ivan is a lot nicer in this one! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

This includes a lot of (parallel universe equivalent of) sexism, some civil and social issues. But it's not all serious, I promise!

* * *

"Bye dad and pop!" Alfred called out his farewell to his parents who were devoutly sitting in their vehicle, waving their child off to his first day of school. Mattie stood by his side, holding his hand with a stern look on his face as his enthusiastic brother bid goodbye to their parents. It was a warm autumn's day, the first day of the new school year, and for the first time Alfred and Matthew would be attending school together. Alfred could feel the excitement boiling in his gut, both thrilled and rather nervous by the intimidation that school had always exuded to his hyperactive mind. He dearly hoped everything lived up to expectations.

Matthew was guarding his brother, keeping his own little quiet vigil. He was nervous about this. He had been attending school for quite a while, but this was Alfred's first day, his first year, his first time every actually attending a private school to gain knowledge. He wanted to have Alfred in all his classes, but he was several classes above him in several subjects. They didn't have a single class together. "Do you think you're going to be okay in your classes?"

"Of course I will!" Alfred responded confidently, tugging on the strings of his backpack and turning around to face the school building now that his parents had driven out of sight. "At least, I sure hope so. I've worked really hard for this...I'm lucky to have this opportunity." He added, the nervousness in his gut bringing him back down to reality. He was several years behind the norm for his age group, but at least he'd made it this far. Far enough to be allowed into the school. He sighed and muttered quietly, "Though I do wish we had a class or two together."

"We have lunch together, that's good enough. And, um...use the unisex bathrooms, okay?" Matthew didn't want his brother to dare come and take step into the Alpha bathroom. Omega bathrooms had yet to be built, and Matthew didn't dare to trust Alfred in either the Beta or the Alpha bathrooms. It was dangerous enough Alfred was even _in_ school, he didn't want him in the bathrooms. "We've got a couple minutes until the bell rings, do you want me to take you around a bit?"

Alfred nodded, obeying his brother's words. He was a little annoyed by Matthew's general attitude towards him being at the school; his parents had congratulated him on his acceptance, why couldn't he? However, he would heed his brother's warning, knowing that Matthew was just trying to look out for him. He continued to fiddle with the backpack straps. "Yeah, Mattie, that'd be great. I've never been in a school before...well, outside of your school events, of course."

Matthew nodded and looked around, already seeing the stares. Everyone else at school was just as aware of the integration that was happening as he was. It wasn't even proper integration, it was just a small trickle. The public education system was going to become a cruel place for Alfred if he wasn't on the lookout. "Come on, I'll show you the flex areas and the atrium, the gyms..."

As soon as Alfred walked through the door, people started to stare at him. Hostilely. _Glaring_ was probably the better term. The boy couldn't say he didn't expect this; he was an omega. Omegas weren't supposed to attend school, that was a privilege reserved for the more dominant of their kind. The alphas and betas who had passed the rigorous requirements. It was revolutionary for an omega to be gaining a solid education; the result of a growingly tolerant world. However, it wasn't going to be done easily. Any doubts of that went out the door once Alfred stepped through it.

Alfred grabbed a firmer hold of Matthew's hand, signalling his growing anxiety. He hoped everything would turn out okay. He hoped he'd make it through the day. Dammit, he didn't want to leave Mattie at all now. But he had to stay strong; it was probably just his mind overreacting to the hostility anyway.

Matthew gave Alfred's hand a squeeze and accompanied Alfred through the hallways as fluidly as he could. He didn't care if they thought less of him for taking his brother through school and guiding him (though they already didn't treat him quite as well as they would an Alpha). "You're gonna be with a bunch of Freshman..." He was worried mostly about that. Freshman were immature. He didn't want Alfred to be talked down to, or harassed.

Alfred nodded as he was lead to his first period room. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm with a bunch of fourteen year olds. I wish I could have been placed with kids more my age, but...well, I'm here for an education. At least I'm getting that, yeah?" Alfred smiled, trying to be a bit more optimistic. He kissed his brother's cheek. "Don't worry too much about me. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well, if you say so." Matthew nodded and looked into the room, where some students were already seated, chatting it up. "Al, I'm...gad you're getting an education and all..." But he had concerns. Many concerns. And opinions. "Well, I mean. Have a good first few periods, and I'll see you at lunch, okay? I usually sit by the windows."

"Okay! I'll see you then!" Alfred smiled brilliantly, giving Matthew a firm pat on the shoulder before entering the classroom. The room was filled with chatting alphas, loud and obnoxious in their way. A few of them turned to look at Alfred once they picked up his scent, knowing that he didn't belong there. Cold glares were focused on him from the get-go, causing the boy's self-confidence to shrink drastically. Most of the alphas had a hard look on their faces, though more than a couple looked pretty indifferent. Some even looked amused. But none of them looked happy to see him. Not a single one.

As the silence persisted, the Alphas that Alfred was sitting beside were staring at him incredulously, as if absolutely scandalized that an Omega were there, as if Alfred's existence itself, in their privileged classroom, was _offending_ them. They had all heard about a few Omegas being integrated, but they had never actually thought they would be in any classes with them.

Disregarding their blatant, rude stares, Alfred kept his head down and attempted to blend in with the class. He pulled out his books and laid them on his desk, preparing himself for the school day. He tried to avoid eye contact, not wanting the confrontation that it was likely to cause. Hopefully the teacher would arrive soon enough, then maybe all of the attention would be focused on something other than him.

The teacher came in just as the bell rang, shutting the door behind them. He looked over to Alfred and narrowed his eyes. He didn't seem thrilled about the idea of having Omegas in his classes either. But he didn't say a thing. Whatever happened would happen, and as a teacher he would stay neutral. And the students seemed to know that too.

Alfred was grateful when the lessons began, finally able to just dissolve in with the rest of the class. The scratching of pencils scraping against paper filled the room as the students began to take notes, copying everything the teacher wrote up on the board. Alfred tried to keep the pace, though he was unused to doing such a thing. Omegas were generally uneducated, mostly taught only to read and write and some basic arithmetic. The majority of their teachings were related to housework, since they were expected to be the homemaker and take care of the chores and cooking. However, Alfred was lucky. He'd been educated in a variety of things, his own hard work landing him the opportunity to attend a public school. He wasn't quite on the level he was supposed to be; most kids his age were seniors, not freshman. But he'd gotten far enough to be accepted in the integration program, for which he was grateful for. Now he just needed to acclimate to the tasks set for him. Shouldn't be too hard; nothing a week or two of practice wouldn't fix.

The class was generally going along fine, most of the other kids either ignored Alfred or were too busy with their own work to actually pick on him or give him shit. Except for apparently one comedian in the back of the room, who tossed a bundle of pencils, taped together, maybe four or five of them, tossed right at the back of Alfred's head, and a loud exclamation of "Whore!"

The only action the teacher took was to tell everyone to stop laughing and disrupting the class, then continued to teach.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, a heated pain blooming throughout the back of his skull from the projectile that'd smacked him. He didn't say anything, trying not to make a big deal out of things. Instead, he kept his head low and ducked, scrawling down the notes guardedly, holding the back of his head in a preemptive defense from whatever attack may occur. The teacher hadn't even bothered to give a glance in his direction. If this continued, Alfred predicted that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Matthew was waiting for Alfred when lunch rolled around. And from the look on his face, it hadn't gone well. "Was it really that bad?" But from the tone in Matthew's voice, it seemed like he had been expecting this from the beginning. It had a distinct 'I told you so' tone in it, without actually voicing them directly.

Alfred sat next to his brother, rubbing the corner of his eye with an obvious frown on his face. "Everyone keeps calling me a whore. Or a slut. Or a bitch. Or an 'ignorant fucking omega who should go back to where he came from.' And the teachers don't even say anything! Some kid threw a fucking book at me earlier, and the teacher didn't bother to even stop in his notes to turn around." He ate his food bitterly, pouting at his misfortune. "And don't even get me started on the stupid fuckers who think that since I'm an omega, it's okay for them to touch my ass whenever they damn well please. Alphas keep swatting my ass. I can't tell which is worse: the ass-swatting or the bullying."

Matthew sighed deeply and nodded. "Um...you could go talk to the counselor. She's really nice, she's a Beta, and she's pretty up and up on the civil rights thing. She was pushing for the integration and all." Matthew himself went to her every now and then when he was having problems. "I know it's hard to deal with this, Al, I really do... But I think that you should really think about what you're doing here." Matthew wanted his brother to get an education, and he really did want him to be happy. But he didn't think public school was the place for his brother.

Alfred took slight offense to that last sentence. "What do you mean 'I should think about what I'm doing here'? I'm here to receive an education just like everyone else. I know you're wary about me being here, but dammit, just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm incapable in learning in a school environment." Sure, things had gone a little shitty that morning, but he wasn't going to just up and quit at the slightest of inconveniences!

"No, no, Al, I mean. Dammit. You've gotta think about this, is getting educated really worth all the harassment you're going to go through?" Matthew didn't think Omegas didn't _deserve_ an education, of course they did. It was everyone else who didn't think that, and he knew his brother could really come under fire from these ignorant assholes at school. He didn't want to just stand by. "Like, we could look into private schools..." Those were cropping up, specifically for Omegas. They had more or less the same curricular, just without all the problems that Betas and Alphas proposed.

"Yeah, but those cost a lot of money, and the education still isn't as good in private schools as it is here. That's why they began the integration program and...and I kinda want to be a part of it. I want to be a part of something big. I'm not going to just back down because a few assholes try to pick on me. Leaving now would be admitting defeat." Alfred shook his head, confidence becoming him. "I can do this, Mattie. Trust me. Besides, it could be worse. At least I'm strong enough to fend for myself, yeah?" He was a little bit bigger than most Omegas tended to be.

Matthew pursed his lips and sighed, nodding. "Alright, Al. I trust your judgement." He would just have to trust that Alfred could take care of himself. He was right, they didn't have the type of money to send Alfred to a private school, and that wasn't the kind of education Alfred really, really wanted. "Just three more periods left, alright? Then I'll meet you at the round-about and dad and pop will come get us."

Alfred nodded, hurriedly finishing up his meal before the bell could ring. He'd forgotten about the time restraint he had for eating there. Once he'd scarfed everything down, he gave Matthew a hug and a kiss, bid him a good day and headed off to his next class. Time for the torture to continue.

* * *

Once Alfred had reached his final period, he'd felt absolutely exhausted. The last two periods had been nothing but hair pulling, name calling, trash throwing bullshit. One of the teachers even participated in calling him a fool. However, Alfred had pushed on, and now he'd finally reached the last period of the day. He dearly wished for a reprieve.

The teacher didn't much show any difference to Alfred. He was the same as any other student, to him. "Good afternoon." He had an Eastern-European accent on the tip of his tongue. "I'm Mr. Braginsky, I'll be teaching you a vast array of literature this year. Why don't we start off class with an ice breaker. Any questions?"

Alfred gazed at his teacher curiously. He wasn't bad looking and appeared to be quite young. If Alfred had the guess, he'd say the man looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. He had thick, silvery hair, a large, firm build that was somewhat typical of alphas, a strong nose, and a strange accent, an accent he couldn't place. It ironically contrasted with his profession, but the boy said nothing of that. Instead, he shot his hand up and waited for the teacher to call on him. He seemed nice enough so far. Unlike all of the other teachers, he hadn't cast him an awfully hostile look.

Sensing the excitement in Alfred's motions, Mr. Braginsky called on him. "Yes, you. Tell me your name and ask me what is on your mind." He was rather interested in Alfred's question, actually. He'd never had an Omega in his class (and he could tell Alfred was an Omega, he could smell it all over him), and he was interested to see how he would act in class. Especially since it was the last class of the day.

Alfred retrieved his hand and opted to fold his hands together, nervously muttering, "Well, my name is Alfred Jones, sir..." He suddenly felt ridiculous for the question he was about to ask. Pink tinted his cheeks. "And I was just..well...wondering where you're from?" He offered a smile, hoping it would ease whatever animosity that may come.

"Hah, wow, what a dumb bitch..." An Alpha from right behind Alfred muttered, but just loud enough for the entire class to hear, and for the entire class to laugh. They just assumed that their teacher would go along with it. Like all the other teachers had

Mr. Braginsky was the first to respond. He snapped the pencil in his hands, and started to emanate a rather dark aura. "I think that you, sir, should think instead about how privileged you are to have had such a good education to know geography well enough to even guess where my place of birth is." He wasn't talking to Alfred, he was talking to the Alpha behind him. He stalked closer, staring over everyone's heads. "And I am going to say right now, if any one of you dare to jive at someone under the thumb of oppression who is fortunate enough to pass under their radar, I will personally make your own lives hell." He pointed as some of the worst offenders, the ones who had snickered the loudest and the one who had made the joke.

He then turned back to Alfred, with a much softer smile. "And to answer your question, Mr. Jones, I am from Russia."

Alfred was just as shocked as all of the other students in the class about Mr. Braginsky's defensive stance. It had been really unexpected. Alfred had given the man benefit of the doubt, but he certainly hadn't thought that the man could have possibly been a great advocator of the integration. It was relieving to know that he had an ally afterall. Though he was glad that Mr. Braginsky had come to his defense, he still smiled awkwardly under the man's pleasant gaze as he asked, "Um...w-where's that?" He'd learned about the country briefly in some of his history studying, but he couldn't point it out on the map.

Mr. Braginsky just laughed lightheartedly and shook his head. "If you really care to know, I will show you after class, Mr. Jones. Anyone else?" Everyone else seemed to just be keeping their hands down, timidity taking over after the man's vicious stance over their raucous teasing of the Omega. It was clear that their teacher wasn't going to take anyone's shit about that sort of thing, and clearly supported the integration.

Alfred didn't ask any more questions, deciding to keep his head low for the rest of the day. Although he was sure Mr. Braginsky would be kind enough to answer whatever he had to ask without tacking on a condescending sneer like so many of his other teachers had, the boy didn't want to be seen as ignorant and stupid. He didn't want to ask dumb questions. He wanted to show up the alphas. To prove that he could do well in school; to prove he could do _better_.

After their 'ice breaker', Mr. Braginsky went on to talk about the syllabus, about what they would do, and that they were immediately going to be going into the work year the next class period. The Russian Alpha seemed rather passionate about his teaching. And he never once gave Alfred a second thought of special attention, nor did he give him any nasty smiled or glares. Alfred was like any other student to him.

Eventually the final bell rang loud and clear, and the crowd of freshmen bolted for the door, ready to go home. Alfred lingered behind, gathering his books into his book bag before he slung it over his shoulder. He glanced back at his teacher who was behind the desk, sorting through his papers. Alfred decided to approach him. "Hey, Mr. Braginsky? Thanks...you know, for earlier. The majority of the teachers in this school seemed to be just as prejudiced against me as the students, and it just really means a lot to me that there's at least _somebody_ in this school who's on my side."

The Russian couldn't help but manage a smile and look up at Alfred. "Well, I have my reason for being so. Let me just advise you, that you have to fight for what you need. And in this day and age, you need an education. You have more important thing than being a homemaker available to you. Of course, you can also be a homemaker." But Mr. Braginsky didn't think that Alfred had that in his future if he opted into the integration program.

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, that isn't the life for me. I don't want to be confined to the typical roles of a homemaker just because of my social status. I wouldn't have bothered trying to receive a good education if I did. And I do plan to fight for it if it comes to that." Alfred offered a smile, rubbing his neck, "Anyway, you told me you'd show me where Russia is?"

Mr. Braginsky couldn't help but laugh once more, and pulled up his laptop, opening a map of the world up into a search engine, and showed Alfred the map, then pointed to the largest country on the map. "That is where I am from. I was born right there..." He pointed right to a little spot in the Russian countryside. "It's very pretty. But, I digress... Anything else, Mr. Jones?"

_Russia was the largest country on the map_. Alfred wanted to roll his eyes at his own stupidity. He should have known that one. Instead, he smiled awkwardly at his teacher, shaking his head. "No, that's all thank you. I need to get going...my brother Matthew is probably wondering where the hell I am." He laughed quietly. "Have a nice evening, Mr. Braginsky."

"Oh, Matthew? I had him his freshman year. A very bright young man." Mr. Braginsky nodded and waved Alfred off. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Jones. Stay out of trouble and have a good evening." He smiled after Alfred, seeming amused by his enthusiasm. It was hard to come across that these days.

Alfred nodded, calling back, "Sure thing, Mr. B. Seeya tomorrow!" A small trickle of his typical, confident self reappeared with that last remark as he left the classroom, heading for the atrium to find his twin. Seems like the day hadn't been too bad afterall. If he had Mr. Braginsky there for his last period everyday, Alfred was sure he could survive this.

Matthew was waiting for Alfred, like he had at lunch, but found himself quite a bit easier to meet Alfred now that he was smiling. "Oh, Al... You look excited, did something good finally happen?" He was more than happy to talk about something like that rather than the bad things that happened.

"Fuck yeah, something did. A teacher actually had my back for once! You shoulda been there, he totally obliterated the fucker. And he was super nice too!" Alfred laughed, feeling rather fortunate right then. "In fact, he says he had you as a student freshman year? You know Mr. Braginsky?"

"Oh, yeah, I had him. He was pretty cool. The way he teaches is pretty nice..." Matthew had never pegged him as a civil rights activist of any kind, though. He had always just thought of him as a quirky teacher who knew his stuff. "Well, if he's got your back then I think you'll be fine." In his class, anyway. "He's got a lot of influence over a lot of people." He was a fairly powerful Alpha... He could change people's minds with just a glance.

Alfred nodded, stretching his arms out as they walked toward the exit. "Yeah, I sure hope so. Definitely my favorite part of school so far. He's kinda attractive too, if that's not weird for me to say." Not that Alfred had anything in mind for the man. He was just making an observation of his physical stature.

"Oh...well, I guess so." Matthew had never really paid much attention to any of his teacher's physical attractions, since was more into Omegas himself than Alphas, and that's what most of the teachers were. His brother was an Omega, and Mr. Braginsky was a powerful Alpha, it wasn't that out of the ordinary for him to notice that sort of thing. He got to his feet and started to lead them out to the round-about. "Dad should be here soon to pick us up."

After acknowledging Mattie's statement, Alfred decided to sit on the bench next to the road. Patting at the seat beside him, the boy mumbled, "Hey, Mattie? Don't tell dad and pop about what happened today, okay? If they knew everything, they probably wouldn't allow me to come here anymore. I don't want to worry them."

Matthew didn't like the idea of hiding things from their parents... But he let it go and nodded along. If Alfred didn't want it all to come out, he would let him say what he needed. "Alright. As far as they know from me, your first day was awesome." He looked over at the round-about, seeing their father's little electric car come puttering around to pick them up. "Come on, let's get home."


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed since the first day, and things hadn't become much better. The typical slurs were thrust at Alfred, and he took them with aplomb and dignity. He'd gotten used to the ridicule at this point. It wasn't ideal, but it didn't bother the boy too much. He was there for an education. His attendence itself was enough to say "you may call me names and attempt to make my life hell, but you can't make me leave. You have no control." And it was that that gave Alfred strength. He was spitting in their faces with his mere existence.

Alfred smiled confidently at the thought as he strode into his last period, grateful that he got to spend his last class of the day with the most tolerant person at the school. Mr. Braginsky had been nothing but kind to him, defending him whenever it proved necessary. He was patient and lenient towards his simple questions. It was the one class where Alfred felt respected, like he belonged there.

Mr. Braginsky came to class right after the bell rang, greeting everyone. He said hello to Alfred specifically, figuring he could use some uplifting. It was becoming a ritual. Whenever he saw Alfred in the hallways he would wave or smile. "We really have to get going, class, let's try and move fast." He immediately started off with the class work, handing off their papers and starting to go over them. They would be working on their first book now, and it was clear he was excited to get started on it.

Alfred pulled out his notebook and a pencil, placing it on his desk as he sat there with his hands folded. He was excited about reading a new novel in class; the way Mr. Braginsky had described it in the previous class made it seem pretty interesting. The book was called "Crime and Punishment" by Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Mr. Braginsky hadn't given away the entire plot, but from what he mentioned...Alfred at least was excited for it.

"Now, we're all going to read the first chapter in class," Mr. Braginsky told them, then pointing up to the stack of books at the front of the class, picking one up and showing it to the class. "Come and get a copy, this will be yours to take care of until we're done reading." He smiled at Alfred and set the book in his hands on top of Alfred's desk before him. "Come on, everyone, hurry!" He looked at every other student expectantly, watching them all scurry up to grab a copy.

Alfred sat back in his chair and waited for his classmates around him to sit down so that they could commence in the lesson. He casually flipped through the book, beginning ahead of the others as he read the first page. And it was horrifying. He could read maybe 70% of the words on the page, but as for the others...he had no idea what he was looking at. Red tainting his cheeks, he closed his book slowly and prayed that Ivan wouldn't ask him to read aloud.

"We're going to go around the room and I'd like you all to at least read a couple paragraphs. Just one or two is fine. Let's start at the front of the room." Mr. Braginsky pointed to a student, and they started to go around the room. It didn't take long for it to boil down to Alfred. Mr. Braginsky looked to him, waiting for him to begin reading. "Well?"

Alfred swallowed, looking rather nervous about this all of the sudden. Looking at the text, the boy read slowly and carefully, "'So the sun will shine like this then too!' flashed...as it were by chance th...rough...um..." He blushed, stammering as he attempted to pronounce the name. "Rass...koll...ny...kov..'s mind..."

"Raskolnikov," Mr. Braginksy corrected. He wasn't too worried about the names, everyone would have trouble with those, even his brightest students. He knew that Alfred would have a little trouble reading. He encouraged him a little more. "By chance through Raskolnikov's mind..." he picked up, trying to help Alfred move through the words once more.

Alfred grimaced as he heard how he'd butchered the name, almost wishing Mr. Braginsky would've just cut him off there. Continuing in his slow reading, the boy stammered, "A-and with a rap-id glance he scanned everything in the room, t-trying as far as possebleh to no-tyce and remember its arrahnge-ment. But there was nothing specialle in the room. The fern...furni..tour, all very old and of yellow wood, con...sist...ed of a soffa with a huge bent wooden back, an o...valle...table in front of the soffa, a dressing-table with a looking-glss fixed on it between the wind-ows, chairs along the walls and two or three half-penny preents in yellow frames, representing German...damn...sells...with birds in their hands- that was all. In the corner a light as burning before a small...ikon. Everything was very clean; the floor and the furni-tour were very brigg-tley poll-ished; everything shone." Alfred winced as he finally finished the paragraph, cursing his own ignorance. He knew he'd done a bad job, looking in retrospect how many easy words he'd messed up on.

Many of the other students were snickering and starting to whisper about how awful Alfred was at reading. Ivan looked irritated, though it was obvious it was all directed at the other students. "Very good, pick it up..." He pointed to the student right beside Alfred, who made a very strong point of pronouncing every word that appeared in his paragraph that had appeared in Alfred's _correctly_.

Alfred felt embarrassed, rubbing his face a little as he sat there humiliated. Dammit, that wasn't supposed to happen. Not in Mr. Braginsky's class. Now he was going to have to dread this class too, since he had to read aloud. Fucking hell.

Mr. Braginsky didn't bring the incident up again. When they finished the chapter the period was almost over. "Everyone pack up, you can talk for the last three minutes of class." He looked over to Alfred, pursing his lips. "I'd like to see you after class," he told him before he sat down at his desk and started to go through his papers.

Alfred's face flushed red at that. Great. Now Mr. Braginsky wanted to see him after class because he did such a horrible job. He could feel the ridicule he was going to receive already. Frowning at his own misfortune, Alfred rested his head in his arms, waiting for the 3 minutes to pass.

Once the final bell had run, Alfred got out of his seat and approached his teacher's desk timidly, ready for whatever discipline he was going to receive for such horrible reading. "Mr. Braginsky? You wanted to see me?"

Mr. Braginsky looked up to Alfred when he came over, and nodded. "Alfred, I just wanted to talk about your reading level... It seemed that you're several years behind the rest of the class, just from hearing you. I know that your former education is limited, but I was wondering how much time you had spent reading, outside of learning how to."

Alfred grimaced, his reddened face giving away his mortification. Stumbling with his words, he answered, "I've read several books before...but I'll admit English isn't my best subject. I'm better at reading in my head, I think. I don't know." He almost felt like crying. "I worked really hard for this, I swear! I focused so much on math and science; the other stuff just slipped my mind, I guess. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like a failure through it all. His reading wasn't even up to par with the other students, and they were _four years younger than him_.

"No, no, don't apologize. If you're better at reading in your head than I'll take your word for you. We were going to read some more chapters in class, but instead I think I'll just have little reading quizzes, to know everyone is understanding what happens. I want you to keep up with your homework, alright? Literature is just as important as math and science. What is your homework schedule at home?" Mr. Braginsky seemed interested in Alfred's routine. He wanted to know how his parents acted about it too, but he would keep that to himself.

"Well, I have quite a bit of homework for all of my classes. I typically ask Mattie to help me out with it, and he does...but only for a little while. He has his own homework, so there's only so much help he can give me." Alfred explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

"Could you ask either of your parents? Did they ever achieve an education?" He was assuming at least one of them did, since typically you were only eligible for children if you brought in a certain amount of money. Of course this was just going off the assumption that Alfred had an Alpha at home.

"Well, yes, they were both eligible to receive an education. But my pop went to a culinary school, so his knowledge on other subjects is limited, and my dad works at a laborious job. He doesn't come home until later and he's usually exhausted, so I try not to bother him." Alfred mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Ivan nodded in understanding, seeing how Alfred's education in the more 'common' subjects could be a bit lacking. "Well, there is another option, like tutoring. I think it would be best for you if you could find someone willing to tutor you and help you get up to speed on your subjects every day. Is there anyone you could think of?"

Alfred sighed, "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but most of the students don't act very...friendly towards me. My only friend here is my brother. I don't know or trust anyone else who could tutor me." So Mr. Braginsky wanted him to receive extra help. It would be appreciated, but damn, was it a blow to his self-esteem.

"I doubt many of the other teachers have a different attitude. Many of them were against the integration program. Here...why don't I do it?" Mr. Braginsky could put some time aside for Alfred a few days a week after school. "I'm versed in more languages than just literature. What days would work best for you? I'm more than willing to help you. It's my duty as a teacher, after all."

"Well, I need help in more things beside just literature...I'm not doing too well in history either. The only classes I'm really excelling in are math and science, go figure." He smiled oddly, pulling on the straps to his backpack. "But help would be appreciated! I'm available most days after school. I don't really have any obligations outside of class...though I'm trying to join a few clubs, maybe do a sport. If the school will let me, of course."

"If they try and deny you just tell me, I will take care of it," Mr. braginsky assured him as he stacked his papers. "Why don't you get back to me on that after you've talked to the clubs and coaches." He started to pack up his bag, getting ready to head out. "Besides grades, how are you adjusting to school?"

"It hasn't gotten much better. Kids still call me names and throw shit at me." Alfred didn't look too concerned about it. "I kinda expected it when I first set foot in here. I've pretty much gotten used to it. The workload surprised me though; I don't know how my brother ever had time for recreational activites." He slid a hand through his hair. "Which is why I really appreciate your concern. You're the only person I know who's trying to help me out with all of this, I mean, besides my brother. But he has his own worries, so he doesn't really have time to help me."

"Well, your work load will lessen significantly your sophomore year. It gets hefty again, junior year, but trust me it will all be worth it. And I am betting by next year they will try to integrate several more Omegas into the system. They're already contemplating putting more in within the next three weeks." Mr. Braginsky hefted his satchel over his shoulder and started to walk, motioning for Alfred to come along beside him. "I know there are a few more Omegas the school right now, four or five of them. You could probably start talking with them."

"Maybe. I haven't seen them around though..." Alfred muttered, following his teacher closely. He knew he wasn't the only Omega in the integration program, but there weren't many. The others also seemed to be quite a few years younger than him. He barely made the margin for attending the school. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I was going to go to the library to get something," Mr. Braginsky laughed. He smiled, guiding Alfred along with him. "Then I was going home. And if you'd like I could see where the other Omegas are, so you might be able to talk to them and get more in touch. It might be easier on you if you had others like you around."

"Oh, you'd do that?" Alfred smiled brilliantly at that information. He'd love to have a few acquaintances at the school. "That'd be great! Thank you. You're too kind to me. I really don't understand how you can be so accepting...but I'm grateful for it."

"Well, it comes with having a very mixed family." When they got to the library Mr. Braginsky went to find a few books before he sat down at a computer to check on a few things while he was there. "I believe there are a couple Omegas in your lunch, I have two in my class right after they eat. They're both fairly quiet."

Alfred sat in the seat beside his teacher, feeling excited at that. "Oh? I usually have lunch with my brother, but I think he's sitting with me just to be courteous. And to watch my back. He's very protective of me; he's not exactly thrilled that I'm attending the school either. Not because he doesn't think I should be educated, but he fears for my general safety. He's probably worried where I am right now actually." Alfred fiddled with his collar. "I didn't tell him I was staying after..."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Braginsky looked at the time and frowned. "Hm, it is a little later than I intended to keep you." He continued to check up on the computer, and pulled up a few student profiles. "Here, they are. Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas." He showed Alfred the photos. "You might want to look out for them the next time you're at lunch."

Once that was done, he closed down the computer and stood up. Mr. Braginsky turned to the door, guiding Alfred with him. "Since I was the one who kept you afterwards how about I drive you home?"

Alfred took the photos and shoved them into his bag, making a note to look at them later. "Oh, will you? That'd be great. I don't have any other source of transportation, unless I were to call my parents; they'd probably throw a fit about having to pick me up." Money was tight right now. Alfred's family was rather well-off, but his dad wasn't really one to be thrilled about wasting money on gas.

"Don't worry, it's not a problem. I left you in this predicament, so I'll take care of it." Mr. Braginsky was the kind of person to take responsibility for what he'd done. Or, he liked to think he was. "My car is just outside, tell me where to drive and I'll get you there are quickly as possible."

"I live just inside Pinewood. First street on the right once you get there." Alfred directed, following Mr. Braginsky out to his car. It was strange, hitching a ride with his teacher, but it had to be done. Alfred was just happy the man had been willing to make such an offer.

Nodding, Mr. Braginsky started up the car and got them on the road. There was little talk on the way. But soon Mr. Braginsky pulled into the street, and waited for Alfred to tell him exactly where to turn in. "I'm going to walk up with you and apologize to your parents, since it was my fault you were late."

"Alright. Oh! Hey, stop. Right here. Sorry, forgot to tell you were the house was." Alfred smiled sheepishly, pointing to his house. It was a typical surburban home, white and similar to its surrounding buildings. He slid out of the car, backpack in hand as he mentioned, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. B. You don't have to apologize if you don't want to though; I'm sure my parents will understand."

"No, I want to." Mr. Braginsky parked the car and got out, walking with Alfred up to the door. He knocked professionally, hands folded behind his back. It was actually a nice thought, meeting Alfred's parents. He had wondered about them himself, the parents of an Omega who was being allowed into public education...

The first to open the door was Alfred's dad, his hazel eyes widening in recognition as he saw his son before him. A scowl quickly overtook his features. "Alfred! Where have you been, we've been worried sick about you! ...Who's this?" The sandy-haired man directed his attention at the stranger, recovering his manners. "Pardon me, I don't believe I've made your acquaintance before. I'm Arthur Kirkland, Alfred's father." He held his hand out. "And you are?"

"I'm Ivan Braginsky, your son's literature teacher." Mr. Braginsky stuck out his hand to shake Arthur's, smiling kindly to him. "Forgive me for springing this on you, it was my fault he was late. I asked him to stay a little after class, and I'm afraid the time got away from me. You have a very bright son."

"So I've been told many times before." A grin tugged at Arthur's lips, obviously proud of his son's academic achievements. To even be considered in the integration program was a big deal. "Thank you for driving him home. May I ask why he stayed after this afternoon?"

"Well, I'd come to notice that his reading level is significantly less than those usually in his age group. I understand his education had been limited, but I was concerned enough to ask if he needed a tutor. I offered my own services, if it isn't so much of an imposition." Mr. Braginsky could see that Alfred's father was a rather proud man, just by his reaction of his compliment to Alfred.

Arthur huffed, "Yes, his grasp on the English language has always been his weak spot; I understand completely. As long as you bring my son back at a reasonable hour, I have no qualms with it. Really, it is I who should be worried of imposing such a task upon you. I'm sure you have other things to do besides spending your time teaching Alfred how to read..."

"Well, he doesn't exactly need help reading, so much as to recognize words and pronounce them easier. As someone who had to learn the English language myself I can understand that speaking it and reading it are two completely different, equally strenuous tasks." Mr. Braginsky chuckled softly before shaking his head. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kirkland, but I think I should be going now. Should I leave you my number, so you can contact me?"

"Yes, that would be helpful, thank you." Arthur nodded, quickly scurrying off to retrieve some paper and a pen for the teacher to jot his number down onto. Once Mr. Braginsky had said his goodbyes and left the premises, Arthur grabbed a hold of Alfred's wrist, pulling him inside the house. "Next time you stay after school, you contact us, alright? Goddammit, Alfred, you had us worried. What if something had happened to you!" He scolded his son harshly. It wasn't a little known fact that Omegas were belittled in society and that the integration program wasn't exactly a widely-accepted thing. They were beginning to fear the worst until Alfred and his teacher arrived on the doorstep. "Now come along, dinner's almost ready. Set the table, will you?"

Alfred did as he was told, solemnly nodding his head as he was scolded on his misconduct. He entered the kitchen and grabbed enough plates for the four of them, noticing his dad readily cooking over the stovetop. "Hey dad, what're we having tonight?"

"Chicken and corn, since your father wanted something oh so simple tonight," the French man at the stove huffed as he turned back to Arthur, hands on his hips. "How dare you reduce my cooking mastery down to this! I could have made us a four course meal and you reduce me to a two piece dinner!" Of course, he was just teasing his husband. Not that he wasn't irked about the simplicity of the dinner, but not enough to really upset him. "Now all of you sit down, it's nearly ready."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatic antics. "I wasn't in the mood for a full-blown feast tonight, sue me." Nevertheless, he approached the frenchman and pressed a faint peck to his cheek. "Besides, I trust that whatever you make will be absolutely exquisite." He grinned kindly and gave him a pat on the shoulder before seating himself at the kitchen table. Alfred scurried to set the table before dinner was ready, splaying plates and eating utensils out on the wooden surface.

Matthew came downstairs, once he heard his father calling for him, and sat down, looking to Alfred with a faint smile. "Where did you go?" he whispered as their food was laid out for them. He waited for everyone else to sit down before he started eating, thinking it common courtesy.

"Mr. Braginsky asked me to stay after school today. He's offered to tutor me. That's all." Alfred didn't make a big deal out of it. Once the table was set, he slid into a seat beside his brother, waiting for dinner to be served. "He was really nice about it too. Brought me home and everything."

"Wow, really?" Matthew hadn't exactly thought of Mr. Braginsky as the kind of person to offer to drive students home. Wasn't that against the rules or something? "Well, at least you can have someone besides me to help you." He didn't exactly have the time to work with Alfred, especially since he was getting into sports in just a month or so.

"Yeah, I won't have to bug you all the time anymore! Also, he found out that two other Omegas share my lunch block with me. I was thinking about eating lunch with them tomorrow; it'd be good to actually make some friends at the school." Alfred smiled, hoping this would bring some relief to Matthew. His brother had other friends at the school; he wouldn't have to sit with him at lunch anymore if Alfred had some of his own friends to sit with.

"That's enough talk of work, ma cherie," Francis chided as he took his seat, "Let's have an enjoyable dinner and not taint it with professionalism." He liked his dinner table to be clean of business. "Mathieu, I am to assume you're starting hockey again in a few weeks?" Not exactly business, it could pass.

"Yeah, pop, gonna have to start having a lot less time to spend at home." Matthew took his role in hockey fairly seriously. Maybe now that Alfred was in school he might be able to join the team! "Hey, Al, you wanna try and join?"

"Mattie, you know I can't skate. I don't think I'd be cut out for it..." Alfred mumbled, taking a bite of the chicken presented to him. It was absolutely mouth-watering; his pop was the best. "Though I was thinking about joining the basketball team? It looks fun, and I've always been something of a fan of basketball." He smiled, feeling somewhat excited about it. He didn't have his hopes set too high; they might not allow him to play, but it was certainly something he was considering.

"Yeah, but I could teach you..." Matthew seemed dejected, knowing that even if he _could_ his brother still didn't share his love of hockey. He had always imagined that would be their bonding experience, really. "Well, basketball isn't bad. And we'd be able to leave school around the same time, I think."

"Whatever you boys decide, I will be there to pick you up," Francis assured them, always the enabler and the supporter. Not that Arthur didn't do those things, but he was usually working too hard to really give his enthusiasm about the supporting.

"Yeah, but I'd only have a month to learn how to skate _and_ the basics of hockey. I wouldn't be prepared to even play the sport recreationally, nevertheless for the school. Maybe next year...it'd give me more time to practice." Alfred noticed Matthew's sulking face, so he couldn't help but give some uplifting suggestions. "In the meanwhile, I'll play basketball, okay?"

"All this talk of sports; make sure you're giving yourself enough time to keep up academically, Alfred. You have a lot of catching up to do; I don't want you spending studying time doing sports, understand?" While Francis was the supportive, enthusiastic parent, Arthur was the stern, strict parent who drove the pack. He made sure his kids were on task and aiming for their ultimate goal; there was little room for dilly-dallying.

"Dad, he's not just gonna drop out, now that he's in there," Matthew huffed, trying to defend his brother. Sure, he didn't exactly want his brother put in the line of fire, but he wasn't going to let his father hammer down on him _too_ hard. "He knows how to work."

"Oui, I have to agree with Mathieu, you should let the boy play around a bit. If he has that nice teacher I heard you talking to willing to tutor him the he should be fine." Francis folded his hands together, fingers twining together. "But, Alfred, don't get the wrong idea, studying should be your first priority!"

"Well, of course studying would be my first priority. I just thought playing one of my favorite sports for the school team would be fun. Hopefully they'll let me." Alfred grinned, folding his hands in his lap. They used to have conversations like this all of the time with Matthew, talking about school and classes and whatnot. It felt good to be a part of the conversation now, even though his parents were simply reiterating his goals in school.

"Well, so long as you graduate and get into a nice college." The colleges seemed to be much more liberal places, Francis had even heard of a few having seminars for Omegas who were interested in getting a deeper education than they had originally been given. It wasn't a very good education, but it was still a good step taken. "What were you thinking about going into, Alfred? Hopefully something political."

Alfred smiled sheepishly at the suggestion, brushing his golden hair back out of his eyes. "Well, _actually_, I was thinking about becoming an engineer. I've always been good at math, so I thought maybe that would be a good career choice for me. I mean, engineers seem like they're in demand right now, so..."

Matthew seemed to perk up a bit as he heard that. "That sounds like an awesome idea. I bet you could do it easy, Al. It's less school than being a doctor or a lawyer."

"Oui, Mathieu, but if he were a lawyer he could have much more impact on the public world and civil rights," Francis cut in, frowning at the idea. "Alfred, don't you want to be able to advocate for other Omegas? You could be an entire figure head to a civil rights movement, and make history."

"Well, yeah, I guess I could. But it's not really my field; I'm not particularly good with that subject, and...becoming an engineer just sounds fantastic! I could build things, _impressive things_, and it just...it sounds like my kind of job, you know? I can't imagine myself in a stuffy suit all day working on cases." Alfred muttered. His lack of enthusiasm towards the political field was apparent.

"Oui, mon cher, but you're not just an Omega going to school, though that is impressive enough, but you're also a Class 1! You could do a lot with just working off of that." The fact that Alfred was so far up the food chain of Omegas was important, it meant he could end up doing a lot more than others could. Francis set down his fork; getting serious. "Not to mention you'd be able to meet a nice someone if you were in the public's eye..." Getting Alfred a mate wasn't the greatest of his concerns, but it was also a nice perk of being political.

While it wasn't as important to Francis, it was certainly important to Arthur. "Think about who you'd be around if you went down the political path. Class 1 Alphas. The vast majority of political leaders and businessmen are class 1, Alfred. There's not a doubt in my mind that you could find one as a mate if you decided to become a lawyer. You have the opportunity to increase your social rank with this, don't waste it on becoming an engineer." His words were very blunt. It wasn't that he didn't think Alfred _couldn't_ become an engineer or lead a successful life with that path; he simply wanted the best for his kids. His children hadn't been dealt the best cards in life; he wanted to improve that.

"But...I don't want to get into a certain career in order to find a _mate_, dad. I want to do it for my own enjoyment; my social rank isn't as important than me being happy, I mean..." Alfred disliked where this conversation was heading.

Francis pursed his lips, contemplating his words. He liked to think he was a bit more elegant than his husband, when it regarded their children. "Oui, mon cher, but you should keep your options open. You're not going to find many other class 1s in the engineering programs." When children were classified by the strength of their biology it was a powerful thing, it could determine entirely where they went in life. All class 1 Alphas ended up mating only class 1 Omegas, it was just how it was.

"Then maybe I just won't mate with a class 1 Alpha. It doesn't particularly matter that much to me as long as I get to participate in something I enjoy. Who I end up marrying is the least of my worries." Alfred remarked indignantly, crossing his arms. He incidentally was marked as a class 1 Omega once he hit his cycle. Every Alpha and Omega gained their class at the age of about 17, marking their destiny in life. There were 5 classes in each category, 1 being the highest and 5 being the lowest. Class 1 Alphas were the most powerful people on the Earth; they had a domineering factor about them that allowed them to bend people to their will. This also applied sexually. The higher your class, the more this ability applied. That's why so many class 1 Alphas ended up in the political arena.

Meanwhile, the Omegas had their own classifications. Their classes indicated their appeal, sexually speaking. While Omegas had little power in society, they certainly held power when it came to mating. Once a month they would have their heat, which caused their hormones to skyrocket through the roof. Alphas were susceptible to this heat, completely controlled by their own biology to mate with said Omega.

The higher the class rank of an Omega, the more their hormonal increase had an impact on an Alpha. And the higher the class rank of an Alpha, the more resistance they had to this hormonal increase. It was due to this that most class 1 Alphas and class 1 Omegas ended up breeding; only a class 1 Omega's hormones could have an effect on a class 1 Alpha. And Alfred was lucky enough to be classified as one of those Omegas. It assured him an elegant life of social power, if only he would accept this opportunity granted unto him.

"Alfred, you shouldn't say things like that," Francis huffed, not liking the tone in Alfred's voice. "You're lucky enough to be fairly powerful, you should take advantage of it and find someone powerful to mate yourself to." He was with Arthur, honestly. He wanted Alfred to have a good Alpha to go home to, to raise children with."

Matthew didn't really care to get involved in conversations like this (he knew how adamant his parents were) but he did have a few things to say. "Al, you kind of...can't have a mate who isn't a class 1 Alpha, I mean... Anyone lower wouldn't be able to handle you. I mean, it's pretty common for high rankers to really overpower lower ranks, even if it isn't sexually."

"But it's not _that_ uncommon for different ranks fo marry and mate. Besides, engineers aren't that far down the line. Most of them are class 3, right? That's not bad." Alfred knew better than to argue with his parents, but this was his life here. He didn't want to end up working a job because of his social rank; that was the entire point of joining the integration program. To break down the boundaries. Of course, there was some petulance in his tone; classes who intermarried did tend to have problems of the one with the higher rank being too overbearing and overwhelming. If he were to marry someone of a lower class, his sexual needs would probably never be satiated. Though that was of little concern to the teenager.

"Alfred." Arthur snapped, obviously becoming impatient with all of this. "Stop acting like a spoiled child. You've been granted a gift, an opportunity to improve your well-being. There are so many other people in the world who _wish_ they had what you do, and you're planning on...on _wasting_ it? I will not stand for this."

"I'm leaving," Matthew muttered as he got to his feet and took his dish to the sink, leaving rather unnoticed. It wasn't that he didn't get attention, it was just that when tensions ran high like this and he wasn't at the center, it wasn't particularly important if he left.

"Mon cher..." Francis put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Do not yell at him, if you do that you'll never get your point across." He turned his attention to Alfred, dissatisfaction evident on his face. "Alfred, you should really think about these things... I could live with you becoming an engineer, though I would prefer you elsewhere, but I must insist that if you would have an Alpha that he be class 1. It's very important, things like this... It's not just about you breaking boundaries, it's about a healthy relationship."

Alfred rubbed his eyes, a frown evident on his face. "I..." _I don't want to base my life decisions off of mating. I want to base my marriage off of love, not rank_. Alfred swallowed these words, instead stuttering out, "I-I understand, sir. I'll aspire to mate with a class 1 then." He fiddled with his fork, having lost his appetite a long time ago.

Francis nodded, rubbing at Arthur's shoulder to keep him calm. "It's been a stressful dinner, I think that we should all finish up and head to our rooms." He got to his feet and started to collect the plates, scraping leftovers into a tupperware container and the dishes into the sink. "And Alfred, remember this week you need to start taking your shots. Now that you're going to public school you can't just have your heats running rampant! There are a lot of opportunistic Alphas that wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of you."

"Or vice versa. You're probably of a higher class than most of the Alphas that attend your school, Alfred, you need to be careful not to overwhelm them. I expect you to start taking your shots tomorrow morning, understood?" Arthur added, helping his husband with the dishes.

Alfred nodded, grabbing his backpack by the doorway. "Yes, sir. I'll make sure to do that. I'm going to head off to my room now, get some homework done. Goodnight."

Francis sighed as he watched Alfred stomp up the stairs. "Goodnight, Alfred, do ask if you need help," he called up to him. He shook his head once his son was out of earshot. "Sometimes I worry about your son."

Arthur shrugged, not seeming quite as concerned. "He's a teenager. He's young and rebellious and ignorant towards the facts of life. He'll grow out of it, just give it time." The man rubbed Francis's shoulder lovingly, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Don't worry too much about it. College isn't an immediate concern right now. He still has to get through four years of highschool. We should be more concerned with the fact that he has mean heats and he's not very good at remembering to take his shots." Arthur turned back to the dishes, sighing as he washed them.

"Oui, you're right. I will personally make sure he takes his first one tomorrow," Francis assured, starting to rub Arthur's shoulders. "I should probably talk with Mathieu, he seemed upset earlier. I'll meet you upstairs in a bit, mon cher." He gave his husband a quick peck on the cheek before he headed upstairs to have a talk with his younger son. It would be good to make some progress with at least on of them, whether it was intended or not.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few weeks of tutoring, Mr. Braginsky could tell that Alfred was showing promising improvement. He didn't much need help with his math or science, but where he did need help he picked everything up rather easily. "I'm glad that you're adapting so well to all your lessons. Has your history grade improved any?" he asked, wondering if their tutoring had actually helped any. He assumed it did, since Alfred was so quick to learn and take to the work that the Russian helped him through.

"Yeah, definitely. I've brought my grade up from a high D to a low B." Alfred answered, though his attention was elsewhere. Most of his grades had improved drastically over the course of their tutoring, much to Alfred's excitement. He was certainly glad about his improving grades, but today...he'd had a lot on his mind. It was apparent in the way that he was easily distracted, glancing out the window every so often.

"That's good! I'm surprised it went up so quickly and so much, but I'm very pleased to hear that you're achieving so well," Mr. Braginsky assured with a wide smile. But he noticed that Alfred's mind was wandering, more than usual during their tutoring sessions. "Is something wrong, Alfred? You don't seem focused on the lesson, today. Are you having a problem at home or at school?"

Alfred looked at his teacher with widened eyes, the fact that he hadn't been paying much attention to him very obvious at this point. "Oh...well...it's nothing, really. Just some things at home..." He sighed, fisting his blond hair and pushing it back some. "Continue with your lesson, Mr. B. Sorry for acting so distracted."

"Alfred, I told you during our tutoring sessions you can call me Ivan," Mr. Braginsky replied, hoping for Alfred to become more comfortable with him. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Sometimes it's better not to let these things fester in the mind. If you get it out of your system then I can assure you it will be easier to get back on track with our lesson afterward."

"Oh, right. You did, didn't you. I keep forgetting, sorry Ivan." Alfred grinned wearily. It was odd calling his teacher by his first name, but the boy didn't question it. He saw Ivan as a friend more or less at this point anyway. They'd been seeing each other after school for weeks now, and the man had been nothing less than kind and patient with him. They'd also spent some time casually conversing during his tutoring sessions; it was only logical that they'd become something of friends. "Well, it's just...my parents have been giving me a hard time about marriage recently. I mean, they put so much emphasis on mating within my class. Is it really that imperative?"

"Well, it depends, really..." Ivan frowned, having to really think about his own opinion, and whatever knowledge he had on the subject. "It's a truth that the happiest marriages between Alphas and Omegas occur between two of the same class. But if you ended up with a Beta that I wouldn't worry about it." Betas didn't really have classes, they more or less just leaned one way or the other, however strongly depended on them. "I'm assuming since you're in the integration program that you're no higher than a class 3. I think on the lower classes, like four or five it shouldn't matter too strongly, but if you're a class 3, and anyone above that, should really stick with their own class. As it is from my own experience I'm probably never going to find a mate because of my choice in career despite my class."

"Ah, yeah...I'm a class 3." Alfred lied, rubbing the back of his neck. The integration program was trying to make it so that Omegas and Alphas alike received a good education, but they were taking baby steps. Anything higher than a class 3 Omega was regarded as hazardous, since their heats were so strong. It could create several complications. Alfred and his family had lied about his class and managed to slip under the radar with it. "May I ask, what class are you?"

"I happen to be a class 1." Ivan couldn't help but smile wide at the reactions he received when people found that out. "But unfortunately because my choice in career no class 1 Omega particularly cares to want to be with me. Of course they're interested at first, but once they find that they could be with someone much more powerful with the same class then they lose interest." Ivan wasn't actually that interested in being mated to anyone right then anyway, he was still settling into his comfortable life.

Alfred was...shocked by that revelation, to say the least. He'd known Ivan was a powerful Alpha, he could feel it whenever he was around him, but he hadn't expected that he was _that _powerful. "Y-you're a class 1? What are you doing teaching? That's a job normally set aside for class 4 Alphas, isn't it?" Alfred's surprise was evident on his face. He'd always believed Ivan had been a mated, middle-class Alpha...this was strange to him.

Ivan laughed at the idea. "Well, anyone of any class can be a teacher. Anyone of any class can be whatever job they want if they work for it. I know of several class 3 Alphas, even a class 2 here, and a couple Betas as well." Ivan expected this sort of reaction. It didn't bother him, he even enjoyed relaying his story. "The idea of a political career or business never suited me, I wanted to help people. And teaching helps many, many people. I feel like I influence plenty of people this way in a much more positive fashion than if I were just doing it for my own political or profitable gain."

"And your parents weren't upset about your choice in career?" Alfred asked, astonished at that factor as well. His parents wanted him to be in the political arena, and they were fighting tooth and nail in order to get him interested in it. Did Ivan know something of what he was suffering?

"Well, of course they were. But I made it quite clear what I wanted to do, and they couldn't stop me. I'm my own person ad they can't keep me under their thumb forever." As it was, Ivan had hardly talked to either of his parents in years. They meant well, despite their disapproval, but he didn't exactly want to start the healing process then of all times. "Once you get out of the house and on your way to college you will be surprised how little power your parents hold, Alfred."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't want my parents to _hate_ me. I love them both so much, you know? I wish there was a way I could go my own route and they'd be pleased with me." Alfred sighed, leaning back in his seat. The whole ordeal was exhausting to think about. A smirk twisting his lips, the Omega asked his teacher, "So, you're unmated? Would it be inappropriate for me to ask how old you are?"

"I suppose I can sate your curiosity. I'm 36." Ivan had a feeling they weren't going to get much work done, after all this talking. But he didn't mind, it was actually nice. "And I don't think they'd hate you, Alfred. I doubt my parents hate me, after the choices I've made. There's a distinct biological need to love you. Don't worry, just keep in touch with them and let them know you love them. They'll live with the decisions you make, so long as you're still alive and well and _you_ don't hate _them_."

"Wow, you look great for a 36 year old. I was thinking you were more along the lines of 30...though its hard to tell with your hair color. You have really light hair..." Alfred was probably more shocked to learn that Ivan was 36 than that he was a class 1. He was a pretty attractive guy; his height and build were ideal, and his coloring was exotic and beautiful. It was strange knowing that he was so old. "And I guess so. Still, being a disappointment isn't exactly ideal for me either."

"Their disappointment won't last, Alfred, trust me." Ivan reached over to touch Alfred's hand, giving a reassuring smile. "And thank you, But I must say, 36 isn't at all very old, so I should think that you're just admitting that I'm handsome." He had to admit, it was nice hearing that whenever it came up, from a student or not.

Alfred appreciated the touch, squeezing Ivan's hand a little though he started chuckling at his latter statement. "Well...maybe I am. You are a handsome guy, Ivan. Revel in that self-satisfaction." He teased, thankful for the lightened mood.

"Well, I already knew I was handsome, but thank you for the reinforcement," Ivan laughed as he nodded to Alfred. He knew that he didn't actually need to be handsome for most Omegas to find him handsome, however. He was a class 1, they were usually just naturally drawn to him. It was awkward, since he had a few students who were Omegas now, and was hoping they wouldn't get any ideas, Alfred included, but he knew if it did he would have to nip it in the bud quickly.

Alfred was grinning ear to ear, enjoying the back and forth they were having. "My, Ivan, I didn't realize you were so confident in your looks. Getting a little arrogant there, are we?"

"Being arrogant has nothing to do with it, I'm simply telling the truth," Ivan snickered, leering down at Alfred with his sharp violet eyes, ggiving him a look he probably shouldn't. He was putting a little more 'Alpha mojo' into his glances and his movements than he should. He had to be careful with that, lower class Omegas were rather susceptible to his hormones if he let himself use them more than necessary, younger Omegas like Alfred especially.

Alfred felt a little flutter in his gut with that look, a tingling feeling within him he hadn't felt before. His face reddened slightly as he blushed, though he continued to giggle over the situation in order to cover it. While he wasn't quite as susceptible to Ivan's Alpha capabilities, since he was indeed a class 1 as well, he could definitely still feel the effects...just to a much lesser degree. Coughing slightly, Alfred responded, "I suppose you are, aren't you? But, then again, I believe that's practically the definition of arrogance."

Seeing Alfred flush assured Ivan he had been putting too much effort into that slight flirt- not that he was _trying_ to flirt or anything- but at the same time he was curious. He must not have been putting much into it if Alfred only blushed a little. Normally that sort of thing sent Omegas slinging themselves over him. He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Telling the truth isn't arrogance, I just happen to see the truth in the mirror."

Alfred snorted, feeling relieved now that Ivan wasn't laying it on too thick. The tension had decreased drastically, allowing him to relax. "Yeah, okay. I've already admitted you're handsome, so I can't really refute that."

Ivan laughed and nodded, looking back down at their books. "I suppose we should get back to work, hm? We've been off track for a bit." The subject was running dry, and there was only so much they could say without starting to get awkward. Better Ivan just get them back onto the right path.

Alfred nodded numbly, leaning over his book and picking up his pencil in order to take notes. He felt a little embarrassed over the scene that'd just occurred, flirting with his teacher like that. But he'd just felt obligated to do so, like his biology demanded him to react like that to the man. It was probably due to the fact that Ivan _was_ a class 1 Alpha; many were susceptible to his charm, regardless of if he was even trying or not. He'd probably wooed his other Omega students as well; Alfred tried not to worry too much about it.

Ivan didn't let the subject go in his mind. He had to wonder, why Alfred hadn't reacted further. Had he been dialing it down further than he thought? He went on with his lesson, but decided to test something out. Every few minutes he would crank up his 'influence' just a bit, slowly moving up, trying to see how much Alfred could really handle. He would stop before it got out of hand, of course. But he needed to test something out...

And Alfred could feel this 'influence' in his core. Every time the older man touched his hand or patted his back, leered at him with his piercing violet eyes, spoke with his low, gentle voice that lulled Alfred into a state of comfort. Everything about Ivan suddenly made Alfred's hormones shoot up, the fact that he was in heat not particularly helping. However, he was a class 1. He could suppress it to an extent, but he couldn't prevent the heat that coursed through his veins. Pulling at his collar, the student smiled sheepishly as he said, "My, it's getting hot in here, isn't it?"

"It is getting a little warm, isn't it?" Ivan concurred, nodding casually. "I can open a window if you need." With his heightened capabilities slowly flowing out with less and less check, he was starting to notice things about Alfred he normally wouldn't have- his nervous hands, how long his eyelashes were, shadowing over his cheeks, whenever he licked his red lips... He tried to keep those kind of thoughts away. This was just an experiment, that was all.

"That would be appreciated, thank you." Alfred stuttered out, fanning himself with his hand. It would get the man away from him for a few minutes so he could regain his composure, surely. Smiling weakly at his teacher, his discomfort apparent (more due to the fact that he was getting so worked up more than because of the attraction itself), Alfred set down his book for the moment, deeming it to be a good time to take a quick break.

"I'll be just a moment, don't worry." Ivan got up and went to the windows, starting to open them up. He glanced over his shoulder, wondering if he could reach Alfred from the windows. He decided to crank his influence up quite a bit more than he had been before. He was possibly using half of his total power (which really surprised him, most class 3 Omegas could barely compose themselves if he went up that high). It made him wonder.

Alfred smiled sweetly at Ivan as he opened the window, a gust of fresh, cool air smacking him in the face graciously with that. However, even from Ivan's stance across the room, the boy could still feel his influence. Was he trying to use it? Alfred knew that class 1s only had _so_ much control of their influence, so they tended to naturally exude a certain amount that affected Omegas differently depending upon their class, but Alfred had never felt _this_ much of that influence in all of the time he'd spent with the man after school. It puzzled Alfred deeply when he thought of the possibility that Ivan was actually trying to make him respond like this. Though, then again, it might have just been his heat. The shots could only suppress so much. He shrugged it off.

Ivan was truly puzzled now. He came closer, keeping his influence the same. It was quite a lot more, at a closer proximity. "Is that better?" he asked, hand on Alfred's shoulder. He could feel heat radiating off of the boy's body. Was that because of him? Or maybe he was in heat... Oh god, what if he had accidentally done that? Here he had been, experimenting on how much power he could exude on a student, and he could have altered their cycle. He couldn't believe how irresponsible he was being.

But at the same time, he found himself hesitant to...stop.

Alfred swallowed thickly as Ivan got right up in his face, lowering his head a little. He was unable to meet the man's eyes, afraid of what he might do if he did. He was beginning to feel remarkably horny...was this the power of a class 1 Alpha? Were they really able to affect him this much with their mere proximity? Nodding slightly, Alfred forced a smile, "Yes, a little. T-thanks."

The fact that Alfred could still _function_ at the amount of power Ivan was putting into his little experiment was piquing his irresponsible interest. It was starting to really frustrate him, even. He pushed his influence up even more, starting to make even himself uncomfortable. He couldn't believe he was really aiming for this... But he wanted some answers. "I-I need to go to the bathroom."

"Of course, go ahead." Ivan immediately reeled in his 'influence'. He was starting to even get himself worked up at that point. Alfred could withstand...a lot. He had questions, but he needed some water and a moment to compose himself. That had been just as strenuous on him as it had been on Alfred.

Alfred nearly ran to the bathroom, trying to get there as quickly as possible so that nobody noticed his obvious boner. Once he got there, he doused his face with water, trying to calm himself down. He took deep breaths, relaxing himself and trying to suppress his heat before turning his attention to his erection. Well...he _was_ in the unisex stall. It was a single room with no chance of anyone walking in on him. Feeling rather embarrassed about the situation, he slid his hand down to grasp at his member, deciding that it was better to just get rid of it than to be blue-balled. He made quick work of his erection, coming into his hand with a muffled moan, imagining Ivan fucking him all the while.

He eventually returned to his teacher's classroom, feeling very refreshed. His hormones didn't increase with his proximity to Ivan this time (thank God), though he did feel a tad awkward. Smiling sheepishly, he said, "Heh, sorry for taking so long. I ended up spending more time at the water fountain than anything. God, was I thirsty."

"It's not a problem, we can make up the time." Ivan had an inkling of what Alfred had been doing. Of course, he didn't bring it up. He had questions, but he would leave them for much later. Alfred would need some time to recover. It was unfair of him to assault him with accusations just after he had manipulated him after all.

Although the boy felt guilty for what he'd done in the bathroom (specifically, what he'd _imagined_ whilst doing what he did in the bathroom), Alfred didn't show it. He returned to his seat beside his tutor, opening the book back up to where they had left off. "So, where were we?"

"Just about to the renaissance," Ivan commented as he pointed to where they had been in the book. He tried to sound casual, despite what had just happened. "You just go ahead and read out loud, ask me if you need any help understanding anything."

Alfred nodded, beginning to read the book aloud. His reading had become much more fluent recently, although Ivan sometimes had to interject and correct him still. He was doing much better though; he'd been studying and practicing at home as well, and it was apparent.

After about an hour more of reading and tutoring, their session slowly winded down to a close. It was when Alfred was packing up his books in order for Ivan to bring him home that he announced, "Oh, by the way, I'm not going to be here tomorrow after school. Basketball try-outs are tomorrow, and I was anticipating on attending that instead."

"Oh, really? That is great, Alfred," Ivan exclaimed, brightening up, "I hope you make the cut. And if they dare try to turn you away just because you are an Omega then you come find me and I will take care of it." The Russian would assure that Alfred could at least _try out_, even if he didn't make the team. "I know the basketball coach, he's a fairly good man. He was never against the integration program, but I can't say that he was particularly in favor of it either." It was a delicate balance.

Alfred grinned. "Alright, if I have a problem, I'll be sure to let you know. Thanks for the support. I think I have a pretty good shot at making the team. I've been practicing at home for a few years now, always wishing I could participate in a school team. I know that I enjoy watching it on television; I'm sure playing it will be even better." The excitement was evident in his bright blue eyes. He slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Ivan checked the time, seeing that it was indeed getting a little late. "Do you think we're done for the day? I think we've gotten plenty of work done." If they didn't count the great big distraction during their work. "I'm glad you're getting into sports, it will be a great way for you to make friends, and to prove to many of the others what you can do. That reminds me, did you make friends with those other Omegas?"

A cheery smile came across Alfred's face at that, "Yes! They're so nice. Kiku's a little quiet and Feli's very energetic, but they're both great. They seem to be going through the same things I am. It's kinda relieving on my part. We typically sit together at lunch along with Mattie and his friends." They began to walk out to Ivan's car. "I hope I can make friends on the team. But most Alphas don't seem to approve of me being here, so my hopes aren't set too high..."

"Well, they're not all that bad. They're probably just threatened by the idea of you outshining them, or something ridiculous like that." Ivan used to have those problems as well, but he'd grown up and matured through those problems. "It's all about their masculinity, they're afraid of being emasculated by someone who they think is less than them."

"I'm sure not _all_ of them are that bad, but with all due respect, for the past month all I've gotten from them is a plethora of bad names, objects thrown at me, and a ton of ass-swatting and groping. I swear, if I had a dime every time I was harassed .." Alfred's voice trailed off, disgust obviously tinting his tone. "I just don't have high hopes for gaining friends on the team is all."

"Well, I'll have to admit, only a few of those who harass you like that will mature to not do that as adults. All I can offer is to be firm with them. You shouldn't suffer in silence, Alfred." It was disappointing, hearing that kind of talk. Alfred should expect to make friends, being on a team was where there should be trust and familial friendships. "If you have problems with people on the team, you should always tell someone. Despite what others think, the adults at school are supposed to be there to help you."

"I guess so. Though most of my teachers _have_ seen them harass me like this, and they haven't done a goddamn thing about it. They don't intervene, they just let it happen. In all honesty, outside of Mattie, Kiku, and Feli, you're probably the only person at this school I really trust at this point."

"You trust me?" Ivan felt rather...proud that he was on that short list. "Well, like I said. They think that they can get around it, but if you ask them for help then they have to, it is the rules. They have to do everything in their power to help you with whatever you need help with. I am sure the coach will be more than willing to help you if you have certain troubles, at least with others on the team." The Russian pulled up in front of Alfred's house and unlocked the doors for him. "I'll be at school tomorrow if you need me during practice, but other than that, good luck, Alfred."

"Of course I trust you. Why do you think I'd be sharing all this information with you if I didn't?" Alfred chuckled softly, unbuckling his seatbelt. "And thanks, Ivan. I can not explain to you how much it means to me that you're so supportive through all of this. I'll drop by tomorrow after try-outs to tell you how it went, how about that?" He grabbed his bag and exited the car, though he hesitated to close the door.

"Alright, I'll see you then. I hope it goes well!" Once Alfred was out and into the house, Ivan drove off. He was excited for Alfred, he was getting to do what he liked, and he had the opportunities open to him. He was going to pay a visit to the basketball coach himself. He could be very convincing if he needed to be.

* * *

Once the bell had rung, signalling the end of the day, Alfred grabbed his bag and rushed down to the gymnasium in order to change. He was excited to show off his skills and potentially make the team. Although he didn't have his hopes set too high, making a few friends on the team would be nice. He sincerely hoped the Alphas there wouldn't be quite as abusive.

He entered the locker room only to find that several Alphas had already arrived there before him...and a lot of them were downright naked. A blush appeared on Alfred's cheeks as he stared blatantly...and they stared _back_.

"Hey, look who decided to show up!" one of the Alphas cackled. It was an albino from further back. Several of the Alphas had either gone back to changing or were waiting to see the show. "You come here to look for some prime Alpha dick? Should have known the cute Omegas couldn't stop from flocking to me."

Alfred smiled awkwardly, though he retorted, "Even if I were looking for 'prime Alpha dick', it sure as hell wouldn't be yours, Mr. five-inch cock." He removed his bag from his shoulder and began to undress, not particularly picky about who saw him naked. Even if he was an Omega, they all basically had a similar body structure. He didn't see it as too big of a deal.

"Hey!" There was a lot of laughter, and the albino was left burned, face red as he awkwardly pulled back to get back to what he'd been doing before Alfred showed up. A lot of the Alphas stared at Alfred while he changed, but there wasn't much difference between them all. They were all men, despite being Alphas, Beta or Omega. Everything returned to normal after just a few minutes, and they shuffled out into the gym.

They all began shooting hoops with the many basketballs, practicing their shots as they waited for the coach to commence the try-outs. Alfred was proud to say that he had pretty good hand-eye coordination; he made the majority of his shots, regardless of where he was standing. He could tell that some of the Alphas on the team were impressed by his shot...though just as many seemed to be disturbed by it. Their jealousy was apparent.

The coach was impressed too. When Braginsky had talked too him about it he had just pushed the thought away, but he could see now that Alfred had quite a lot of promising talent underneath his rusty exterior. They could do a lot to polish him off, but it looked good from the coach's perspective. He hadn't been about to let an Omega on the team (mostly for their own safety, what with the amount of Alphas they had) but Alfred could be the one to break through.

After a few minutes of shooting around, the coach blew his whistle to signify that all of the potential players needed to line up along the baseline. Alfred scurried over there quickly, wanting to leave a good impression upon the coach. And, as luck would have it, he ended up standing next to the albino he'd insulted in the locker room. Great.

"Think you can make the cut?" The albino made a good show of pinching Alfred's behind with a snicker. "It'd be funny to watch an Omega run around somewhere that ain't a kitchen."

"It'd be funny to see your face once my fist collides with it." Alfred gritted out. "Seriously, keep pinching my ass. I'll make you a sandwich. A knuckled one." His words were sharp and low as he tried to remain as quiet as he could. He didn't want his coach to notice what was occurring between them.

"Man, I love it when they put up a good fight, you know? Name's Gilbert. You're gonna need to know what to scream." The albino kept a good grip on Alfred's ass, giving a nice squeeze. "If you punch me coach ain't gonna let you on." Actually, considering the situation and the harassment, odds were Gilbert would be the one on probation.

"Oh yes, I'm sure I'll be screaming your name alright. Screaming it so the public knows you're a fucking sexual predator. Remove your goddamn hand from my ass." Alfred hissed, nudging him with his elbow. The discontent on his face was undeniable, his anger obvious.

"Come on, I don't even get to know your name? Pretty rude if you ask me," Gilbert cackled, quickly being told by the coach to stop talking. He pulled his hand back to himself, just to keep the coach from noticing their little back and forth. Not because Alfred told him to. He was going to keep persisting.

Alfred sighed, thankful for the coach's intervention. Sure, he hadn't known the situation and was basically silencing Gilbert because he was talking, not because he was harrassing him, but Alfred was thankful all the same. He chose not to answer Gilbert's inquiry and instead listened to the coach's introduction of himself.

The coach attempted to keep them all busy, but Gilbert kept finding ways to get at Alfred, pushing his buttons and trying to embarrass him. "Hey, I bet if I tried I could have you begging on the floor for me," he laughed as he came up beside Alfred. He knew for a fact that they weren't letting any class 2 or 1 Omegas into the school, and that meant Alfred had to be a class 3 or below, just right for him.

Alfred groaned, really becoming annoyed by Gilbert's constant pestering. "How can I get you to shut the fuck up? I'm trying to play basketball here." At this point they'd all done their laps around the gym (which had silenced Gilbert for a little while at least. He wasn't particularly good at speaking while he was running) and they were now performing lay-up exercises. There were two people at each one of the basketball hoops in the large gymnasium, practicing their lay-ups. Alfred had oh-so-luckily been paired up with Gilbert. Great.

"No, no, just give me a chance! I swear I could just give you a look and you'd be on the floor." Gilbert thought rather highly of himself. He wasn't exactly a class 1 Alpha, but he could sure as hell give off that confidence like one. Hell, he wasn't even a class 2. "What do you say, give me a chance!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, but complied, "If I give you a chance, will you shut the fuck up?" Gilbert wasn't a class 1 Alpha, Alfred could tell. A class 3 at best, really. He wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Grinning, Gilbert was already at it, cranking up his meager influence up to the highest it could possibly go. He figured that was overkill, but he didn't care, he just wanted to show Alfred up and prove to him that he was the Alpha here, Alfred was the Omega who was supposed to cower under his prowess.

Since Gilbert was giving it all he had, Alfred could feel it a little, but it certainly wasn't enough for him to comply to the guy's will. His face was a tad redder than usual, that was about it. However, Alfred decided to have some fun with it. He sauntered over to Gilbert, got really close, and hooked a thigh over his waist. The coaches weren't observing them at the moment, so they didn't notice. Using one hand to play with the hem of the albino's shorts, Alfred played with Gilbert's hair, leaning in real close and breathing hotly into his ear, "How about you fuck me real good right here, Gil. I want that 5-inch cock of yours..." He had to bite down the urge to burst out laughing right there.

"Whoa, really?" Gilbert lost all concentration he could have had, a big grin bursting over his features. Wow, he couldn't believe that had actually worked! Alfred was actually fairly attractive up close. Though that could be all the hormones that were running between them. Sure, Alfred's shots suppressed a lot of his influences over Alphas, but there were some things that couldn't be kept down. Like the smell. "Uhh..." Gilbert _might_ have popped a boner.

"No." Alfred flicked the albino in the nose, immediately putting distance between the two of them. He chuckled at the boy's flushed appearance, walking over to pick up the basketball once more. "Sorry, Gil. Guess your abilities aren't what you imagined them to be. Now respect our deal and leave me alone."

"Whoa, hey, I never said I would leave you alone!" Gilbert didn't remember there being a deal or anything. "Where the hell do you get off doing something like that?" That was weird, too... Alfred wasn't even a little bit influenced by him? He had been using all he had!

Alfred looked puzzled and mildly irritated, "I told you I'd give you a chance if you promised to shut the fuck up afterward, and you..." Wait. Fuck, he hadn't affirmed of that deal, had he? Alfred groaned, thrusting the basketball at the hoop in frustration. Dammit, he had been careless.

"I never said anything!" Gilbert came up behind Alfred and swiped the ball away. "So take that. After you take my dick of course." If Alfred said anything about the size again, he swore to god...

"Please tell me how you're going to convince me to take your five-inch cock? You know, because apparently your influence doesn't do jack shit and you're not exactly an abundance of charm." Alfred rolled his eyes, grabbing the ball from Gilbert and shooting it into the hoop.

"Hey, stop saying shit like that! Besides, I'm a grower not a shower!" The last ditch effort of someone who was the average and didn't want to admit it. "It's not like you've had bigger, I bet you take whatever comes your way! Gotta be sad bein' a class whatever, am I right?"

Alfred was tempted to chuck the basketball at Gilbert. He really was. "What are you trying to imply? That I'm a needy slut that'll take whatever's given to me?" He approached the albino, sizing him up considerably. He wasn't too much taller than the boy, but he definitely had a couple of inches on him. "You know, maybe I would have _considered_ fucking you _one day_ if you weren't such a dick. If you think this path you're taking is a good way to pick me up, you'd better think again." Alfred probably wouldn't have fucked the kid regardless of it he was nice or not, but he hoped it'd convince him to stop harassing him.

"Hey, maybe you should know where you're supposed to be instead of trying to break down society's walls and act like you're better than the rest of us." Gilbert represented a lot of the Alpha population, more afraid being shown up and surpassed by Omegas than anything else. He was all for equal rights and shit, so long as he still ended up on top.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore. Staring at Gilbert with widened, angry eyes, he shoved the basketball into the albino's chest- _hard_. Hard enough that the boy ended up falling onto his ass in the middle of the gymnasium. "What gives you the fucking right to make that call? The audacity..." He was so angry he could barely speak, his words caught in his throat. "I don't want to show I'm better than you. I just wanted to be on the fucking team like the rest of you; is that too much to ask?!"

Gilbert yelped as he landed on his ass, flushing angrily as most of the team saw him get shoved down by an Omega. He was about to jump up and tackle Alfred when the coach came between them, and decided to put Alfred with a different partner. He sent him to be the partner of a Beta, figuring that would be a lot safer than with Gilbert (who was still steaming).

Alfred's face was still red with ire when he approached his new partner, his face contorted with discontent. How dare that fucker Gilbert suggest such a thing? The intolerance of it all. He crossed his arms, and stood, staring poignantly at his partner before recognition lit up his face. "Oh hey, I know you from somewhere...um..." He couldn't quite remember who the guy was, but he was definitely someone he knew.

Alfred's new partner seemed to recognize him as well, though in a more chilled fashion. "You're Matthew's brother, ain't ya? I'm Will, we're smokin' buddies." He wasn't exactly subtle about it, he was fairly straight forward about how he and Matthew knew each other. "He's good at taking a hit."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're Mattie's friend. I've seen you at some of his hockey games..." Alfred didn't comment on the smoking addition. He knew his brother liked to smoke pot as a recreational activity; it wasn't news to him. He'd even offered him a joint once or twice, though the boy had respectfully declined. He wasn't much into drugs. "I didn't know you played basketball. Though I guess it makes sense...you're really tall."

Will shrugged at the idea of being tall being the only indication. "Good way to work off the munchies." He tossed the ball into the hoop, catching it as it bounced down. "You enjoyin' yourself? Gilbert's the biggest dick on the team, I wouldn't worry about him. Bad luck you got stuck with him." Not too many others on the team cared for him either.

"Besides the incident with Gilbert? Yeah. I've been shooting pretty good today; I might actually make the team." He grinned widely, laying the ball up into the hoop fluidly. His form was good, the lay-up seeming effortless. "How about you? Do you usually make the cut? Or is this your first time trying out..." He doubted the latter; he was a senior afterall, just like Mattie.

"This is usually just a formality for the ones who were on the team last year," Will replied, giving a nod. "It's mostly for freshman like you who want to join. Which means if you make the team you'll be here with me and Gilbert." Well, odds were that now that he knew Alfred was there he would try to keep Gilbert off his back.

Alfred groaned, tossing the ball to Will as he walked back to the free-throw line, allowing him to shoot. "Can't the coach just kick him off the team for misconduct and unsportsmanship-like attitude or something? Or is he really that essential to the team?" He didn't want to be stuck with the albino all season.

Will shrugged. "He does good enough coach likes him here." But there was a definite possibility that Gilbert could get tossed out of games with the way he was acting around Alfred. "Depending on how good you are, either he is the liability or you are." Since obviously Alfred was the reason Gilbert was acting out. "So my only advice can be is to do well."

Sighing, Alfred put his hands on his hips, obviously disturbed by that information. "Well, I'll just have to give it my best, won't I?" He tried to smile, to show his confidence despite the situation. Bringing the ball up over his head, Alfred shot the ball fluidly, the satisfying swish of the net resounding through the gymnasium.

By the time tryouts were over and they were all heading to the lockers to get ready to leave, Gilbert waited around for everyone to be mostly done before he approached Alfred, who was lagging behind a bit. "Hey, what the fuck did you think you were doing back there?" Of course he was referring to when Alfred shoved him down. He didn't like being shown up by a newbie, and an Omega at that.

"Trying to get your annoying ass off my case. I don't know how you get by with treating people like that." Alfred's expression was tight and stern, not really wanting to deal with the albino currently. He tugged off his shirt, trying to change as quickly as possible so that he could finally get away from the guy. He really wanted to see Ivan right then. He'd make him feel better.

"Maybe if you weren't so cold I'd leave you alone." Gilbert could be a persistent little fucker. His brother always got annoyed with it. "I mean, if you're in the program you can't be that powerful, where do you get off acting like that?" Giving the benefit of the doubt that Alfred was powerful at all.

"Maybe if you'd stop harassing me, I wouldn't act so coldly. You're lucky I don't tell the coach that you couldn't seem to keep your hands off of my ass. That's sexual harassment, just for your information. People get arrested for that shit." Alfred huffed, sliding his shorts off next. Sighing, he decided to be the better person. He didn't want to have this animosity with the albino every time he came to practice, assuming he made the cut. "Look, Gil, I'm sorry for shoving you down on the floor in front of everyone. But can you please back off when I ask you to? I'm here to play basketball. That's all I want to do. I'm not trying to show you up or anything."

"Why should I have to do what you say? There's nothing that says I can't do what I want with an Omega." A blatant lie, obviously. He could get in a lot of trouble for things like that, and torn to bit by civil activists they had at school (they acted like they weren't there, but he knew they were there). "I know you're not trying to show me up. Not like you could anyway."

"Because if you expect me to just bend over and let you fuck me with that attitude, it's not happening." Alfred spat, instantly regaining his not-so-nice personality. However...he didn't want to end this on bad terms. He wanted to settle this once and for all. Sighing in exasperation, the blond asked gently, "What will it take for you to stop harassing me?"

"Oh, I dunno..." Gilbert grinned, getting a nasty idea. "Maybe you should get down on your knees and suck my cock. I could leave you alone after that." He meant it too. It could be seen in his resolve. "If you do that, I'll totally leave you alone. It's like you won't even exist to me."

Alfred flushed angrily at the suggestion...though he considered it. He remembered Will's words from earlier; if they continued to fight like this, one of them would be removed from the team. And it was more than likely going to be Alfred who got kicked off, since he was an Omega anyway. He knew the coach was wary of him being around the other Alphas. Biting his lip, the boy pondered on the idea for a few seconds. His eyes lowered, he asked, "You promise you'll leave me alone? Swear it? Because I swear to God, if I go through with this and you don't respect _this_ deal, I will pound you into the floorboard and I won't be sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, you've got my word, I'll leave you alone." Gilbert grinned and started to undo his pants, sneering at Alfred expectantly. "Maybe we should make it once a week too, hunh? It's like protection money! If you do that, I'll leave you alone all season and you'll never get trouble from me, I swear to god."

Alfred grimaced, unsure if he could do this once a week. However...he had to. He would show everyone that he belonged on that team. That even though he was an Omega, he was capable to playing with everyone else. "...Fine. I'll blow you once a week. Just..don't tell anyone, okay?" He hesitated a moment before he dropped to his knees, assuming the subservient position. He began to rub at the bulge in Gilbert's underwear, stalling the inevitable. He'd never...done anything like this before. Anything sexual.

"That's better." Gilbert grinned from his position above Alfred, arms crossed. He watched as Alfred massaged him, moaning softly at the feeling of someone else touching him. Despite what he liked to say, he actually wasn't as sexually active as he would have liked to be. But he definitely had more experience than Alfred. "Take it out and suck it, use what instincts you got. You never done this before?"

Alfred blushed and stammered, "I-is it that obvious?" He pulled the man's cock from his underwear (which was looking surprisingly larger than before, now that he was face to face with it and it was erect), and began to stroke it. It was warm and red under Alfred's palm, growing larger and harder with every stroke. Deciding to just get it over with, the Omega began to place long licks to the underside of the cock, lapping it was fervently as he dared without seeming too enthusiastic about the situation.

Gilbert couldn't help but cackle as he watched Alfred's clumsily suckle on his cock. "Wow, I've been given better blowjobs." It was debatable, Alfred wasn't actually that bad. It didn't take more, he just had to suck and bob his head a bit. "Put it in your mouth." Alfred really was a newbie if that was how he was going about and doing this sort of thing. Maybe he should knot in his mouth to teach him a lesson or something. But probably not actually since that would hurt Gilbert just as much.

Alfred's pride kicked in at that comment. His natural instinct as an Omega was to please the Alpha as best as he could, even if said Alpha was an asshole like Gilbert. Taking the cock in between his lips, Alfred sucked harshly at the head before he slid his head down, swallowing Gilbert all the way to the hilt. Applying just the right amount of suction to the cock presented before him, the boy began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the member. He was a class 1 Omega, he'd _better_ give the best blow job the albino had ever had. His pride was at stake.

Gilbert yelped as all of the sudden Alfred started to really ramp up the intensity. He moaned rather loudly, hands sliding through Alfred's hair and pushing him down deeper, his own hips starting to push in and out, fucking Alfred's throat. Alfred was actually pretty good at this. He must just naturally be good at them, Gilbert couldn't see any other obvious reason.

Alfred moaned around the Alpha's cock, shutting his eyes as he allowed his throat to be fucked, doing his best to reciprocate the motions by sucking the member down. It actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, sucking someone off. Sure, he was disgusted that the first person he'd had to do this to was someone as horrible as Gilbert, but he could get used to this. Blowing him once a week didn't seem quite as strenuous of a task as he originally perceived it to be. Gripping the albino's hips, Alfred moaned wantonly as he bobbed his head faster, dragging his tongue along the member enthusiastically. He was obviously enjoying himself at this point. It was part of his biology.

Gilbert was enjoying himself a lot more than Alfred was. He groaned, rolling into Alfred's hot, wet mouth with every bob of his head, pulling at his hair. He wanted this to last as long as it possibly could; Alfred was the best he'd had in a long time. But at the same time it had been a while since his last blowjob, and he was nearing his end. "Sh-shit..." He wanted to pull out and cum all over Alfred's face, but he ended up coming too soon, instead into Alfred's mouth. And then he forgot to pull out.

Alfred groaned as he felt Gilbert's hot essence shoot into his throat, surprisingly liking the sensation. However, his enjoyment didn't last long. The albino's erection began to swell to a large size within his mouth, his mouth forced to open wider to accommodate the girth. Alfred's eyes widened and he gave a fearful, muffled noise, confused at what was happening. Unable to pull off of the cock, he looked up to Gilbert expectantly. His jaw began to ache as he was forced to sit there on his knees awkwardly.

Yelping in pain as his cock scraped the tips of Alfred's teeth, Gilbert grabbed Alfred's head. "Ow, ow, careful! Shit, just...uh, let's just... I'll sit down." He slowly, very slowly, lowered himself down so he was sitting on the benches in front of the lockers, and nervously looked down. "Well, guess we're stuck like this for ten minutes." He didn't like it any more than anyone else did. It was a great inconvenience, and a nuisance at best.

Alfred whimpered, the pain in his jaw nearly unbearable. And it was going to last ten minutes? What was going on? He tapped frantically at Gilbert's leg, staring up at him inquisitively, his fearful eyes demanding an explanation.

"What? Have you never like...heard of knotting or something?" Things like usually happened to people at least once (Gilbert had been unfortunate enough for this to be his third time). "Are you that sheltered? I mean I knew that Omegas hardly got an education, but not even a good sex ed?"

Alfred was awfully confused, the look in his eye made it apparent that he hadn't been taught much about sex. He knew that Omegas could be impregnated by Alphas and sometimes Betas, depending upon which way they leaned. And that to be impregnated, a dick had to be shoved up his ass, but that was basically it. He knew nothing of this knotting business.

"Oh. Hunh. Well, whenever Alphas cum their dick swells up and it's really uncomfortable most of the time because you're supposed to pull out, but it's like, supposed to heighten the chance of pregnancy or whatever. And, uh.." Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And sometimes this happens. And it hurts. On both ends."

Alfred blinked in acknowledgment, averting his eyes once he'd received that information, a blush forming on his cheeks. It was awkward, sitting there in that position for ten minutes. It was even more embarrassing when Alfred's sexual high calmed down and he'd realized how slutty he'd acted while he'd blown the guy. That he'd actually enjoyed it that immensely...it was terrifying. He really hoped Gilbert wouldn't tell anyone about this.

"Owww..." Gilbert was too busy aching and moaning and bitching to even think about telling anyone about this. He groaned, gripping Alfred's head and keeping him in place, so he didn't move. He was trying really hard not to fidget. But eventually after about ten minutes, like he'd said, his shaft began to shrink, slowly receding to its usual size as it softened up. He gladly pulled out of Alfred's mouth, cradling his crotch. "Oh god, that hurts..." He was going to be sore for days.

"You're telling me." Alfred commented once he gained the ability to speak, rubbing his jaw. He stood up and brushed himself off, swiping away the excess cum around his mouth. "So. That's it then? You'll leave me alone for the next week?" He gathered his bag as he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine... Ow, I don't think Im going to be 'sexually assaulting' anyone with this dick anytime soon." He did the air quotes and rolled his eyes, but he did up his pants and started to limp out, still rubbing at his groin awkwardly. He left Alfred to himself, wanting to get home and rub lotion all over his sore cock.

Alfred glared at him as he left, though he was honestly more disgusted with himself than anyone. He deemed it necessary in the end, but...he still felt horrible. How could he have let himself stoop that low? Finishing getting dressed and gathering his belongings, Alfred grabbed his bag and took out his cellphone, texting his pop to come pick him up. Seeing Ivan momentarily popped into his head, but he decided against it. He was too ashamed to face the Russian after what he'd done. Wiping his mouth once more, making sure he'd gotten rid of all of the evidence of the act, he walked out to the roundabout to wait for his parents to pick him up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, so I received many complaints on the last chapter about how Alfred's character seemed to have changed drastically from the previous chapters since he blew Gilbert. I didn't want to keep responding to the several complaints, and I'm sure others probably had the same thoughts but didn't leave them as a review, so I've decided to explain _why _Alfred did this:

The integration program is weak. They're trying to peacefully integrate Omegas into an Alpha environment; the program is receiving much criticism from the general public which favors the ruling of Alphas (think of it as sexism, that's the comparison here). It would look bad for one of their people to fight. Of course, they might not have kicked Alfred out of the program, but Alfred is paranoid. He desperately wants to receive an education, over everything else, and he's willing to do just about anything that ensures him of that education. He lied about his class. Class 3 Omegas and below are the only ones allowed into the integration program (the higher classes are seen as too strong and might cause trouble due to their heats), but Alfred so desperately wanted to be involved in the program that he lied about his class. In his mind, if he has to suck a guy off in order to continue getting an education, so be it. He could have refused, but that might have lead to more fighting. Will had ensured that he would be kicked off the team if Gil and Al continued to fight; Alfred didn't want that. It's less him being a whorish, weak-willed character and more of an act of self-preservation.

Alfred is supposed to be a strong character, and he remains one throughout the story. I'll admit, he does get a bit promiscuous (for the next few chaps), but it doesn't last. This deal with Gilbert has a prominent purpose in the story; it wasn't just thrown in there for the sake of smut. It's true purpose will be revealed much later in the fic.

I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you, but I can't please everyone.

I've decided to throw a warning up this time: Warning- DenAme.

* * *

The fact that Alfred hadn't come to see him had upset Ivan more than he liked to think it did. He had been so eager to hear Alfred's news that he hadn't even thought about what would happen if Alfred didn't show up. When Alfred came to class he came up to his desk. "How did try-outs go? I noticed that you didn't come to my room." He tried not to make it seem like a big deal to him, nonchalant as possible.

Memories of the previous afternoon popped into Alfred's head and he smothered a cringe. He hadn't seen Ivan after try-outs because of his shame for blowing Gilbert; he didn't think his teacher would've noticed that much. Trying to act casual about it as well, Alfred began to pull his books out, lying through his teeth, "Oh, sorry Mr. B. I kinda forgot, since it was so late by the time they ended. I had no idea it would last that long!" He plastered a large smile on his face. "They went great! I checked by the board this morning; I made the team. Coach says I might even have the capacity to become a starter. I can't believe how well it went. Guess I was being really pessimistic the other day, huh?"

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm very happy for you." Ivan smiled wide and started to get on with the class, that little tidbit getting him through the class period. He would be happy to see Alfred during their tutoring. When class ended he sat at his desk, organizing a few thing, waiting for Alfred to come over. He couldn't wait to talk to him again, honestly it was one of the highlights of his days.

Alfred gathered his belongings once all of the students had left the room and walked up to Ivan's desk, taking a seat right next to the Russian. He smiled at the older man as he began to take out his books, setting them neatly out onto the table. "So, what're we working on today?"

"Well, whatever you need help on. I believe the day before you had a problem with history again. How are you fairing with my class?" Not to mention that Alfred was going to be in practice every few days. "Tell me what days practice are, so that I can prepare not to have you those days." He didn't want to be left hanging like he had been the day before.

"Oh, um...I think practice starts next week. Coach actually said that practice doesn't normally begin for the Varsity team until about 4:30, so I should be able to stay afterschool every day as usual. I just won't need a ride home." Alfred grinned, pulling out his English textbook. "As for how I'm doing in your class, well, why don't you tell me? I think I'm getting by alright. My reading's improved, I believe."

"Your reading has improved, I've noticed," Ivan commented as he pulled up his computer. "I believe right now you have a B. I've noticed that that is most of your grades in all your classes, I'm very pleased with this. You're doing much better than any of us could have assumed. I see no reason why they shouldn't be letting more Omegas into school." He decided to go ahead and check all the other Omegas he had in his classes too. "All the others are doing well too..."

Pride swelled in Alfred's core at that, pleased to hear the words. "Well, you know, I've tried. And I doubt I would have made it this far in so little time if I didn't have such a great teacher to help me out. I really owe you one." He smirked, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. He stared at the nape of Ivan's neck, the way his silvery hair curled at the base of it as his teacher looked through his computer, pulling up his file. The smile that twisted his pale lips was something that Alfred could only describe as sweet and kind. His attraction for the man had increased over the weeks, Alfred had noticed. He knew he should feel more ashamed for this blatant attraction, but he waved it off. Was it a crime to think his teacher was pretty good-looking? Alfred thought not.

"You don't owe me anything, Alfred, I'm doing this because you're my student and I am supposed to help you." Watching Alfred hold his head up strong through school was really inspiring. Ivan thought so anyway. "I think we should focus on English for now. And maybe you should work on some math and science homework, if you have any." Alfred needed to bring his grade up to an A in those classes. Ivan wouldn't be satisfied until he had them all up.

"I figured you'd respond like that. All the same, I'm really glad you're helping me out. I can't express my gratitude enough." Alfred nodded, flipping through his English textbook to the page they needed to study.

Nodding, Ivan motioned for Alfred to go on. "I'm glad, I didn't want you to get lost in the academic world," Ivan teased, hand sliding onto Alfred's shoulder. "You know, I'm glad I get to spend so much time with you like this, Alfred. I feel like we've bonded quite a bit through this." He probably shouldn't get too close to his student, but it was nice to be with Alfred. He always had this sense of protection over him.

Although he knew he probably shouldn't, Alfred felt giddy at those words. He smiled brightly, responding with much enthusiasm, "Yeah? Well, I like spending time with you too, Ivan. It's almost like you're more of a friend to me than a teacher. Well, I mean, you've certainly taught me a _lot_, but...just...you know what I mean." Alfred struggled, laughing slightly at his own stumbling. "I probably wouldn't enjoy after school tutoring as much if it weren't for the fact that I get to study this shit with you. ...that isn't weird for me to say, is it?" Alfred really didn't know at this point.

"Well, everyone has a favourite teacher, I don't see why this would be any different," Ivan laughed as he rubbed Alfred's shoulder, watching him as he idly flipped through the pages. "There's nothing wrong between us, it's a little unconventional but it's nothing against the rules." Ivan certainly felt guilty whenever he thought deeper about it, though... Alfred was his student, and he expected so much.

Alfred flushed a little at that, "Oh, well, of course! I wasn't trying to _suggest_ that we were doing anything wrong or against the rules, its just...I thought that maybe how I worded my statement sounded a little..._odd_. You know what, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No, no, I was just clearing it up. It's fine, Alfred, I understood completely what you were trying to say." Ivan leaned back with a soft smile. "How are things at home, by the way? I haven't heard much about it these past couple days, so I can only assume it is going well. Am I right?"

"I've pretty much conceded and lied about what I'm going to do with my life once I finish highschool so they haven't been bothering me much recently? Does that count as going well?" Alfred sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'd rather not talk about it. I _can_ say that my parents are being very supportive about the whole basketball business. So I guess that's good."

"Well, I'm glad that at least your parents are being supportive of your interest in sports. Trust me, Alfred, once you get into college and you're making your own decisions they can do very little to stop you." As it was Alfred was already legally an adult, he could do what he wanted, really. "You're lucky you got to go through this program, odds are your parents would have already tried to push you out of the house if you weren't attending school. You could have been mated already, to some Alpha."

"Yeah, I guess I would be, wouldn't I? Well...probably not mated. Probably courting Alphas of my class." Alfred sighed, idly flipping through pages, not paying much attention to his work. "I'm glad I'm attending school. Marriage doesn't really interest me much right now. Sure, I want to find a mate _at some point_, but it's not as important to me as most people...I don't want my life to revolve around it."

"That's a good outlook to have. Odds are that your life would revolve around it if you hadn't had the chance to come here." Ivan smiled, nodding. The thought of Alfred getting married actually made him rather...jealous. "I think it's rather sad that Omegas are almost confined to being homemakers. I know some don't mind, others even enjoy it, but there are more than a handful who are caged like that. I can think of a few."

"It is sad. Which is why I'm glad that I'm lucky enough to be in this integration program. That's why I want so badly to succeed, to show that we truly do deserve to be educated just like everyone else." Alfred smiled at the thought.

Ivan nodded. "I believe that being a homemaker should be a choice, not a restriction." Ivan didn't think it would be unacceptable for Omegas to be homemakers, so long as they enjoyed it. He just wanted everyone who wanted to to have their opportunities opened for them. "I think you can do it Alfred. If anyone can break down these walls in society it could be you."

Alfred gave a much softer smile then, taking Ivan's hand into his own and giving it a quick squeeze. "Thank you. I hope I can live up to that perception." His hand lingering on Ivan's for a few more moments than necessary, Alfred turned his attention back to his book with that. "I'm not going to change anything if my grades aren't high enough though! I suppose we should get back to work." He chuckled, finally releasing his teacher's hand and sliding it back into his lap.

Ivan was tempted to grab Alfred's hand back. He always got a little rush of energy whenever he touched Alfred, be it platonically or not. And of course it was always platonic. They were student and teacher, it couldn't be anything more. "You're right, let's keep on track." For the next hour or so he and Alfred worked together on Alfred's homework.

* * *

The next day Alfred was feeling pretty good about everything. He'd received his first A in his history class, a major accomplishment on his part. It was merely a quiz grade, but it pleased the boy all the same. Lunch period had just ended, so the boy quickly said goodbye to his friends and brother, and began to head to his next class. Science, one of his favorite subjects.

While Alfred was heading to class, one of the Alphas from his science class approached him, grinning and crossing his arms as he stepped right in front of him. "Hey, sup. You look excited. Something you're looking forward to?" It was Mathias, one of the few class 1 Alphas that Alfred happened to know were in the school.

Alfred halted in his steps when the Alpha spoke to him, although a puzzled expression overtook his face. He knew who the boy was from science class, but he was a little confused as to why he was speaking to him. He'd never shown much interest in him before; in fact, Alfred could recall several times when the Alpha had laughed along with his friends when he'd been called nasty names. Maybe things were turning around for him? Possibly due to his making of the basketball team. Alfred smiled at him, deciding that he must just be trying to be friendly. "Oh, not really. I just received my first A in history class. I've been studying really hard for that class, so it's just nice to know my hard work is paying off, you know? What's up with you?"

"Well, I heard a nice rumor about you. Wanna take a walk? It'd be fun to skip class and just chill." Mathias ran a hand through his wild hair, nodding towards the unisex bathroom. "Come on, let's go somewhere private." He was making it somewhat suspicious, the way he was acting about it. He obviously didn't want to 'just take a walk'.

A look of terror came across Alfred's face with that. A rumor? What kind of rumor? It couldn't be a rumor relating to _that_, could it? His smile becoming tighter and less friendly, the worried Omega replied smoothly, "Sure. A 'walk' couldn't hurt, I guess. We can chill in the unisex bathroom, I guess." He took Matthias's nod as a hint, beginning to head towards the stall brusquely. He hoped nobody saw them enter the bathroom together.

Mathias locked the door behind them and leaned against the wall. "Heard from a little albino birdie you gave out certain services. Is that true?" He seemed rather excited about the idea of Alfred giving out 'services'. It was obvious what he was talking about, and what he wanted from Alfred.

Alfred glared at the Alpha, crossing his arms indignantly as he spat, "And what if it is true? So what? I sucked him off so he'd leave me alone, not because I'm just willing to blow any guy who asks me to." He was going to murder Gilbert later. He had specifically asked for him not to tell anyone, and what did the albino do? Goddammit, it hadn't even been a week and word had already gotten out.

"Well what about me? I'm not just any guy, I figure I should get some special treatment." Mathias started to exert some of his influence over Alfred, figuring it would be easy pickins. Alfred couldn't be higher than a class 3, so he was guaranteed to get something out of it. "I mean, why not? What have you got to lose?"

Alfred could already feel his hormonal increase, but he wasn't that easy of a steal. He was a class 1 himself, he could hold his own...for a little while, anyway. Crossing his arms, Alfred glared daggers at the Alpha. "Gee, I don't know. My dignity? I didn't come to this school so I could suck cock. Now excuse me, I have a class to attend." He reached for the door handle.

Mathias reached out to stop Alfred's hand. "Hey, hey, I'm not asking you to like, give up your virginity or whatever. Assuming you still have it. I was just wondering, I mean, it's not like it'll hurt you or anything. Isn't that what you civil rights activists are all about is doing things without stigma attached to them?" He kicked up his mojo a bit, trying to get Alfred to give in, if just a little. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, Gilbert just mentioned he got his dick sucked by a cute Omega at school, I sort of just assumed it was you." Good thing he'd guessed right.

Ohh, he was really kicking his influence up now, wasn't he? The fact that Mathias was practically in his face wasn't helping anything either. Alfred could feel the heat radiating off of the man's body, smell the sweet seductive scent that would lure any Omega into his realm. His mind growing hazy, Alfred grinned at the man's final words, "You assumed it was me? You think I'm cute?" Obvious flattery, but to the boy's flustered mind, he took it as a compliment. Moving away from the door, Alfred drifted closer to the dominant Alpha, unable to suppress his urges.

"Well yeah, I mean you're pretty cute, I like you good enough. I think it's real admirable that you got up and came to school to learn and shit. I just figured you'd wanna have some fun." Mathias knew well enough that it was just as fun for Omegas to give blowjobs as it was for Alphas to receive them. "Not trying to harass you or anything, I just thought I'd get in on the action that Gil was getting."

"Well...it is _kinda_ fun sucking cock. I enjoy it well enough, at least." Alfred conceded, his fogged, lusty thoughts overruling the rational ones. He played with the hem of Mathias's jeans, not quite pulling them down and doing the dirty yet, but it was quite apparent that he was thinking about it. Breathing heavily, his body hot and bothered, Alfred inquired, "And what's in it for me if I do this?" He became a little daring, licking the shell of Alpha's ear as he whispered his question.

"Not sure, what do you want? I was just kind of assuming my awesome Alpha dick was good enough for you." It was amusing how good Alfred was at composing himself, despite how far Mathias cranked up the heat. He gripped Alfred by the waist, pulling their hips together to grind and make sparks like chips of flint.

Alfred groaned wantonly at the action, loving the feeling of the dominant Alpha's groin grinding against his own. He hooked a leg around Mathias's hip, deepening their rubbing and grinding action considerably. Becoming something of a mess, Alfred moaned out, "T-that's a good point." His hormones were flying through the roof...the proximity of the Alpha and the amount of influence he was radiating causing the Omega to go wild with lust.

"Well...alright..." Mathias started to undo the button of his pants on his own, opening up the front and rubbing at the bulge of his sizable cock. It was a well known fact that class 1 Alphas always had the biggest dicks, better for breeding of course. "You wanna get to work?"

Alfred nodded fervently, instantly dropping to his knees so that he was face-to-face with Mathias's crotch. He licked the bulge through the man's underwear, staring up at the Alpha with alluring eyes as he tugged the large cock out of its confines with his mouth. Mathias was _much_ bigger than Gilbert, to Alfred's excitement. He used his hand to pump the man to an erection before took the head into his mouth, lathering it with his tongue as he sucked rigorously. Prodding at the slit with his tongue, the lusty Omega teased the boy with his lingering laps to his cock, not quite taking it into his mouth yet.

"Oh man, what a tease," Mathias murmured as he slid his hands through Alfred's hair and a little push, urging him to take his cock into his mouth. "You should know better than to tease... Come on, take it all in." Mathias was having fun, playing with his influence over Alfred and watching him eagerly lap at his cock. It was one of the best perks of being an Alpha, watching Omegas melt under his touch.

Alfred grinned deviously at Mathias with that, but complied to his will. He took the large cock into his mouth, moaning at the feeling of the large, warm member throbbing in his throat. He didn't taste bad either, in fact, Alfred could almost say that he liked it. His blue eyes flicked up to meet Mathias's once more as he began to bob his head, sucking and swallowing the erection all the while. This was a sensation he could get used to, definitely.

The more Alfred sucked, the more Mathias enjoyed himself. He moaned and started to roll his hips, giving Alfred a good push as he rolled his shaft down his throat. That was something he loved about Omegas, they barely had a gag reflex. Or at least the higher up class ones did. He assumed Alfred was either a class 3 or 2. He was leaning towards 2, since Alfred was doing such a good job, and could resist his charms so well without becoming a mess of begging need.

Alfred moaned as Mathias began to move his hips, suckling the cock harder with every thrust, dragging his tongue along the dorsal vein. He grabbed a hold of the Alpha's hips, massaging them kindly as his throat was fucked, drool leaking from his mouth due to his inability to really swallow. His jeans were becoming too tight as his cock came to a full erection, deeply aroused from simply sucking Mathias's cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as he closed them, fully enveloped in the situation.

Like most teenage boys, Mathias didn't have much stamina. But unlike Gilbert, he had the decency to pull out _before_ he came. He pushed Alfred off his cock and stroked himself off for the last few seconds, spraying his semen over Alfred's face and into his awaiting mouth. He gulped, grinning at the sight, then pulled Alfred up, a hand sliding into his pants, gripping his ass tightly and sliding a few fingers between his ass cheeks. "Man, you've got a nice ass... And I can feel it twitching, too."

Alfred swallowed whatever cum made it into his mouth, licking his essence from his lips. He groaned as thick fingers made their way to his entrance, too aroused to particularly care what happened right then. Alfred pressed himself up against the dominant Alpha, panting and mewling from the attention to his virgin hole. It felt surprisingly good to have fingers stroking the sensitive area.

Mathias grinned, one finger penetrating the virginal hole, teasing Alfred's inner walls. "Man, I could fuck you up so easy right now." He could tell by the scent Alfred was in heat, though he was probably on suppressants. He started to undo Alfred's pants with his free hand, pushing them down until they dropped to Alfred's ankles. He gripped his shaft, working his fingers into the Omega's hole easily as he tried to return the favour. Alfred had gotten him off, it was the least he could do.

Alfred moaned loudly at the attention, never having felt anything of the sort before. His fingers weaved into Mathias's shirt as he pressed his face into his neck area, gasping and groaning all the while. He tried to thrust up into the Alpha's strong, firm grip as well as push down on those thick, pleasurable fingers simultaneously. Heat coursed through his veins as he was pleasured so thoroughly.

"Man, look at you... You're pretty eager, hunh?" Mathias wouldn't mind having someone like Alfred on his arm for a while. He gave good blowjobs and he was easy to please (while in heat anyway). He pressed more fingers into Alfred's ass rather easily, stroking him while he pressed against all his sensitive points. "Go ahead and cum, no one uses these bathrooms anyway." They could probably have a party and leave it a mess without anyone caring.

Alfred stifled his strangled cry of pleasure in Mathias's shirt as he came into the Alpha's hand, slowly coming down from his sexual high. God, that had felt good. He went limp against the taller boy's body, not regretting what he'd just done in the slightest. Unlike the other day with Gilbert, Alfred didn't feel any shame this go around. Mathias was actually kind to him...and it had felt _amazing_. The only thing he did feel guilty about was skipping class to do this.

Pulling away from the taller teenage, Alfred smiled giddily, bright and enthusiastic by what had just occurred. "So...wanna do this again tomorrow? _During _lunch though...I can't keep skipping class for this."

"Whoa...uh, okay, works for me!" Mathias could get used to this sort of deal. "So I'll see you at lunch right? We can make it the last fifteen minutes. In this bathroom." This bathroom hadn't failed him yet, they might as well make it their usual hangout. Like hanging out was the only thing they were doing. "Hey, you're not so bad, maybe we should like...sit together at lunch or something. Ya'know, without our pants around our ankles?"

Alfred's smile widened, "Really? You'd want to sit with me?" He hadn't made any friends with Alphas yet at this school (well, Alphas that were _his age_). He saw this as a great opportunity to put his foot in the door, to possibly fend off some of this constant harassment he always received. Beginning to pull up his pants, Alfred asked, "Would your friends be okay with that? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or anything..."

"Well, if they got a problem with it then they can take it up with me. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Omegas; they make it seem like you're an alien just 'cause you've got different urges." Not that their urges were all that different. It was more or less the same thing everyone wanted from one another, just in different ways. "I mean, you seem pretty cool, and you lasted this long. I mean, with all the bullshit you put up with, that's pretty cool."

Buckling his pants, Alfred nodded graciously, "Well...thanks. I try to not let the bullying bother me, at least. Though I'll admit, I kinda released some of my pent up irritation on Gil the other day. He kept harassing me, so I shoved him onto the floor. In retrospect, it wasn't the most _eloquent_ way of handling it..."

"No way, he can be a major douchenozzle sometimes. You gotta put him in his place sometimes! I think it's awesome," Mathias laughed, opening the door and walking with Alfred towards science. "Whenever we've got a science project with partners you should hit me up; I don't really have other friends in that class."

Alfred beamed, standing outside the science room door for a moment. It was nice knowing that not all of the Alphas at that school were absolutely horrible; it was even more surprising knowing that this kindness was coming from a _class 1 Alpha_. Though maybe that's why Mathias was so nice compared to the others; class 1s were biologically compatible most of the time. "Yeah, that'd be great. Hey, um, what are we going to tell the teacher? We _are_ late for class afterall."

"We don't really have to tell him anything, not like it really matters to anyone anyway," Mathias replied with a shrug as he opened up the door. The teacher didn't ask why they were late. "See?" He grinned at Alfred and took his seat, pulling out his materials. He would let Alfred say what he wanted, but as far as anyone was concerned about him it was none of their business.

* * *

At the end of the week Ivan was happy to see that Alfred was happy and upbeat. "You're rather cheery today, have things been going unusually well?" Alfred had told him about how he'd made an Alpha friend earlier in the week, perhaps that had something to do with it? He couldn't help but be a little jealous. But that was just his nature as an Alpha, it was hard to really share anything with another Alpha, be it friends or students or much of anything; there was always a little 'leader of the pack' possessiveness going around.

"Oh, yeah! Now that I've made some Alpha friends, people aren't bugging me quite as much. And if they do, my friends have my back. It's just...really relieving. School is now a tad more bearable." Alfred replied eagerly, only telling half the truth. He was also much more perky recently due to his sexual activity; it just overall seemed to lift his spirits. The pleasure was _divine_. Of course, he never allowed it to get in the way of his work. It was just a fun recreational activity. His only rule for himself was that he never allowed penetration in his ass...with a cock, at least. Pregnancy was the last thing he wanted to experience at this age.

"Oh, that's good. I always remember my friends making school a lot easier to handle. It really does help, doesn't it?" Ivan nodded and couldn't help but grin. "Why don't we take the day off today? You have practice and I'd much rather just have casual conversation that anything else." Ivan didn't feel much like working. "I've got some ice cream in the freezer in the lounge, do you want some?"

"Really? Um...okay. I'm alright with that. I guess a day's break can't hurt my grade; we've made so much progress anyway." Alfred smirked, placing his backpack down beside the desk and leaning back in his chair. "What kind of icecream do you have?"

"I brought vanilla, I hope you don't mind that. I'll be right back." Ivan patted Alfred's shoulder as he disappeared out the door to go to the lounge. He brought the ice cream back with him, plus two spoons and a bowl. He set the tub between them and handed one of the spoons to his student. "I was just going to treat myself today; I figured why not share? I only have one bowl- I can eat from the tub."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Alfred began to scoop the vanilla icecream into the bowl. Vanilla wasn't his favorite flavor, but it was good enough that he'd be willing to eat it happily. "So...how have you been doing? We spend so much time talking about me during our study sessions; I don't know very much about you."

"Well, there's not much about me that's as interesting," Ivan laughed, smiling softly to Alfred as he started to dig into the ice cream. "I usually just head home and do puzzles while watching a movie. Or I'm grading papers and homework. Being a teacher doesn't leave a lot of room for a life." Of course Ivan did other things, he went out with friends on occasion, he talked to his family, all sorts of things. But recently now that he had been tutoring Alfred most of the week he didn't have the time to do much else.

"Oh? You don't have any friends to do stuff with? Anyone special?" Alfred knew Ivan didn't have a mate, but he figured he had _someone_ close to him. "Being a teacher must be difficult. I'm sorry if I'm getting in the way of your social life..."

"There's no reason to be sorry, I don't have many close friends anyway." Ivan didn't think that was as sad as other might think. He figured it was just the way things happened. "I tend to stick to myself in those sorts of situations, it's not like you're keeping me from an exciting life out on the town, Alfred. Honestly I'm more worried about intruding on your social life."

"Oh, nah." Alfred waved off Ivan's concerns. "You're not intruding on my social life. Basically if I wasn't here, I'd just be at home studying _alone_. At least when you're tutoring me, I'm studying with a friend." Alfred smiled, confidently calling the teacher his friend now. Because that's what they were, right? Friends?

There was a moment of silence where the Russian was just reveling in the title. It was almost weird, having a friend as a student. But Alfred was an adult, he could make his own decisions on who he wanted to be around. "Well, if I weren't here I would just be at home grading papers. At least I'm doing something more worthwhile, with someone I can talk to easily." He felt like he and Alfred were just...compatible.

Alfred nodded, happy to know that he wasn't causing Ivan any problems with their tutoring. He looked at his watch. "Basketball starts in about an hour and a half. It's our first practice. Man, I'm so excited. I really hope I do well. I mean, how cool would it be if I became a starter?" The giddiness was apparent in the way he couldn't seem to sit still.

"It would be impressive," Ivan commented, glancing at the clock, "And you would be the first Omega to be on a sports team in the state, another very impressive feat." Alfred seemed to be so full of those, it was amusing really. "The coach told me you'd had a run-in with an Alpha. Are you still having problems with him?"

Alfred smiled awkwardly with that, though he tried to keep the discomfort off of his face. "O-oh you mean with Gilbert? Nah. Sure, he was a total dick the first day, but I got him to back off. I shouldn't have anymore trouble with him." Alfred forced a smile. Of course, he'd have to suck the guy off every week for the remainder of the season...but he wouldn't bother him anymore.

"Alright, if you're sure about that." Ivan could tell there was a little more to the story than just that. He'd been hearing unsavoury rumours, in his classes before Alfred's period. He just wanted to make sure that they weren't true; and if they were true he wanted to make sure that Alfred wasn't being forced into doing things he didn't want to. "I know Alphas can be rather sexually aggressive, I want to make sure none of them are being too forward with you." Ivan hoped _he_ wasn't being too forward...

Oh god, did Ivan know something? A brief feeling of panic coursed through Alfred's veins, though he remained calm and composed. Feigning innocence, Alfred asked, "What do you mean by that? I mean, sure, the ass-grabbing gets a little annoying, but it's certainly something I can handle..."

"Well, even then you need to tell them to step off." Ivan didn't like the idea of people grabbing at Alfred, hell, the idea of Alfred being sexual at all with anybody set him on fire. Which gave him the sign he needed that told him he needed to take a step back and be objective. Alfred seemed to initiate a great feeling of protection from the Russian, and while that was good that Alfred had someone to lean on it was also slightly inappropriate for Ivan to be so involved. "Just know that you should only do things if you want to. Don't try and let any of them influence you."

Alfred nodded meekly, replying, "Thanks, Ivan. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. I know where my priorities lie; nobody's going to trample over me." The majority of his sexual exploits he actually enjoyed and encouraged. The deal with Gil was the only one truly unsavoury, and even then Alfred had kinda enjoyed it. He would listen to Ivan's advice...but, for once, he wouldn't heed to it. He wasn't doing anything he didn't want to. He had control over his actions.

"Well, it's none of my business..." Ivan seemed to catch what Alfred was saying, but he wasn't finished. "But I want you to know that doing...certain things can come back to bite you in the ass. There's nothing wrong with it of course, but you don't want the wrong kind of attention." Ivan was still trying to wrap his head around the distinct need to protect Alfred from all that. It wasn't very professional.

Fuck, he knew. He must've known. Alfred could think of no other reason Ivan would be trying this hard to get his point across. Blushing a little at the thought, Alfred sighed, "I know what I'm doing. I'm not doing anything to attract the wrong kind of attention. Please, don't worry about me." It was nearly unbearable knowing that Ivan was aware of his more devious acts. He was supposed to be there to bring him back down to Earth; now Alfred simply felt ridden with shame and guilt. He couldn't look Ivan in the eye. No longer feeling hungry, he set down his bowl of icecream.

"Well, like I said, there's nothing wrong with it, I just don't want you to regret what you do here." Ivan didn't want to lay it on too thick, or let Alfred know that he knew what was happening, but he seemed to have already given it away. Damn, how could he correct that? "You can do whatever you like, Alfred, I just want you to be successful."

"I will be successful. School is my top priority regardless; I'm here with you everyday after school, aren't I?" Alfred was obviously becoming somewhat defensive on the topic. Rubbing his cheek, he asked, "Can we please talk about something else? I know what I'm doing, alright?" His eyes were tainted a little pink, his face fully flushed at this point.

"Ah, of course... I didn't mean to intrude on personal matters." He just didn't want Alfred to make brash decisions. "How are you doing in history? You got an A on that quiz before, I remember. How has it been the past few days?"

Alfred was feeling a bit too emotional to answer directly, though he surely tried, "I-it's been going fine. We haven't had any other quizzes or tests over the past few days, so my grade hasn't really changed." While he was grateful for the subject change, he wasn't really in the mood to discuss grades. Or anything, really. He really just wanted to walk out of the room at this point, get to the gym early.

Ivan could sense the need to escape. He didn't mean to drive Alfred away, just to get some answers... He had only meant to see if Alfred was aware of his actions and what could come of them. "Do you want to call it a day? You've probably got a lot of practice to get in, I should let you go do what you need to." He didn't want to let Alfred out early, he would miss the time they usually spent together. But Alfred looked uncomfortable and he didn't want to cage him.

Alfred nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Sorry, Mr. B. It's just..." Should he tell him his true feelings on the matter? Vent his frustrations? Talk to him about his sex life? Alfred felt that he could trust the guy, but...he opted against it. Despite their casual relationship, Ivan was still his teacher. It would be inappropriate to discuss such matters with him. Though at the same time, Alfred desperately wanted to. He sighed. "It's just that I'm really stressed right now. Kinda tired. I guess I'll see you Monday then?"

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday Have a good time at practice, I hope it goes well." Ivan could tell Alfred was having mixed feelings. It was better if Alfred just took his leave now, they could come back on Monday and forget all about it. Ivan would prefer that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** We've got some more PruAme in this chapter. It won't be going into as much detail next time, it's starting not to matter much. There's plenty of RusAme interaction as well.

* * *

Alfred stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, struggling to read the scrawled words his pop had written down with his nearly unreadable handwriting. It was _good_ handwriting, beautiful really, but dated. The swirvy cursive was difficult for Alfred to really read. His eyebrows stitched in confusion, he pushed his cart through the grocery store haphazardly as he tried to understand what he'd been sent there to get. Mattie had hockey practice that Saturday and his dad had some business to attend to, so that left Alfred alone to go retrieve the food for his pop.

There was a yelp as Alfred accidentally ran his cart into someone's side. "Ch'yort vozmi! Watch where you are...Alfred?" At the head of Alfred's shopping cart stood Ivan, who was looking...incredibly casual. He was in a tight black muscle shirt, sleeveless, and a pair of comfortable jeans. He had a gallon of milk under one arm, and some butter in his free hand. It wasn't uncommon for Ivan to run into students at the store, but Alfred had been the last person he thought he would see.

"Ivan? Whoa, what are you doing here?" Alfred asked dumbly, surprised to see his teacher outside of an academic setting. It was strange, though not unwelcomed. He'd nearly forgotten their awkward conversation from a few days ago, opting to just ignore that circumstance. He wouldn't allow it to damage the friendship they had.

"Well, Alfred, I'm at the store with a gallon of milk and butter in my hands, what do you think I'm doing?" Ivan couldn't help but laugh as he moved out of the way of Alfred's shopping cart. "Are you here alone?" He couldn't imagine Alfred's parents letting Alfred go about and do errands by himself. There was a stigma attached to being an Omega all alone outside of the house.

"Ah, yeah. Everyone else's busy, so my pop sent me to grab a couple of things. Though I'm having difficulty reading the list he gave me." Alfred smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He also seemed to be having difficulty removing his gaze from Ivan's body. God, he looked different outside of school in such casual clothing. His arms in particular. When had Ivan had the time to work out anyway? "You're rockin' that wifebeater, aren't you? Strange seeing you in such casual attire. Seriously, you look kinda...well...ho-good. You look good." He was _not_ going to call his teacher hot to his face. Nope. He'd just do it behind his back.

"Well, I was in the middle of making myself a meal when I realized I didn't have much that I needed to do it. This is exactly what I was wearing when I woke up this morning, minus the jeans." Whether he had been wearing other pants or none at all he left up to Alfred to decide. As Alfred moved the shopping cart Ivan seemed to follow him where he went. "Thank you though. You look...as you usually do. Which is also good."

Alfred grinned, moving closer to Ivan as they walked. "Really? You think I look good?" He surprisingly enjoyed hearing that from the older man. It wasn't as odd or awkward as one would have thought, possibly due to the setting. Ivan seemed less like a teacher when he wasn't in the school environment.

"Would I lie to you?" As they passed by a display Ivan took a couple items from the shelves. He could see Alfred _enjoying_ the sight of him in less professional attire, which he could admit was a little...open. He didn't mind, really. In fact he liked it. He couldn't help but like when Omegas approved of his outward appearance. Unprofessional, but...he just wouldn't think of Alfred as a student right then. Why should he? They were in a casual environment and Alfred was a legal adult.

Alfred beamed with that. "No, I suppose not. Thanks! I mean, I've always thought you were pretty attractive. It's nice to hear the feeling's mutual." This was definitely not something a student and a teacher should be conversing about, but what the hell. Alfred couldn't resist the urge to grab at the older man's somewhat muscular arm, nearly groping it with his touch. "Damn, you got some muscle there, don't you? Do you work out?"

Ivan wasn't actually sure if he was comfortable with this. But at the same time, he knew he was. He grinned and shook his head. "Not at all, I suppose I'm just naturally like this." It was...odd to hear Alfred call him attractive. But he chalked it up to their biology. He was a class 1 Alpha and Alfred was an Omega, never mind the class. It was bound to happen, whether it was appropriate or not.

Giving the Russian's bicep a last squeeze, Alfred dropped his hand back to his side, knowing his touches were becoming inappropriate. "Maybe because you're a class 1. They tend to be larger and stronger anyway. I can't imagine how good you'd look if you actually _did_ work out though. It's hard thinking you can look better than you do now." Alfred was downright flirting with the man at this point. He tried to blame it on him just trying to have fun, that his biology was forcing him to act this way...but he wasn't sure if that was it. He genuinely did like Ivan's company. He blushed at the implication of his actions.

"Well, I did used to work out quite a bit when I was younger. But that was when I was actively looking for a mate and hormones ran my entire life." Ivan had long gotten over that chapter in his life. He could remember those days in college. He'd had a lot of sexual partners back then. "I probably should have covered up, honestly when I'm like this Omegas can't seem to stay away." He was just teasing, of course. Sort of.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Ivan playfully, teasing him back, "Pssh, I see nothing wrong with that. If I had a body like yours, I'd want to show it off too. Hell, if you dressed like that more often, maybe you'd get lucky and find someone special. You look better without the stuffy formal-wear." _Chicken_. Alfred managed to read that word on his list. He stopped for a moment in the meat section of the store and put a package of chicken cuts into his cart.

Ivan still followed Alfred through the aisles. "I prefer covering up, honestly. Attention is nice, but only from the right people. Besides, I'm not exactly looking to get lucky right now." He was too busy, and he could be happy on his own. He had his students, and a couple friends, and...Alfred, he supposed. Did Alfred fit into both of those? Or into a category all on his own?

A pleasant, tingly feeling spread in Alfred's gut at hearing that. The fact that he wasn't looking to get lucky. Honestly, thinking that Ivan could potentially gain a love interest worried the blond, and caused jealousy to spark through his core. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, that it was ridiculous to be jealous of Ivan's potential happiness, but he just _did_. "Well, don't you want a mate someday? I mean, even I want a mate at some point in my life..."

"Of course I want one some day, but I doubt I could really put that much time into trying to find a relationship. And even if I just wanted sex I could find it anywhere. I suppose when the time is right it will just happen, but for now I'm content to let it lie." It was nice, having a casual conversation like this. There were no boundaries to hold him back from saying anything. Of course, it would be different at school. But Alfred was eighteen, Ivan wasn't his teacher right then. They were just friends who happened to meet at the grocery store.

"I doubt you'd have to look hard. You're a nice, smart, attractive guy. I'm sure tons of potential-mates would just flock to you if you tried. It can't be that hard for a class 1 Alpha." Alfred shrugged, flattering the man more. But it was all true...Ivan was a good-looking guy. Even though he only taught one subject, he was well-versed in many fields. And he was nice, chivalrous even. A blush tinted Alfred's cheeks as he thought about it.

"You flatter me. I'm not quite all you make me out to be. I'm not the best looking man around. I will admit to being mildly attractive but there are far nicer looking men than I." Ivan was more rugged than handsome, with his thick Russian nose and his cherub cheeks. It was an odd combination. "I'm sure if I didn't shave every day I'd look like a lumberjack. And that is not attractive."

Alfred snorted, but studied Ivan's face. "...I think I disagree with you there. I don't think you'd look half bad with a beard. If you managed it well, of course. Besides, lumberjacks are supposed to be pretty heavy, right? I mean, you're big, but not quite in the same way. Your largeness is part of what makes you appealing."

"Well, while that is very nice I can assure you right now that I am most definitely not growing a beard." Managing his stubble every morning was bad enough. "Though it is nice to know that someone would disagree with me on something like that. Even if you are completely wrong." Ivan didn't really enjoy the thought of looking like a brute. He preferred subtleties and charm, which he did know he had. "I think you've found a very nice balance with your looks."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Alfred asked, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He checked tomatoes off of his list as they approached the produce section, grabbing quite a few of those from the stand.

"Well, you're already rather attractive, and you dress appropriately for it. You're a very sweet boy, you're not arrogant and you can be very charming if you're in the right mood." Ivan was more or less laying out exactly what he liked about Alfred all in a row. "You're not the typical teenager."

Alfred blushed, but grinned, happy to hear that coming from Ivan. Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to be modest, "Well, I'm not your typical student either. I've been oppressed my entire life due to the fact that I'm an Omega...it leaves little room for arrogance. But...thank you. Either way, I'm glad you see me so favorably."

"Well, now times are changing. By the time you're out of college Omegas all around the country could be open to go to school without complications. It's always a good thing, when things are changing like this. More opportunities for more people." Ivan couldn't help but see Alfred favourably. He was a sweet boy with a good attitude and a knack of taking the opportunities given to him. He didn't take anyone's shit and he was nice looking to boot. "You know, perhaps if we weren't student and teacher you could have been my 'one'."

Alfred's smile cracked a little with that statement, reality coming back into the picture. His feelings were torn at that statement. For one, he knew that such things shouldn't be said between a teacher and student. A teacher suggesting that his student could have been his mate if it weren't for their relationship...that wasn't normal. In fact, it was downright weird. However, Alfred kinda...agreed with him. If he were able to have Ivan as a mate, he'd be okay with that. More than okay, he'd be thrilled. Better than having a stuffy political leader who paid him no respect for a husband, surely. Alfred faltered for a few moments, but hesitantly replied, "Maybe so."

"Ah, sorry, that was odd to say, wasn't it? I didn't mean to make it awkward. Because of our relationship as it is I'm not interested at all, I should have said that beforehand." Ivan couldn't really break the teacher's code, and Alfred still had his entire life ahead of him, he couldn't be distracted by a taboo relationship with his teacher of all people. "I'm far too old for you anyway."

Alfred couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at Ivan's withdrawal and renouncement of his statement. Specifically the "I'm not interested at all" part. However, he knew it was for the best. Such things really shouldn't be considered between a teacher and a student. "Ah, r-right. Of course. You are twice my age afterall, aren't you?" He tried to smile, but his disappointment was apparent.

"Actually, I believe so. That is something else. You wouldn't want to be with anyone twice your age, would you?" Ivan knew he would be hesitant to find someone half his age. Even if they were so compatible like he and Alfred were. "It really is a shame, you know? We're rather compatible, you and I."

_Well we're both in the same class, I suppose that's bound to happen_, Alfred almost said. He had to stop himself though; Ivan couldn't know he was a class 1. Nobody could know; he could be kicked out of the integration program on that basis. Swallowing his words, he responded numbly, "Yeah, it is a shame. I'd take you as a mate in a heartbeat as opposed to several of the other Alphas in my class."

"Maybe when you're out of school and you've graduated if this little crush between us persists it would be fun," Ivan teased, nudging Alfred gently. He wasn't even sure if he was serious or not, but he did know that he had to keep a professional distance between them. If Alfred hadn't gone to his particular school they could have met some other way- hell, that day at the grocery store could have been the day they met, and there would have been no problems if one of them had asked the other out.

Alfred smirked, becoming a little giddy at the word "crush." So Ivan did like him, he wasn't just teasing and being hypothetical before. It was a little weird, but Alfred was good with that. He'd keep it a secret, for Ivan's sake. "I'd be down with that. Better hope none of the other Alphas at school steal me away." He giggled. He doubted that would happen; sure, he enjoyed fooling around with some of them, but he didn't really see any of them in a _romantic_ light. Mathias was more of a friend with benefits if anything.

"Maybe, you never know. Look, I have to go now, Alfred. It was nice talking to you and everything..." Ivan wasn't sure how their harmless flirting had ended up like...that. "I'll see you on Monday, hm?" He had enjoyed their flirting, but at the same time it had taken an...odd turn. "You have a good rest of the day."

Alfred couldn't help but feel like Ivan was trying to escape the circumstance. They'd spoken of odd things that could put his job at stake if anyone had heard them. However, he smiled brightly for the man, nodding in affirmation, "Yeah, of course. I should probably get my stuff before my pop gets worried anyway. Seeya Monday!"

* * *

After Monday practice the team was piling into the locker room to get dressed and head home. There was a lot of friendly towel snapping and name calling, but overall everyone was just eager to get home. After just ten minutes Alfred and Gilbert were the only ones left, and Gilbert was pulling on his usual pants. He didn't button them up. "Sup, cocksucker, you ready for today?" he cackled, meaning it all in good jest of course. He figured if Alfred was going to suck his cock anyway he might as well not be a total assface to him.

Alfred sighed as the boy approached him, still in the middle of changing. They'd decided that Mondays would be the official day Alfred upheld his end of the deal. Tugging on his jeans, the blond nodded, "Yeah, give me a second. Let me finish changing, then I'll blow you." He wasn't thrilled about it. The fact that sucking cock felt great didn't make the fact that he had to suck Gilbert any less deplorable.

Gilbert decided to plop right down on the benches, waiting for Alfred to finish up his changing. He could wait for Alfred to get comfortable. "So what's up with you? Besides sucking Mathias' dick." He and Mathias were friends, they talked. Of course, Mathias was fairly zip-lock about his sexual encounters. The only reason he told Gilbert was because he figured Alfred would have already told him.

Alfred paused in his actions for a moment, staring wide-eyed at Gilbert. "He told you about that? W-why would he...why _did_ he tell you that? When?" The blond felt slightly betrayed with that information. Mathias had sworn he wouldn't tell anybody! And, unlike Gilbert, Mathias was actually his friend now. He'd expected he would have respected their agreement, at least.

"Oh, I dunno, it was like a week ago. He said he thought you'd say it or something. I dunno, I never said you were the one who sucked my dick, and he didn't name names, I just figured any Omega who was sucking dick might as well be you." Whether or not he was legitimately trying to anger Alfred was up for debate, he was just saying what came to mind.

Alfred scowled at Gilbert at that comment and chucked a shoe at him. "Hey, fuck you! Fucking hell, you act like I'm a whore or something. He's a class 1, alright? He used his influence, hormonal whatever and I couldn't help myself. It's biology, dumbass." He buckled his pants up, reaching for his shirt. "Seriously, I gave my first blowjob to you last week, and I'm _eighteen_. It's not like I've been that sexually active."

"Whoa, chill out, it's not that big a deal! And yeah, I know he's class 1, don't remind me." Gilbert seemed to have a bit of beef with anyone who was a higher class than him. It didn't help that he was lower on the food chain than his own _brother_. "I was just sayin' when he said some cute Omega sucked his dick in the bathroom I thought of you! I mean, any of the other Omegas that come around don't really give any other Alphas the time of day."

Alfred still wasn't happy, which was obvious in his glare. "Did he tell anyone else about this? Was there anybody else around when he said this? There's already a rumor going around that I'm sucking _your_ cock, the last thing I need is this. Oh, by the way, while we're on the subject, why the fuck did _you_ blab about this fucking deal when I specifically asked you not to?"

"Hey, I never said your name! And no, he just told me. He doesn't kiss and tell. Not from what he tells me anyway. Whenever I hear about anything it's always just 'some cute Omega,' 'some nice Beta,' 'some hot blonde chick.'" Mathias was pretty discreet, actually. "Like I said, I just assumed it was you!"

"Then how come everyone _else_ in the school is assuming I did, huh? Mr. Braginsky even somehow magically figured it out, don't give me that bullshit!" Alfred snarled, yanking on his tshirt. "Honestly, I had one fucking request and you blabbed anyway! Such a fucking asshole!"

"Whoa, h-hold on! I mean...okay, I might have mentioned your name _once_, but someone must have overheard or something and spread it around, I didn't mean for it to get around like that." Honestly Gilbert didn't mean for the whole entire school to know Alfred had blown him. He'd just wanted to brag to Mathias a bit, nothing more.

"Well no shit. That's what happens when you fucking blab about something like this, dumbass. Do you know how bad this could be for me? For the integration program? For Omegas around the country who want to achieve a higher form of education? If someone actually gains evidence that I'm participating in sexual activities with Alphas, it is _all_ fucked! Because you know what they'll do? They'll assume that Omegas don't have the control and discipline it takes to work in a school environment. Why did you have to tell anyone?" Alfred crossed his arms, finally finished dressing.

Gilbert hadn't really thought of any of that. It hadn't really come to mind at all when he'd been talking to Mathias about it. "Whoa, just...calm down a little, alright? I doubt they'd kick you out just for blowing someone, I mean, Betas blow other Betas and Alphas all the time, lots of sex goes on with students here at school. I mean, I know plenty of Betas who are probably more of a sexual deviant than either of us!"

"Really? Like who?" Alfred asked, curiosity overturning rational thought at first. He then shook his head, "No, Gilbert, that isn't the point. Society is naturally against Omegas holding any sort of power; they like to keep us under their thumb. Betas are much more favorable in the eyes of society; they have much more leeway than we do. The fact that Betas are fully capable of attending school while so few Omegas are allowed to is proof of that. Honestly, when's the last time you saw an Omega working an actual job? And prostitutes and porn stars don't count."

"Oh...uh..." Gilbert couldn't actually think of any. "Wait, no, uh... Sometimes I see Omegas like, working dumb minimum wage jobs! Like, I guess they're trying to make the paycut for kids or something, I dunno." That was really all he could think of. He really took his status as an Alpha for granted in society. He never thought about how Omegas were affected by his favourability and his power.

"Yeah, 'dumb minimum wage jobs.' I'm sure any Omega would be _proud_ to be working there." Alfred rolled his eyes, but approached the albino. "I'm not the only Omega who doesn't want to be confined to the life of a homemaker. I also don't want to be a prostitute or a porn star or work at one of those 'dumb minimum wage jobs.' I want to have the opportunity to do what I want in life, just like the rest of you."

He dropped to his knees and began to rub at Gilbert's crotch, though he kept eye contact with the albino. It was a stark turn of events, Gilbert had figured they wouldn't be doing it. "You know, since you've kinda fucked me over with this, I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Can you...you know, say it was a lie? Say I'm not sucking you off in locker room after practice? I won't back down on our deal, I just...I'd appreciate it if you could do this for me. For the sake of Omegas everywhere."

"Alright, alright, I'll say I was just bragging..." Gilbert flushed in embarrassment, having never thought of all these consequences. "I mean, it's not that big a deal, I'll just say something about how I wanted to get back at you or whatever for showing me up." He'd tell one of the big mouthed kids in the school, it would get around pretty fast. Of course, he would suffer for it. But he could definitely admit that Alfred getting an education and putting the social stance of Omegas above his social life was a better deal.

Alfred smiled at the boy. Actually _smiled_ at him. "Well, it's nice to know you're not a total asshole after all." He sighed as he rubbed the albino, feeling the cock inevitably harden under his touch. He pulled it out of its confines and stroked it kindly, thumbing the head of Gilbert's member.

"Oh...uh..." Gilbert hadn't actually thought that Alfred would want to blow him after that. He had mostly been saying those things to appease him, but the more he thought about it the more he agreed that he had done a pretty shitty thing and he should try to undo it. Of course, he was still surprised Alfred wanted to go ahead with their deal. "Wow, you're like a saint, I pissed you off like a total asshole and you're still gonna blow me."

Alfred arched an eyebrow, "Do you not want me to? I can stop if you really want. I told you I'd respect our deal. Besides, I think you deserve a reward for not being such an intolerant douchebag for once." Alfred smirked, teasing the Alpha. Gilbert really didn't seem to be that bad of a guy, just uninformed and ignorant towards the matters of the real world.

"No, no, I totally understand you want to honor our deal and all... I ain't gonna stop you." Gilbert just leaned back with a goofy grin, rather enjoying the thought that he could be a total asshat and if he could just calm Alfred down he would still suck his dick. He actually admired Alfred for that. Although it did kind of make him seem like a bigger asshole than he was.

Alfred placed a teasing lap to the head of Gilbert's cock, smirking at him. "I didn't think you would." He then wrapped his lips around the albino's erection, taking him all the way to the hilt in one go. He shut his eyes and placed his hands at Gilbert's hips, sucking sweetly around the hot cock in his mouth. He lathered the member with his tongue luxuriously, sucking Gilbert slowly and sensually. After a few moments of simply sucking the boy's dick, he began to bob his head pleasurably.

Gilbert moaned and pushed down a little on Alfred's head, urging him to take it all in. It was a little awkward, seeing how he _knew_ Alfred could take more, like he was _meant_ to take more than just a class 3 cock. It really made him question Alfred's class, whether it was what he said it was. But he wasn't exactly worried about that now, the pleasure of Alfred's mouth over his sensitive flesh was overwhelming; it was hard to think of anything else.

Alfred moaned as his head was pushed down, forced to take more of the boy's cock. He rolled his eyes back as he bobbed his head fervently, applying as much suction to the albino as he could. The sensation was much better this time around; Alfred felt that Gilbert had deserved a blowjob this time, so he didn't feel quite as pathetic sucking the boy off. Becoming rather aroused by the cock in his mouth, Alfred began to subtly grind against Gilbert's shin.

"Whoa..." Gilbert licked his lips as he saw Alfred attempting to gain some friction and decided to award some relief to the Omega. He started to rub at Alfred's crotch gently with his foot, hoping to give Alfred a little friction here and there. Alfred was lucky he had him there to return the favour! He'd be lost without the great and awesome Gilbert, of course.

Alfred moaned loudly around Gilbert's cock with the attention to his member, even if it was only the albinos meager foot. He ground against that foot eagerly, showing his gratitude as he took even more of Gilbert's cock into his mouth, all the way until Alfred's face was buried in pubes. He pumped the erection in and out of his mouth eagerly and quickly, bobbing his head much faster

As per usual, it didn't take Gilbert long to cum. He was good about pulling out of course, so they didn't have an incident like last time with the knotting. He came in Alfred's mouth, pulling out just as he began to swell. "Shit... That was good. As usual." Alfred was damn good at giving blowjobs. Gilbert continued to push at Alfred's crotch, rubbing gently as he grinned. "You want help with that?"

Alfred swallowed the cum, rather enjoying the taste of it at this point. Looking up at Gilbert with half-lidded, hazy eyes, the horny Omega grinned as he slowly rolled his hips up into Gilbert's foot. "Yes, please." Receiving pleasure was always good, regardless of who gave it.

"Well, come on up in my lap then..." Gilbert took Alfred by the hand and yanked him up into his lap. He ground up against his ass, unbuttoning his pants and shoving a hand in. "Man, you've got an okay dick for bein' an Omega." Gilbert still thought Alfred was lying about his class. "I bet your ass is real tight. Think I might ever be able to get a feel?"

"With your fingers? Go ahead." Alfred replied blissfully, grinding against the hand in his pants. "My ass is off limits to dick though. I'm a virgin and I'd like to keep it that way. Getting pregnant isn't ideal for me right now." Even if he was letting Alphas fuck his ass, he doubted he'd let Gilbert have a piece of it. He wasn't _that_ good of a guy. He still was something of a douchebag.

"Nah, I can wait. Better to save it for my dick and be a surprise than just dip in and get a teaser. You'll come around," the albino teased as he stroked Alfred off, giving his cock a squeeze here and there. Just enough to get him riled up.

Alfred snorted, "Arrogant fuck. Oh! G-Gil..." He wrapped his arms around the albino's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. Wow, the guy was good with his hands. Panting and moaning and whimpering under Gilbert's touch, Alfred thrust up into his hand, rolling his hips to the best of his ability.

"Heh, cute how you're calling me names while you're moaning my name." Gilbert spent a lot of his free time masturbating. He knew how to get a guy off. "Come on, be sweet to me. I mean, I'm gonna go around to a bunch of blabbermouths to spread the word how you're not actually that big a slut."

Alfred moaned as he thrust his hips faster, loving the warm, firm hand around his member. Panting heavily, he managed to respond to Gilbert's words, "It's called teasing, s-sweetie. Now be a doll and get me off." He smiled kindly as he placed a kiss to Gilbert's cheek, emphasizing his "sweet" act.

"Heh, never thought you'd actually try to be that sweet," Gilbert cackled as he moved his hand faster over Alfred's shaft and tried to get him off a little faster. He'd never thought he'd be sitting there giving Al a handjob and thinking about how he wanted to plow his ass into the lockers. Well, the last part he could see himself imagining.

Alfred eventually couldn't take it anymore. With a loud cry, the Omega came all over the albino's hand, his body going limp over the Alpha's. He rested his forehead in the crook of Gilbert's neck as he tried to calm down his breathing. "Man, that was good. You really know how the stroke a guy off, huh?"

"Well, we kinda have the same equipment." Gilbert could make any number of "master baiter" jokes or whatever. "I mean, not that hard. Just gotta know how hard to squeeze and how fast to go. But whatever. So where are you gonna go after this?" He was kind of curious what Alfred actually did after he sucked him off. Just went home?

"Probably go home and study some." Alfred shrugged, removing himself from Gilbert's lap as he crossed the room to gather his belongings. "Why do you ask?"

Gilbert shrugged, doing up his own pants along with Alfred. "I dunno, just wondered what you do. I usually do the same, just thinking about it and shit. You're usually tutored or something by one of the teachers, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Braginsky. He tutors me after school before practice. He's great, really. All of my grades have been brought up considerably thanks to him." Alfred smiled at the thought. He hadn't seen Ivan that day though. They'd had a substitute for that class that day. Alfred hoped it wasn't because of what happened at the grocery store.

Gilbert made a face at that. "That guy is an asshole, I got an F in English because of him." Of course, blame the teacher for his own grade. "He was totally out to get me, I mean, I could have passed all my classes, but nooo, he had to go on and on about how I was so disruptive and having an adverse effect on everyone else, blah blah blah. What an asshole."

Alfred had a feeling Gilbert's failure was his own fault. He shrugged it off. "Well, he seems alright to me. My favourite teacher, honestly. He treats me fair and square, unlike several of my other teachers. I enjoy his company."

"Yeah, he's a mature and sophisticated class 1 Alpha, whatever." There was obviously some deep seated jealousy in Gilbert's statement. "Whatever, have fun with your dick favourite teacher. I gotta go." Gilbert picked up his bag and headed out, his animosity towards the Russian teacher quite obvious.

"Okay. See ya at practice tomorrow, I guess." Alfred didn't allow Gilbert's negative attitude towards Ivan to deter him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk out to the roundabout, a better view of Gilbert in mind. Yeah, he was still a dick, but...Alfred couldn't say he hated the guy. He was rather amusing, really. Smiling lightly at the loss of an enemy, the boy walked blissfully along, ready to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred was relieved to see that Ivan has indeed returned to class the following day. He remained silent and giddy throughout class, ready to talk to the man during tutoring. They'd established the fact that they had a mutual crush on each other, and while they couldn't exploit it, it surely made things interesting. His only setback was that he couldn't allow them to get too close today, not too buddy buddy with each other. He'd forgotten to take his shots that morning and he was nearing heat. Things could get ugly if he didn't watch it.

Ivan seemed his normal self during class, giving out the usual homework and sending everyone on their way. He took his usual seat at his desk and waited for Alfred to come up to him, looking up with a smile as he usually did. "Afternoon, Alfred. How has your day been going? Do you have basketball practice today?" He hoped not, he had been wanting to spend a little more time with Alfred that day.

Alfred shook his head, "We were supposed to, but coach cancelled it. I'm all yours for the afternoon." Alfred slid into his usual seat, taking out his supplies. "Where were you yesterday? I was disappointed I didn't get to see you. I was kinda looking forward to it..."

"I was just taking a day off. I wasn't feeling too well." Honestly Ivan had been somewhat avoiding Alfred... Their meet-up at the grocery store had been rather awkward and left him questioning himself. He had to be much more professional. "I hope you're ready to work today, because I want to get as much done as possible."

"Oh, alright. Let's get to it then." Alfred grinned, though he was truly unstable at that moment. He could feel his hormones fluctuating within him, his ability to suppress his desires weakened. He stared at his teacher longingly for a moment before flipping through his book to find the correct page.

Ivan could feel the lingering glances and wondered if Alfred had been thinking about their Saturday rendezvous. "I'd like you to work a little on the homework I just handed out, so I can grasp where you are on this unit." Ivan could smell some definite...Omega in the air. He wondered if Alfred had gotten worked up in class somehow... He didn't think it was possible, he had been watching closely all period. Maybe it was his imagination. "Did you get all of what I was talking about in class?"

"Oh, um..." Alfred honestly couldn't recall what Ivan had taught that day during class. He'd been focusing so hard to repress his heat, and focusing on Ivan's sexy body, how fluently he moved as he taught, that he hadn't paid much attention to the subject. Blinking, the Omega asked sheepishly, "What did we learn today again?"

Ivan snorted at the idea of Alfred not even remembering. "We talked about analyzing the story progression and how you can pin the same story onto many other's. Do you at least remember the homework?" He could only imagine Alfred had been off in dreamland. "Try to pay attention in class next time, Alfred. Usually you're better than that." He gave Alfred a friendly pat on the back, trying to be encouraging.

Alfred could hardly even pay attention to Ivan's words as he spoke now, his eyes fixating on the way his pale lips moved as he spoke, the friendly expression on his face all the while. He leaned forward a little, smiling as he gave Ivan a pat on the leg, "Y-yeah...of course."

Ivan was alarmed to see Alfred reach so far down to return the favour in touch. He lost a little handle on his influence and ended up letting more flow out than he was comfortable with when he was out in public. He quickly reeled it back in, flushed in embarrassment. He really hoped Alfred hadn't noticed that...

Oh, Alfred had noticed it alright. That kick of influence was just enough to send the blond spiraling out of control- right into his heat. His cheeks becoming flushed and his core irresistibly horny, the Omega looked at the Russian with absolute _lust._ He reached out and touched Ivan's arm, sliding his palm across the fabric of his shirt, gripping the muscle there just a tad. He leaned in closer as he stated at Ivan with laden eyes, entranced by his beautiful lavender irises.

Ivan yelped as he was grabbed so intimately. "A-Alfred, what are...you..." Oh, Ivan could smell it. He could smell it right up to Alfred class,_ class 1 Omega_, muddying his head and making his pants tight, hitting him with all sorts of urges. "A-Alfred, you...you..." Alfred had lied, and Ivan knew it. he knew- he could tell, just by the smell, just by the slightest whiff, Alfred had some sort of power over him.

Alfred closed the distance between the two of them. He captured Ivan's lips in an intimate, heated kiss. He brought his hands up to cup his jawline, brushing his hair back as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against the Alpha's lips. Slyly, he took the opportunity to slide into Ivan's lap, straddling him effectively. Alfred was incredibly horny and he couldn't resist his urges any longer; it was just his biology.

Ivan tried to pull back, trying to get a breath of air and to clear his head. All he could get was more Omega hormones filling up his head. His hands shook as he gripped Alfred's waist and eagerly kissed back, ravaging his mouth. He shoved his hands up under Alfred's shirt and brushed his fingers over his nipples. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his pants felt like they could barely fit him anymore. He pushed up against Alfred's ass as he kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip, letting Alfred _feel_ the outline of his erection in his pants.

Alfred moaned as he felt warm hands slide up his chest, playing with his sensitive nipples. He ground down against the (very very) large cock rubbing against his clothed ass, rocking his hips down in order to gain some friction. Purring into the kiss, Alfred gripped the back of Ivan's head in order to deepen in further, their tongues intermingling pleasantly. Never before had he felt this good, this hot. It was a fantastic feeling, and the Omega didn't want it to end. Briefly pulling back from the kiss to gasp for air, Alfred moaned out, "I want you to fuck me so hard. Fuck me with that big cock of yours, oh god, I can't take it."

"N-no, Alfred, I..." Ivan was slowly losing his resolve. He couldn't do it, he couldn't do this with a student. Alfred was supposed to trust him _not_ to do this sort of thing, he was supposed to be the one who was above this. He was the one who had to resist. "I c-can't..." But even as he said it he was reaching down to undo his pants, fumbling to pop the button and yank the zipper down.

Alfred yanked off his shirt, tossing it aside for the moment before wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling him into another fervent, harsh, eager kiss. He pressed their chests together, writhing and rolling his body in the sexiest and most seductive of ways. "Mm, please! Ivan, I want you so bad, just...I want you inside me. Please!" He unbuckled his own pants, quickly ridding himself of them. He eventually appeared before the Alpha completely naked and susceptible to his will.

All thoughts of denying Alfred went out the window. Ivan shoved papers and other objects off his desk, onto the ground as he shoved Alfred down onto the smooth wood and ravished his neck, leaving him marked up for the world to see. He was awkwardly trying to push his pants down as he continued to kiss at Alfred's neck, still grinding into him. His cock was finally freed from its prison, standing at attention, rosy red at the tip and ready for action. He pressed it between Alfred's thighs, against his own shaft, letting him feel it flush against his cock. It was an amazing size comparison. Ivan lived up to his class 1 title.

Alfred spread his legs wide and pulled Ivan closer, gripping his hair and grunting pleasantly as his neck was littered with red marks. He gasped and moaned when he felt the Russian's cock grind flush against his own, arching his back and thrusting up in order to rub their groins together harshly. "God, Ivan, you are so big, so big...ah!" He captured Ivan's mouth in another sloppy kiss, digging his fingers into the man's shoulders. The friction and heat between them was divine.

Ivan couldn't believe he was doing this. Some little voice in his head was telling him not to do it, telling him to be responsible. But how could he be responsible when his biology was telling him with all his might to lay Alfred down and _fuck _him. "Better for breeding," he hissed into Alfred's ear, voice husky and eager as he pulled the Omega's legs up around his waist, gripping his cock and brushing it between Alfred's cheeks, teasingly.

Alfred moaned wantonly as he clenched his knees to Ivan's waist, rocking down on the cock that was prodding at his virgin hole. Ivan's lusty, deep voice only turned him on further, his member hard and at attention. He fisted Ivan's hair with one hand and pulled him into another heated kiss, using his other hand to grasp at the man's shoulderblades and pull him further into his own entity. "F-fuck me, Ivan. Stop teasing..."

There was still that little voice in the back of Ivan's head. It told him just how much he would regret this. But the voice was silenced, and he plunged into Alfred. He grunted in surprise, the pleasure of Alfred's hot body sending him into a frenzy. He had to keep himself from impaling Alfred further on his cock and wait, gauging the Omega's reaction.

Pain momentarily shot up his spine as Alfred was impaled, his back arching off of the desk as he cried out. There was an intense pressure in his ass as his virginity was taken, and Alfred couldn't help but whimper and writhe because of it. He buried his face in Ivan's neck and clung onto him tightly as he tried to calm himself, eventually getting used to the man's large cock in his ass. His heat transformed the pain into pleasure, and soon enough Alfred was moaning under the Russian's body, pleading, "Oh god, Ivan, move!"

Ivan was getting so frustrated, he was getting so heated and frenzied under Alfred's hormones, under the pleasure around his shaft. He pulled Alfred's legs around him tight and he slowly eased himself in deeper, burying himself entirely into Alfred's body. Alfred could take all of him, he could swallow his entire cock. "Oh, Alfred...god...hngg..." Alfred was the perfect Omega; lithe and eager to please, he could swallow Ivan in his entirety and he was _happy_ to take it.

Alfred groaned as Ivan moved farther into his eager hole, spreading his legs out further so that the Russian could dig even deeper. It felt better than what he ever could have imagined, Ivan's cock up his ass. He writhed and arched under Ivan's grip, beginning to thrust his hips down in order to encourage movement. Brushing Ivan's silvery hair back frantically, the horny boy continued to kiss the older man heatedly. He wanted this to last.

Ivan kissed back nervously, but he did try. He was having a lot of flashbacks to college life, with all the Omegas he'd slept with. Alfred didn't really remind him of any of them, but the situation was similar. Someone going into heat, him getting horny and eager, fucking them against an inappropriate surface. His desk at school was a new addition, however.

Ivan could only manage breathless moans as he raked his fingers over Alfred's entire body, stroking him, feeling his form and his figure, all the bunched up curves and all his soft spots, all his most sensitive areas. It was amazing.

Alfred slid his hands over Ivan's shoulders, feeling the contours of the muscles within them, enjoying the feel of his smooth, pale skin. He peppered lingering kisses and nips along the man's jawline, sucking at his neck and collar in appreciation. Tightening his grasp around Ivan's waist, the boy continued to roll his hips down on the man's intruding cock, gasping, "Fuck me harder, Ivan. I want to feel this for days to come..ah!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Ivan admitted as he slid his hands through Alfred's wheat coloured hair, spreading his legs wider to get in deeper, to get in _harder._ He didn't want to hurt Alfred, but he could admit he definitely wanted to fuck him as hard as he possibly could. Which was pretty hard, when combined with most of his strength. He could fuck Alfred like a complete animal.

Alfred's moans escalated as Ivan pounded into him with much more power, his body spasming under the man's touches as he tried to reciprocrate the action. Releasing a breathless laugh, the boy ensured, "You're not going to h-hurt me. I can take it." He was a class 1 Omega; his body was meant to be pliant and accept such powerful fucking.

Ivan had to remember that. Alfred could take it, his body was meant to, his entire being was meant to be _f__ucked_. Even in his crazed state of lust he realized that was a rather old fashioned way of thinking. But he couldn't bring himself to care, he just wanted to fuck Alfred until he was blue in the face.

Alfred heaved and gasped for air, moaning as he was so thoroughly pleasured and dominated by the Russian. The wood creaked and groaned with every powerful thrust from Ivan, his entity so enveloped in pleasure. He clenched his ass tightly around the man's cock, sucking at his jawline as he was pounded into the desk.

Ivan couldn't stop pounding in and out of Alfred, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He gripped Alfred's shaft as he pumped in and out, hoping to bring Alfred just as much pleasure as he was being given. "Sh-shit, Alfred... You're...you're..." Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't even imagine going without Alfred right then.

The warm hand around his shaft was simply too much for Alfred. With a loud, pleasured cry, the teenage boy came into the Russian's hand, his body becoming limp shortly after. He continued to rock his hips down in an effort to get the older man off, kissing Ivan's lips passionately and sweetly. It had been a wonderful feeling.

Ivan was still fucking Alfred when he came. Alfred was inexperienced (so he thought) and he was young. Ivan was older, he could last longer. And yet even as he saw Alfred orgasm so quickly he too was nearing his end. He pumped Alfred full of his seed, giving a mighty roar of pleasure as he came. He shuddered and trembled as he slowly came down from his high, his cock beginning to knot and swell inside of Alfred before he could pull out.

Alfred squeaked and moaned in surprise as the man's cock began to swell, but didn't think anything of it. His mind was too hazy and muddled with his sexual high for any sense of danger to register. All he could think of was the filled feeling he felt as his inner walls were stretched to accomodate the girth. It wasn't painful; his body was meant for this. "Hmm, Ivan, that was great..." He groaned, staring up at the older man with tired eyes, his skin shimmering with sweat.

Ivan definitely noticed the danger. He started to sweat a little harder, eyes going wide. He pulled back, staring down at the junction where their bodies met. "Oh g-god..." Alfred was in heat and he had cum inside him, he was _knotting_ inside him. "A-Alfred, I have to get out of you..."

Alfred's eyebrows knit together in confusion when he saw Ivan's obvious panic. "If it's that urgent, then what's stopping you?" The notion that he was in heat and Ivan had just knot inside him didn't occur to the blond. He sat up on his elbows, looking down to see what Ivan was staring at.

"Well...I'm completely knotted." It got to a point where Ivan just..._couldn't_ slide out. He wiggled a little, nervously trying to pull out. He hissed as it tugged a little too hard on his swollen cock, flushing nervously. "I-I can't get out." He had to get out, he couldn't just stay there... "Try and l-loosen up."

Realization struck Alfred's expression at that. "Oh...s-shit." He spread his legs and tried to loosen his clenched muscles, hoping it would help. "Um...just...fuck." He didn't know what else he could do. If he became pregnant...from his _teacher _no less...Alfred didn't want to think about it.

"I-I have to get out..." Somehow... Ivan gripped the base of his cock and he slowly, very slowly, attempted to pull out. "Ahhh...shit." That hurt. The skin of his flesh was being tugged and chafed. It was easy to get in, but not so much when he tried to get out, Not when he was knotted at least. "Sh-shit..." He had to get out and demand Alfred clean himself out.

Alfred whimpered and hissed as Ivan tugged himself out, the swollen cock stretching his ring of muscles painfully far. He grasped at the wooden table and stared back at the man, his expression showing the discomfort he was in. "J-just take it out easily."

Ivan hissed, in just as much discomfort. This was what happened when they tried to mess with the biological _need_ to procreate. Their own bodies worked against them. Ivan groaned and decided to just wait until his cock started to soften. "I-it will just be easier if we wait, it will hurt us both if we do it like this." He didn't want to hurt Alfred anymore than he wanted to hurt himself.

Alfred swallowed thickly, but nodded. Chances are that it wouldn't make much of a difference at this point. He just had to hope. "Well, then...maybe you should sit down. I'll sit on your lap." It would probably be more comfortable for the two of them, plus gravity might help out and pull the sperm downward. It probably wouldn't make a difference, but it'd make Alfred feel a little better at least.

Ivan picked Alfred up and leaned back to plop down in his seat, awkwardly looking at Alfred. "Y-you're...a liar," he murmured, finally letting it register in his mind. Alfred was a class 1 Omega, he could have him kicked out of the program for that. Just for that, just because Alfred could overpower every single person in that school with his hormones.

Alfred looked at Ivan inquisitively, not quite understanding what he was referring to. Either way, being called that by Ivan made his heart pang with hurt. "What do you mean?" He frowned, unable to keep the hurt from appearing on his face.

"You lied, you said that you were a class 3..." Alfred had put a lot of people in danger, a lot of people under his spell. "Alfred, I was... I knew it, you couldn't be class 3. I used too much influence without you breaking, and..." Alfred couldn't e in the program. "Alfred, I have to report this."

Alfred freaked out at that, his face contorting with betrayal. "W-what?! After all of...of this you're going to _report_ me? They'll kick me out of the program! I-I won't be able to get an education o-or..." He felt like he was going to cry then and there. "Or get a decent job. _All_ of this progress would be for nothing! I've been doing so well...I thought you liked me! Why would you do this?" Alfred whimpered, suddenly feeling too close to the man. He wanted hop off and hop off _now_. But despite his efforts, he couldn't. They were still stuck.

"You can't... Alfred, you can't do things like that, I like you, I really do, but...but Alfred, Alfred, please, you can't do things like this. There is a reason no Omegas above class 3s were admitted, it is because it could be _dangerous_. If you don't take your shots or suppressants then you are a walking time bomb, it...it is for your safety, as well as everyone else's." It was another excuse to keep Omegas locked up as homemakers. 'For their own good'.

"F-fuck you, you're just like everyone else! You want to keep me as a homemaker, barred from education and everything!" Alfred was crying, pushing against the man in contempt and anguish. "I can't believe I trusted you! I can't believe..." _I can't believe I gave my virginity to you_. "You son of a bitch...I thought you liked me..." He sniffled and cried heavily, just waiting for the man's dick to soften so he could get the hell out of there.

"No- dammit, nyet, nyet, Alfred, please..." Ivan grunted as Alfred twisted in his lap, chafing his sensitive flesh. "N-no, don't cry, please don't cry, it's... Y-you have to understand, it's...it's a complicated subject." Ivan didn't mean to upset Alfred like that. He hadn't meant it in a inherently oppressive or offending way, he just agreed that integrating class 1 Omegas into school was dangerous. Exactly what had just happened to him could happen a lot more.

"Why shouldn't I cry?! You're going to ruin my fucking life, I have every damn right to cry!" Alfred heaved and sobbed, relaxing pitifully in Ivan's lap when he realized he was unable to escape. "And to think I just gave my virginity to you..." He rubbed his eyes, sniffling loudly.

"N-no, Alfred..." _Alfred had been a virgin_. It really settled in. "No, please, don't cry, it's..." It was a big deal. It was a huge deal. "Look, I...I have to, my hands are tied, I can't do anything, I have to report it, Alfred. You have to follow these rules. I know it is frustrating, but I can't..." He sucked in a deep breath as he felt his cock slowly softening up.

Alfred jumped off of Ivan at the first opportunity he was given, quickly retrieving his garments and tugging them on. He didn't want to spend another moment near the man, he just wanted to get the hell out of there. "I fucked you because I trusted you. My heat might have influenced it, but ultimately that was my reasoning. I liked you...and I thought you liked me back. Good to see I was wrong. Because _nobody_ who could have possibly liked me would be so willing to ruin my life and destroy the accomplishments I've worked so hard to achieve." Alfred tried to stop the waterworks, scowling at the man. "And if you don't think that's what you're doing when you report me, then you can go to hell."

"Alfred, I-" Ivan trembled as he pulled his pants up and tried to go after Alfred, but then pulled back. There was very little he could do at that point. He was thinking about it, hard. He couldn't report Alfred, not so soon. Did it really matter? So long as Alfred took his shots... He would let this play out. He would come to work tomorrow, not say a thing, and let Alfred figure it out for himself.

Alfred stormed off to the bathroom, taking some dampened toilet paper as a last-ditch effort to remove as much sperm from his ass as possible. Once he'd done the best he could, he sat down on the covered toilet seat, buried his face in his hands, and cried his heart out.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred didn't return to school for the rest of the week, assuming that he'd be kicked out of school anyway once Ivan reported him. He spent most of his time at home locked in his room, trying to preoccupy his mind with something other than Ivan's betrayal though he periodically did end up bawling because of his predicament. He had really trusted the Russian: with his heart, with his secrets, with his education, with his _virginity_. The last thing he'd expected that day after they'd fucked was the threat of being reported. Alfred hadn't expected Ivan to be ecstatic about the ordeal, but...dammit. He thought he liked him. He thought after they fucked, they'd have some pillow talk, talk about what that meant for their relationship, maybe decide what was next. Instead, the man tried to have him kicked out of school, which he _knew_ he'd worked so hard for and wanted so desperately. And that was what Alfred couldn't bear. That despite knowing that, Ivan had been so willing to report him anyway. The idea still brought tears to Alfred's eyes.

However, after not attending school for three days without word of his being kicked out of the program, Alfred had decided to just carry on and go to school once more. Maybe Ivan had had the decency not to report him. It made Alfred feel a _little_ better, but...it was too late. His trust had been broken. Alfred was bitter with the man and he wouldn't be convinced otherwise. He kept that in mind even as he entered the Russian's class that Monday. Alfred had to force himself not to break down in tears or scowl in disgust when he saw Ivan sitting at his desk. The desk he'd fucked him over.

Seeing Alfred red faced, coming into class, Ivan felt ten times guiltier. When Alfred hadn't come into school he had expected the worst. He had assumed Alfred had withdrawn himself, even without him reporting it. He had done what he thought was best, which was keep the information to himself. He agreed with Alfred; Alfred had done a lot to get to where he was, strived so hard. It made no sense for him to just ruin it all for him. He didn't want to ruin it. Alfred had his whole life ahead of him. He couldn't ruin that.

At the last ten minutes of class as Ivan was walking past Alfred's desk, he sent out a flippant, "Mr. Jones, I would like to see you after class." He didn't say why or give a reason.

Alfred continued working, not even sparing the man a glance. He couldn't. The betrayal and..and the _heartbreak_ were just too raw for him to handle right now. Not thinking twice about it, Alfred grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder when the bell rang, up and walking towards the door without heeding Ivan any notice. He didn't want to talk with him just yet. He just wanted to go to practice- if that. His bed sounded nice right about then, really.

Ivan didn't care what Alfred was feeling. He was going to have a talk with Alfred, he didn't care how he did it, but he would. When the bell rang he grabbed Alfred's sleeve. "Alfred, come here, we need to talk-" He couldn't believe that Alfred didn't want to talk about this. He had done the right thing, hadn't he? He hadn't reported Alfred, he had done _good_. He was trying to be the bigger man here. If they didn't communicate then they couldn't get past this.

Alfred shook his head and yanked his arm away, already heading towards the door as he spat, "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone." He had to use every bit of willpower not to shed a tear as he strode quickly out the door.

"Alfred- Alfred come back here right now," he demanded, angrily grabbing at Alfred again only for him to slip through his fingers. "Stop it! Get back here!" He didn't care that Alfred didn't come back. He was angry. How could Alfred just walk away?

Alfred didn't turn back, especially after hearing how _angry_ Ivan sounded. He hadn't expected that at all. Quickening his pace, he hurried to the gym, hoping he could practice his shot for the next few hours.

The only other person in the gym was Gilbert, tossing shots into the basket. He looked over as he saw Alfred coming into the room. He grinned and tossed the ball at Alfred. "Think fast!"

Alfred ended up punching the ball instead of actually catching it, discontent and sorrow lining his face. He wasn't in the mood for Gilbert's games. He wasn't in the mood to blow him either. Dammit, why'd they have to schedule that on Mondays? He rubbed his eyes, botching to go sit in the bench alone rather than shoot around.

"Whoa- what was that?" Gilbert asked as he grabbed for the ball, picking it up and spinning it on his fingers. "Hey, you look down. What's up with you?" Alfred seemed like he was really upset, just by the look in his eyes. His eyes were red and his cheeks looked hot.

"Why do you care?" Alfred hadn't meant for it to come out as catty as it did. Gilbert just didn't seem like the kind of guy to particularly care about a person whom he didn't know extremely well. The blond sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep his emotions under wraps. He needed to move past this already.

"Oh..." Well, Gilbert was curious now. "Well, you look upset and shit. What's wrong? Do you wanna just rant about it and get it off your chest?" Gilbert sat right beside Alfred and dribbled the ball mindlessly. "Come on, it'll make you feel better."

Alfred looked at the boy suspiciously for a moment...but decided to go ahead and rant anyway. Barely composing himself, the blond tried to get a load off of his chest, "I...surrendered my virginity last week to someone I liked..." He wouldn't name names. "And it turns out that they don't like me back." He began to cry near the end there, the last bit of his sentence coming out as a choked sob. It wasnt the complete truth, but it was what he was willing to tell Gilbert. Any other details would be jeopardizing. Burying his face in his hands, the boy began to sob once more. He knew he was being over-emotional, but he couldn't help it.

Gilbert was speechless. To see Alfred so vulnerable, to see him so upset and angry. "So...they don't like you back, then... Did they lead you on or something?" Was it Mathias? He had thought Mathias liked Alfred pretty well. Maybe not intimately or romantically, but he knew that Mathias enjoyed Alfred's company.

Alfred nodded, composing himself just enough to answer the boy, "Y-yeah. We'd flirted and he'd said he'd liked me and...and stuff, but after we fucked...he just..." Alfred continued to cry, unable to finish his sentence. He didn't know what to tell Gilbert as a coverup, so he just left the sentence hanging. He figured the betrayal was implied.

"Oh." Gilbert didn't know what to say to that. He just...awkwardly wrapped an arm around Alfred's shoulders and gave him a pat. He wasn't so much of an asshole that he didn't know how to comfort someone. Well, he didn't really. But he couldn't say that he wouldn't try. "I mean, uh...well shit, I'm sorry. That's an assholish thing to have happen."

Alfred sniffed and didn't reply, instead opting to bury his face in the albino's shoulder and cry. He knew he was probably soaking his t-shirt with tears (and he doubted Gilbert enjoyed that), but he couldn't help it. He needed the comfort.

Gilbert really didn't understand. But he tried to comfort Alfred all the same. He patted Alfred's shoulder and tried to rub his back and give some closure to the Omega. "Um... So..." He didn't know what to say. What should he say? He decided it would be best to just keep his mouth shut. He was getting...a little jealous, actually. He was jealous that Alfred was, in fact, no longer a virgin. Not that he had been expecting him to be or anything...

Alfred appreciated the back-rubbing. It helped him to calm down some, at least enough so that he wasn't bawling into Gilbert's shirt. He sat up and composed himself a bit, wiping his eyes and nose some as he whimpered, "S-sorry. I'm just...so frustrated and upset and...I know you probably don't appreciate me making your shirt all wet. I'll stop." He pulled himself away from the Alpha, burying his face in his hands as he tried to compose himself.

"Well, whatever makes you more comfortable, you know?" Gilbert awkwardly patted Alfred's back again and spun the ball in his hands. "So, what are you gonna do? I mean, I don't know, you should probably talk to him about it or something. Even if you don't make up or something you should probably smooth it over, so he doesn't go around saying nasty things about you or something."

Alfred laughed slightly at that, though it held no joy. Ivan wouldn't say anything "nasty" behind his back; that wasn't a concern of his. Ivan was an adult, far too old for those sorts of things. "Yeah, maybe. Just...not now. I don't think I could bear to speak to him just yet." Alfred sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Oh yeah, today's our day, isn't it? D-do you want to do that now, or..." He didn't particularly want to blow Gilbert with the emotional state he was in, but he'd respect their deal if he wanted it.

"What? No, no, no way!" Gilbert wasn't that big of a jerk. "I mean, you're way out of it and you're super upset, no way am I going to make you do that right now..." Alfred was way too emotional for that, and it was a huge dick move. "I mean, I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but seriously, I'm not going to make you do anything like that when you're like...this."

Alfred managed a smile at that. Gilbert was willing to give up receiving a blowjob for the sake of his feelings? He found that to be sweet, coming from Gilbert at least. The albino tended to be a pretty selfish character with a large sexual desire. "T-thanks. That's very kind of you..." Alfred patted Gilbert's hand as he slumped back, resting his head on the wall. "I really didn't want to come to practice today, but I missed so much last week. I'm sure coach wouldn't be too happy if I skipped again."

"No way, man, you should head home. I mean, I can vouch for you, say you were super sick when you came in." If Alfred really needed a day off (which Gilbert could see he definitely did), then Gilbert was all for urging him to take it. "Come on, why don't you just head home? I mean, it's not like you're gonna learn anything else. We can bring you up to speed later."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Alfred smiled, sitting up in his seat. Feeling better already, he leaned over and gave Gilbert a squeeze. "Thank you so much. Um...I think I'm going to take this opportunity to leave then. So you'll just tell him I'm sick? You won't tell him anything about...you know...the guy, right?"

"Nah, I mean, I'm not that big a dick." Gilbert gave Alfred a little shove. He didn't even want to hear about the man Alfred had slept with. "You head home, you look like you need to seriously get some sleep." He liked Alfred better when he was spunky and ready to snipe right back at him with teasing remarks.

"Okay, well. Thanks. This means a lot, really." Alfred grinned, slipping his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" He waved at Gilbert before heading for the door, texting his pop to come pick him up as he did so.

0-0

A few days later Mathias stalked up behind Alfred and gave him a pinch in the side. "Yo, Jones. What's up? Gil told me you were feelin' down. Did I miss the waterworks?" he teased as he put an arm around the Omega's shoulders. In all honesty when he teased him he tried his best to cheer him up. It was all good natured. "He said you were all upset about a breakup."

"Yeah...I was upset. It still kinda has me down, but I've mostly gotten over it." Alfred shrugged. He still wasn't back to his normal cheery mood. He'd refused to speak with Ivan for the past couple of days, dodging the teacher's several attempts to pull him aside to talk. Alfred simply wasn't happy with him, and he didn't think he'd be happy with him for a time to come. It was better for the blond to just ignore it; if he didn't think about it, it couldn't make him break down and cry again. "And yeah. You missed the waterworks..." Alfred managed a smile.

"Yeah, 'cause I totally wanted to be there for that," Mathias laughed as he grabbed Alfred into a hug, squeezing hm right. "Well, whatever I can do, I'm here. Whether it's blowjobs or talking, I don't care which. Just matters that you feel better." He wanted Alfred to get better, he wanted him happy. If he wasn't happy then he just wasn't himself.

"I think I've done enough talking and crying over the ordeal. It's been over a week. I'm still not quite rebounded from it, but...I thinking talking about it more will just prolong the problem." Alfred hugged his friend back regardless. "I appreciate the effort to comfort me though. But...I think the best thing for me to do right now is to try to make things go back to normal." He grinned slyly, pulling on the hem of Mathias's jeans. "And we haven't hung out in that bathroom in a while..."

Thought surprised to see Alfred welcoming their sexual exploits so readily, Mathias was also delighted to hear that. "Fuck yeah. Come on, let's do it." He slid his arm around Alfred's waist, much more intimate, tugging him towards their usual unisex bathroom. His influence was already leaking out of the woodworks, urging Alfred to get worked up for him, just like he was.

Feeling the influence affect him, Alfred grasped at Mathias's shirt tightly, yanking him into a kiss as he closed the bathroom door. He quickly slipped his fingers down to the boy's fly, unbuttoning the Alpha's pants and pulling down the zipper. Alfred smiled against the other's lips, slipping down to his knees as he pulled Mathias's jeans down with him.

Mathias groaned and pulled Alfred's head into his crotch, against the soft boxer material where his shaft lay flush and twitching as it filled with blood. Alfred really knew how to get him going, it was like they were just made for each other. He couldn't put a finger on it, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He just knew that he wanted to have Alfred close to him.

Alfred smirked against the other's hardened member, biting the man through the boxers gently, teasing him. "Somebody's eager, huh?" He purred, slipping Mathias's underwear down to his ankles, releasing his erection. Placing a long, teasing lap to the underside of the teenager's cock, Alfred took it into his mouth without hesitation, deepthroating the boy as he sucked earnestly. He enjoyed having Mathias's large, throbbing cock down his throat; it just felt so _right_.

"Hell yeah I'm eager," Mathias murmured as he gripped Alfred's hair and pushed against him, his shaft pressing against Alfred's cheek. "You look really good on my dick," he teased, running a hand through his own hair, trying to get used to the heat around his cock. "Man, I can't get over it..." They were just friends of course. Friends with benefits. But sometimes he found himself wanting a little more from Alfred. Not that he would force him or try to convince him. it was up to Alfred.

Alfred moaned, gripping the man's hips as he sensually lifted his head off the cock, pulling back so that only the head of Mathias's member was still in his mouth, before deepthroating the Alpha once more. He kept up this slow, sensual bobbing for a few moments before he began to quicken his pace, sucking harshly around the other male. He enjoyed doing this with Mathias immensely. It was nice having a friend he could be so sexually casual with.

Mathias shuddered under every teasing motion. Alfred could be such a flirt. He stroked at his hair and pushed in deeper every time Alfred sucked him in. Alfred's velvet throat could take so much of him, he could fit so easily and he was great at it to boot. He would have never imagined Alfred would be a BJ virgin before this.

Caressing the other's thighs, Alfred continued to swallow the Alpha, willing him to come. He shut his eyes as he dragged his tongue around the engorged member, tasting and feeling the heat from Mathias's erection. He moaned lowly as he sucked, taking in as much of the teenage boy as he could.

When Alfred willed him to cum, Mathias did just that. He pulled out after spraying his seed down Alfred's throat and stroked himself through the last jolts of his orgasm before he started to knot. "Man... That was awesome. You should do that professionally or something." Of course, he meant it as a joke. In fact, he didn't even really notice the correlation between Alfred's awesome Omega blowjobs and...well, prostitution.

Alfred swallowed the man's essence as he rose from his position on the bathroom tiles, snorting as he pulled the other close, "Yeah, because becoming a whore would totally be the logical course of action for me." He pulled on Mathias's shirt, leaning back against the wall as he tugged the other into a rather hot kiss.

"Oh, I didn't really...oh." Mathias gladly kissed back, pulling Alfred's body up against his own as he leaned against the wall. "Man, you've got a real nice body. Hate to see it go to waste by whoring it out." He was trying to be encouraging of Alfred _not_ doing that sort of thing.

"Well, it's a good thing you won't then." Alfred smirked, continuing to kiss the other gently. He let his hands wander along the other's body, feeling his strong body. Mathias was a pretty athletic guy; he really kept in shape. Moaning slightly, Alfred continued, "You also have a sexy body. Seriously hot."

"You think so?" Mathias didn't need to be told, he knew. "Man, two sexy people together? We could do a lot." Alfred's body moulded perfectly to his own. They were like puzzle pieces, finally fitting together. "Oh, baby..." Just the thoughts were getting him hot.

Alfred lifted a leg around Mathias's waist so that he could press their groins together, rolling his hips into the man sensually. The heat between them was comfortable as they pressed up against one another, kissing each other repeatedly. It had turned into a nice make out session, one that Alfred thorougly enjoyed. He weaved his fingers into the other's blond hair, moaning, "Hmmm, we could, couldn't we?"

"Yeah... I bet we could do a lot of things together...sexy things." Mathias had a lot of things in mind. But if Alfred was still sore from his earlier breakup he wouldn't push. Despite how he really, _really_ wanted to. He pushed Alfred against the wall and ground against him. "But I gotta take care of you too. Can't leave you hanging."

Alfred had an inkling of what Mathias was referring to. He found that he didn't mind it so much anymore; he'd already lost his virginity, he couldn't regain it. Besides, he wasn't in heat. He wouldn't become pregnant. And he was very, _very_ horny at the moment. Despite the fact that he wanted it as much as the other did, Alfred decided to play dumb and ask, "What _kind_ of sexy things?" His sly smirk gave away the act.

"Maybe concerning your ass. And my dick." Mathias wasn't going to outright say it of course. But he could get pretty up close and personal with his words. "I mean, you're not a virgin, right? And we're good friends. I don't mean to sound like a jerk or anything by that, I just... Well, you know." Mathias really wanted Alfred right then.

Alfred cut the other off with a kiss, pulling his own pants down as he did so. "Yeah. I know." Pressing a few more kisses to the other's jawline, the horny blond turned around and placed his hands on the wall, pressing his bare ass against Mathias's crotch. "Just be...you know...gentle, okay?"

Mathias was delighted. "Of course, no problem with it, babe." He gripped his shaft and pushed it flush between Alfred's ass. He almost felt bad, since Alfred was on the rebound. But he couldn't help himself. Alfred was beautiful, perfect. Far too perfect for a class 3 Omega. "You wanna get plowed?"

Alfred moaned when he felt the other's cock slide in between his cheeks, rocking back on it with much desire. "Y-yes! Plow into me, Mathias, please..." He knew he was being a little wanton with this action. That he'd never consider doing this with the Alpha if it weren't for the situation with Ivan. However, he couldn't help it. He wanted to be pounded into, to have _someone else_ be inside him.

Just as Mathias seemed about to plunge in and pull them together in one of the most intimate ways, the door flew wide open. Mathias let out a less than flattering shriek as he came face to face with Mr. Braginsky, who was standing with his jaw wide open, violet eyes wide in disbelief. There were no words. Just terror and denial.

Alfred snapped his head back when he heard Mathias let out an unmanly noise, face turning beat red as he gawked at his teacher, eyes widened. "Iv- M-mr. Braginsky! What are you doing in here?" He squeaked, quickly gathering the pants that had bunched up around his ankles and pulling them up, buttoning himself up at the waist.

While Mathias was yanking up his pants and snapping his belt shut, face flushed while Mr. Braginsky began to shake with anger. "Mr. Jones, I believe you should join me for detention later today." He didn't even bother saying anything to Mathias. But he leered at him angrily. "You can have it with another teacher. Talk to your science teacher. Now both of you get out of here or it will be Saturday school too." He then turned and sauntered out, leaving the two flustered teenagers alone.

Alfred groaned at the mention of detention. Stuck inside a quiet classroom all alone with Ivan was the last thing the Omega wanted to do. Rubbing his head as he cleaned up after himself, Alfred muttered, "Sorry for getting you in trouble...so much for the bathroom being a safe place, huh?" Honestly, he was a little grateful for the intrusion. Deep down, anyway. Fucking Mathias probably wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do regardless.

Mathias nodded in embarrassment and shot out of the bathroom like a spring-loaded bullet. He left Alfred to himself, stumbling over his own feet. He was a fairly private about that sort of thing, despite his flamboyance and confidence. The fact that someone- not just someone, a _teacher_- had walked in on them was a little too much for him.

Alfred couldn't help but feel a little dejected at the boy's quick and quiet escape. He wore an awkward half-smile on his face as he watched Mathias flee the scene, left alone to himself. Maybe it was a really good thing they hadn't been able to go all the way. Rubbing his cheek, the solemn boy left the bathroom as well, heading back to the cafeteria. He didn't sit with Mathias this time.

At the end of school, Mr. Braginsky was waiting. In fact, he barred Alfred's exit from class. He stood watch over him and as everyone trickled out the door, he closed it. He leered at Alfred and slowly approached him. "We need to have a talk, Alfred. A long, hard talk. Because we aren't avoiding this."

"This is why you gave me detention, isn't it? I kinda figured, especially since Mathias isn't here with me." Alfred rolled his eyes like a typical teenager, leaning back in his desk seat. "What do we _need_ to talk about? You took my virginity and then you decided to be a dick about it and threaten to report my class to the authorities, _knowing_ that they would kick me out of the program, therefore, making all of my hard work and effort for _nothing_. I thought we established this last time when your dick was stuck inside of me."

"And as you possibly noticed, the school board hasn't yet called you before them to demand why you lied," Ivan snapped right back, not having any of Alfred's sass. "I am not putting up with this shit, Alfred. I am telling you plain and simple: take your shots and keep your head down. If you do that, then you're going to get through school and go to college and get a nice job. But you need to understand that I am your teacher, and we can never be intimate like that again. I'd already gotten far closer to you than I was supposed to."

That hadn't been what Alfred wanted to hear. "I do take my shots and keep my head down. I just...forgot to that day. I mean, I was doing well all day. I'd suppressed my urges just fine until..." Alfred swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Until I got to your class. Because I like you. And I thought the feeling was mutual. So I just sorta let myself go..."

Ivan recoiled a little, feeling bad for snapping so harshly. He slowly reached forward and laid his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Even if the feeling were mutual, I am your teacher, we can not do things like that. You are a sweet boy, I like you very much, Alfred... But we can't. Perhaps if we had met elsewhere, if you weren't in my class."

This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to speak with the Russian. Wiping his face, Alfred suppressed his tears that threatened to appear in his reddening eyes. "But you said that we could...one day. A-after I graduated, right? I mean..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes, trembling slightly. "Why not? Why can't we?" He knew why they couldn't pursue something like that, but he felt obligated to ask anyway.

Ivan took a few deep breaths, shaking his head. "I could lose my job, Alfred. You're a student, I have influence over you- they would think I took advantage of you." He had a feeling that Alfred would have testified for him, but he didn't think that was appropriate. "We can't, Alfred... But...perhaps even when you're not even in my class anymore. It's...complicated."

"So what you're saying is this will never work?" Alfred frowned, sniffling and wiping his nose. He knew it would be for the best...that they could both get in some serious shit. But...d-dammit, he wanted the man! He wanted them to _try_. Was Ivan not willing to do that? To try?

"I don't see how it could. We're...we're too different, Alfred, and it is inappropriate. We can't. I'm twice your age, you're barely legal and you're so..." Ivan couldn't even deny Alfred's beauty and his perfection, but he had to keep them at arms distance. "Alfred, we're... I'm sorry, I do like you, and... Honestly, I've had less than savoury thoughts about you- before and after that...that time together. But..." He was morally obligated to stop this.

Alfred keened in on Ivan's hesitance, quirking an eyebrow. He didn't want this. Ivan didn't want to deny him any more than he did. Standing from his desk, the boy approached the older man. "Then why stop this? You like me, I like you...And I can keep a secret. It would be easy with us, I think. I've already been staying after school for tutoring; we've flirted and _fucked_ without the slightest of interruptions." Alfred grabbed a hold of Ivan's tie, playing with it with his fingers. "Who would know? Who would even _suspect_?"

Ivan gulped audibly, tongue tied as his hands trembled. "I d-don't...c-can't..." How could he? Alfred was completely within his grasp, offering his pliable body so long as Ivan offered his in return. "I...I'm confused and I don't know what I want, but...but I know for sure, Alfred, I want you." Alfred was right, who would suspect? He and Alfred were both consenting adults and despite how unconventional their meeting and relationship as it sat was, he couldn't deny that no one could have any idea what they were doing.

Alfred smirked, twisting the tie in loops and circles around his hand before finally giving it a sharp tug. "I want you too, Ivan." And with that he pulled the older man down, gently pressing his lips to the Russian's. Their mouths molded so perfectly, fitting to the other's form. Alfred breathed softly in response to the kiss, relieved and relaxed by the fact that Ivan wanted him just as badly as he did.

When Alfred kissed him Ivan saw fireworks. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled him up, into the air, yanking his legs around his waist. He didn't kiss back passionately. No, he was slow and deliberate. He was very careful how he went about it. He made sure Alfred felt every little brush, every movement against his lips.

Alfred was grateful for the tender kiss, soft but intimate. He tightened his legs around the man's waist, hoping to help him with some of the weight. He weaves his fingers into Ivan's thick, silvery hair and caressed him gently, soothing him kindly. They'd work around this dilemma. Nobody would know of their secret.

Alfred's reciprocation of his affection was extremely relieving. Even if he had known Alfred would accept him he couldn't help but be rather self conscious that Alfred was younger than him, more impulsive and could see something _better_ at any moment and decide he wanted that more. He didn't know why these thoughts were coming up right then, and he didn't know why they were so upsetting. "Alfred..." he whispered as he cupped Alfred's face. "Promise me I will be the _only_ one."

Alfred took Ivan's hand into his own, pressing the palm of it to his lips as he gave it a simple kiss. He smiled at the older man, holding said hand tightly and close to his heart. "Ivan, I'm willing to risk my livelihood for this relationship. You're the only one who _could_ matter to me."

"Then there will be no more hanky panky with Mr. Mathias in the bathroom," Ivan snorted. He seemed to understand that that hadn't been the first time. "Was I your first? Or...?" He wasn't trying to be mean, he was genuinely curious. He wanted to know if anyone else had been there or not as well.

"I told you before that you were the one who took my virginity. I only have one of those, just FYI." Alfred chuckled, resting his head against the man's chest. He toyed with the frayed edge of the man's silky scarf, inhaling his scent softly. Ivan's body was warm and inviting; it comforted Alfred.

"Well, I've...had Omegas lie to me about their virginal status." Honestly, Ivan preferred virgins. Completely unspoiled, ready for his taking. He could be the one to teach them everything they needed to please their Alpha. "I mean...ahh, it gets tiring, how many people hit on me." He didn't like sounding arrogant but he just didn't like telling off cute Omegas that were only reacting to what their biology favoured.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a liar. I've only lied to you about the whole class thing, for obvious reasons..." Alfred huffed, not enjoying the insinuation that he was like other, more pathetic Omegas who hit on the man just to get laid. "And yeah, I'm sure it's a real bummer having people hit on you all of the time. I feel so sorry for what horrible things you have to go through." Sarcasm drenched his tone.

Ivan bristled at that tone. He set Alfred down on his desk and huffed. "I am not saying it is a horrible thing. I just said it gets tiring. I'm an unmated class 1 bachelor and it just...gets tiring." That was one of the perks of having a mate. There was a certain scent around you and other Omegas or Alphas left you alone. They realized you weren't looking for a good lay or a romantic dinner.

Alfred hooked his calves around Ivan's waist and guided him closer so that they were still nearly chest to chest, even with Alfred sitting on the desk. "I know, baby, I was teasing you." He giggled at the pet name he'd chosen to give Ivan. It was rather ironic, but he found it cute.

Ivan licked his lips and leaned in so their noses brushed and their breath mingled. "Don't tease me. You'll find it ends with unfortunate means." Ivan couldn't think of how many times people tried to play hard to get, tried to tease him and he had left them breathless and needy.

"What sort of unfortunate means? That's pretty vague of you." Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck and nuzzling him close. He couldn't get enough of the man. Enough of his intimate touches.

"I will tease you right back. I will leave you wanting...and needing...and _begging_..." As Ivan spoke he stroked Alfred's sides and groping at his thighs, his ass, not afraid at all to get down and dirty right then, to teach Alfred was true teasing was.

"Ah, but while you leave me wanting and begging, I'll leave _just_ as much damage on you..." He brought his hands up to the Russian's shoulders, massaging the tense muscles pleasurably as he purred. "We're in the same class, babe. If you get me worked up and leave me in the dust, I'll get my revenge." He smirked at that.

"I have experience. I have several numbers of sexual partners ranked up in my books and I will not hesitate to show you where your duty lies." Of course, he meant it in good jest. He knew Alfred could be just as dominant as any Alpha out there if he were given the chance. "I will show you _exactly_ what a class 1 Alpha can do. I will make you a _mess_."

"And yet I was able to seduce you quite easily last week." Alfred smirked, fondling Ivan's tie, his touches becoming lower and lower in nature. "I'll make you plead for my sexy, flexible body." He emphasized his words with a bite to Ivan's lower lip and a grab at his groin.

"You caught me off guard. You're not even in heat anymore." Alfred could get him bothered and he could work him up, but there was no way he would get an experienced Alpha like Ivan to just _throw_ him down like he had before. In response, Ivan cranked up his influence up as far as it possibly go, trying to show Alfred exactly what he meant.

Alfred was caught off-guard by the sudden increase of hormones, his youth and inexperience showing as he got all hot and bothered by it. His cheeks red and his breaths short, Alfred mewled and moaned, instantly grabbing Ivan by the shoulders and wrapping his legs firmly around the man's waist. He began to grind and rub himself against the Russian, peppering open-mouthed kisses along his firm jawline. "I-Ivan, oh god...please..." He buried his nose in the older man's neck, nearly humping him at this point.

Ivan dialed it back as soon as he had proved his point. He hushed Alfred and pushed him back, finger against Alfred's lips. "Come now, you don't want to prove me right, do you?" He was perhaps being a little mean, he could admit. Alfred was still young, he had a lot to learn. He was a teenager and could barely control himself in the first place. It wasn't fair of him to crank up his capabilities past Alfred's limit.

Alfred pouted as he was distanced, but snarled when the man made his quip, "S-shut up. That didn't prove you right, you caught me offguard." He crossed his arms, a stern, but childish look on his face. After a few moments, he sighed, leaning forward a little to rest his forehead against Ivan's chest. "Ivan, I'm...really horny now."

"Well, that's a problem, isn't it?" Ivan teased, gripping Alfred's chin and leaning in to brush their lips together. "Let's lock the door and close all the windows. I'm sure I can help you fix that issue."


	8. Chapter 8

After several days of their relationship becoming 'official' Ivan was finding that Alfred had a one track mind. "Alfred, focus on your homework! These tutoring sessions are serious, we can't be fooling around with this. We're at school, this is supposed to be an academic setting. You are supposed to be learning. Learn things." While he liked Alfred very much, and he very much liked being around him Alfred could get quite...distracted, ever since they had officially begun a relationship.

"Awhhh, but kissing you is much more fun!" Alfred teased, feeling his hand up the Russian's chest as he kissed his cheek...though it wasn't very chaste. He knew he was being irresponsible. That he should probably stop messing around with Ivan and focus on his work. But dammit, he was excited about this relationship. He thought he should be allowed to fool around a little during tutoring for the first week or so of their relationship.

Ivan leaned away from the kisses and gripped Alfred's wrist. "_Focus_. Otherwise we're not going to get this done. You need to focus, Alfred. I know it is exciting and I know you want to...enjoy one another. But we're not going to do this now, okay? I want you to at least finish this homework. Then...well, I might be able to continue on with some of what we started earlier." He didn't exactly want to do anything before tutoring, but Alfred had...persuaded him.

"But I don't want to focusss. It's Friday, we should have some fun! I have all weekend to do my homework..." Alfred whined, leaning in to steal another kiss from the man. "Come on. You gotta admit, kissing me must be a hell of a lot more fun than doing some lame ass homework."

Pulling back once more, the Russian had to grip Alfred's face to keep him from kissing him again. "Yes, it is a lot more fun, but I am thinking about your grades and your education." But he did want to go home. And spend more time with Alfred. And have some...certain kinds of unmentionable fun with him. "It isn't about fun or kisses, I am trying to help you with your homework."

Sighing, the boy was unable to weave himself out of the older man's strong grip. He leaned back against the chair, finally surrendering. "Fine. At least we have tonight to have all the 'fun' we want." He giggled giddily, hardly able to sit still due to his excitement. Alfred was going to spend the night at Ivan's house that night; he told his parents he was hanging out with a friend, so they allowed it. They were fairly trusting of their son, they wouldn't suspect anything.

Ivan was less excited. Not that he didn't want Alfred to come over, but he was...incredibly nervous. What if Alfred didn't like the food they had for dinner? What if they had bad sex? What if Alfred didn't like his bed? There were all sorts of insecurities running through his head as he tried to get them back on track. "Of course... Tonight." At his house. His house that Alfred was going to be coming to for the very first time.

Alfred placed a hand on Ivan's knee (it was gentler than before, not meant for groping), and leaned in once more to place a tender kiss to the man's lips. "Well then...let's get this homework finished so we can go back to your house already." He grinned and picked up his pencil, redirecting his attention to the papers before him. "Now what were we workin' on?"

"Well... I mean, it _is_ Friday..." He supposed that if he was going to show Alfred his home he should gauge his reaction right away, rather than wait and put it off until the last minute. "Do you think we should put this off? It isn't due until Monday. Of course, you have to promise me that you're actually going to do your homework without me." Not that Alfred would be spending a particularly large amount of time _away_ from him.

"Do I seem like the type of person who takes my education lightly?" Alfred grinned, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He kissed him again; he'd never get used to the tingly feeling he always got from it. "So, we leavin' now then?"

Ivan gulped, but slowly nodded. "Pack up, we'll head to my house." He really hoped Alfred liked his home. It was modest, but it was home after all. He started to pack up his own bag, eager to get them into his car and to the house. "The house is a little messy, but I cleaned it up for you. Or, I tried to yesterday. I tried to clean it up so that you wouldn't be wading through my dirty laundry...and things like that."

"I never would have taken you for an untidy person." Alfred chuckled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "I'm sure your house is fine. I don't mind a little messyness. Shit, my room ain't the cleanest either." He was a teenage boy; it was typical. He wrapped his hand around the door handle, tugging it open as he called back, "You comin'?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it is a disaster area, but I can definitely get a little...sloppy if given the chance." As it was if he didn't get any reminders not to get up he could sit on the couch and eat all day. He knew it was unhealthy and he would turn into something of a couch potato, but he couldn't help but enjoy himself like that. He could relax and put off papers to grade. Seeing Alfred opening the door made the Russian hop up quickly and snatch up his bag before he followed after. "I just hope you like what I'll made for dinner."

"Ooh, what's for dinner?" Alfred asked, though more quietly so that eavesdroppers couldn't hear them. He walked with his teacher down the hall, following him to his car. It wasn't weird; everyone knew that Ivan tutored him and took him home afterward. This was no different than any other day to any bypassers who might have seen them leave together. Of course, their destination wasn't the same as usual.

Ivan had the same kind of anxiety. He got in his car and started to pull out. And he turned the opposite way he usually did. "My house isn't that big..." It was just a nice little condominium. One bedroom, one bathroom, a cozy living room and a small kitchenette to cook the usual dinners. "I was just thinking...ah... Well, what do you want?"

Alfred shrugged, reclining in his chair and setting his feet up on the dashboard, as usual. "I don't know what you have, Ivan. Besides, I'm not that picky. I'll just have whatever you're having." It would be interesting to see what types of meals the man was into, at least. "And I don't mind how big your house is. Hell, a small house sounds kinda cozy." He could tell from Ivan's expression and demeanor that he was anxious about all of this. "Don't worry too much about me, babe. As long as I'm with you, nothin' else will phase me. Though I might be slightly disappointed if your food's shitty." He teased, meaning it all to be very light-hearted.

"Excuse you, Alfred, but my food is delicious." If Ivan had to eat shitty cooking that he himself had made for so long then he would have just lived off of ready-made food and takeout for a long time. "I suppose I'll just make us some borscht and garlic bread. Does that sound good to you?" He doubted Alfred actually knew what borscht was. He would open his eyes.

"Garlic bread sounds great! But...um...what's boorsh?" Alfred asked hesitantly, never having heard of the dish before. "A Russian dish, I presume?"

"It is beet soup. And you are supposed to dip the garlic bread in it." It gave the soup a nice mingling taste of butter and garlic and it made the garlic bread taste delicious. "It is very nice. Of course, if you're not adventurous enough then you can have some grilled cheese," Ivan teased, as if poking at Alfred for being a child.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "It sounds delicious, Ivan. The borsch, I mean." They eventually arrived at the older man's small condo, at which point Alfred quickly jumped out of the car, regaining his excitement. "Awww...your house is so cute and nice. I like it already, and we're not even inside yet."

"I live on the upper floor," Ivan replied as they headed through the archway and up the two flights of stairs it took them to get to Ivan's landing. He pulled out his keys and let them through the door, smiling nervously as he lead Alfred inside. "Well, this is it. it's not much, but..." It lead directly into the little condo, the kitchen on the left and the living room right behind that, in full view. "My room is to the right, through the living room..."

Alfred nodded. "Nice place. We should hang out here more often. Much nicer than the stuffy classroom." He smirked, tugging Ivan by the scarf into a kiss. "And now that we're in the privacy of your home, I can touch you again."

Ivan yelped as he was kissed all of the sudden. "Well...I suppose you're right." Alfred was supposed to be his boyfriend. Albeit his secret boyfriend, but he could kiss him and touch him all he wanted right then. No one to stop him. "You go make yourself comfortable, alright? I'm going to start dinner."

Alfred nodded, his eyes gazing at Ivan's back as he walked away and lingering on his ass before he disappeared into the kitchen area. Taking Ivan's suggestion, the boy plopped back on the Russian's couch, sinking into it's cushiony depths. As he watched Ivan go throughout the kitchen, grabbing materials for the borscht, Alfred couldn't help but feel slightly turned on. Perhaps it was the concentration of Ivan's scent and hormones within a single area. Regardless, a horny feeling crept into his gut; however, he didn't mention it to the man.

Ivan didn't even think about his 'bachelor pad scent' getting Alfred hot and bothered. He just started up his dinner and tried to make everything as perfect as he possibly could. "If you want to turn the television on then you can, I don't mind it." It would be nice to see what shows Alfred was interested in, too.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" Alfred called back, picking up the remote and turning the tv on. After a few minutes of flipping channels mindlessly without finding anything, the blond decided to look for a tv guide to help him out. Ivan didn't have a very modern cable company, so the boy thought that'd be best. Looking down at the coffee table, Alfred noticed a drawer along the side of it. It must be in there! Yanking the drawer open, Alfred was disappointed not to see a tv guide there, but...he found something else. Something _interesting_.

"Are you looking for the remote?" Ivan called, though not looked over the counters to check and see what Alfred was rifling through. It couldn't be anything bad. "It should be up by the television, or in the entertainment center drawers. The black one controls the tv and the grey one controls the cable." He just had basic cable, only about twenty channels or so. It got him everything he needed.

Porn magazines. Ivan had porn magazines. Alfred took them out of the drawer and began to flip through them idly. Each page had another erotic photo. Some of them displayed two Omegas fucking around with each other, others displayed some...rather kinky stuff. Bondage. Gags. Vibrators. Alfred could admit it was pretty arousing. He really wasn't too surprised by the fact Ivan owned these. In fact, considering there were tissues in the same drawer, it explained the hormonal smell of the bachelor pad that was driving the teenager crazy. He was so turned on right now. Not responding to the Russian's inquires, Alfred continued to browse the mags.

"Alfred?" Ivan was confused to find that Alfred had yet to respond to him. "Did you fall asleep or something?" he laughed jokingly before he came around and made a startled little noise as he saw Alfred flipping through his...special magazines. "Alfred, wh-what are you doing?" he demanded, coming up closer and snatching the magazine away. "These are...supposed to be private."

Alfred yelped as the magazines were so hastily torn from his hands. "H-hey. Sorry, I was looking from the tv guide and stumbled upon them. I'm surprised you have some though. I never saw you as the sort of person to give a shit about that stuff...Not that it matters, of course! I'll admit to owning a few myself. I mean...not of this particular variety, but I do have porn. Mine tend to center more on Alphas though." He grinned, feeling a tad awkward having found the man's porn collection; he was trying to ease the oddness.

"Alfred, I'm a single 36 year old Alpha who lives alone. Of course I have pornography." He did happen to...subscribe to a few certain titles. "I, ah... Happen to enjoy these particular labels." They focused a lot on dominant and submissive roles. He didn't actually think the dominant and submissive roles were needed in social and public media, but he did enjoy them when they were playing around and in strictly fantasy situations.

"I noticed." Alfred chuckled for a moment or two before he became a bit more serious. "Would you...um..like to live out these fantasies with me?" He asked, his expression very innocent, holding no conviction. "Because I'd totally do it, you know. I wouldn't mind."

Ivan flushed, glancing down at the magazine. "Well...I would like that. A lot. But not tonight, Alfred." He then remembered dinner and had to rush back to the kitchen. "Just let me finish dinner, this conversation will be continued!" Of course, he wanted to have it face to face.

Alfred nodded and sat tight, leaning back on the couch once more. Unable to find a guide, he decided to lazily flip through channels once more until it landed on something that looked interesting enough. Sports never fails.

Ivan soon returned, with a plate of garlic bread and two bowls of borscht. He sat down and set everything out on the coffee table. "Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy it, at least." Ivan sat back, watching Alfred nervously. "So...you- you would do those sorts of things for me?" Of course, not that night. But...eventually.

"Yeah, why not? It makes you happy, and it looked pretty sexy from what I saw. I'm down with it." Alfred smiled, dipping the garlic bread into the borscht as he was previously instructed and taking a bite. He nearly moaned at the taste. "Wow, this is some good stuff, Ivan!"

"I knew you would like it." Whether that was towards the comment about the food, or Alfred's acceptance of his offer was entirely up for speculation. "But not tonight, alright? Tonight I'm going to teach you much different things..." Ivan smirked and leaned in to start kissing up Alfred's neck. "I'll teach you how to please an Alpha."

Alfred groaned at the attention to his neck, weaving his hand into the Russian's silvery hair and pulling him tighter into his neck. "Teach me how to please ya, huh? Have I not pleased you thus far already?" The tone was playful and light-hearted.

"You're very pleasing. But inexperienced." Ivan would teach Alfred everything he needed to know, to be the sexiest class 1 Omega he could be. "I'm going to make sure you can make any Alpha begging for you." With the exception of Ivan. Ivan would be the one who knew how to resist.

Alfred kissed Ivan's temple. "Hmm, well, that would be nice. To have all the Alphas begging for me, but..." He rubbed Ivan's back as he nuzzled him gently. "The only one I want is you."

"Well, unfortunately you're never going to have me begging for anything," Ivan teased as he set his borscht and bread down to kiss Alfred on the lips. He couldn't help but snort and laugh as he immediately pulled back. "Maybe we should eat some mints before we kiss, because we both taste like garlic."

"We'll see about that. I won't be a teenager forever; it could happen." Alfred teased back. "Do you have any mints? Because that does seem like a good idea." He laughed, sitting back in his chair, getting comfortable.

"Well, let's finish dinner first. I have some mint gum in my room." Should they move to the bedroom? After dinner would work. "Unless you're done, then I'll just put it in the fridge." He himself was most definitely not done. He continued on with his soup, eating up most of the garlic bread before he finished off his soup.

"Nah, let's finish. This stuff is delicious. Don't want to waste it." Alfred grinned, taking a sip of the hot soup. "Seriously, you need to give me the recipe for this. Or have me over more often."

"You can just come over more often, because I'd like for you to be here." Ivan smiled to Alfred, watching him as he ate his food. "I'm glad you like it! I should make us more Russian dishes! I think you would like them." He didn't particularly care for all the 'American' dishes, so...

Alfred chuckled, "I'd like that. We could have a sort of exchange. You make me some Russian dishes, and I'll make you some badass American dishes. I may be gettin' an education now, but I do have some homemaker experience up my sleeves. Pop taught me a lot about cooking." Pop _was_ a chef, afterall. It was expected.

"Ah...it depends on what kind of American dishes." He disliked the greasy things. And southern food. He couldn't stand that. Or the midwestern food. ...Most of American cuisine. "You're, ah... I'd think you would be a good homemaker. If you wanted to be one," he added on quickly, not trying to offend. "I mean... I just think, you would definitely have the skills, if you so chose to use them."

"Thanks, I understand. I just don't want to be one." Alfred laughed, taking another bite of the borscht. "I mean, I wouldn't _mind_ doin' the cooking and cleaning the house; it needs to be done, afterall. But I don't want that to be my whole life. Engineering. That's the field I'm aiming for."

"I think you can definitely achieve that, Alfred." It was a...different field, for a class 1. Then again, so was teaching. Ivan would defend Alfred, no matter his choice. "At least you're not going to put those talents to waste by working streets or going into the porn industry." He did have a lot of respect for the Omegas who worked in those industries, but he couldn't exactly condone it either.

"Pfft. I'd rather be a homemaker than do that." Alfred rolled his eyes. "I mean, nothin' against 'em, but that's not exactly on the top of what I want to accomplish in life. Giving out sex for a service. I'd rather take care of my kids and tend to my husband as my sole occupation than that. But, I'm hoping the engineering thing works out. I mean, sure, it's not what class 1s usually do...but then again, Omegas don't typically take up jobs at all. Plus, the pay I hear is pretty decent."

"It depends on what you specialize in. Some make average, some make very good money. But the fact is that you can get those jobs, any one of them, if you really want and really work for it." Seeing Alfred striving so hard for those dreams was encouraging. "You know...I will be there to support you."

Alfred smiled, scooting closer to the man. "Yeah, I figured you would. Thanks. Your support is very much appreciated. And hey, maybe one day I'll be helping to support you! Wouldn't it be great to have a mate who's financially beneficial?" Of course, they'd been together for less than a week. It was really too early to call, but what the hell. Alfred hoped this would last.

"I make plenty of money to support myself!" Ivan huffed with a whine. "Not to mention I have seniority, and experience. They pay me well." Teachers did well enough to support themselves comfortably. Maybe not extravagant, but comfortable. Then again, adding a financially secure mate to his comfortable home would boost him into the upper middle class. "I mean...well, that would be nice. Very nice."

"I wasn't saying you didn't. I was just saying that it'd be a beneficial addition." Alfred kissed Ivan's nose. "Better than me just being a homemaker and you having to support both yourself _and_ me without any sort of additional income. Of course, that's looking a bit down the road..." Alfred smiled awkwardly. "Nothing we should focus on any time soon, really."

"Well, ah... Yes." If Alfred was pulling in a salary they could easily support themselves and live comfortably- as well as any...additions that came along after that. Not that he was really looking forward to expanding his family any time soon. He didn't even really have a family to expand. Alfred didn't really count as family. Not...yet, he supposed. "Is there something else we _should_ focus on?" He had to change the subject.

"Hmm, well, I'm about finished with this. How about those mints?" Alfred smirked, ready to change this into a more intimate setting. "I'm ready to be taught how to fuck Alphas."

"Then you should come with me to the bedroom." Ivan gathered up the dishes first, and set them in the sink before he lead Alfred to his bedroom. It was modest, of course. A queen size bed with a large window right beside it. Ivan drew the drapes shut. No one needed to see them. And of course, the gum. He passed Alfred a stick while he picked up his own, smirking to his cute Omega companion.

Alfred took the gum gratefully and popped it into his mouth. "Right, that sounds like a good plan." The boy plopped down on the mattress and gathered Ivan's hands into his own, tugging his body over him. Alfred was so aroused by the atmosphere, Ivan's hormones permeating the air. He reached a hand down and squeezed the Russian's ass. "So, Mr. Braginsky, teach me how to fuck you. I'm in need of your abundant wisdom."

Ivan yelped as Alfred grabbed at his behind. He snorted and shook his head, sliding onto his bed beside Alfred and pulling them together, side by side on the mattress. "Alright... You want to get them nice and worked up." He pulled Alfred closer, brushing their noses together, tilting his head a little to the right. "And foreplay is the best time to do that."

"Hmm, I think I can manage that." Alfred purred, sliding his hand down to Ivan's clothed crotch and rubbing at it slowly. He laid a kiss to the man's mouth, nuzzling him nicely. "What sort of foreplay is best?" Alfred was playing dumb, but he supposed it was part of the act. Sex couldn't be _incredibly_ difficult.

Ivan gripped Alfred's hand by the wrist, stopping him. "Don't give it all away at first," he snorted teasingly, pushing Alfred's hand to his thigh. "Tease first. Make them work for it. The Alpha is supposed to chase you, you know. That's what they _want_ to do." Ivan was trying his best to refrain from using the 'hunter and prey' analogy. He didn't think Alfred would appreciate being thought of as prey.

"Oh. Okay. Well then...um..." Well shit. Alfred didn't really know exactly what he should do then, his near-virginity apparent. He decided to rest his hands on the Russian's waist as he pulled him into a kiss, thinking that was hot enough. Fuck he didn't really know what he was doing.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh. He gripped Alfred's chin, looking down at him. "Use the kiss as a distraction, get under my skin while you're kissing me." He licked Alfred's bottom lip and tilted his head once more to kiss him. "Make me want you, bad, Alfred. I want you to make me need you. You want to play hard to get while keeping me wanting."

Alfred took the advice, pulling Ivan into a soft, lingering kiss as he slid his hand under his shirt. He felt up the Russian's warm, smooth abdomen until he reached the man's chest. He found Ivan's pink nipples with his fingers and began to play with them, pinching and rubbing them sensually. He kept his mouth gentle and deliberate as he deepened the kiss, taking it slowly.

The Russian grunted as his nipples were tugged. "Ah...not usually a place that I've had played with during foreplay, considering I'm an Alpha, but...a good start." It wasn't that he wasn't sensitive there or anything, it was natural to be, he just hadn't expected it. "Explore, find out the more sensitive spots."

Alfred blushed, smiling awkwardly at that. He'd always thought that someone playing with his nipples felt good; he hadn't considered the fact that Ivan was an Alpha and probably wouldn't have had as much sensitivity there. Dammit. He slid his hands down Ivan's torso, feeling him up and down. Where else could he feel besides Ivan's nipples and dick in order to find sensitive spots? Alfred began to kiss down Ivan's neck, sucking certain areas. He hoped that would work.

Ivan moaned softly as Alfred kissed along his neck. He slowly began to tug at his scarf, placing it on the bedside table. "Sorry, now that that is out of the way..." He did feel a little...naked without his scarf, but he didn't let that get in the way. It wasn't like he would have much clothing on in the end anyway.

Alfred smirked, latching onto the skin and sucking softly, wanting to create a hickey on Ivan's neck. After the area had become red, the boy pulled away and asked, "Did I find your sensitive spot, baby?" He wrapped a leg around Ivan's as he began to pull on the man's shirt, wanting to take it off.

Grunting again, Ivan started to shed his clothing. He pulled at Alfred's clothing in the same way, but rougher, more dominant. He was the Alpha, he had to mark his territory. But he didn't push Alfred down. He wanted them on equal ground for now. "Think about what position you want," he breathed, necking down Alfred's flesh, "The position is when you're going to lead, I'll follow."

Alfred gasped and moaned as the man began to kiss down his neck. He shut his eyes and grasped the Russian's silvery hair, holding it tight. With nothing but their pants left on, the teenager held Ivan around the shoulders, digging his fingernails into the smooth skin.

"Like what you see?" Ivan teased as he pulled Alfred's hand over his shoulder, down his bicep, then moving him over to his chest. "I remember you liked it at the grocery store." He could see all of the things that Alfred wanted to say to him but was too afraid, or they were too inappropriate.

"Of course I do, babe. Really, I should be asking likewise." Alfred smiled, rubbing and sliding his hands across Ivan's muscular arms and down his chest. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist and pulled their groins together, grinding up into him with slow but intense heat. "Mmph, you are so _sexy_..." Alfred whispered in Ivan's ear, nipping at the lobe.

"You definitely know how to flatter..." Ivan moaned and tilted his head up to kiss Alfred again. "I like that. But not too much, don't be too overdramatic... If you are they might think you're just exaggerating." Ivan included. If Alfred kept going on and on about how sexy he was and how perfect, how much he loved him, it got repetitive; he could start to find it just be an act.

"You're the one who asked if I liked what I saw. Besides, I'm not over-exaggerting. I'm telling the truth. Am I not allowed to coddle over my newly-found boyfriend?" Alfred asked, rubbing the other's shoulders. His grinding and rubbing became faster; he wanted to get this going. Slipping his fingers down to Ivan's pants button, the boy unfastened them and began his attempt to rid of them.

"I know, you can most definitely lay on the compliments. But don't lay it on too thick. it's a delicate balance." The Russian was more than willing to cooperate with Alfred's removal of his pants. He kicked them off eagerly, left in his boxers. Smirking as he began to stroke himself through the fabric, he waited for Alfred to make another move. And then he had another thought. "A-Alfred...are you on the pill?" He knew Alfred took shots, but those were just suppressants, not birth control.

"On the pill? Like...birth control or...?" Alfred managed to ask in between breaths, continuing to pull Ivan's body into his own. He began the removal of his own jeans, stripping himself down until he was only in his boxers as well. Wrapping his legs around the Russian's waist, he renewed their pleasant friction.

"Yes, birth control. Your shots don't...keep you from getting pregnant, all they do is they suppress your hormones." Of course, it didn't make it go away completely. "I don't...exactly want any little additions running around my home." He liked children well enough, but he didn't particularly want any of his own, not right then.

Alfred snorted at that. "Ivan, if I become pregnant, I think children would be the least of your worries. I'm your student, remember?" He quickly decided to change the subject. Such things just weren't very sexy; more worrying, really. "No, I don't have access to birth control. Um...fuck. Do you have a condom?" He didn't want to have to stop in their fucking over the technicality that he could become pregnant if they did.

"I do, I have a box..." Ivan leaned over and yanked open the drawer to his bedside table. "Here it is." He pulled out the 'class 1 Alpha' size and passed it to Alfred. "You put it on," he whispered, leaning in closer. "But use your mouth."

Alfred's face went very red at that. Sure, he'd sucked off other guys before, but...he'd never gotten that close to the dick of somebody he _actually really liked_. Plus, just the directness of it all...Alfred faltered, but eventually nodded and complied. He pressed his hands to Ivan's chest and gave a push, shoving him against the mattress as he straddled the man. Once he was on top of the Alpha, Alfred slowly began to slide down his body, nearing his crotch area. He slipped his fingers under the hem of Ivan's boxers and tugged them down, the man's massive cock surely springing out as it was released of its confines. Alfred couldn't help but stare.

Without hesitation, motions fluid, Ivan began to stroke himself idly. He watched Alfred, waiting for him to continue. He held out the condom with no words, waiting for Alfred to start. He could wait. He knew the excitement of a new experience, even if they had done it with someone else before. It was Alfred's first time giving him head, he could hesitate if he needed to.

Alfred took the condom and ripped the package open with his teeth. He slipped the condom into his mouth, surprised by the taste. Peppermint flavored. He lowered his head down to Ivan's erection and slowly began to slip it on, tugging it onto the man's huge cock. It was a little difficult, but the boy eventually slid it down all the way to the hilt. He then dragged his tongue from the base of Ivan's cock to the tip, teasing the man cruelly.

Ivan groaned as Alfred's hot, tight mouth slid over his shaft. He reached down to roll the condom down a little more, down to the base. He moaned and cupped Alfred's cheek, staring down at him. "You look perfect. With your mouth on my cock..." His cute little tongue lapping at him quizzically. "Does it taste good?" he teased breathlessly, snickering. "There are other flavours."

Alfred nodded to the best of his abilities, placing a few more laps to the older man's cock. "Yeah, it's minty. It tastes...refreshing." He smirked as he kissed the head of Ivan's member before commencing to take it into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly, nothing too harsh or dramatic. Just enough to bring aching pleasure to Ivan, though not enough to bring him to orgasm. Alfred could be such a cocktease when it came to giving head.

"Hahh... Oh, you little tease." But Ivan loved it. And Alfred knew he loved it too. "I have to say, you really do look perfect on my cock..." Alfred's pretty red lips wrapped around his shaft. "I bet it tingles." He was actually a little worried that Alfred's ass would be burning, with the ingredients in the flavouring.

Alfred didn't verbally this time, instead deciding to take Ivan deeper into his mouth. He couldn't take all of him; Ivan was simply too large for that, but he could take at least two thirds of him. Deepthroating his lover, Alfred sucked a little more intensely, applying more tongue into the mix. He swirled his tongue around as he gazed up at Ivan with half-lidded blue eyes. He bobbed his head at a decent speed, opting to stroke the part of Ivan's cock that he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand.

"That's it... Use both hands, Alfred, look up at me while you do it, I want to see your face." Ivan just had the compulsion to _see_. He wanted Alfred looking up at him with his beautiful eyes and so he could see the ridge of his perfect lips wrapped around his flesh. "You look perfect like that, absolutely...perfect..."

Alfred loved Ivan's precious moans as he sucked him, doing as he was told and using both of his hands to pump the man's cock. He continued to fixate his stare on Ivan's pleasured face, taking in as much of Russian's member as he could possibly fit inside him mouth. He nearly choked and sputtered slightly as the head scraped against the back of his throat.

Ivan wasn't sure how much cock Alfred had sucked before (he dreaded to think the number), but he was impressed with the skill. "Oh, Alfred...hahh..." Staring down into his eyes, Alfred was beautiful. He was the most gorgeous Omega Ivan had the pleasure of receiving fellatio from.

Alfred eventually pulled off with a slick pop, giving the head one last lingering lick before he smirked at Ivan cockily. "So...how about we move along to the main event?" He slid his hands up the man's thighs, carressing him and his silky skin.

"Mmm, I don't know, you seem to be doing...everything perfectly." Ivan was a little disappointed it would be ending so soon. He liked the feel of Alfred's throat around his shaft, going into little spasms and caressing his flesh. "But if you really want to, you should lead me into the next bit... Be the leader, Alfred."

Alfred smirked, crawling up the Russian's body. He weaved his fingers into Ivan's hair, curling them slightly around the man's head as he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I think you'll like this a _lot_ better..." He gave Ivan's cheek a peck, sliding his hands down to his own underwear as he casually slipped them off. Capturing Ivan's lips in an intimate kiss, Alfred pressed their bodies together warmly, lightly rubbing their groins together as he asked, "Can you prepare me, babe?"

Alfred hardly even needed preparing, in Ivan's opinion. But he would if it made Alfred feel better. He didn't even wet his fingers, sliding his fingers against Alfred's ass and rubbing against the cleft. He smirked as he felt the natural lubricant there, sliding between his legs. "You're already fairly wet, I don't think you need much preparation." Alfred's body was _meant_ to take his cock.

Alfred moaned, writhing against Ivan's body and rocking down on his fingers, resting the side of his head on the man's chest. "W-well, it hurt the first time. I haven't exactly had a ton of sex, and you're big. I think I have a good reason to want a little preparation." It was truly an excuse to get Ivan to finger him. His thick fingers felt great pressing against his inner walls, massaging them in a very erotic manner.

"Of course, of course... Even the most experienced need a little prep here and there." Alfred would get used to it. Eventually Alfred would be able to just take it as he was, but he understood that they needed to get some milage in before that. "Don't worry about a thing, Alfred, I'll take care of it." He had two fingers inside of Alfred, easily stretching him out and preparing him for the great girth that was to come. "Look pretty for me while I do it. I want a show."

"A-a show?" Alfred wasn't sure how to..well...put on a particularly sexy show for anyone. He rocked back on Ivan's fingers, rolling his body and hips as he moaned loudly and dramatically. He pressed nips and kisses all along Ivan's jaw and neck, nipping his bottom lip here and there. "_God_, Ivan, that feels so good..."

"God or Ivan you have to pick which one to call me," the Russian teased, sliding a third finger in and curling them to hit that one perfect spot inside him. "Say more than that... Tell me what you want me to do to you, in graphic detail. I want you to make me crazy for you, Alfred."

Alfred cried out in pleasure, grasping onto Ivan's arms as he gasped. Grunting, the boy managed to say, "I want you to shove your gigantic dick into my tight ass so that I can ride you _so hard_, there'll be bruises on your hips for days." He grinned slyly, sucking and biting at Ivan's collar.

Well, that was something that Ivan hadn't expected. But he most _definitely_ liked it. "Well, let's hope you can walk after that then," Ivan teased, hoping Alfred wouldn't even be able to leave his bed after this encounter. While he didn't want Alfred hurt, he wanted him helpless in his bed, waiting for him to tend to him; he wanted Alfred to remain in his care so he could fuck him all day long.

Alfred moaned and squirmed under Ivan's touches, breathing, "I can't wait any longer. I want your cock in my ass _now_." He laid harsh kisses along Ivan's jawline, eventually making his way to the man's mouth.

Ivan knew that three fingers wouldn't at all prepare Alfred for his cock, even if he really needed the preparation. But he let it slide and gripped his cock, pressing it between Alfred's cheeks and rubbing himself between them. He didn't push in, not yet. "Beg me a little more, maybe I will. Make me want you, Alfred." He already wanted him, but he needed to encourage Alfred to become absolutely irresistible, to the point where Ivan couldn't even think before he was plowing into him.

"Please, Ivan, pound into me! Fuck me until I can't even _walk_, please...ah! I want you inside me..." His voice grew a little soft and quite with that last phrase, his true desire to be connected to the Russian apparent. He was a teenage Omega who'd lost his virginity to the man; having sex with him really meant something to Alfred. The boy massaged the older man's chest and arms, grinding back against the cock prodding at his hole.

Licking at his lips, Ivan pressed the tip to Alfred's hole and began to press in. He slowly slid in, groaning as Alfred's heat constricted him. In a good way of course. He didn't see any circumstance in which this feeling he was experiencing being a problem. "Oh, Alfred..."

Alfred groaned and whipped his head back at the feeling, impaling himself further on Ivan's cock to meet the distance. He took the man in all the way to the hilt, Ivan's member stretching his insides in the most pleasant of ways. He basked in the position for a moment before he began to rock his hips, slowly albeit awkwardly. He had no experience in this position, and it showed in the way he bounced in Ivan's lap a little too roughly.

Ivan groaned, eyes half-lidded as he watched Alfred with his cock bouncing with every twist of his hips. He touched the tip which was already leaking precum, unable to refrain himself. He took Alfred's hands and pushed it against his own pelvis. "Feel it inside you?" he purred, smirking as he watched with predatory eyes.

Alfred shut his eyes tight as he continued to gyrate his hips down, nodding his head in affirmation. He could feel the man's giant cock pumping in and out of him; it was an odd but not unwelcome sensation. "It feels...ah...weird..." He moaned nonetheless, though did nothing to stop it. Their bodies mingled perfectly, his ass taking every plunge of Ivan's cock easily.

The way Alfred's ass settled against his lap and the way their hips fit together like long lost puzzle pieces was a goddamn _miracle_. It took all of Ivan's strength not to toss Alfred onto his back and pummel him into the mattress; make him scream his name until his voice went raw. He wanted to mark his complete territory, make sure everyone knew Alfred was _his_. He wanted his scent all over him.

Alfred placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders, using them as leverage as he ground back against the man's cock. His motions accelerated, his hopping and bouncing becoming much quicker. "I-Ivan! Fuck me harder, god, yes, fuck my ass!"

Alfred was lucky that Ivan was a strong man. He was lucky Ivan could hold back from the temptations to do nothing but fuck Alfred like a goddamn animal. He kept having to remind himself that he was supposed to be teaching Alfred. "Th-that's good, keep talking, stay vocal..." His voice was raspy, hardly able to even contain himself at the sight above him.

Alfred had nearly forgotten Ivan was supposed to be teaching him how to please, he was so enveloped in pleasure. He rutting back on the man's cock, pounding into Ivan's hips harshly. The mattress creaked and groaned from the weight. "Fucking..fuck! Fuck me...please, Ivan, fuck me _so hard_...ah!"

Ivan couldn't even think about how he was going to survive Alfred when he was in heat. If he was this sexy when he was just in his natural state then how could Ivan even bother to resist him when he was in heat? Not that Ivan would ever...try to resist him when he was in heat. But it was a thought to think about. "Y-yes, like that...hahh, g-good, okay, try hard to- to..." Oh god he couldn't even think properly.

Alfred didn't wait for Ivan to finish his instruction. It was obvious that he was doing a good job. Bending over, Alfred captured Ivan's lips in a harsh, crushing kiss. His cock was standing at full attention, leaking precum. He couldn't take much more of this.

Without having to worry about instructing Alfred, Ivan just flipped them over. With Alfred on his back, Ivan could easily slide into him and brush against every sensitive spot along his inner walls that there possibly was. He pushed Alfred down, hands on his shoulders as he pounded into him, hips snapping forward with enough power to smash the headboard against the wall.

Alfred yelped at the sudden movement, but ended up moaning and crying out in pleasure shortly after. He wrapped his legs around Ivan's hips, rocking down onto him with fervor. "Fuck...fuck, Ivan, touch me baby, _please_..." Alfred begged, grasping Ivan's shoulders as he was pounded into with much intensity.

Ivan did just that, hand grasping for Alfred's cock and stroking him as he fucked him into the mattress. Alfred was going to be sore, and he would make sure that Alfred would feel it with an entire photo album of memories to masturbate to later on.

Alfred eventually couldn't take it anymore; it'd been a miracle he'd lasted this long really, considering his teenager stamina. With a loud cry of Ivan's name, the boy shot his essence into the Alphas hand. His body went limp, the orgasm taking his energy with it.

When Alfred came, Ivan wasn't far behind. He burst inside him with a great roar of pleasure and trembled as he tried to pull out before he could knot. "O-ow..." His cock was already swelling, and it got quite uncomfortable. He rolled over onto his back and took several deep breaths, staring up at his ceiling. "Alfred...you're amazing."

Alfred smiled, cuddling up close to Ivan and hooking a leg around his hip. "Hmm, I know." He chuckled, caressing Ivan's face with his hand. "You're pretty awesome yourself. So, how'd I do? Was I irresistable? I'm assuming by your comment that I received an A for the performance." He teased, kissing the man's chin lightly.

"Well... In the beginning you could use some help getting me a little more worked up..." Ivan couldn't help but grin, folding his arms behind his head. "I want you to have me under your thumb, Alfred. Just because you're an Omega it doesn't mean you shouldn't have the prowess and power to get what you want with just a single glance."

"So you weren't worked up by my sexuality?" Alfred pouted, dancing his fingertips along Ivan's chest. "I thought you enjoyed the blowjob a lot. I guess if it's not good enough, we don't have to do it anymore. Fine with me." He teased the man, though the undertone of his voice was dark. Alfred felt pride in his work; he didn't appreciate the criticism.

"Alfred, I never said I wasn't worked up, I just said that you need to work on it." Ivan huffed and crossed his arms, looking to Alfred quizzically. "Fine, if you don't want to suck my cock anymore that's up to you. We won't anymore. I can live with just fucking you."

"Fine. If that's how you want it, it's no big deal to me." Alfred liked sucking cock, especially Ivan's, but he liked winning more. If Ivan was going to act cool about it, then he was going to act cooler. He wouldn't let Ivan get to him. Alfred rolled onto his back, no longer as close to Ivan as he continued to pout.

Ivan snorted, watching Alfred roll away from him. "I've lived without blowjobs for a long time, Alfred. After you started giving them how long have you gone without it?" Ivan could honestly go a pretty long time without sex. Alfred was a horny teenager.

Alfred gave him a hard glare, warning him that he was treading into dangerous territory. "And what's that supposed to imply? That I've been 'sucking so much cock that I won't be able to go without it'?" He didn't like the condescending tone.

"No, I am just saying that you are young and still exploring your sexuality. You don't have nearly the same amount of control that someone like me has." Ivan could go without the blowjobs, Alfred was full of hormones and sexual frustration.

Alfred was still cross about it, and it was apparent on his face. He focused his glare elsewhere, his pout remaining as he said nothing. He didn't bother responding. Nothing good could come out of his mouth at this time.

"Alfred, I am not trying to belittle you, I am just saying that if we were trying to outlast one another I would win." Alfred was a horny teenager, he would have to give in to his hormones at some point. Ivan was past that. Ivan was the one who could, and had, gone over a year without sex.

"Why couldn't you have just told me I did a good job instead of saying that I suck at getting you worked up?" Alfred snapped, his jaw tightening. He looked away and crossed his arms. It was clear that he'd been hung up on that for the duration of their spat.

"I never said that you sucked at it!" Alfred was getting worked up over nothing. "I told you you needed work. Alfred, I said I was trying to teach you how to please an Alpha; I'm just saying where you could use improvement. It doesn't mean you're bad at it, it just means you need help."

Alfred didn't respond to that either except for his blatant sigh. Obviously discontented, Alfred rolled over on the mattress, curling into a ball. His shoulders remained hunched.

"Alfred, you're acting like a child..." Ivan was feeling ridiculous. Alfred _was_ a child. He didn't like to think that, but it was true. Alfred was still a teenager, even if he was legal. He wasn't going to fully mature for a couple more years, after all. "Alfred, please, don't act like this, this was supposed to be fun for the both of us."

"I think the fact that I've chosen to ignore you instead of escalating the matter further shows that I'm not 'acting like a child.'" Alfred snipped. Despite his words, he opted to roll back over, staring Ivan intently in the face. He remained silent, but he inched closer to the man, burying his forehead into the man's neck as he huddled in close.

"Adults talk about their problems, Alfred." Ivan didn't want this to escalate into a real fight, but he wrapped his arms around Alfred and sighed deeply. "I didn't mean it at all in a critical way, I was just playing into the idea that I was 'teaching' you."

Alfred sighed and nuzzled Ivan further, keeping him close. "I know. I don't take criticism lightly though. I thought you liked it." He whined, grabbing at the man's arm with his hand.

"I did like it, Alfred. A lot. You have to learn to take criticism, Alfred. I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just trying to tell you that where you excel in one area you might need help in another." Alfred couldn't get much of anywhere if he didn't learn to take criticism. "That is part of the working world, Alfred. Critics are everywhere."

"O-oh. I just...meant when it came to sex..." Alfred blushed, smiling awkwardly. He slid his fingers across Ivan's chest, feeling his warm skin against his hands. "I mean, you're older than me. And you have a lot more...experience on you. I just want to give you the most pleasure you've ever received. To top your other sexual partners. I want to be the best fuck you've ever had." Alfred smirked at the thought

"Well, considering I've only ever had a handful of class 1 Alphas it's rather hard _not_ to top most of the others." It was hard to find real class 1s who weren't confined to their rooms and being saved for marriage. "And trust me, Alfred, I'm having more times with you than I've generally had with any of my other sexual partners. I lived off of one night stands in college." Ivan stroked at Alfred's hair, down to his cheek, caressing his face. "You don't have to worry, Alfred." But it was sweet to know that that was on his mind.

"Wow, you sound like a real player." Alfred smirked, teasing the man. "Seriously, how many one night stands did you have? Where did you find these people?" He wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist, bringing them closer together. "I'm surprised you haven't had a lot of class 1s though. Though I suppose it makes sense that you've had more of the other classes. I bet they draw to you like flies."

"Well, they all do... But generally parents like to keep their class 1 Omegas at home so that they don't go cavorting and giving their virginities away until they can get married to a nice, financially stable Alpha who is in power or going to be coming into power." Ivan had made it quite clear he never intended to take the usual class 1 Alpha titles, so he had essentially elected to go without a mate for...a long time.

"Hmm, like I did, right?" Alfred giggled. "Yeah, that's what I was having some problems with my parents about a bit ago. I told you about it, kinda. They want me to go into the political career so that I can mate with class 1 Alpha and improve my living conditions." Alfred grimaced, burying his head further into the crook of Ivan's neck. "I just..don't want to do that though. I don't plan to."

"Well, keep in mind that when I was in college most class 1 Omegas had their marriages arranged for them." Oh, those were the days... When having sex with some class 1 Alpha they had met at a bar was the most fun an Omega could have. "You're very lucky to be able to live in a time where class 1 Omegas don't have to adhere religiously to what they're parents desire of them."

"Yep. Instead of being told who I have to marry, I'm told which _kind_ of Alpha I have to marry. A political leader or a businessman." Alfred huffed, obviously not too gracious for it. "A lot of marriages are still arranged. I'm just lucky my parents are open-minded enough to at least allow me to obtain an education. Though they're still restricting the field of study I want to pursue."

"Your parents are very open minded, considering the situation." Ivan stroked Alfred's hair as he thought about in a little more depth. "You know, my parents wanted me to go into politics too." Ivan was rather charismatic and influential, as all class 1 Alphas are. "I lied to them and went into the education program, they thought I was going to become a lawyer. They wanted me to marry a nice virgin Omega and make myself well known."

"How'd they respond when they learned you'd gone into the education program instead?" Alfred inquired, soothed by the hand running softly through his hair. He breathed slowly, relaxing considerably.

"Of course they were angered by it, and outraged... We haven't talked in years. I'm not planning on talking to them again anytime soon. But of course, this is coming from a pair of class 2 parents in a stereotypical Alpha and Omega relationship, with three children who have all failed to bring them to greatness." Ivan came from a...expecting family.

Alfred smiled tightly. That was a little...discouraging. "Both of my parents are Betas, along with my brother. I'm the only person in the family with a class, class 1 to boot. They expect a lot from me...though I don't believe its for their own gain. They just think that I should take advantage of the gift given to me." Alfred sighed, toiling with the man's hair a little. "I love them to death and I don't want to disappoint them, but at the same time I want to live my life the way I want to. It's...difficult, figuring out what path to take. The one that pleases them or the one that pleases me."

"You should choose the path that pleases you, Alfred. No matter what, you can not let them push you into something you don't want to do. If they truly love you then they will get past it and see you as how you are, which is truly happy in what you are pursuing." If Alfred's parents couldn't get past that then they weren't the type of parents Alfred deserved. Ivan kissed his temple and smiled to him. "What your class is shouldn't dictate who you want, and should, be in life."

Alfred nodded, smiling at his lover. "Thanks, Ivan. I appreciate the advice. It's very helpful, actually." He chuckled, bringing the sheets up tighter around them, becoming warm and toasty under the thick blankets. "So, I'm kinda tired. Did you want to sleep now? It's not incredibly late; we could probably turn on your tv and watch something?" Cuddling under the blankets and watching some shows with Ivan sounded like a good way to end the night.

"Of course. I only have the one television, out in the other room..." It prompted Ivan not to spend all day in bed. "Come on, we can bring the blankets out there and cuddle on the couch. I think that will be a very enjoyable way to end the night.

"Hmm, my ass is sore and I like my position under the blankets. It's warm. How about you carry me?" Alfred smiled, giggling childishly. "I'm sure you're strong enough to carry me out there..."

Snorting, Ivan did as he was bid and picked Alfred up; very unceremoniously. He tossed him over his shoulder and took the blankets with him before flopping them all onto the pile. "Shall we get started?"

"You know, being carried over the shoulder isn't very comfortable. Or romantic." Alfred snipped as he was plopped down on the couch. Nevertheless, he curled up next to Ivan cutely, tugging the blankets around them. "Yeah, might as well."

"Not everything has to be comfortable or romantic." Ivan pulled the blankets up a little more and cuddled against him before he turned on the television to start their own little marathon.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: Prusame

* * *

Gilbert was excited. It was Monday, why shouldn't he be excited? This was his blowjob day. Sure, he had missed a few along the way, but this was his day. This was a day he could _count_ on getting some fun. Unless Alfred was having a bullshit day full of drama. Dammit, why did it have to be a Monday? Maybe he should move it to Friday, everyone had nice Fridays. That thought was wiped from his mind as he saw Alfred and waved to him sheepishly.

Alfred smiled meekly in response. He knew what Gilbert wanted. While he normally was alright with respecting their deal...he'd promised Ivan he would be his only one. He'd removed the "with benefits" part of Mathias and his relationship status (Mathias had been pretty cool with it, possibly due to the embarrassment he'd felt in the bathroom that day Ivan caught them. They still sat together at lunch), but this thing with Gilbert...this would be more difficult. They'd had a deal; a promise that Alfred would blow the albino once a week until the season ended. Alfred wouldn't back down from it; he'd made the promise to Gilbert first, that was unfair of him. But damn, did he feel guilty.

Gilbert found he wasn't just excited to see Alfred because of their deal, he was also excited to see him just in general. Alfred was pretty awesome. Awesomeness that rivaled even Gilbert. Well, maybe not _that_ awesome. But he was chill to hang out with Alfred in a non-sexual setting. "Sup, big guy. You ready for practice? I know I am." And for what came after.

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm ready to kick your ass on the court." Alfred smirked, playing with the guy. They were rivals. The coach was trying to determine which of the two would be the starting point guard. Alfred was a good shot, but Gilbert was better at decision-making. They were neck and neck and it would be a tough call.

During practice, Gilbert get getting distracted by Alfred. And their deal. Dammit, he shouldn't let it affect him this much! He was supposed to be older, suave and cool, he was the awesome one. And yet Alfred comes around, a freshman Omega, and here he was muddling up his entire head, and his gameplay. Damn.

And it definitely showed in his performance. Especially when he got smacked in the head with the ball when Alfred passed it to him. "Shit, Gil, pay attention to the ball! Are you okay?" Alfred asked as he approached the albino, scanning his head for injury.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." That was so not awesome. Damn, Gilbert needed to pay more attention. Alfred was so distracting. He waved off Alfred's attempt to help him and got back up to his feet. "I'm just gonna take a ten minute break, I think I'm a little dehydrated..." He could just play it off on being dizzy. Yeah.

Alfred nodded and practice continued as normal. Soon enough it ended, the group of sweaty boys retreating to the locker room to change and leave. Of course, as usual on Mondays, Alfred lingered behind.

Gilbert, as usual, got dressed and left his pants undone. He didn't want to be too counterproductive. He grinned as he saw Alfred, and nodded to a friend of his, who was the last to leave the locker room. "So, you ready?" He grinned as he plopped down on the bench, just waiting for Alfred now.

Alfred didn't say a word as he simply nodded and dropped to his knees. He immediately got to work, wasting no time in pulling Gilbert's cock out and placing it in his mouth. He sucked harshly and stroked the base, trying to get the albino to an erection with his mouth. He closed his eyes, unable to look at the boy as he wrapped his tongue around his cock, too ashamed by what he was doing to Ivan with this gesture.

Gilbert moaned and pushed his hips forward. He had been looking forward to this all week. So much, in fact, that he had refused to masturbate. And that left him with a heavy load to drop and not a lot of stamina. He came prematurely, grunting as he filled Alfred's mouth, and swiftly pushed him off his cock as he began to knot. "Ah...dammit." That had been...really quick.

Alfred grunted as the boy suddenly came in his mouth, nearly choking on his cum. He sat back and wiped his mouth before looking up at Gilbert with a quirked brow. "Well, _that_ was quick."

"Sh-shut up, it's been a bit of a dry spell for me lately." Gilbert didn't approve of being made fun of like that. "It wasn't like it was 2 seconds or anything." More like two minutes, actually. "Besides, I...I enjoyed myself. A lot." He had been staving off masturbation just so that his orgasm now would be amazing.

Alfred nodded, rising from his knees. "Well, at least one of us enjoyed that." He sat beside the albino for a moment, coughing up sperm. Damn, that had been unpleasant. He preferred giving longer blowjobs; they at least gave him time to receive pleasure as well.

"Shut up, I mean, I gave you my awesome load, what more could you want?" This was assuming that he was God's gift to all Omegas. "I've been out of the swing." Damn, Alfred usually enjoyed himself. Now Gilbert couldn't even get to touch him back...

"Yes. Choking on your cum is so appealing." Alfred rolled his eyes. "It's only been two weeks since I've blown you; you couldn't be that far out." He patted Gilbert's head, cooing at him like one would do a child, "But that's okay, you did your best."

"I-I didn't beat off at all, between that..." Gilbert thought his attempt would be appreciated. "I mean, I gave you a lot more than usual, that's gotta count for something!" He just wanted to make it more enjoyable for the both of them. Well, at least it had been enjoyable for him.

Alfred sighed, then smiled kindly at the boy. "Gil, I'm teasing you. I understand. It happens." He gave Gilbert a pat on the shoulder and stood from his seat on the bench.

"Well, uh... Don't tease me like that." Gilbert bumped Alfred with his elbow. "So, uh...how is it going? I mean, last time was..." Bad. Last time was bad. So bad they had just not gone through with their deal. "So, is it better?"

"Hmm? Oh, definitely. I feel better about everything now." Alfred wasn't going to tell Gilbert specifics or that they even made up. He'd rather just change the subject, "How about you? You seemed kinda out of it today. You okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm totally fine... I'm awesome, in fact. I'm always awesome. How dare you question that." He was teasing, of course... "So, uh, how did you handle it? I mean, not that I'm trying to pry or anything. Just wondering. Did it get all...fixed, and shit?"

Alfred hesitated, but shook his head grimly. "No..." He lied. "We didn't. But it's okay. We talked...at least there's closure now." Alfred wouldn't tell Gilbert he'd resumed his relationship with someone, considering that the person he had a relationship with was Ivan. It was too risky. What if became curious and wanted to know what his boyfriend looked like? He couldn't hide him forever.

"Oh, well...shit sucks sometimes. At least it's completely off the record, eh? You can start fresh with someone new." There was something suggestive, in the last couple words. Someone new. What if Gilbert was that someone new? He and Alfred were the same class, so he thought (rightfully so, he didn't think Alfred would lie), and sure they hadn't gotten along at first but Gilbert had come to respect him a little more... They were already fairly intimate, and Gilbert was trying not to be too dickish towards him.

Alfred shrugged, not catching the innuendo. "I suppose. Or I can just keep fucking around." He smirked, taking a seat by Gilbert once more. He could probably spare a few minutes to chat with the other; he seemed strangely into their conversation today.

"Oh, uh...yeah...that works too." Gilbert hadn't exactly meant to insinuate himself as the new person who might come into Alfred's life, but at the same time the more he thought about it, the more he wanted that to be true. Alfred was a beautiful Omega, he was strong and he could play ball well... Dammit, why did this have to happen?

"So, do you have a mate? I'm assuming you don't since you've apparently been on a dry spell ever since I blew you two weeks ago. If you do, then, well, you're horrible." Alfred chuckled, obviously teasing the other.

"Well, I'll have you know that I do not have one right now. I mean, I get plenty of tail, just...uh, these past couple weeks have been a little on the rough side. Yeah." He was perfectly fine, he just hadn't been applying enough charm. And he was always rude to the Omegas he tried to woo. That tended to be a turn-off to them, for some reason.

"Maybe if you didn't sexually harass Omegas, you'd get more." Alfred snorted, hitting the boy in the shoulder. He remembered what Gil was like when they first met: a total dick. "Seriously, who taught you that in order to get laid, you had to harass people? Surely not your parents..."

"Well, uh...see, I got this brother. And he's real good at gettin'...well, thing is, he likes Alphas. And he's real good at getting them, that dorky little shit. Somehow he can just..get 'em. But yeah, so he just sort of...teaches me. Not that I needed teaching! I mean, I taught him a bunch of stuff too!" Gilbert was clearly self conscious.

"Is he an Omega, or...?" Alfred guessed that he wasn't. It wasn't a big deal to him, just different. It was rare to know any Alpha who liked others of his kind due to the general unacceptance of them by society. "Well, your brother's teaching you wrong then. He's teaching you how to pick up Alphas, if anything. Omegas don't appreciate being insulted or grabbed at like a piece of meat. I'm sure you'd get more tail if you were nicer, I mean..." Alfred giggled, "You're not a bad-looking guy. I think you'd pick someone up easily if you were kind about it."

"Yeah, so I've been finding out..." Gilbert always saw Omegas react positively to that treatment in porn. of course, that was porn and porn wasn't very reliable. "I guess you think I'm not as awesome as before, eh? Because you're wrong, I'm the most awesome you're ever going to get." Gilbert was never going to back down about that awesome thing.

"Because you came prematurely? Nah. Just make sure it doesn't happen next time so I can have fun too." Alfred smirked, flicking the boy's nose. "Goofball. I can't believe you haven't orgasmed in two weeks. It seems unnatural for you."

"It is unnatural for me." He had wanted to stretch it out and give Alfred a good bust. Well, that hadn't gone over very well. "I'll make sure to masturbate this week," he snorted, crossing his arms. "Hey, uh, speaking of brothers... You've got one, right? He's on the hockey team, isn't he?" Matthew was the star of the hockey team, there weren't a lot of people who didn't know him.

"Ah, yeah. My twin, Mattie. He's a senior this year. You knew he was on the hockey team?" Alfred inquired, confused by how Gilbert could have known. Did he watch hockey?

"Oh, uh...everyone knows Matthew." Gilbert looked very serious all of the sudden. "Your brother is the reason we've won state like four years in a row. Everyone knows Matthew." And it was surprising, too, since Matthew was a Beta. Betas weren't known for being so aggressive and successful in sports- that was an Alpha thing- but Matthew had really rocked the boat.

"R-_really_? Mattie's that popular? I mean, I knew he was _good_, but I didn't think he'd be...wow. Damn he's been modest with me for a while now." Alfred pouted, his face contorted childishly. "'Oh I'm alright but my team is really what's great', my ass! I'm so getting him for that later."

Gilbert couldn't help but cackle. "Come on, I'll show you." He yanked up his pants, his knotting having since gone down. He pulled them out into the main hall fo the building, which housed the hockey rink, the basketball court, and the doors that lead out to the foootball field. He pointed to the big glass case beside the basketball display. "There's the hockey bullshit and your brothers twenty million trophies."

Alfred was surprised by the amount. Wow, his brother really was good at the sport. The Omega wondered if he was planning to go pro. As he scanned the shelves, his eyes fixated on a certain photo from 18 years ago. Holding the trophy front and center, with a slightly cocky, but warm smirk, stood Ivan. A very young, teenage Ivan. Holy shit. Alfred gawked and pointed at the picture, "Whoa, Mr. Braginsky used to go here?" It was undeniable him. With his tall, strong build and his thick, silver hair...his pale skin and strong nose, there was no way it couldn't be Ivan. The muscles on the guy...Alfred now knew where his physique came from. Damn, Ivan was...pretty fucking hot back then. Of course he was now as well, but, well, how had he _not _found a mate?

"Oh, yeah. Braginsky went here. I dunno, he's only got trophies from one year. He was pretty good at hockey too, I guess. But your brother is better." Gilbert didn't really seem to care much about Mr. Braginsky. He just wanted to focus on Matthew. That or he was focusing on Matthew more because he hated Mr. Braginsky. "Why does it matter?"

"Oh, I just found it interesting. I mean, I thought he was from Russia or whatever. I guess he moved here pretty young..." Alfred feigned disinterest, but he would definitely be asking Ivan about it later. How dare he not inform him that he used to go to _that specific school_. Alfred tried to change the subject, "So, what about your brother? Does he do anything?" Alfred actually didn't know anything about Gilbert's brother. "What class is he?"

"Oh, Lud's a class 1." Much to Gilbert's disdain. He was supposed to be the bigger, older, wiser brother. He was supposed to be on top. "And he's on the football team, but he's not very serious about it. He spends more time studying than much else. He's way too serious. He spoils everything and he never jokes around with me." Gilbert's life was so awful. It was pitiful.

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Alfred noted sardonically. "What grade's he in?"

"Oh, Lud's a junior. And already he's gearing up for college. I mean, I'm about ready to move out of the house and I'm not even ready for college." Not that he was really...trying. He wanted to go to college, of course, but he didn't exactly want to worry about it either.

"You're not ready for college? Aren't you a senior?" Alfred questioned, surprised at that. "Might want to get a move on that then. Time's running out, man." Gilbert didn't really seem like the responsible type anyway.

"I know that, I don't need _another_ lecture, god..." Gilbert made a face at Alfred. "Whatever, I can do whatever I want in life." It wasn't like he would ever get a particularly good job anyway, what with him being a class 3 and all. Sure it would be an _okay_ job he could get, but...he didn't particularly want an _okay_ job.

Alfred's expression tightened. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were under so much pressure. Where do you want to work anyway?" He was truly curious about what on Earth a teenager like Gilbert would want to be in the future.

"Well, it's none of your business... But I kinda wanna go into the medical field." He tried to make it sound nonchalant, by not saying 'doctor'. That was what he wanted, but he knew he couldn't make it. That was a class 2 deal. He was just one class short... "Not that it matters, I mean, only the better classes can go _down_ the ladder..." Goddamn privileged assholes.

A small frown tugged at Alfred's lips. "Well...that really sucks. I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to Gilbert's cheek; it didn't mean much of anything, but the boy always did it to his brother to comfort him. "Isn't there a chance though? I mean, I'm an _Omega_ and I want to be an engineer. Maybe if you're good enough, they'll accept you too. Times are changing, you know. Classes still dictate our lives, but...society's learning to be flexible. Maybe you can make it."

"Yeah, they're flexible for the ones up top. If a class 1 wanted to be a doctor no problem, but a class 3? No way." Gilbert took a deep breath, but smiled and patted his cheek at the kiss. "Thanks for the kiss, doll. How about another for good luck. This time on the lips." Gil patted his lips with the tips of his fingers and puckered up, waiting.

Alfred was discontented by the response and felt bad for Gil's situation...but not enough to warrant a kiss on the lips. Smacking the Alpha in the back of the head, Alfred snorted, "Come on, you were doing so well for a minute there. You know, not being a goofball."

Gilbert laughed and started walking towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'd rather be a goofball than be serious all the time. Being serious takes all the fun out of life! I don't want to end up like my brother." ...Well, he wanted to be in his brother's class.

"Hmm, maybe so. Besides, you wouldn't be Gilbert if you weren't a little goofy." Alfred laughed, walking with him. "Though I would suggest being nicer to Omegas when you hit on them. Seriously, you might see better results if you do."

"We'll see about that," Gilbert snorted, rolling his eyes. "So, uh... Practice is over, I think I'm gonna head home. You got a ride?" Because he could take Alfred home if he needed. Not that he really had any other way of transportation besides walking. He didn't live far enough away to warrant a car being used.

"Ah, yeah. My pop's picking me up; he should be here by now. Thanks for the concern though." He smiled as he retrieved his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gil!"

"Yeah, uh, tomorrow. Right. See you..." Gilbert waved briefly before he started walking the other way, an indecent blush coming over his cheeks as he watched Alfred go. He just had to let it go.

Alfred pulled on the straps of his backpack as he began to whistle, heading out to the roundabout in front of the school. Sure enough Pop's car was sitting right there, as expected. A wide grin blooming on his face, the boy quickly strode to the car before sliding in, slamming the door shut behind him. "Hey, Pop. Sorry I'm a little later than usual. I was talking to a friend."

Francis nodded and smiled as he saw Alfred, chipper and carefree as usual. "Oui, oui. Not a problem. Which friend was it?" Despite being known as the more permissive parent, he was also a little more...nosy, in his children's affairs. Before he'd only had Matthew to dig his nose into. Now he had Alfred.

"Oh, Gilbert. He's on the team; we talk sometimes." Usually after Alfred blows him but like hell he was telling his pop that.

"Oh, that is nice. I am glad you are fitting well into public school, mon cher." Francis patted him on the shoulder and kept his eyes on the road as they puttered along down the road. "How were classes? And practice?"

"Yeah. I mean, it sucked at first, but now that I have some Alpha friends who got my back I'm enjoying it well enough." Alfred relaxed in his seat. "Classes are going well. Mr. Braginsky's a great tutor. And I might become the starting point guard for the basketball team!" Things were going pretty well for Alfred, he had to admit.

"Oh good. Per'aps Monsieur Braginsky would like to come over for dinner at some point, hm? He seems to be a big part of your life, we should get to know him better." Francis smirked and glanced over at his son. "You seem rather chipper today, something different happen?"

"Hmm? Um, no. Not really. Just had practice and talked to a friend. Why do you ask?" Alfred inquired. Was he radiating a happier vibe than normal? He felt no different.

"Oh, you just seemed to be...a little more aglow today." Perhaps it was just a nicer day for Alfred. Francis pulled into the driveway and got out, leading them both to the door. "Tutoring or practice tomorrow?"

"Both. I'll need you to pick up at the regular time." Alfred replied, dragging his backpack into the doorway with them. He set his things aside.

Nodding, Francis hung up his jacket and motioned for Alfred to follow him into the kitchen. "Come here, I want you to help me prep for dinner." He didn't really need help, he just liked having the company. And dinner wasn't going to need to be prepped for another two hours or so, but again, he just liked having the company. He rarely got to have Alfred there anymore.

"Oh, sure, Pop. What should I do?" Alfred followed the man into the kitchen, approaching the sink. He began to wash his hands, scrubbing him with soap and water.

"Get out the vegetables for me and wash them, will you? The carrots and some broccoli will do. Oh, and get out some bell peppers, I will need those too." Francis was washing his hands as well, going rather slow. He had plenty of time. "So, Alfred, have you found anyone you're interested in at school? I know that was where I flourished romantically."

Alfred did what he was told but shook his head. "No, not really. There's a lot of hot Alphas there, but I'm not really interested in them _romantically_." He handed a few carrots to Francis as he continued his search for vegetables.

At the emphasis put on his words, Francis paused for a moment, watching Alfred and smirking. "Well, sometimes the romance doesn't strike you for quite some time. Have you found any Betas that could have caught your eye? Perhaps even Omegas?" Francis was teasing of course. But he would love his son no matter the preferences he had. ...He just wanted to know about them.

Alfred blushed a little at that, "Nah, I don't swing that way. And I'm a class 1 Omega. Betas don't really do me in very well. I much prefer the higher class Alphas. They're just so much _sexier_." Francis was the sort of parent Alfred could discuss such things with. They both were the submissive part of a relationship; Francis had been the beta to birth him and Mattie. Their commonalities made talking about romance and attraction easy.

"Onhonhon..." Francis looked to his son with a knowing smirk. "Alfred, are you sexually active?" Of course he didn't mean it in a bad way, he just wanted to know so that he could give Alfred tips on how to be safe. "It is perfectly alright if you are, but I would like to know so that we do not encounter any problems."

Well, not that easy. Alfred gasped and nearly dropped the peppers from his arms onto the floor. His face was beet-red as he stared back at Francis with widened eyes. "W-what...why would you ask that? What makes you think I'm sexually active or whatever..."

"Well, from the way you're talking now I can only assume you're interested in Alphas sexually and by your tone of voice you've already experienced it. It is not a bad thing, Alfred. Well, so far as your father does not find out." They all knew that Arthur would blow his top if he heard this kind of talk. But he was a lot less permissive than Francis was about these things.

Alfred blushed heavily at that. Fuck, his pop knew. Well. At least it wasn't his dad. He'd beat his ass if he knew. Swallowing, Alfred spoke, his words scrambled, "O-okay, well, um...yeah. I'm a..._little_ active, I guess. Don't tell Dad. He'd kill me." The teenager's face paled at the thought.

"There is nothing wrong with it, like I told you." Francis snorted as he gave Alfred a little push against his back to get him out of the way. "But you need to tell me if you need anything, oui? Because if you don't tell me and you have a problem, it is all on you to deal with the consequences." Francis wouldn't tell him _how_ to deal with it, but he wasn't going bail Alfred out if he could deal with it himself.

Alfred wasn't too convinced. "So you won't tell Dad? You'll keep it a secret? You know he's more of the traditional type." The blond grimaced, staring at his father with widened, nervous eyes. Arthur wanted him saved for a class 1 Alpha, and Alfred doubted that _Ivan_ was what he had in mind.

"It is your own business whom you choose to share it with, and I'm glad you trust me enough to share." Francis couldn't help but smile, reaching over to ruffle his son's hair. "I will not tell anyone if you do not want me to. However, I want to make sure you are being safe. Are you taking your shots? And using condoms?"

"Ah, yes. Of course. I...kinda would like to use birth control too though. Can you buy me some pills?" Alfred asked sheepishly, feeling awkward discussing sex with his pop. He'd never imagined he'd be so _easy-going_ about it. Although it was awkward, it was rather relieving. One less thing to worry about.

"I do not need to buy you pills, Alfred, I can give you sixty dollars to go down to the clinic and do it yourself." Francis gave Alfred an expectant look, flicking water from his wet hands at the boy. "I'll send you out after dinner when your father is upstairs, he won't notice that you're out for a bit." Arthur wouldn't approve of Alfred taking birth control, even if he wasn't sexually active.

"Okay. Well, thanks." Alfred mumbled, approaching his parent and giving him a warm, tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay with this."

"Well, I can't stop you so I might as well just make sure you are safe." Francis gave Alfred a quick kiss on the temple and gave him a nudge. "Now, go, go, have fun before I send you off to the clinic after dinner. It will be ready when your father gets home."

Alfred nodded and smiled as he ran off upstairs in order to play some games. He liked to play video games with Kiku online occasionally. The Japanese kid was pretty quiet, but man was he a badass at gaming. The boy went off and relaxed, feeling a burden was off of his shoulders. It didn't feel quite like he was just sneaking around anymore. His pop knew about his sexuality activity and was okay with it. It gave him hope for the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Since he hadn't seen Alfred after school on Monday, Ivan was eager to see him. They had spent all of the weekend together, sure, but he didn't like not being able to tutor him. Alfred was his special student (far more than that, too), he liked seeing him often outside of class. Most of the class period he either just listlessly stared at Alfred from behind his computer screen (pretending to do something important) or telling people to be quiet.

When the bell finally rang, Ivan sat up straight and waited for Alfred to approach, eager to spend time with him.

Alfred was swift to approach Ivan as well. He strode over to the man, all smiles, hoisting his bag along with him. "Heyyy, Ivan. How are you today?" The boy had a certain question in mind. He would wait to get formalities out of the way first though. "How was your weekend?" Alfred smirked slyly. He knew damn well how his weekend was.

Ivan snorted and rolled his eyes. Once the last student was out of his room and the door was closed, he gave Alfred's ass a nice pinch. "You know very well. Have a seat, we should get started. Pull out whatever homework you think is most important, I'll help you if you need help." As it was Alfred hardly needed help anymore, he was doing very well without it.

Alfred nodded but hesitated in performing the action. He smiled broadly at Ivan, deciding to start up a conversation instead, "So, I didn't know you used to go to this school! I saw your picture in the trophy display. You played hockey? You looked pretty fucking hot, let me tell ya."

"Ah...the trophies...?" It took a moment for that information to really sink in. "Oh, when I played hockey. I only played one year, it wasn't that important." It had been a good way to keep in shape. Then of course he had to start going to the gym instead. He hadn't been to a gym in a while, though. "But thank you for your sweet compliment."

"Well, it looked important enough. Y'all won the championship. You held the trophy in the photo. You looked really happy." Alfred got a devilish idea, a teasing one. "How's it feel to know I was born the year you graduated high school? I was an infant when you held that trophy."

Ivan froze up, staring at Alfred with wide eyes, as if all of the sudden _realizing_ the age difference. As if now it finally had _real_ impact. He didn't say anything, just sat there staring like a deer in headlights. There were a lot of scenarios running through his head, and none of them were very good.

Alfred swallowed nervously when Ivan began to stare at him strangely. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, rubbing him in comfort. "But it's okay, old man. I like you regardless..." He licked his lips before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Ivan immediately yanked back. "You're...half my age." Exactly half his age. "I graduated high school when you were shitting yourself in diapers." Perhaps not the most eloquent way to put it, but it was true. "...I graduated college when you were barely potty trained." He was really freaking himself out now. "I started teaching my first class when you were in preschool."

Alfred pouted as he was rejected, puffing his cheeks at that last bit. "Hey hey hey, I never went to no preschool." He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. He hadn't been given that privilege. "Don't mistake me for an Alpha."

"Oh, ah..." Ivan had to rethink his words. "I apologize. I wasn't thinking." He was just used to everyone he had taught having gone to all the years of school before freshman year. "Well...it is still uncomfortable. You were a baby when I was a legal adult. You were twelve when I turned thirty."

"Yep. And now I'm a legal, consenting adult." Alfred slid into Ivans lap, wanting to be closer to him. He filtered his fingers through his mane as he spoke softly, "So don't worry, okay? We both want this. Let's...just not think of the weird things." He tried to kiss Ivan again.

Ivan was still a little freaked out, pulling away and looking in a different direction. "It's hard to not think about when that is all you have me thinking about!" Ivan covered his mouth and shyly pulled back. He wasn't exactly in the mood anymore. That could definitely be fixed, of course, but for right then he was just...unsettled.

Alfred sighed. He slid out of the man's lap, opting to sit beside him once more. "Well, fine. If you want to get hung up on stupid shit, then...then fine." The boy was notably upset by Ivan's rejection. He pulled out some books and slammed then on the table, ready to move along if they would.

"I-I'm sorry, that...those images really got to me. I apologize, Alfred, I know you are a consenting adult. I know you're old enough to make these decisions, I just..." Oh god, he was old. "...I'm old."

"You're not old, Ivan. When you turn 45, yeah, maybe. But 36 ain't old. It's just older than me." Alfred snorted. "I know kids with siblings your age. Hell, in twenty years our age difference won't even matter. The older you get, the less it matters." He smiled, trying one last time to peck Ivan on the lips. He swore to God, if Ivan dodged this one, he'd slap him.

Ivan didn't dodge the kiss, but he did have a small twitch at his eye. "Don't use the word 'ain't' without putting your prefix before it, Alfred. Bad grammar." He was an English teacher, he couldn't help it. He was foreign, yes, but he had studied a lot to get this job, to learn this language, and he wouldn't give it up because children were ignorant.

Alfred huffed and gave Ivan a look, "I know you're anal when it comes to grammar, but that's all you have to say?" After he'd tried to cheer him up too! At least Ivan kissed him back. There would have been hell to pay if he hadn't.

"That is all I had to say." Ivan flushed and looked away again. "These things matter, alright? I'll...I'll feel better about it when you're twenty, at least you're not a teenager then." He sounded so sure that they would last that long...

Alfred sighed. "It's...a little strange to me too. I get where you're coming from. But I like you. You're a great guy, you're kind, sexy, smart, understanding...I prefer focusing on the reasons I like you than on trivial things like physical age." He smirked, taking Ivan's hand into his own and giving it a squeeze, hoping that he was being reassuring.

"But I'm creepy." Ivan couldn't get over that. Well, he could, but he was choosing to get hung up on it. "Well... I'm just- gonna... I guess I should deal with it, I mean, you're a legal adult, I'm a legal adult, it's between two consenting adults, one Omega, on Alpha..." One _amazing_ Omega and an Alpha.

"Don't let society dictate your thoughts on what's considered creepy. Yeah, there's a significant age difference, but like I said it won't even matter when we're older. We're both legal adults, and we're both consenting to this. It's okay." Alfred ruffled Ivan's hair like one would do to a child, giggling. "You're thinking too much."

"Yeah, I am... I'll stop that," Ivan teased as he pulled Alfred in to give him a proper kiss. "Ahh, wait, wait...I don't have any condoms with me," he murmured, flushing nervously as he admitted it. He would have brought a condom if he'd known Alfred wanted it right away.

Alfred smirked slyly, continuing to kiss the man despite that fact. Mumbling against Ivan's lips, the boy replied, "It's okay. I got my hands on birth control pills. We're good for the next month or so." As long as he remembered to take them everyday, of course. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against the other's lips lightly.

"Ah...and you've been taking them every day?" Ivan pulled back just long enough to say it before kissing Alfred and rubbing at his sides comfortably. "Come here. Ahh...if it's safe, I...I want to go bareback." So long as Alfred was okay with it, he was going to ride him free-range.

"I would have stopped you when you said you had no condoms if I cared." Alfred murmured, gripping the back of Ivan's head and fisting his hair as he yanked the man into a passionate, rough kiss. He purred and entangled the other hand in the front of Ivan's shirt, moaning happily.

Ivan shakily reached around and shoved as many items off his desk as he could. Picking Alfred up, he set him down on the desk and began kissing down his neck, popping open the buttons of his shirt. "Open up for me, I want in," he whispered feverishly, sucking at Alfred's throat.

Alfred spread his legs without a second thought, bringing their lower regions together nicely. He flung his head back and groaned when Ivan's cool lips graced his flushed neck. His grip in the Russian's shoulders tightened as Alfred pulled the man in, desperate for his touch. "Ngh, I want you in..."

Ivan spread Alfred's shirt open and then yanked his pants open, hand sliding under his underwear. "Oh, I'll be in..." He growled and gripped Alfred's shaft tightly, giving a pleasant squeeze before he went on with his ministrations. "Dammit, Alfred... You're getting me so worked up, how am I supposed to function around you?"

Alfred cried out when his member was gripped teasingly, shooting Ivan a playful glare. He reached down and squeezed Ivan's ass, urging their groins closer together, grinding up against him. "Maybe you're not. Maybe your primary focus should be fucking me." Alfred grinned, suckling at Ivan's ear and neck.

Alfred was hardly doing anything and he was getting Ivan going. "Quiet down," Ivan murmured as he kissed over Alfred's collar bone and slowly sunk down. "I'm going to give you a treat," he whispered huskily as he yanked Alfred's pants down. He wanted Alfred to know what it felt like to have a blowjob. He could tell that it would be a first for him, and he wanted to give it.

Alfred's eyes followed Ivan hungrily as he sunk down his body. "A treat? What do you mean?" He had an idea of what the Russian meant, and if it was correct then the boy was surely excited. It was much more common for an Omega to give an Alpha a blowjob, not the other way around. It wasn't _unusua_l for Alphas to perform oral, but it was certainly rarer. Alfred bit his lip and curled his fingers in anticipation, spreading his legs a little wider.

"I think you know what I mean," the Russian purred as he spread Alfred's legs and pressed his face between Alfred's legs, nuzzling against his thigh and chuckling. "Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?" Ivan had a feeling that Alfred hadn't. Perhaps give them, but definitely not received. "Because if you haven't I'm going to give you a pleasant surprise. I'm actually very good at oral." He liked to please.

Alfred dug his fingers into the wooden desk, his chest heaving up and down as he breathed heavily, deeply aroused by Ivan's proximity to his cock. He could feel the man's breath on his thigh, _so close_ to the part of him he wanted it to be. Alfred laughed breathlessly and nervously, shaking his head, "No...I've never been given anything like that before. Um...but I'd like to experience it."

"Oh, I can definitely help with that..." Ivan grasped Alfred's shaft and flicked his tongue out to lap at the tip. "It's not that bad, you know... I do enjoy pleasing my lovers. I can see why Omegas enjoy this all the time." He certainly enjoyed it. but it was more of the enjoyment of pleasing his lover than actually giving the blowjob itself.

Alfred's breath hitched once his felt Ivan's warm tongue just barely glide over the head of his cock, the pleasant feeling lingering. It made the boy want to weave his fingers within Ivan's hair and pull him in tight, though he refrained from doing so. Instead, he whimpered and whined Ivan's name, biting his lip in order to keep from being too loud. His eyes remained fixated on Ivan, his attention trained on that lovely tongue of his.

Ivan slowly worked his way down Alfred's shaft, sliding the flat of his tongue up Alfred's dorsal vein and then kissing the tip. "You look rather cute like that," he snickered as he nuzzled his cherub cheek against Alfred's shaft. He licked up him again, purring suggestively, "You want more?"

Alfred nodded his head fervently, stuttering out a timid "yes" as he kept his focus on Ivan. The attention to his cock felt amazing; the sensation was nearly unbearable. Moaning softly, the boy began to pet the Russian's hair back, finding him irresistible to touch. "T-take more in, please? Your teasing is torture." God, he was so aroused; his cock stood at attention.

When Alfred requested, Ivan was more than eager to please. He enveloped the head in his mouth and slowly started to sink down, swallowing more and more of Alfred as he went. It wasn't bad, actually. He'd known that before, but for him it usually depended on his sexual partner. A lot depended on their size or their taste.

The boy began to heave and pant in arousal, his eyes shutting tight at such an overwhelming sensation. His lower regions felt incredibly warm, pleasure encasing them. His cheeks were flushed and he mewled, whimpering from the intensity of it. Alfred stroked Ivan's hair repeatedly, massaging his scalp as he sucked him. The man's mouth was just so warm and welcoming, he enjoyed it immensely.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ivan teased as he kissed over Alfred's shaft and stroked with the tip of his finger, giving Alfred bedroom eyes. He dove back down on Alfred's shaft, swallowing him to the root and giving a sweet suck. He gripped Alfred's thighs and kept them spread, humming around the sensitive flesh in his mouth.

"Mmph, I-Ivan, it feels so...different. But good! So good, oh god, I can hardly stand it!" Alfred managed to moan out, massaging Ivan's scalp desperately. He began to roll his hips softly into Ivan's awaiting cavern, unable to suppress his urges anymore.

"I know you can't," Ivan teased as he pulled off to take a gulp of air. He had newfound respect for Alfred, who could take so much of him and still stay down despite the need for breath. He sunk back down immediately, tongue rubbing the underside of Alfred's shaft as he bobbed his head. He wondered if Alfred could stand two orgasms in a row.

With a strangled, needy cry, Alfred eventually came in Ivan's mouth without warning. He was a teenage boy, his stamina wasn't what he thought it to be. He smiled sheepishly and gulped, "Heh, sorry. I thought I could stave it off a little better."

Ivan pulled off and licked his lips seductively. He stood up and kissed Alfred, swapping saliva with him, and the little 'present' that he had been given too. He pulled Alfred's leg over his hip, grinding against him eagerly and even yanking his zipper open while he did it. His zipper came down so hard it broke off.

Alfred moaned, grinding back against the man vigorously. He wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist, their tongues mingling as he deepened the kiss. Grabbing a hold of the man's tie, the blond began to tug it loose as he slid his hand under the Russian's shirt. He felt around his smooth, broad chest, teasing the nipple a little.

The Russian grunted as he felt that, making no moves to stop Alfred. He pushed his pants down and stroked himself idly, licking his lips as he looked down at Alfred, smirking. "You're tempting, you know that?" And he had given in to temptation. Alfred was ridiculously sexy, laid out on his desk like that. He kissed his cheek and ground harder against him.

"Oh, I think I'm more than tempting." Alfred smirked back, reaching his hands out to grasp the man's shirt and pull him into a greedy kiss, bringing their bodies closer together. "Now come on. Stop touching your dick and fuck me with it." He moaned at the hot friction between their two bodies, the feeling just simply erotic.

"Why wouldn't I touch myself to you?" Ivan teased as he gave his cock another full stroke before he pulled Alfred legs up a little closer, so his ass was hanging off the edge of the desk. He teasingly rubbed against Alfred's cleft, not daring to enter quite yet. He wanted Alfred wet and horny for him; begging.

"Why would you need to touch yourself when you have my needy ass to pound into the desk?" Alfred retorted, grinning as he spread his legs wider. He let out a gasp and a moan when he felt the head of Ivan's cock rub against his crack, gyrating his hips downward to meet the grinding. He whined when the man refused to impale him despite his efforts, his body writhing and aching with lust.

"Having a mate doesn't keep me from masturbating," Ivan teased, pushing the head of his shaft into Alfred's fluttering hole. He laughed as Alfred swallowed him up, grinning wide. "You know, I'd love to see you masturbate some time." If Alfred thought having a mate meant he didn't have to, or couldn't, masturbate anymore then that was just silly.

"I wasn't saying you shouldn't masturbate, just that you don't have to when we're obviously in the middle of fucking." Alfred snorted, kissing him deeply on the lips. Their kiss stifled his slightly pained groan as Ivan just barely entered his ass. The experience wasn't very painful anymore, but Ivan was huge. His cock spread his hole wide. There was still a little discomfort in their inital stages of sex. Alfred rolled his hips down, colliding his skin with Ivan's, waiting for the man to fully sheath himself within the boy's ass.

Ivan did just that, letting Alfred swallow him to the hilt. "I don't know, if I could be watching you touching yourself right before I'd fuck you I would lose track of what I was supposed to be doing." Then again, Alfred was rather...enticing. He could easily pull Ivan into a trance, the way he did the things he did. He pulled Alfred's ass closer to his lap, growling as his heat enveloped him further.

"And I would get irritated with you because you were supposed to be fucking me." Alfred teased, gasping and groaning as Ivan pressed deeper within him. He gripped at the wooden desk, providing leverage as the man fucked him nicely. It felt amazing, the cock in his ass pressing up against his inner walls, their heat shared between them intimately. Alfred began to place soft, welcoming kisses all over Ivan's face, enjoying the interaction.

Ivan pushed Alfred down, interrupting his soft kisses and keeping his hands on his chest for leverage. He thumbed Alfred's nipples as he started to pump in and out of him, smirking down at the Omega. "You're dripping," he commented, feeling Alfred's natural lubricant sliding over his shaft. "Enjoying yourself?"

Alfred squirmed as his sensitive nipples were tormented and brushed, moaning softly in response. His body was overrun with pleasurable sensations, the feeling of Ivan's cock moving within him being by far the greatest. He cried out and attempted to reciprocate the actions, rocking his hips downward. Through a muffled voice, he grunted, "Y-yes. I always...ngh...enjoy myself w-with you..."

Honestly watching Alfred's motions, his noises, looking at him as he took a cock, all of that was probably _better_ than sex. He wouldn't stop fucking Alfred, of course, but he couldn't help but just stare at him as he writhed beneath him. He tugged on Alfred's nipples and ground deeper inside of him, teasingly. "I know you do. We're meant for one another."

Alfred whimpered, his back arching from the stimulation in his ass. He rocked and rolled his hips down upon Ivan's crotch, taking the man in to the hilt. When those romantic words spilled from the Russian's mouth, Alfred couldn't help but shoot up and capture the man's lips in a fiesty, passionate kiss. The tingly sensation lingered on his lips.

Ivan grunted in surprise, gasping as Alfred kissed him. He gladly kissed back, clutching Alfred's perfect body close. Their chests rubbed together, thumbs still pressing over Alfred's nipples as their entire bodies were grinding together, friction fueling the sex even further. "Alfred..." he whispered sensually, pressing their foreheads together.

Alfred used his legs to pull the Russian in even further, and he wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders to press their chests firmly together. He sensually moved his body, rolling and wriggling it erotically. The feeling was just so intimate, so together, so _close_...it was absolutely lovely. Alfred didn't want that moment to end, it was so beautiful.

With their bodies moving together, Ivan pulled Alfred off the desk entirely, standing straight with Alfred wrapped around his body, sinking further down on his cock with gravity. He kissed Alfred, hard. It was difficult to stay standing like that, his legs going weak, but he stayed standing, wanting Alfred to stay so far down on his cock and so close in a way that only that position could truly accomplish.

Alfred yelped as he was suddenly lifted off the desk, securing his arms and legs around the man in order to keep from falling. Their forms were pressed up nice and tight, like the pieces of a puzzle. He knotted one hand into Ivan's silky hair, kissing him with all of the fervor in his body, devouring his mouth pleasantly. It felt so good and so right; Alfred ground his own weeping cock against the man's stomach, incredibly aroused by it all.

Ivan slammed Alfred down onto his desk once more, leaning over him and staring him in the eyes as he slid in and out of his body, growling predatorily. "I am taking you as my mate," he hissed, their lips barely brushing, "Whether you want it or not." Though of course they had been together before this it took a while to truly become someone's 'mate'. And his words made him seem like a predator or he was disregarding consent, but he knew Alfred wanted it too- he could see it and feel it in his body.

"Oh god, yes! Yes!" Alfred cried out in response, hugging him tightly, constricting Ivan within his hold. "Yes! T-take me as your mate. I want you so much!" He buried his face in the man's neck, nuzzling him as he rutted down on the man's erection. Alfred could hear everything; the slapping of skin, the creaking of the desk, Ivan's heavy breathing. The moment was so real.

Ivan was the first to come, hearing Alfred's frenzied cries was what set him off. He roared with pleasure as he came, pumping Alfred full of his cum. He was shaking as he continued to push in and out, wanting Alfred to cum with him. He kept Alfred's legs squeezed tightly around his waist as he ground in deeper and hotter.

Alfred came shortly after, spurting his cum all over their midsections. He relaxed within Ivan's grip, staring up at the man lovingly. Pressing a kiss to the tip of Ivan's nose, the boy murmured softly, "That was amazing...Did you mean that?"

Ivan was panting as his cock swelled and expanded within Alfred's body. He gulped and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Yes...yes, I meant it," he whispered, slowly realizing what he had said. And he did mean it. "I meant it, and I want it to be reality."

Alfred groaned softly as the man's cock enlargened, pushing at his anal walls nicely, making him feel filled. He weaved his hand into Ivan's hair once more, stroking it back nicely as he lied there beneath him. Alfred nodded against the Russian's skin, whispering, "I do too. I want it too."

"Then we will be mates." Ivan took Alfred's free hand and laced their fingers together comfortably. "Alfred..." He kissed him all over, cheeks, nose, forehead, finally lips. "Oh, Alfred...Alfred, I..." He didn't know if what he was feeling was love or just the compatibility of their biology, but hell, he was an adult and he couldn't even tell the difference at this point. he figured he felt a lot more than just 'liking' Alfred at this point.

Alfred laid his own kisses along Ivan's face, nuzzling and cuddling him softly. He brought their hands together, interlacing their fingers tightly. He smiled, laughing softly. "I know, babe. Shhh..." He hushed the older man with a kiss, a soft, tender kiss.

Ivan took a few deep breaths and shook his head, burying his face into the nape of Alfred's neck. "My dick is chafing." The most romantic of words.

Alfred snorted and chuckled, pulling back a little. "You can change our positions to better fit your comfort if you like." He purred and rubbed against the man, yearning for his touch.

Ivan grunted and picked Alfred up, slowly leaning back and sitting in his swivel chair. "That is better... Don't move. At all." His arms wrapped around Alfred's waist comfortably. "That was...amazing. Alfred, I'm..." Exhausted.

Alfred bounced a little just to defy the man, throwing Ivan a petulant smirk. However, he then rested against the other's body, trying not to move as he nodded pleasantly, running his fingers up and down Ivan's back. "It's always amazing. It'll always be amazing, I bet."

Ivan nodded and began to stroke Alfred's hair, then his cheek. "Of course it will be, you've got me as your Alpha." He was _Alfred's_ Alpha, and Alfred was _his_ Omega. He nuzzled against Alfred and sighed deeply. "If I can't drive home because I'm so tired you're screwed," he teased. He knew Alfred had practice, it was himself he was more worried about.

Alfred rolled his eyes and giggled, "I'm pretty sure you've already screwed me once today. Wouldn't want to get greedy." He smiled broadly, pressing their foreheads together. He enjoyed Ivan's presence. He enjoyed his kind warmth. He enjoyed being Ivan's Omega. And he enjoyed Ivan being his Alpha.

"Oooh, I will be as greedy as I want. I think you would love for me to get greedy," Ivan teased, hands groping at Alfred's backside. Honestly, he would love to throw Alfred down and fuck him all day. He sighed softly in relief as he found that his cock was slowly starting to soften and shrink. "Ahh...alright, that's much better."

Alfred removed Ivan's cock from inside him, but didn't move from his lap. He continued to rest his head against the man's chest, breathing softly as he cuddled the man. Sighing, he murmured, "I don't want to go to practice today. I want to just sit here and relax with you..."

"You should go to practice," Ivan murmured as he slowly pulled out of Alfred and helped him maneuver so he was a little more comfortable, draped longways across his lap. "I know that you want to be lazy, but you need to get ready for your game next week." He wondered if he could come. He liked basketball well enough.

"I don't want to be lazy." Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. "I just had sex and my ass aches. Besides I just rather stay here with you." He snuggled into Ivan's body, resting his eyes as he was held so preciously.

"That is sweet, but come on, you should head to practice. It is good for you!" He patted Alfred's thigh and gave him a slight push. "Unless you would just like me to drive you home now?" Well, missing one practice wouldn't be that bad, he supposed.

Alfred purred, "How about I skip practice and stick around with you for the remainder of the afternoon. Then you can take me home later." The boy smiled, entangling his fingers into Ivan's scarf kindly.

"I don't know, I should either take you home or take you to practice." Ivan didn't want to be cruel, but he wanted Alfred to either spend his time studying or excelling at his sport of choice. "Come on, child, pick one," he teased as he gave Alfred a pinch to the side.

"But I don't want toooo. I want to stay here with you!" Alfred whined, sounding rather childish. "Come on, why can't I stay here? Don't you want me?"

"We can't be together every second of the day." Ivan brushed back a lock of hair from Alfred's eyes. "Either go to practice or I'm taking you home. We can spend more time together this weekend, if you can get away."

"Or we can work on homework together? I mean that's all I'm gonna do when I get home. We might as well do it together, right?" Alfred asked, wanting to stick with Ivan for more time. Going home was the last thing he wanted to do right then.

Ivan couldn't help but smile to Alfred. He nodded and gave the sweet Omega a little push to get him off his lap so he could button up his pants. "...I broke my zipper," he muttered indignantly, pouting childishly. "See what you do to me?"

Alfred chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ivan's lips before sliding out of his lap. But not without giving Ivan's groin a playful squeeze. "Ah, sweetheart, I can't help that I'm so seductive and desirable."

The Russian grunted and pouted at Alfred. "I have a safety pin around here somewhere..." He went digging around in his drawers before pulling one out and pinning it over his zipper longways to keep him from spilling out of his pants. Not that he actually would, of course, but he couldn't go around without a zipper.

"My poor zipperless baby is forced to use a ghetto method to keep his junk in his trunks. Awh." Alfred teased the man, placing a kiss to his cheek as he pulled out some work. "So. I guess we should start, huh?"

"You did this to me, don't even pretend you didn't," Ivan huffed childishly as he pulled away from Alfred. "Go on, pull out your English homework. I want to see you properly understand it." Ivan shook his head and pulled his chair in, grunting at the safety pin that pressed uncomfortably against his crotch. "Dammit."

"I'm not the one who yanked their zipper down so hard that it broke off." Alfred stuck his tongue out at the man playfully, picking up his pencil as he turned his attention back to his work.

"You tempted me. Wanton mistress of the night," Ivan teased, giving Alfred a quick pinch before he awkwardly adjusted himself. He finally took a proper seat and cracked his knuckles. "While you're doing work I'm going to grade some things. Just ask if you need help. And no funny business."

"You should definitely give me some extra credit on that last reading quiz. I mean, just a suggestion." Alfred remarked, though in an obviously teasing manner. It wasn't to imply that he'd done poorly on the last quiz, he just enjoyed being playful with Ivan. His reactions were just fantastic.

"I'm not sure if you deserve it." Ivan looked over the top of his computer with suggestive eyes. "You might have to put in a little more effort than that, Alfred." Of course, he didn't mind giving out some..._extra credit_. ...No, no, he was not that kind of teacher. He was not trading sexual favours for grades- that was where he drew the line. "Do your work, Alfred. That's not how you'll boost your grade."

"Oh, come on, that's no fun! Please? For me? You can say it was for an out-of-class project." Alfred grinned deviously. He didn't particularly care for the extra credit, he just wanted to see if he could convince Ivan to give him some.

"No, and that is final. You may be very special to me Alfred, and we're very close... And...you're my mate. But you need to realize you're still my student and it is inappropriate for me to treat you any different than the other students. Disregarding the sex and the relationship and the...Mate thing." Ivan wanted to hold on to what he had left between a professional relationship. It wasn't much.

Alfred's expression quickly morphed into a pout and he began to sulk. Without saying a word, he turned back to his work, his being visibly unhappy at that.

Ivan noticed this, and sighed deeply as he reached over to rub Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, it's against my ethical code as a teacher, I can't give you a head over the other students. If I gave you extra credit then I would have to give them all extra credit. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Alfred moved his shoulder from Ivan's grasp and continued to do his work in silence. He knew he was pushing the act, but he wanted Ivan to cave. He wanted the man to grant him extra credit just for him.

"Alfred, I can't pick favourites academically. It's uncouth and unprofessional." His relationship with Alfred wasn't exactly professional either, but he didn't much care to let that up. "Alfred, please... Don't act like this. Asking me to grant one student extra credit is nepotism at its worst."

Alfred ground his teeth at that and turned to the man, _glaring_ at him. "But I'm not just your student, am I? Why can't you just let this up for me?" _Really_ pushing it...though he was sort of getting caught up in what he was doing. Regardless of the act, he didn't like being referred to as just an ordinary student. He was Ivan's _mate_ goddammit.

"Because I'm not going to play favourites, Alfred. I can't just do that with students. That is unfair, and highly out of place. You _know_ you are my favourite. But I can't do it academically." Ivan's ethics got in the way.

"You know what, on second thought, I think I'm just going to go home." Alfred gathered his belongings and shoved them into his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He made his way to the door, showing that he wasn't fucking around.

"Alfred- Alfred, stop, you're asking me something that I can't possibly do, ethically..." Ivan jumped to his feet and grabbed Alfred by the arm. "Please... Just try and understand that I can't do that, Alfred. You're my mate now, that is not a debate, it is the fact you are asking me to give you a lead over the other students."

"Yeah, well, why shouldn't I have a lead over them? They don't stay after every single day with you. They don't _fuck_ you." Alfred replied, knowing that he was being pretty irrational at this point. He no longer cared.

Ivan had to take a deep breath and rub at his temple. "Alfred, I know you do... But that is unfair to them. I know that you've had very unfair things happen to you as well but we can't just push those on to others. You should be trying to be better than them. Would you want me to give extra credit to only one other student and no one else?"

"If they deserved it? Yes." Alfred replied without a hint of hesitation. He crossed his arms.

"How would you calculate who deserved it?" Ivan took Alfred's hands and tried to calm him down. "Who you think is deserving might not be who I, or others think is deserving. Just calm down and try to see it from my point of view. All my students are supposed to be equal."

Alfred ripped his hands out from Ivan's at that last statement. "Well if we're all supposed to be equal, then I guess I'll stop staying after and fucking you then. Then everything will be absolutely even!" He spat, turning back towards the door once more.

"Alfred, you're being ridiculous!" Ivan called after his mate, grabbing at the back of Alfred's coat. "Alfred, don't you dare leave. I am not going to let you leave angry!" He didn't want to just...leave it like it was. Alfred wasn't going to leave his room angry, he was going to make sure of that.

"Good luck with that. There's one way to do it, but you've shown obvious distaste towards that option." Alfred didn't even understand why he was so upset over it. It was less over the prospect of extra credit and more due to the fact that Ivan _refused_ to give it to him.

"Alfred, please hush... You're overreacting." Ivan cupped Alfred's face and hushed him. "Please, please... Just calm down, I'm begging you. Think about it. Giving one student an unfair advantage is just... I can't do that." He couldn't just hand over a better grade because he thought they deserved it more. "That is favouritism. And you _know_ I like you more than the others, but... I'm not going to give you a better grade for it."

"Yeah, it is favoritism. And I'm your favorite. I'm not seeing the problem here. It's just a fucking grade." Alfred replied. He wasn't happy about this, and he wasn't going to be happy with this no matter how many times Ivan told him it was unfair. "I've worked harder than they ever will on this material; I think I deserve it."

"Alfred, you probably have the highest grade in this class." Ivan was getting tired of Alfred's bullshit and his discontent was rather...unfounded. At least, Ivan thought so. "Come on, Alfred, I am getting tired of this. You have a very high grade, you don't _need_ any extra credit. Why does it matter this much? You know I like you more than the others, you know that you're better than them. Why do you need me to do this for you?"

"Because you're supposed to do it _for me_, dammit! That's all I wanted! For you to be willing to give me fucking extra credit _because I'm your favorite_. I don't give a flying fuck about the points, you were just supposed to do it for _my_ sake!" Alfred responded, leering at the man.

"Alfred..." Ivan could understand that Alfred wanted him to do this for him, that he wanted Ivan to hand over some sort of proof. But honestly Ivan was finding that a little too much to ask. "Alfred, you're overreacting to this. I'm not trying to make a point and _keep_ these things from you, I just don't want to give you that much power." Alfred had a lot of power already, and if Ivan gave him extra credit just because he was him, then...well, then he could demand even more.

"Don't want to give me that much _power_? It's a couple of points!" Alfred grit his teeth, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "If you're not even willing to do something as simple as that for me, then...then..." Alfred didn't finish his sentence, instead just opting to turn around, facing away from the man. His eyes began to overflow as he sobbed quietly, his body trembling just a bit.

"No, no, Alfred, I... That's not the kind of power I meant. If I give you this then I know that I'm just going to give in and give you _more_ later, a lot more than just a couple points. I can't just give in like this. Please stop crying." Ivan couldn't stand to see Alfred cry. He yanked him into his arms and hushed him, stroking his hair. "Please, stop crying..." This had escalated rather quickly.

"Give me more _like what_? You haven't given me anything at all! Why can't you give me _something_?" Alfred hardly knew what he was talking about anymore. He just sobbed and cried and heaved within Ivan's arms, not heeding to his pleas. He was too devastated to care at the moment. And he honestly didn't know why he was so irrationally upset.

"Shhh, shhh..." Oh god, Ivan didn't even know what to say anymore. he stroked his hair and hushed him. He picked Alfred up bridal style and went to sit down, pulling Alfred into his lap and peppering kisses over his wet cheeks. "Shh, shhh... Come on, don't be like this, calm down. Calm down, we can work this out."

"No, we can't. We can't because you'll never give me anything no matter what I say or do." Alfred whined, sniffling as he tugged himself away from the man. He remained in Ivan's lap, but he didn't want to be close. Not right now.

"Alfred... Alfred, I'm serious, we need to talk about this. I'm not letting you leave until we've had a long discussion about this. I'm not giving you extra credit just for being who you are in relation to me. I have a very good reason. I'm not going to just...exert favouritism just because you're you, and who you are to me."

"So you're willing to fuck me when you're supposed to be teaching me, but you think it's 'unprofessional' to give me extra credit for being your favorite." Alfred glared at the man, giving him a disgusted look. He continued to sniffle and heave, tears still caking his cheeks. "How do I know you even _like_ me? For all I know, you just want to fuck me. That seems to be all you're willing to do for me." It was a low blow, but Alfred was too upset to really pay attention to what came out of his mouth for the moment.

Ivan flushed with anger and grabbed Alfred tight by his wrists. "Why would I ask you to be my _mate_ if I just wanted to fuck you?" Being a mate meant a lot more than just sex, and Ivan was offended by the notion that Alfred could even say such a thing. How dare he? He was not going to stand for this. "I demand an apology."

Alfred hissed at the pressure on his wrists and he cried harder, trying to yank his hands away from Ivan. "Ow, god, that hurts! Let me go! I'm sorry, okay? Let go!"

Ivan released Alfred immediately and took a shaky breath. "Why would you say something like that?" Honestly Alfred's words had stung a lot more than he was showing. He was hurting from that blow. Did Alfred really believe he only wanted him for the sex. "Did...did you mean it?"

Alfred was silent for a moment, his hitching breath the only noise that came from him. He shook his head. "N-no. Not really. It's just...god, Ivan. No matter how I respond, you refuse to give me a couple of measly points. How can I trust you to give me anything when you won't do something as simple as that for me? For _me_." He'd settled down considerably, but he'd been deflated.

"What are the points worth if they're nothing but a few measly points?" Ivan demanded, his anger flaring up again. "You couldn't have just let this pass? I am disappointed... I thought that you could respect the boundaries I make. I'm..." He wasn't sure what to think. He didn't like this.

Alfred didn't like the anger in Ivan's tone. And he especially didn't like the disappointment...it was more hurtful than anything. He stood from Ivan's lap, tears still welling up in his eyes, and grabbed his bag once more.

Ivan didn't even try to stop him this time. He waved Alfred off and shook his head. If Alfred wanted to stomp away angrily he would let him. He couldn't believe he thought Alfred was actually mature enough to handle this- he never thought that he would have actually wanted him as a mate... Why did he do this to himself?

That shake of the head and wave of the hand just made everything worse. Did Ivan hate him now? Were they even mates anymore? Were they _anything_? The thoughts just caused Alfred to bawl, crying hard as he gathered his things and swiftly made his leave, slamming the door behind him as he exited. Ivan was so disappointed in him that he was willing to just respond with such nonchalance; Alfred couldn't take that.

When Alfred called for him, Matthew borrowed the car, saying he was going to pick Alfred up. He came around in their pop's car and unlocked the door, waiting for Alfred to get in. When he did, he noticed how red his eyes were and how puffy his cheeks had become. "Something is wrong." He already knew.

"Y-yeah." That's all Alfred said as he slid into the car, throwing his bag into the backseat and buckling his seat belt. He looked at Mattie, waiting for him to drive.

"Do you wanna talk about it now or when we get home?" Matthew just stepped on the gas and tried to get them home quickly. He was speedy about it, and safe, of course. He could tell his brother was facing something of a crisis, just by the crack and stammer in his voice.

Alfred bit his lip and averted his eyes, hesitating a moment. Did he want to share this information with Mattie? He typically told him _everything_, but...was it safe to tell him about Ivan? He did want to talk about it. It was absolutely awful keeping it all in for himself. He'd just...Mattie couldn't know about Ivan. He'd freak if he knew, and Alfred couldn't ask him to hold onto that secret. He'd just have to be discrete with his words. "Well...I...I found a mate, Mattie. Someone I really like asked me if I would like to be his mate, and I said yes."

Matthew's eyes widened a bit as he took his eyes off the road briefly, grip tightening around the wheel before his head snapped back to attention. "Then...isn't that a good thing?" That was a huge decision to be making when one was young. Of course, it wasn't unusual to declare someone your mate if you were older than the age of twenty, but Alfred finding one _in school_ at _18_?

"It was a good thing. Until we had an argument today. Now I don't even know if we're _anything_ anymore." Alfred whimpered, curling up on his seat. "It was over something really stupid. A-and he told me he was disappointed in me for making such a big deal over something little and all of this shit and _I really fucked up_." He cried, wiping his eyes in attempt to stop the waterworks.

"Oh..." Matthew cleared his throat awkwardly as they pulled up in the driveway. "Well... I mean, if he asked you to be his mate, then...then just one fight wouldn't want him to just drop you, right?" Making that sort of commitment this young was a big deal, in its own respect. "I think it'll be fine, you both just need time to cool off." Matthew was curious as to who it was now...

Alfred shrugged, his face still distorted in remorse and sadness. "Maybe. I don't know." That shake of the head and wave of the hand stuck in Alfred's mind. Ivan had just given up on him. It wasn't a comforting thought. Clearing his throat and trying to compose himself, Alfred became very serious, "You can't tell dad and pop about this. Me finding a mate, the argument, anything. Promise me you won't,"

Matthew bit his bottom lip before nodding and crossing his heart. "I promise. Come on, let's go up to my bedroom, okay?" They got out of the car and snuck into the house. They closed the door quietly and Matthew tugged Alfred up the stairs. He didn't want to alert their pop to their presence quite yet. They needed to talk a little more.

Alfred followed his brother closely and quietly, not making a sound as they snuck up the stairs and into Mattie's room. The boy shut the door softly but quickly, plopping onto his brother's bed shortly afterward. He curled up on the mattress and waited for his brother to join him.

Matthew did join him, sidling up beside his brother and started to run his fingers through his hair. "Do you wanna talk about it anymore?" he whispered as he curled up right by his side. He wanted to be there for his brother, so he didn't face these things alone. "You're really upset by this."

"There's nothing more to talk about. I fucked up. I can just hope that he'll forgive me tomorrow..." Alfred mumbled, closing his eyes as Mattie's soft caresses soothed his emotions. He rested his forehead on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, hey... It can't be all your fault? I mean...he got upset with you in the first place." Then again, they were teenagers (he assumed). It was easy to think that fights just happened easily and people got upset over the silliest little things.

"Well, yeah. It's not all my fault. But a large portion of it is." Alfred nodded, rolling onto his back. "I just...I really like him, Mattie. I don't want to lose him. I mean, I'm willing to be his _mate_; he's very special to me. You know? Have you ever had anyone that close before?" Alfred asked, curious.

"Uh...kinda." Matthew was sort of just playing the field, romantically. But he did have a certain someone he especially enjoyed. Not that he would openly admit it- he liked Omegas a lot, and he tried to make that obvious. But his personal interest was in a certain Beta who enjoyed smoking blunts just as much as him.

"Kinda?" Alfred's interest piqued, momentarily forgetting his own problems. "You _kinda_ have someone special? And you never told me? I'm your twin, you're supposed to tell me these things." Alfred whined, shaking Mattie's shoulder a bit for emphasis. "Who is it? Can you tell me? I mean, I get it if you don't want to, but..."

"Well...I mean, me and him share a toke every now and then and...and we make out while we're high, but..." It wasn't serious or anything. "We just get high together and eat and make out, and he goes to my hockey games..." He was a very good friend. "I go to his basketball games too."

"Oh shit, Will? Is it Will?" Alfred asked incredulously, his interest fully engaged in Mattie's relationship now. "Wow, I didn't know you guys had a thing. He's a beta too, isn't he? You two fucked yet? Who tops?" His questions spewed out at a hundred miles and second.

"What? No, no, I mean..." Well, they'd done...things. "I mean, he gave me a high blowjob once, it was awful he slobbered all over my dick and... Well, I gave him a handjob a couple of times." Will was slowly working him up to give him a blowjob.. Of course, Will wasn't pressuring him, he wanted to. He was just...needing to be prepped a bit.

"Are you a virgin? Just...wow. I had no idea you two had anything. That's sweet." Alfred commented with a smile. "He's pretty good-looking. You picked a good one. I'm just a little surprised; I thought you were into Omegas."

"Well, I am... But then me and him kinda...had a thing when we were high, and it just... Well I do like him, and Betas are good too, I guess." Matthew was really nervous and shy all of the sudden, betraying just how he felt about the other Beta. "N-not that I want to go serious with him or anything, I need my space..."

Alfred snickered, rolling his eyes as he kissed Mattie's nose. "Whatever you say, bro. But don't be afraid to do what you feel's best. He's a good guy and you seem to like him. Don't let stupid shit get in the way of that if that's what you want." Alfred grinned, ruffling the other's hair.

Matthew huffed and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Not gonna mate him or anything." Unlike Alfred, apparently. Not that he meant to be super catty about it or anything, he knew that Alfred was still a little sensitive about it most likely. "I mean... Well, I like him a lot, but...not ready for that sort thing yet."

"I understand. I don't even know if I'm ready. Yet here I am. I mean, I want to be mated with whom I mated with. I just don't know if it was the right choice to decide _now_. I agreed so quickly. And now we're in this mess." Alfred sighed, a little sullen but not outright devastated like earlier.

"Well...if you mated him that must mean you really want to stay with him, right? It's not that hard to patch up, text him!" Matthew wanted to make sure his brother and his new mate definitely patched up. He wanted to give them the boost that they really needed.

"I-I don't have his number." Alfred sighed, rolling over in the bed. "I'll just talk to him tomorrow. It should be okay." He gave a nod, then turned his head to Mattie and gave him a bashful smile. "Thanks for talking with me though. Really helped."

"You don't?" Matthew frowned and tilted his head and pouted. "That's...weird." Matthew thought that if Alfred was mated to someone he would have his phone number. "Well, alright. I'm glad that I could help you, okay? Give me updates, I want to know what happens."

Alfred smiled and nodded, beginning to stand up from the bed. "Alright. I'll make sure to let you know. I'm gonna go work on some homework now."

Matthew smiled to Alfred as he headed out, leaning back with a sigh. He just hoped that his brother's troubles would pass soon, he wanted to see him genuinely happy again. And he wanted to see him genuinely happy with his newfound mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred walked into Ivan's class early the next day, a small frown on his face. He'd been tense all day in dread of this class, and now the time had finally come. Did Ivan still like him? Would he speak to him? Would he even want him to stay after for tutoring? Alfred wasn't sure, and he feared the worst. With a heavy heart, the boy approached Ivan's desk and wasted no time setting a small, folded up on upon the wooden surface. He didn't linger and quickly returned to his seat afterward. He hadn't even bothered to spare Ivan a glance, afraid of how he would look at him.

While Alfred was busy cowering, Ivan had just been a mess. A less emotional mess, but still a mess. He had reigned in his feelings for the most part, assured that everything was fine. But it didn't mean that he wasn't upset and hadn't gotten his own little cry in there. When the note was dropped on his desk, he stared at it. He didn't touch it, not until after he had done his major lesson in class. But after that, he sat down, and unfolded it.

"I'm sorry please don't hate me" A little sad face had been drawn in right beside the words. Ivan had to take a short breath and just set it to the side. They would talk afterwards and fix everything up.

The class was pure agony. Alfred tried to keep his head down, to ignore Ivan completely. However, it was difficult. He was torn. On one hand he wanted to look up at Ivan to see the man he'd adored enough to desire to become his mate, but on the other he was afraid of how Ivan would look. Would he be angry? Apathetic? Nonchalant? Alfred couldn't bear if the situation didn't weigh on the Russian as it did on him. He tried to keep his eyes trained on his reading, succeeding in not sparing Ivan a glance.

When the bell rang Ivan handed out last minute homework for everyone, met with groans and whines. But soon enough everyone piled out the door, eager to get home, and he was left alone with Alfred. "Alfred. Please come here." He was sitting comfortable in his swivel chair, looking rather stiff.

Alfred bit his lip and stood from his chair, leaving his bag behind him. As much as he dreaded how this could turn out, they needed to settle this. It was gnawing at his insides, and he felt like he couldn't take it for much longer. Timidly approaching the desk, fiddling with his fingers, Alfred finally allowed himself to look upon Ivan's face. The boys eyes were apprehensive, but filled with remorse, and his expression and outward appearance did nothing but provide more proof of how strong those emotions were at that moment.

"Alfred, let's stop this foolishness and just bury the hatchet. I don't want there to be any bad blood in the water. We can put it behind us and we'll move on. That is what being mates is supposed to be like." He reached out to hold Alfred's hand, pulling him around his desk. He was on his feet in moments, holding Alfred in his arms, stroking his hair and rocking him. "Let's not stay like this."

Alfred whimpered and buried his face in Ivan's chest, holding him tightly. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. I made a big deal out of something really small and stupid. It was so fucking childish; I'm sorry you have to deal with me." He held the man close, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Shh, shhh…" Ivan hushed him and kissed his temple, his nose, his cheeks, finally on the lips. "Your good virtues far out-weigh your difficulties, Alfred. You just need to not get so worked up. Are you getting close to your heat?" He understood that Omegas could get irrational and emotional right before their cycles began. "…I also hope that wasn't presumptuous of me."

Alfred waved it off. "Nah, it's fine. Yeah, I kinda am, actually. It _could_ be the source of my irrational irritation. Though, I mean, I'm also just kinda irrational sometimes. That's kinda just what happens when you're a teenager, I guess." Alfred sighed, melting beneath Ivan's kisses. "So I'm not a huge disappointment or anything, am I?"

"No, you're hormonal and ridiculous," Ivan snorted as he gave Alfred a quick kiss and sat down, pulling Alfred with him. "That just means that occasionally we're going to fight and butt heads. It's alright for that to happen, it's normal. But let's just try to tone it down, hm? Just because it is normal to fight every now and then, let's make them as few and far between as we possibly can."

Alfred nodded and gave the man a kiss, resting his head on his shoulder shortly afterward. He shut his eyes blissfully. "I was so afraid that you'd be very upset with me still. That you'd regret taking me as your mate." His voice was small and soft.

"Alfred, if I were upset enough for something as small as _that _to make me regret taking you as a mate, then I would have to sort through my issues. It will take something a lot bigger to make me regret it." He kissed Alfred's nose and nuzzled against him. "Do you have any homework you need to work on?"

"Well you just gave us homework, but I dont't particularly feel like working on it just yet." Alfred wanted to cuddle with Ivan, hold him close and kiss his face all over. Pressing their temples together, Alfred placed small, feathery kisses along Ivan's cheeks and nose, feeling affectionate.

"Don't worry about it. Are you going to practice? Because you should. I don't want you to skip too much," Ivan hummed as he pulled out a few papers that he hadn't gotten around to grading beforehand. "I just need to do a couple things. Practice isn't for a while and I don't feel like sitting here watching you do homework, do you want to go grab a late lunch?"

"Yeah, I was planning on going to practice today. And I don't skip often! Just..sometimes. Only when my ass hurts too much to really play." Alfred mumbled, rubbing his neck sheepishly. He perked up some at the sound of food. "Yes! I could totally go for a burger or something. It can be like a date." Alfred grinned at the thought.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Ivan brushed Alfred's hair back and nodded to him. "Let me just finish this…" He added in a few more grades to his computer before he closed it up. "Let's go, we'll go through the drive-thru and eat in the car." He knew that wasn't exactly romantic, but he liked the idea of getting a late lunch with Alfred and eating in his car. It was cute.

Alfred followed Ivan excitedly and eagerly, nearly hanging onto the man's arm as they walked through the building and towards Ivan's car. He had to pry himself away whenever anyone passed, made difficult by his attachment and adoration of his mate. Alfred got to the man's car before he did, impatiently tugging at the door handle over and over as he waited for Ivan to unlock it.

The door was unlocked and Alfred was the first one in the car. "You seem eager. Hungry?" Ivan teased as he ruffled his mate's hair and pulled out of the parking lot. He sighed softly, smiling at the sight of his boisterous and excitable Omega sitting beside him. This was how he wanted it to be. This felt right.

"Yes! God, I'm famished. I didn't have lunch at school today." He blushed when his stomach growled. "We should go to McDonald's! I could go for one of their burgers right now. Um...I don't have any money though." He hoped that wouldn't be a problem. Alfred knew a teacher's salary wasn't _too_ high.

"It's not a problem, Alfred, I can handle lunch for two." Honestly he wasn't a pauper. "Besides, you can pay me back for lunch when you're an engineer," he teased, one hand sliding off the wheel to give Alfred's knee a friendly squeeze.

"I'll buy you bunches of lunches then." Alfred smiled, placing his own hand on top of Ivan's. They soon enough approached McDonald's, much to Alfred's excitement. He listed off all of the things he wanted, trying to keep himself from going overboard. It wasn't his money after all.

Ivan was the one to trim down Alfred's order for him, but he got everything that he knew Alfred wanted to most. He restricted himself to nothing but a large fry and a soda, figuring that was more than enough for him. "You eat a lot," he teased as he pulled up to the window to pay and receive their food.

"I'm a growing boy who plays basketball. Besides, my figure's still trim enough. I don't see the problem. Hush." Alfred quipped, leaning back in his seat leisurely. He helped Ivan bring the bags of food into the car, shuffling through them in order to find his stuff. He whipped out a burger, unwrapped it, and took a bite of it. It tasted delicious to the hungry boy.

"I'm teasing," Ivan assured as he pulled out into the parking lot. "I might steal a bite later," he promised he started to chow down on his fries. "When is your next game? I want to know when I can go and see you play. I've heard the coach say that you're doing very well."

"Saturday. You should come! I'd love for you to be there. It's a home game too, I believe." Alfred smiled, continuing to devour his food. "And yeah, steal as much as you want. You're the one who bought them after all."

Laughing, Ivan leaned over to snatch a bite from Alfred before he offered a fry in return, feeding his cute, ravenous, Omega. "I will definitely be there. When does the game start? And would you like to come over to my place after your game? So long as your parents allow, and they don't actually know it is me that you're staying with."

Alfred giggled at opened his mouth wide, accepting the fry enthusiastically in return. As he chewed and Ivan spoke, he grew more excited. That sounded like fun! He nodded his head fervently, replying, "Oh, yes! That would be great. Maybe I could sleep over again. We could watch movies and have dinner and...you know...fuck around some. Sounds like a good night to me."

"That sounds like an absolutely lovely night." Ivan would love for that to become a norm. Watch a nice movie and screw around under blankets on his couch. "So long as you don't go rooting around for my pornography stash again," he teased.

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave it so out in the open." Alfred stuck his tongue out playfully. "Oh, that's also something we could do. You can fuck me like some of the Alphas fuck Omegas in your porn magazines. That'd be different." Alfred couldn't help but feel excited about it.

"Ahh.. Oh, r-right." Alfred had actually agreed to do that with him at some point. "Well… I would like it very much. Maybe that can be this weekend, for real." He smiled awkwardly and nodded firmly. "I would like it. This should happen." He was talking a little more concrete plans, intending to make it happen.

"Then it will happen." Alfred giggled, shoving another fry into his mouth. "Just...nothing too bizarre, okay? It'll be my first time doing anything kinky...I don't want to be in pain or anything." Some of the gadgets the omegas used just looked plain painful. He wasn't very fond of that.

"Oh, don't worry! I won't let you get hurt." At most, he would properly put on some leather and they would do a little roleplaying with dominant and submissive roles. "Maybe we can have some play where you're my cute little househusband," he teased, finishing off his fries and picking up his soda. "You can cook me dinner and wait on my bed to please me."

Alfred snorted, rolling his eyes. "I thought we were gonna do that anyway. I'm supposed to cook for you this time, remember? I cook you American stuff, you cook me Russian stuff. Oh, what would you want anyway? Like, what sorts of food do you like? I have a ton of recipes that I've remembered. Back before I started attending school, my pop used to teach me how to be a homemaker. We'd cook stuff all of the time."

"Oh, really? That is nice of him." Ivan nodded and looked out over the suburban area, wondering what it would be like to have a cookie cutter house with a white picket fence and a class 1 Omega homemaker waiting for him at home after a long day of managing something- whether it be a business or politics… "You should make me a surprise."

Alfred shrugged. "It's typical of a parent to teach their Omega child how to be a proper homemaker. Usually the Omega teaches the Omega, but since my parents are both Betas, one of them had to take on the responsibility." He sighed, popping a fry into his mouth. "I'm glad it's over. It was nice learning things with my pop and all, but the more I learned, the more I wanted to be something different in life." He looked over to Ivan and grinned. "And sure thing, babe. I'll try to think of something you might like."

"Well, I have no doubt that you did well," Ivan chuckled as he nodded, leaning forward a little to get comfortable. "Well, I'm glad that you have a good parent who at least helped you in a nice way. My siblings had a hard time with that…" Especially his poor sister. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"Oh? You have siblings?" Alfred inquired, looking over to the man. "Do they live around here?" Come to think about it, the boy didn't know much about Ivan's family at all. He knew he was from Russia and that they'd arrived in the U.S. by the time Ivan was a senior in highschool, but that was about it.

"Mhm, indeed, I do." Ivan nodded in turn, smiling at the thought of his sisters. "I have two sisters, an Omega and a Beta." He missed being with them… But they both had their own lives now, he didn't want to interfere. Especially with his younger sister's life. "My older sister is a homemaker and my younger sister is making a good life for herself as a counselor. She just got out of school for good a couple years ago."

"Oh, how old are they? You have a pretty diverse family there. I mean, a lot more diverse than most, definitely." Alfred commented, a little surprised by the range his family had. Most families would have children similar to their own class. Two betas usually had betas and lower class alphas and omegas for children. Alfred had been an oddity.

"Ahh, my older sister is 38, and my younger sister just turned 30. My parents were both class 2, an Alpha and Omega. My older sister, unfortunately, ended up being a class 4. And my younger sister leans a bit more towards the Alpha spectrum." Ivan nodded, thinking about his family. "It is very diverse, I suppose it's why I think the way I do."

"Your older sister is almost my dad's age. He's 39." Alfred's mouth tightened awkwardly at the thought. Honestly, Ivan was almost his dad's age, but he wouldn't let himself think that way. Nope.

"Your parents had you young," Ivan commented as he started up the car, getting ready to take them back to the school. "My parents were a little older, they had me at 35. At that point they were living a very affluent life and could easily afford several children."

"Ah, so they were about your age when they had children. My pop's a little older than my dad. He was already a chef when they had me and my brother; my dad was in college." Alfred shrugged. "We were kinda poor when I was a child, paying for schooling and all, but once my dad was working as well we did just fine. They're both betas so they don't have _amazing_ jobs, but they pay well enough."

Ivan nodded in understanding, smiling at the thought. "Your parents must really love each other." They had two children and they put Alfred into the educational program, they were forward thinkers. That was admirable; Ivan could only hope he'd be that good of a parent some day. "It reminds me of when I was a little younger..."

"Oh? How does it remind you of when you were younger?" Alfred was confused by that comment. "Like, it reminds you of your parents or something?" He finished off his fries, stuffing 4 of them into his mouth at one time.

"Ahh…no, not exactly." Ivan was blushing, red tinging his cheeks. "I…had something of a mate before you. It was more of a revenge act on my parents, than anything else. She was a class 3… It was incredibly unhealthy, honestly. We broke up a long time ago. It just reminded me..."

"What? You used to have a mate?" Alfred grew paranoid, looking to Ivan with widened eyes. "Do you still have feelings for her? Who was she?" He bit his lip nervously. The fact that Ivan had been reminded of this woman because of his parents' loving relationship didn't help the situation at all.

Ivan sort of wished he hadn't brought it up. "Well, uh…she is another teacher at the school. It's nothing, Alfred, I just remembered on a whim. You're my mate now. Besides it would never work with her anyway, she is a class 3- that is just unhealthy for me to chase a relationship like that." He would constantly be overpowering her and she would never be able to satiate him. It just wouldn't work.

Alfred didn't like that his question wasn't directly answered, "Do you still have feelings for her? Am I better?" He pouted, disliking the circumstance. He thought that he had been Ivan's first mate; he'd forgotten how old Ivan was. Although somewhat irrational of him, he didn't particularly like knowing that he was the second. Ivan was Alfred's first (and hopefully only), he would have liked it to have been the same for the other.

"Of course you're better! I was just remembering a few good times we had together." None of those good memories were sexual, for a good reason. Their sex had never been a very pleasant experience for either of them. "Stop worrying about it, Alfred, I broke up with her ten years ago. Let me put it in layman's terms: you were still wetting your bed."

Alfred's expression tightened, still not particularly happy. "So you miss her then. That's much better." His remark was sardonic, emphasized by a roll of the eyes. "And I wasn't wetting the bed when I was 8, shut up. I stopped that shit when I was 6." He might have wet the bed once or twice when he was 8, but not often!

"Alfred, my point is that it was _ten_ years ago. I haven't even talked to her in months. And even when I do it is just convenience, she is the school nurse." He kind of had to get used to talking to her, otherwise he would never have been comfortable going to the office.

Alfred sighed and turned in his seat, curling up and facing the window. He was jealous and upset. What made it worse was that the woman was the _school nurse_. They _worked_ at the same place, dammit. It was weird.

"Alfred, please don't make that face. It's been ten years since I've bothered to see her in a romantic light. Hell, the only thing I see her as now is just a co-worker." That was all he could even bother to go into. Shaking his head, the Russian sigh as he put his hand on Alfred's arm and started to rub. "Stop that."

Alfred turned back to Ivan, but frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just weird knowing you've already had a mate. I mean, you're my first...I thought that'd be mutual. You've already lived through pretty much all of your first experiences. I haven't...at all. Dammit, I want to be your first _something_."

"You're the first Omega I've had that has actually truly fulfilled my desires in some way," Ivan snorted as he leaned over to kiss Alfred on the lips. "Come on, you're being silly. I like being with you more than anyone else I could have. That is something, isn't it? Cheer up, it's silly to dwell on the past."

Alfred sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I guess...still. I would have liked to have been your first mate. Though I guess that'd be unrealistic considering how ancient you are." It was worded like a tease, but the playfulness wasn't in the boy's tone. He was too deflated for that. "The closest I've gotten to mating someone before you was when my parents arranged a marriage for me."

Deciding to ignore the comment about him being 'ancient', Ivan perked up, curious about Alfred's arranged marriage. "You were almost married? I can assume this is before the integration program. What was he like? And why did they want to marry you off so young?"

"Ya know how you give off signs on what class you're going to be once you hit puberty, around 13? Well, my parents took me to the doctor in order to figure out what I'd be...and he predicted a solid class 1. Which took my parents, and me, by surprise. Me especially. I thought I was adopted when I learned I was supposed to be a class 1. I mean, that just doesn't happen, you know? Betas usually have lower class omegas and alphas, not ones of _the highest class_. They had to do a lot of convincing in order to get me to believe that I was actually their kid." Alfred blushed at the memory. They'd had to sit him down in front of several home videos. They threatened to show Alfred his birth video before the boy quickly declined the offer, deciding that he'd just take their word for it. "Anyway, after they learned I was a class 1, they began to set me up on dates with several potential class 1 Alphas with prestigious parents in order to find me a future mate. After several candidates of complete and utter douchebags, they found me someone I could live with. They began to arrange the marriage when I was about 16. I mean, he wasn't great. We were friendly and compatible, sure, but he was awfully dull. We didn't have many commonalities. He wouldn't have been the worst husband, but I didn't think I could truly love him, you know? Anyway, it was all scheduled to occur when I turned 19. But then I got accepted into the integration program. I convinced my parents to cancel the marriage so that I could pursue a different future; one where I wasn't a homemaker. They reluctantly agreed. Though my dad was sort of bitter about it. 'You could have married a millionaire!' he'd told me, but he knew I didn't love the guy. I think that's probably why he cancelled the wedding for me."

Ivan nodded, taking all of that information in. "Well… I'm glad you didn't marry him. Not only because you wouldn't have been happy, but because you can achieve a real dream, and I can be with you." Ivan took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad your parents aren't as traditional as many others are. You could have easily already been married off, but they waited for you to get into school. They didn't force you."

"Yeah, they're great. My pop's especially permissive. When he taught me how to be a homemaker, he'd always do it in a good way. Like, he'd act like he was teaching me things I need to know how to do to survive on my own, not in order to serve my husband and children. My dad's a tad more traditional. I mean, he's all up for equal rights and education and whatnot, but he's also a little more...realistic, I guess. He knows the world's not as accepting to omegas as my family is, and in order for me to survive he thinks I need to focus more on mating. I think I'm a little more optimistic than he is. I have more faith that more opportunities for omegas will become available in the next few years."

"I like to think I'm realistic, and there definitely will be more opportunities. Other school districts are offering more and more spots for Omegas. I think within the next year that they'll even be letting class 1s and 2s into the mix. It will be good for them, they'll be able to see that their entires lives don't have to revolve around mating and children and marriage- just like you've found." Ivan smiled, brushing Alfred's hair out of his eyes.

Alfred brushed up against Ivan's hand, smiling at the touch. "Hmm, yeah. That'd be great if that were to happen. I look forward to that." He rested back in his seat, leaning his head against the headrest. "So, tell me. What's it like growing up as a class 1 Alpha? I've always wondered; my family is filled with betas and..well..me. We don't have an Alpha in our lot."

"Ahh, well… I shouldn't say that…that everything is _handed_ to me, explicitly… But I can say that it makes life a lot easier. I've seen how everyone treats my sisters, and then how they treat me. It's put a lot of things in perspective." Ivan had a feeling if more Alphas saw the way, explicitly, how Omegas were treated then there would be a lot more tolerance and opportunities. "When you're a class 1 Alpha they sort of hand you the starter kit for life with half of it already drawn out for you, and they hand the Omegas the same thing with no instructions and expect you to do it perfectly."

"Oh? That's an interesting metaphor...it's a metaphor, right?" Alfred asked sheepishly. He'd been getting the hang of the literary terms, but he wasn't an expert at them yet. "Anyway, how so?"

"Yes, it can be a metaphor," Ivan laughed as he shook his head. How cute of Alfred. He liked it. "Well… When I was hitting puberty and they saw that I was going to be a class 1- well, even before then when they found I was an Alpha- they started to…plan my life. They made deals with parents of class 1 Omegas, they started getting me into workshops to think about politics and business. My sister… Well, she was lucky to even get attention from them that wasn't an insult."

Alfred frowned at that. "They insulted her? But...they're her parents! They're supposed to be supportive, why would they do that? Because she was a class 4?" His parents had always been loving and supportive of him even before they'd known his class. It was strange hearing about that sort of treatment.

"They didn't want an Omega." Ivan sighed and shook his head. "It was hard for her. They didn't want an Omega, let alone a class 4. But I can say that before she was classified, their insults stung a lot less. Natalya didn't receive much attention either, but not like my older sister..."

"Ah...that sounds horrible. But she's happy now, right? Married to some rich guy? Just out of curiosity, how'd that happen? I mean, it's good and all, but don't class 4s usually work...low...paying jobs?" Alfred wondered how his sister had managed to get with someone of such affluence. He'd thought earlier that Ivan's parents would have set it up, but now that he'd heard of their distasted towards their daughter... Alfred was no longer sure.

"Well, my sister's wife isn't exactly…rich. But she's a class 3 Alpha and she makes a nice pay. Katyusha is very happy with her home life. I think they're trying to have a child now, since they have money saved and they're rather comfortable. They're very modest, but they can support themselves easily." Ivan wondered if the next time she contacted him he could have a niece or nephew.

"Oh. That's nice then. Well at least she's happy now, right?" Alfred grinned, sitting up in his seat.

"She is happy, I can say that with confidence. I'm just glad that she doesn't let life get her down. I think she was meaning to get a job at a daycare, or start her own. I don't know, something like that…" Ivan tended not to pay attention to his siblings anymore. Not that he didn't enjoy their presence, he just knew they all had their own lives and that was how he wanted it to stay.

"Hmm, do they still live in Russia? Or did you all move here at the same time? You came here in highschool, right? Why'd you move here anyway?" Alfred asked his many questions, truly curious.

"My parents had prospects in America. Both sisters still live here, but in different states," Ivan admitted with a nod, smiling as he thought of them. "Natalya went to college across the country and Katyusha just moved in with her wife a state over. Sometimes I fly out to see Katyusha, but I haven't in a while." He didn't want to interrupt her life, either.

"Oh, well then you totally should! She's your sister, right? I mean why wouldn't you?" Alfred pondered, giving a slight frown. "My brother and I are practically tied to the hip. I tell him everything and he does the same. I couldn't imagine not seeing him all of the time. Or at least once a week or something."

"You should probably go to the same college then." Ivan shrugged, not really contemplating _why_ he didn't see his sisters all the time. "That's just how it worked out, we don't see each other a lot. Sometimes I will talk to her through email or on the phone." She had yet to figure out Skype, being a little technologically impaired. "But other than that, not really."

"Huh. Well, as long as you're okay with it then. It's just surprising for me." Alfred looked out the window, leaning back in his seat. They were approaching the school building again.

Ivan laughed as he heard that, nodding to Alfred. "When you get older you're okay with drifting from your family, mostly because you have your own problems and stresses to deal with. Of course, I'm not saying you should stay away from them or distance yourself, but I wouldn't stay very attached if you plan on going to college and having fun..."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I can't be attached to my family if I want to go to college and have fun?" Alfred gave Ivan a confused look. He didn't quite get what Ivan was trying to say with that.

"Well, no, but… What you do at college you tend to not want your family to know about." Ivan surely hadn't wanted anyone in his family to know what he had been up to.

"Yeah, well, unlike you I'm not going to be fucking around in college, if that's what you're saying. At least I'm not planning on it." Alfred _hoped_ he'd still be with Ivan. However, a lot could happen within four years. But...the blond had a feeling that they could make it. He surely hoped they would at least.

"I am not just talking about fucking around." Ivan had done some…less than reputable things. Not that he would openly share them. "Ahh, but that's not the point. We should gather up our things and get you to practice."

It suddenly clicked in Alfred's head what Ivan had been saying, but he didn't mention anything more about it. "Ah, yeah. Shit, it's getting late isn't it?" Alfred frowned at the thought. He didn't want to leave Ivan just yet, but he knew he had to attend practice this time. He sighed and opened the car door. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." Ivan got out with him and guided him down to the gym. He gave Alfred an inconspicuous kiss on the cheek and a hug that lasted longer than it probably should have while out in public.

Alfred hugged back, his hand drifting down to give Ivan a quick pinch on the ass before he pulled away. It wasn't very inappropriate for the public setting, but nobody was around to observe them. He didn't worry about it too much. "Well then...bye! Don't forget about our plans this Saturday." He smiled and waved, beginning to walk back to the gymnasium.

"Oh, I won't, I promise." Ivan grinned as he watched Alfred walk off, giving a wave back before he spun on his heels, scarf billowing behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've had a wonderful night…" Ivan was laying on the couch with Alfred on top of him as they watched their movie, hands carding through one another's hair. It was after dinner and after Alfred's basketball game, which had gone very well. "I'm glad you got to come over. The night wouldn't be the same without you." Ivan wanted weekends together to be a regular occurrence.

While the television flicked in the background, the two were hardly watching it. Alfred was snuggled up on top of Ivan's large body, enjoying the other's warmth after a nice meal. "Hmm, I'm glad I did too. Tonight has been lovely. Did you like the burgers I made you? I know they're not you're favorite thing, but I thought you might appreciate them more if they were homemade." Alfred commented, feeling his hand up and down Ivan's broad chest.

"I enjoyed them a lot more than I thought I would. I must say, you can cook well." Ivan just didn't much care for the processed pieces of shit that McDonald's gave out. He took several deep breaths and stretched out, hands coming back to rest right above Alfred's ass. "You know…I would really enjoy if our nights ended like this every time."

"Hmm, I think I would too. Except...not yet." Alfred smirked, kissing Ivan lightly on the lips. "We haven't gotten to the _really_ fun part yet. But yes, this would be a pleasant way to end the evening as is." He ran his fingertips across Ivan's cheek, caressing the soft, pale skin there. He nipped the Russian on the nose before pressing a tender kiss to the area, nuzzling his lover in a comforting manner.

"Mhm, I know exactly how I would like it to end," Ivan assured him as he tilted his head up to kiss Alfred a little deeper, grinding up against his crotch in turn. He couldn't wait to be buried into Alfred's ass, pounding him into the couch and giving his ass a nice smack… "Ahh, but…we're supposed to be trying something…new, right?"

"Of course. I've been looking forward to it." Alfred blushed, beginning to move his hips against Ivan's, slowly returning the movements. "I'm not entirely sure how to do this sort of thing though...you'll have to take the lead. I'm willing to do whatever you put in front of me. I trust you." Alfred deepened the kiss at that, delving his tongue into Ivan's mouth.

Ivan flushed, a little nervous himself. He kissed back eagerly, hoping to set a nice mood for them. He wasn't actually sure how to start. Well, what better way than with words? "Mmm, come on my cute little slut, let's get down to business. Why don't you start with your mouth?" He really hoped that Alfred didn't take him seriously. He was just trying to talk dirty.

Alfred was taken aback at the name-calling, recoiling a bit. He pulled away from the kiss, staring down at Ivan with his brow furrowed. "What'd you call me? What the hell, Ivan, why would you say that?" He looked a little hurt by the name, his ignorance to these sorts of things apparent.

"What?" Oh god, no, Alfred had taken him seriously, oh god, oh god… "N-no, Alfred! It's- it's supposed to be sexy, I'm trying to talk dirty for you. We're roleplaying. I, ah… I'm supposed to be domineering and sexy for you." Oh god, he didn't want Alfred to hate this. He really hoped that Alfred understood...

"Roleplaying?" Alfred mumbled, still a little confused. "Oh, well, okay. As long as you don't actually mean it." He did acutely remember that talking dirty was a thing. Deciding it wasn't of much importance, the boy continued to kiss the man feverishly. He soon enough tried to reciprocate the sexy talk, moaning, "Hmm, you asshole, you want me to suck your cock?"

That wasn't exactly what Ivan'd had in mind. "I…ahh…" Oh god, was Alfred going to be the defiant sort of submissive? While he did enjoy the feistiness, he wasn't sure if he could handle Alfred actively defying him. He would give in too much and nothing sexy would happen. "I…don't think it works both ways, I think only I'm supposed to call you names."

Alfred frowned, his lusty expression morphing into a confused one. "How is that fair? You get to call me names, but I can't? I thought that was the point of dirty talk." He was beginning to become suspicious. Was Ivan trying to fool him somehow?

"Well…I-I'm not sure, I just think that…the insulting part of dirty talk is only done by the dominant party." Ivan wasn't sure if that actually meant anything, he just figured it would be cookie cutter barely kinky sex. "Er…maybe we can just…ah… You can be defiant, I suppose." But then Ivan wouldn't be able to be domineering.

Alfred sighed, sitting up and straddling Ivan's waist. "Babe, I don't know anything about this sort of shit. Cut the crap and just tell me what you want. I've never done anything like this before; you need to teach me. Now do you want me to be defiant? Because it doesn't sound like you do." Alfred was doing this for _Ivan_ afterall. He wanted it to be perfect for him.

"Well…if you get defiant then I'm going to be unable to subdue you because I don't want to upset you and I'm… Just a lot more comfortable with you being completely submissive for me." It was hard to say these things in the right words, to properly convey them. "Ahh… We don't have to..."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Ivan, I told you that we're doing this. I'm doing this for you. It's just roleplaying; it won't hurt my feelings if you want me to be completely submissive for it. Stop pussyfooting around the subject and tell me what you want. And sound confident about it, I mean, really."

"I haven't done this before!" Ivan wasn't confident for a very good reason. He could of course fix that problem, but he needed a moment to really work himself up. "But, yes, I would prefer you to be submissive for this."

"Oh? You haven't? So this is your first time doing something kinky with someone?" Alfred smiled excitedly. "I'm your first kinky fuck! Something we're both doing for the first time!" He nestled into Ivan's body, kissing his lips gently. "But yeah, if that's what you want, then let's do this." He purred, beginning to kiss at Ivan's jaw and neck area.

Ivan couldn't help but snort at Alfred's weird little bout of excitement. "Ahh yes… Okay, let me try and…get ahold of myself." He took a deep breath and sat up, gripping Alfred and kissing him, a little harder and more dominant now. He was going to make sure Alfred was worked up and submissive for him.

Alfred pressed up against the man, their lips mingling nicely. He bussed his cheek against Ivan's and nuzzled him, dragging his hands up and down along his body. He enjoyed the warm form against his own, his movements and kisses remaining chaste as he awaited Ivan's guidance.

Ivan pushed up and gave Alfred a push, stroking at his sides as he pinned him down. "Spread your legs and touch yourself, I want to see it," he demanded as he started to neck over Alfred's throat, biting and kissing roughly. "I want to see you."

Alfred gasped at the sudden push, groaning as Ivan began his attack on his neck. Little whimpers and soft noises escaped his throat when the man began to bite at it, though in a good way. The boy did as he was told, spreading his legs wide as he slid his hands down to his crotch. He unbuckled his pants and removed them quickly before getting to work. He stroked his cock with one hand, slowly bring his palms up and down his length in attempt to bring himself to a full erection. He dipped 2 fingers from his other hand into his wet hole, fingering himself at the speed of his strokes.

Ivan's breath hitched in his throat as he watched Alfred. He pushed his own pants down, gripping his hot cock, dripping and throbbing. "You look so good like this… Needy and slutty." He meant that entirely as a compliment. The Russian, pressed his hands on Alfred's thighs, giving a nice squeeze. "You're going to look so good on my dick."

Alfred continued to thrust his fingers in and out of his entrance, lazily stroking his member. He played with the head of his cock, messing with the foreskin as he plunged a third finger into his ass. He kept his eyes trained on Ivan, specifically his large, tempting cock, the entire time, desiring the man. Gutteral moans and grunts escaped his throat as he masturbated, awaiting the dominant man's next command.

Oh shit. That was really sexy. Alfred's erotic display wasn't doing anything to stifle his growing arousal. Not that he wanted it to be stifled. He yanked Alfred's hand away. "I should tie you up, string you from the ceiling… Fuck you with your ass in the air." The idea was really getting him going, his cock twitching and red at the tip.

Alfred's eyes were nearly glued to Ivan's large cock, the pulsing red member causing his mouth the water. God, he wanted it inside of him...one way or another. Moaning at the threatening undertone of Ivan's words, the submissive boy merely replied, "Whatever you say, Ivan." His words and attention were distracted.

Ivan grunted as he heard his name. That wouldn't do. "Call me sir." That was better, he liked the sound of that. It made him feel powerful and excited. "I think you're going to have to earn being fucked when you're suspended." Ivan wanted Alfred to be begging for it.

Alfred was curious about this suspension thing. Momentarily flicking his gaze from Ivan's crotch to his face, the boy asked softly, "How would I go about doing that, sir?" He waited patiently for Ivan's response, the lack of physical contact starting to bug him. He was horny and aroused; he wanted to touch Ivan and he wanted to touch him a lot.

Ivan stopped touching himself and instead pushed their loins together, gripping their shafts together and stroking idly. The friction was good against his flushed skin. "Ahh… Well, you can earn it by giving me a nice blow. And we can go about it…with…" He didn't really have anything sturdy enough to hang Alfred on. He supposed he could just…tie him to the headboard and lift his other end up. That would work, it would give the illusion of suspension.

Alfred groaned at the attention to his member, rutting up against Ivan pleasurably. The friction was warm and intense; the boy enjoyed the feeling. "Hmm, I'd more than happy to blow you. I-in a minute." He gasped and rolled his hips against Ivan's. He didn't want this feeling to end.

"Are you sure you want it to just be in a minute?" the Russian teased, grinding in harder. "I can go for longer." He was enjoying just how perfectly their hips fit together, just how they felt like they were meant for one another. Alfred's entire body felt like it was molded to Ivan's form; meant for him.

His body writhing and arching underneath the larger male's, Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan's in order to bring their bodies closer together. He shut his eyes tight as he made the smallest of sounds, the frottage being a new, welcome feeling for him. Feeling the other's pulsing member against his own, Alfred grunted, "W-whatever you want, sir."

Ivan shivered, loving the way Alfred called him 'sir'. It made him want to forego their plans and just toss Alfred down on his stomach and pound him out like a piece of meat. He wanted to fuck Alfred so hard that his entire body was bruised with the force. He wanted this to be a night to remember, whether it contained new sexual explorations or not. "Ahh…j-just this…a little longer."

Alfred grasped Ivan's shoulderblades, tugging him in close so that their chests were pressed together. He captured the man's lips and kissed him fully and eagerly, not ending the interaction until he was completely breathless. With a gasp for air, Alfred pulled away for just a few seconds only to commence the kiss once more. He rolled and rutted his cock up against Ivan's, loving the feeling entirely.

Ivan had a feeling if he let this go on that this was all they would do. He could live with that, honestly. But another part of him wanted so badly to move on. "I-I think… I think it's time for you to earn that fuck now," he breathed out, voice barely above a rugged whisper. "O-on your knees, over my cock."

Alfred whimpered at the loss of friction, but complied, rolling them over so that Ivan was beneath him. He kissed him once before he slid down his body, repositioning himself so that he was on his knees in between Ivan's legs. He grasped a hold of Ivan's thick thighs and lowered his head so that he was just above Ivan's cock, merely breathing on it at first. Flicking his eyes up to look at Ivan's, Alfred gave the tip a single, lingering lick.

Oh god, if Alfred was going to tease him the entire time he was dead meat. "Don't tease," he ordered immediately upon that thought, body releasing a shiver as the pleasure from that lick traveled up through his entire body. Those breaths that Alfred exhaled over his heated flesh made goosebumps rise over his legs and arms. Alfred seemed to know exactly how to get him worked up.

Alfred giggled lightly and resumed his work. He took the head of the cock into his mouth and began to suck, gliding his tongue across the tip sensually. Pushing his head down the man's cock, Alfred took more of it in, sucking slowly as he lathered the engorged member with his tongue. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in the feeling, the warmth the member radiated addictive to the omega.

"Oh god.. Oh, Alfred…" Alfred was driving him crazy. If this was how he was going to die, then he was okay with that. With Alfred's mouth wrapped around his shaft, his hot body pressing up between his legs… Ivan could handle that. If he had to die, then now would be the perfect time for him. Well, they would see about that after he started feeling even better with the actual fucking.

Alfred smirked when he heard Ivan's moans, knowing full well that he was definitely earning that fuck. He pumped the member in and out of his mouth, albeit slowly, trying to make this as sensual as possible for the other. They had plenty of time for quickness and hastiness; for now, Alfred just wanted it to last. He pulled off completely and began to place lazy, long laps to Ivan's cock.

Oh. Oh, god, Alfred was going to break him. Ivan moaned long and low in his throat as Alfred lapped at his shaft, up and down. "Mm… Y-you're good at earning your fucks," he breathed out breathlessly, smiling down at his Omega and stroking his hair. He brushed it out of Alfred's eyes, the compulsion to _see _Alfred completely taking over.

Alfred's blue eyes fluttered up to stare back into Ivan's as he brushed his golden hair from his eyes, a grin apparent on his face as he lapped at the man's cock. Not breaking eye contact, Alfred decided to take the member back into his mouth, this time sucking harshly and quickly. He bobbed his head at a much faster pace, watching Ivan's adorable facial expressions the entire time. Seeing the pleasure in Ivan's eyes...this was why Alfred enjoyed sucking him so much.

Ivan's entire body was shaking with pleasure. He was going to cum soon if he didn't get Alfred to stop. "S-stop, stop… I need to cum inside you," he panted out, breathless from the pleasure overtaking his entire being. "We should…move to the bedroom, more room there."

Alfred pulled off of Ivan's member, sliding back up his body and relaxing against him. He wrapped his arms around the others neck. "Then by all means, take me to the bedroom." He grinned, hoping Ivan would carry him.

As if reading Alfred's mind, Ivan did just that. He swept him off his feet and carried him off to the bedroom. He set Alfred down carefully on the mattress, leaning in to kiss him. "I'll be right back." He then went searching around for some rope, yanking it out of a box in his closet. "I…can't actually suspend you. But I can tie you to the headboard."

Alfred nodded, laying back on the mattress with his body splayed out, ready to be taken. "Alright, sir. As long as your cock ends up in my ass soon, I'm okay with whatever means it takes to get it there." His chest heaved as he panted, very much aroused at this point.

Those words got Ivan even more worked up than he had already been. The Russian looped one piece of rope around one of Alfred's wrists and leaned into kiss him, his free hand roughly groping over his chest and around to his back. He couldn't wait to be inside Alfred. "Tempted to just let it go and drown you in pleasure now."

Alfred moaned as Ivan came in close, tying his wrists together. "I wouldn't mind that." He smirked, wrapping his legs around the other's hips. "What position do you want me in, sir?"

"On your knees, face the headboard." Ivan wanted to tie Alfred to the headboard with one hand on each post and be able to lift him up while he fucked him. It would be an interesting maneuver.

Nodding, Alfred swiveled around, doing as he was told. He sank to his knees, spreading his legs a little as he kept his head down. He waited for Ivan to tie him to the headboard.

Ivan took one hand and tied Alfred's wrist in one knot, then used another to tie him to the headboard. He did the same with hit other hand, making sure that they were knots that could only be undone by an external party. Alfred wouldn't be able to help himself. "Good…" He started to press up against Alfred from behind, purring softly. "Ready?"

Alfred nodded, rubbing his ass back against Ivan, making soft noises at the position. It was a tad awkward, though he didn't comment on it. As long as Ivan fucked him soon, he was alright with it. Moaning out, he remarked, "Ah! Yes, sir, fuck me. I'm ready for your cock to be inside me."

"Oh, you don't have to worry. It will be soon." Ivan buried his face into Alfred's neck and rubbed his aching cock along the crease of Alfred's ass. He shuddered and moaned, wondering how Alfred would feel around his cock. He knew from experience, but it was always just a little different every time.

Alfred turned his head to Ivan, nuzzling against him softly. He grinded back on the cock rubbing against his ass, very much wanting it to become buried within him. His entrance twitched as he groaned out, "Please make it sooner. I need it so badly, sir, please!"

That was all Ivan could take. Alfred's begging was too much for him. He rubbed the crown of his shaft against Alfred's wet hole, shuddering at the heat that radiated from him. He started to push in. And once he popped the head in, he shoved in hard and fast, giving no warning.

Alfred cried out at the sudden, harsh intrusion. He whimpered as he tried to pull at his wrists, finding himself restricted of much movement. He was completely at Ivan's mercy, at his will. The boy rutted back against the member to the best of his ability, trying to take the man in deeper into his being. Moaning, he begged, "I-Ivan, oh god, _sir_, fuck me harder! Pound into me as hard as you can, fuckkk..."

Ivan couldn't even talk anymore. Alfred's heat surrounded him, his entire being was being swallowed by pleasure. He spread Alfred's ass and did just as Alfred begged him to- fucked him as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Alfred would be sore by the end of the night, that he promised.

Alfred's cries and begging became reduced to mere moans and mewls as Ivan pounded into his ass, the few words his lips did manage to form becoming muffled and incomprehensible just due to the roughness of the fuck and the intensity of the pleasure. Alfred attempted to reciprocate the movements to the best of his ability, but the restraints prevented him from doing much. Ivan's large cock pounding against his prostate with every thrust, the boy chanted and cried out Ivan's name, becoming completely lost to the pleasure.

Ivan could swear that Alfred was his goddamn soul mate right then. He roared with pleasure, gripping Alfred's hips and pulling back, lifting Alfred off the ground. Gravity pulled him down harder on Ivan's cock, making it just that much better.

Alfred squirmed for a moment when he was suspended in the air, not expecting the feeling, however he soon grew accustomed to it. He continued to rock back on Ivan to the best of his ability, crying out at the stimulation in his ass. His arousal was apparent and standing at attention, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and begging for attention. The headboard creaked as it was strained with the force, Alfred's wrists beginning to feel slight discomfort from the pressure.

Ivan tried not to put too much strain on Alfred or the headboard, trying to even out the distribution of weight and fuck Alfred properly. He didn't want to botch it up. He reached around, cock sliding in and out of Alfred's ass, as he gripped his aching cock and began to stroke. The Omega's shaft was just as slick as the rest of his body, precum dribbling from the tip just like Ivan's.

The hand on Alfred's cock was phenomenal. He groaned loudly from the attention, the warm, firm hand squeezing his member in just the perfect way. Only Ivan could please him this much, the boy was convinced. Writhing in sheer pleasure, the boy felt near completion. "Oh god, Ivan, just like that! Fuck...ngh..."

Ivan could feel Alfred's pleasured spasms around his shaft, how tight he got, snapping around Ivan's cock and squeezing the life out of him. His orgasm was going to be amazing, he could already tell. He rammed into Alfred's sweet spot, over and over, knowing exactly where to hit him, making sure to rub up against every most sensitive bundle of nerves inside him.

Alfred couldn't take the pleasure in his core anymore. Ivan's cock pounding against his prostate, the large hand around his cock, everything was just perfect. With a cry, Alfred spurted his essence into Ivan's palm, his orgasm fogging his mind as he went limp.

When Alfred came, Ivan wasn't too far behind. He was shaking with the pleasure, trembling and finally shouting out in pleasure as he came, filling Alfred to the brim. He had a brief debate over whether to pull out or not, but he decided it would be for the best and pulled out before he could start knotting. "Oh, Alfred..."

Alfred panted, heaving for air as he mumbled, "That was good, baby. Can you untie me now?" He wanted to be set free so that they could snuggle up in the afterglow of sex. It was one of the perks of staying the night with Ivan; not only could they fuck however they wanted, they also got to relax afterward. No having to worry whether or not someone will enter the room while they were in the midst of sex.

Ivan was quick to carefully pick apart the knots, letting Alfred relax as he pulled the covers up and slowly got them into the perfect position for cuddling. "Mmm, I'm glad we did that." He had lost character a while before, but Alfred was just perfect; admirable. "I enjoyed myself thoroughly. And you?"

"Yes! We should definitely do something like that again in the future. But...not too soon. My wrists are kinda aching right now." Alfred grinned sheepishly, moving closer to the other so that he could bury his face in his chest. "Next time it should be softer. I like it when it's sensual."

"Ahh, yes, I don't think hanging from your wrists was exactly the best spot to string you up from…" Ivan smiled sheepishly and nuzzled in close, spooning the boy. "I can definitely be sensual for you next time. I can make you a nice dinner, a glass of wine, some candles… Lay you down in the sheets and make love to you."

Alfred purred, liking the man's form against his back. "I'd like that, a lot. Though I'm not really of the legal age to drink..." He laughed oddly, relaxing against the other. "I mean, I'd like to though. I think it'd be fantastic."

"A glass of wine in the privacy of my home won't hurt you. It's not like it will change our lives." Ivan pecked at Alfred's neck, kissing him and necking over his flesh. "Let's try and get some sleep, it's Sunday tomorrow, you need to do some homework."

"Ugh, homework. You give too much of that stuff, just so you know. Like, more than a lot of my classes. I think math's the only subject that tops yours in homework, and that's only when you don't have a novel assigned." Alfred muttered, arching into the man's kisses.

"I am preparing you for the real world! Do you think you won't have a lot of work to do when you're an engineer? You'll need to know exactly what to do, and you need to have good grades to do it." That was a load of bullshit and Ivan knew it. "College is going to be a very hefty load, you know."

"Yeah, and that's four years from now. I'm just a freshman. You should be more lenient." Alfred suggested, snorting at Ivan's bullshit excuses. "That's like, all I hear about you. Everyone's like 'oh Mr. Braginsky is so nice, but...he gives us so much homework.'"

"You need homework!" Ivan huffed and sat up, making a face at Alfred. "You'll have plenty of down-time next year. Sophomore classes are much lighter. I need to beat hard work into you now or you'll never get it."

Alfred whined at the loss of heat, frowning at the face Ivan was wearing at the moment. "Geez, fine. I was just suggesting being easier about it. You don't have to get all huffy. It's not like I'm just going to stop doing it." He was honestly a little surprised by Ivan's reaction.

"Good, I'm glad you know that." Ivan laid back down and curled around Alfred, arms sliding around his waist. "Now let's try and sleep, alright? We should be rested for tomorrow."

Alfred sighed and muttered a "fine", though he liked it when Ivan finally wrapped his arms around his body. He felt comforted in that position. Shutting his eyes, the boy eventually drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Hardcore PruAme**

* * *

Late November was a bit of a hefty game-load for the basketball team, and practices were becoming more of a requirement to attend. It was just after the Thanksgiving break, but of course everyone was lagging a bit from the long weekend. Gilbert was one of the worst offenders, and glad when practice was over. In the locker room he looked over to Alfred and gave him a nudge with his elbow. "Hey, you wanna chill at my place later?"

Alfred and Gilbert had become something of friends at this point. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot, sure, but over time they realized they had a lot more in common than originally thought. Gilbert had turned out to be a pretty nice guy (with the exception of his arrogant nature, but Alfred could admit he was guilty of that as well so he let it slide), and the omega was glad to have him as a friend. Their deal was more of a nominal thing at this point; Alfred doubted Gilbert would start harassing him again if he ended it. But the boy was loyal to his promises, so they kept at it. It was enjoyable to both parties, so why not? Alfred grinned at the albino, looking around as he thought. "Hmm...I dunno. I kinda have some homework to do..."

"Yeah, so do I, it doesn't mean that I'm actually going to do it." Alfred was by far a more dedicated student than Gilbert was. Of course, Gilbert could afford to fuck up his grades, unlike Alfred. "Come on, we can play some games and shit. My parents aren't going to be home until later and my brother's with a friend tonight."

Alfred sighed. "But I need to do my homework. It's just some stuff for English...Mr. Braginsky will be upset if I don't do it." They might have been mates, but Ivan wasn't very lenient about this sort of thing. They always fooled around after school during tutoring on the provision that Alfred will do his homework when he gets home. Ivan was pretty serious about it.

"Oh come _on_, you can do it at home! I'm not asking for you to spend the night or something, I just want you to come over and chill for like, two or three hours." Or four. Or five… Or all night. "Seriously, your entire life doesn't have to circle around homework. You're always talking about how much you have to do."

The blond pulled on his shirt, looking down as he pondered. Well, Gilbert was right. His life shouldn't revolve around homework...surely Ivan would understand. He'd probably be happy for him even; Alfred never spent much time with his friends. With an over-exaggerated sigh of exasperation, the boy glanced back at Gil for a moment before his mouth morphed into a grin. "Fine. I guess I could come over for a few hours."

"Great! Come on, I walk home, we can go right away. You gotta call your parents or something?" Gilbert knew that Alfred usually got a ride home, so he hoped that he wasn't messing up a schedule or something. "I mean, if you've gotta go home first that's cool too, I can wait…" Not that he particularly wanted to.

"My bro usually picks me up at this point. I'll just text him and tell him I'm goin' to a friend's house. No big deal." Alfred shrugged, pulling out his phone as he said that and tapping away on it quickly. "You live close then?" He asked as he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah, like ten minutes away. Sometimes I go home for lunch and take a quick nap." A very quick nap. But it helped to keep him awake for the rest of the school day, and he was totally energized for practice. "How far away do you live?"

"It's about 10 minutes away...by _car_. I live in Pinewood." Alfred nodded, hitching his backpack onto his back as they began to walk to Gil's house. "So you live in the upper end of town then? Your family wealthy or something?" Judging by the fact that Gil's brother was a class 1, Alfred assumed his family was pretty well off. He wouldn't be surprised if they were rich.

"Everyone's either class 1 or class 2 in my house." Except for Gil. "We're pretty well off I guess, I mean...dad has a pretty good job, my mom's working on trying to be more than a homemaker." No one in the family really approved, but no one wanted to stand up and tell her no, either.

"Ah. My parents are both betas as well as my brother. We do decently I guess. I'm the only omega in the family." Alfred commented. "Aren't you a class 3? How's that...I mean, your parents are good to you right? I've heard nasty things about that sort of deal..." Specifically from Ivan.

"Oh yeah, they're fine to me, I guess. Real disappointed, I can tell… Since I'm not like Lud, but they don't like lock me in the basement to hide me from the world, or anything." Gilbert shrugged his head and pointed to a house on the corner. "One right next to that one, that's mine."

Alfred nodded and followed Gilbert to the house. "Do your parents know about your brother's...Uh...preferences? How does he treat you?" The boy was suddenly interested in Gilbert's family life.

"They're fine with it. I can tell they're disappointed in that too, I mean, they wanted grandkids. They're gonna just have to deal with me, I guess," Gilbert cackled, but there was disappointment in his own voice too. "And he treats me fine. He doesn't really like joking around like I do, though. Way too serious."

Alfred frowned at the undertone of Gilbert's words. "Well... They're disappointed too easily. They're the parents of a kickass basketball player. I'd be proud." He tried to cheer the other up. A lot of things didn't seem to be going the guy's way; maybe that's why he used to be a total dick toward him. He couldn't have his dream job due to his class, his parents were disappointed in him...it all seemed sad.

"Nah, they're proud of me plenty. I mean, they don't stay disappointed long. Not like they're bad to me or anything." Gilbert's parents were actually very good to him. He just complained a lot. He jumped up onto his front steps and got out his keys, opening up the door. "We're home alone, so we can do whatever."

"Oh. A-alright." Alfred felt silly suddenly, a light flush coming to his cheeks. "Well, what do you normally do after practice then? I don't know what we'd do..." Gilbert had mentioned video games earlier. Possibly that?

"I'm usually on my computer or gaming. Wanna play?" Gilbert jumped onto the couch, kicking his boots off and turning everything on. He picked up the second controller and held it out to Alfred, grinning to him. "Let's play."

With a grin, Alfred took the controller and plopped down beside the albino. "I'm so gonna kick your ass. I didn't spend 18 years of my life without schooling for nothing." He'd been learning other things and whatnot, sure, but he'd certainly had a hell of a lot more free time than the average student.

"Hah, well, when I'm not in school this is all I do." That and masturbate. Gilbert didn't exactly do much else. "You know, Jones, you're a pretty cool guy. A pretty cool guy like you should be with a pretty awesome guy- like me."

"Well I am with you right now, aren't I?" Alfred said, not getting the innuendo. Either that or he didn't want to get it. He began urgently pressing buttons when the game started, showing off his abilities.

"Uh, yeah… But I mean _with_ me. You know…" Dammit, Gilbert was here trying to show Alfred he had a few feelings under his sleeve, and he wasn't even getting it! "Don't you get it?"

"Nope." Yes. Alfred certainly understood now. However...he didn't want to hurt Gilbert. The albino was his friend, his good friend, and he didn't want to let him down. The boy was mated to Ivan; he needed to stay faithful. Sure, Gilbert was nice...and the blowjobs were fun...and they had commonalities. But they couldn't work, even if Ivan wasn't an issue. Right?

"Well, I mean… I kinda…like you. And if I like you, we should go out, right?" Gilbert was under the impression that Alfred would, of course, want to even if he wasn't with someone else. He was an Alpha and Alfred was an Omega, why wouldn't he wanted to just be with him? They were great friends.

Alfred winced at the confession. Fuck, that wasn't supposed to happen. Timidity overcoming him, the boy set down his controller and turned to Gilbert. "Um...I don't know." He was reluctant to say no. He knew he should have. He knew he was dedicated to Ivan. But something about Gilbert compelled Alfred as well. "I mean, I like you too, but...well..." Shit.

"…But?" Gilbert knew there was something else coming. Why couldn't Alfred be with him? Why would he give him blowjobs, hang out with him, flirt with him, if he didn't want this sort of relationship? It was toying with Gilbert's heart, and he didn't like it.

"I don't know." Alfred finished lamely. He didn't know what to do. Ivan was his mate...but Gilbert was a great guy too. Maybe...maybe Gilbert could be a cover up? A relationship that would prove that Alfred wasn't fucking around with his teacher? Maybe? The blond wasn't sure.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're a great guy, I'm a great guy… Come on, we're two awesome people, awesome people should be together." Gilbert was getting scared, dare he say. What if Alfred really didn't like him after all?

"I'll think about it." Alfred said at last. It was too much to consider to answer on the spot. "Just...I need to think about it." He muttered lamely.

"Oh." That had put a damper on things. Gilbert had expected to confess, make out, maybe get a blowjob, give a blowjob, and everything would be peachy. …Dammit.

Alfred smiled softly at Gilbert before leaning forward to plant a kiss on the others lips. "Hey, look. I like you, okay? I just...need to have some time to think. Don't want to just rush in." He needed to ask Ivan if he was okay with a coverup. It really would lower any suspicion that came their way.

"Alright…" Gilbert was still disappointed now that he had to wait- that was a lot worse than being rejected, in his mind- but he could understand that Alfred needed time to think. "Just don't totally blackball me, okay?"

"Okay." Alfred kissed Gilbert again. Then again. Then a third time. He pulled back after the fourth and looked into the other's eyes for a lingering moment. Their faces were close, a pit of lust in Alfred's gut suddenly. He then slowly went in for the fifth kiss, this time full and soft and lingering.

Gilbert was surprised by the kisses, but he didn't fight them. He cupped Alfred's cheeks and kissed him back, moving in a little harder. He wondered if this was Alfred's way of saying 'I'll think about it, but yes, I'll date you'. If not, then Gilbert was reading some really mixed signals.

Alfred moved to straddle Gilbert's lap, moaning into the harder kisses. He weaved his fingers into the other's shirt, pulling him in close as he delved his tongue into the albino's warm mouth. He was certain he could convince Ivan to allow this as a cover up; why not have fun with it?

Gilbert was gladly returning the sudden affections that Alfred was offering him, thought he was utterly confused as to why they were occurring. He slid his arms around Alfred and ground up against him, letting him feel the arousal that was actively arising in his pants.

Alfred moaned as the other ground up against him, momentarily pulling away from the kiss in order to rest their temples together and regain his breath. "Fuck, Gil..." He brought their lips back together into to a deep, needy kiss as he ground down onto the Alpha, showing his own arousal as well.

"Shit… You're doing a real bad job as showing me that you need to think about it." Gilbert would be damn upset if Alfred said that this was helping him think, because he wanted Alfred to be doing this because he wanted to be with him.

Alfred snorted, "I think I'm leaning more towards 'yes' at the moment, but one can never be too sure." He needed to discuss with Ivan, but oh fuck, was the makeout pleasurable. He considered going farther with Gilbert, but decided to leave it at kissing for now. Rubbing up against the other, Alfred began to kiss and suck down Gilbert's jaw.

Oh, well… That really helped Gilbert's mood. He kissed back, necking down his throat and giving Alfred's ass a nice squeeze. He liked this, they were comfortable, and pleasurable, hot and heavy, but not in a pressured way. He liked it more than if they were going to go further.

Alfred purred at the ass squeeze, deciding to reciprocate it by grabbing at Gilbert's groin. He smirked and brought their lips back together, smashing them together intimately and heatedly, passionately. He moaned as Gilbert shoved his tongue down his throat, the kiss pleasurable.

Gilbert wondered just how far he could go before Alfred stopped him. Not that he really wanted to go all the way or anything, but he was wondering… "Not sure if this means you're up for some fun or not..."

"As long as that fun doesn't involve my ass, yes. Definitely." Alfred breathed, giving Gilbert's lips a single, teasing lick. "What'd you have in mind?" Alfred was pretty horny at this point; he wouldn't mind doing something sexy.

"I dunno… Figured that I would just toss you down and we'd grab each other's dicks…" Maybe they could blow one another? Gilbert wouldn't mind, and it would get them both off.

"Whatever works for me, Gil. Really, I'm too horny to care." He grabbed at the albino's fly and ripped it open, groping at the boy's cock beneath the light underwear material. Alfred could see the outline of his arousal through his boxers.

Gilbert grunted as Alfred yanked his zipper down. Well, that was surprising. "I didn't peg you as a guy who would just sort of grab it…" He was more than happy to go along with it. "Wanna 69?"

"Oh..um..." Alfred hadn't expected Gilbert to have wanted to blow _him_, not that he discouraged it, of course. "Yes. Yeah, let's do that. I'll just..." He pushed Gilbert down and got up on top of him, positioning himself so that the other's crotch was in his face. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that…" Gilbert started to undo Alfred's pants, yanking them down. "You've got a nice dick, for an Omega," he teased as he reached up to spread Alfred's ass. He didn't exactly look like a virgin, there. "How many people have you fucked before?"

"One. Remember? I bawled all over your shoulder about it." Alfred responded, pulling down Gilbert's pants and underwear entirely so that he could get to work. He tried not to dwell on the subject.

"Well…yeah, I remember, I mean…just wondering if there was anyone else." That meant that Gilbert could be number 2. He didn't particularly like being second best, but he couldn't exactly change that. He would take what he could get.

Alfred shrugged, "Nope. Just him. Haven't trusted anyone else to fuck me there since." And with that out of the way, the boy started to get to work. He took the member into his mouth, suckling along it sweetly. He grasped the base of Gilbert's cock and stroked it in tune with his sucks, lapping the erection fervently.

Gilbert groaned, gripping Alfred's hips as he tried to get ahold of himself. He was pushing up and taking Alfred into his mouth, bobbing his head and massaging his hips while he sucked him. He could only take in so much, but he definitely liked what they were doing.

Alfred moaned at the warm, moist attention to his member, taking in more of Gilbert's cock as a response. He swallowed the boy's cock to the hilt, burying his face in pubic hair before pulling almost all of the way off, bobbing his head intensely. He sucked harsh around the member, enjoying the feeling of it throbbing down his throat.

"O-oh god…" Alfred's sucking was really getting Gilbert going. He wasn't sure he could last this long if he kept doing things like that. The albino pushed up, taking more of Alfred into his mouth, trying to please him a little more. He could just hope that he was half as good as Alfred was.

The attention to his cock was just _divine_. Alfred began to roll his hips down into Gilbert's mouth as he sucked his engorged flesh, lapping and lathering the cock sensually. He bobbed his head quickly, stroking Gilbert's thighs as he devoured the others member.

Gilbert could do little else but return the favour, sucking sweetly along Alfred's flesh and grabbing his ass, kneading it softly, a couple fingers even stroking at his leaking hole. He was getting worked up just from sixty-nining...

Alfred adored the attention to his ass, rocking back on those fingers prodding at his hole. The boy lapped Gilbert's cock eagerly as he groaned, the pleasure enveloping his body.

Gilbert pressed a couple fingers inside him as he sucked and licked at him, moaning softly around him every now and then. He was absolutely wonderful, he couldn't think of anything better than this. Well, maybe besides fucking Alfred.

Alfred groaned as those fingers brushed against his sweet spot, suckling the cock presented to him with ferocity. Unable to take the pleasure any longer, he came into Gilbert's mouth with a moan, spurting his essence down his throat without warning. Regardless, he continued to work Gilbert's cock, waiting for him to orgasm as well.

Gilbert didn't take much longer, shuddering and busting in Alfred's mouth. He pushed Alfred's head off his cock just as it began to swell. He shifted slightly, giving Alfred a nudge. He wanted to cuddle a bit. That was as far as he wanted to go. He did want to fuck Alfred, but he could wait for it, since obviously Alfred needed time to really think about it.

Alfred pulled off of the albino's cock once he came, licking his lips and swallowing his seed. He looked over his shoulder and smiled before turning around, crawling over the other's body. "So, how was that?" He asked, settling down beside the other.

"Well, I sure as hell enjoyed myself." Gilbert grinned and sat up, stretching out. He did up his pants, slinging an arm around Alfred and tugging in closer. "You enjoy yourself?" It was then that the front door opened, and a rather strict looking, blonde Alpha came around the corner. "…Oh, hey, West. Thought you were staying at a friend's house." Gilbert managed a nervous smile.

Alfred gasped at the sudden intrusion, quickly doing up his own pants as a red flush tainted his cheeks. Shit, was that Gil's brother? What was he doing here? Wearing a tight, awkward grimace, the Omega was careful not to make eye contact with the intruder. Fuck, this was embarrassing. He wasn't supposed to be witnessed exhibiting this sort of behavior!

"That got canceled." The Alpha stared at Alfred, and then back at Gilbert. "Stay out of my room." There was a story to be told there, of course, it would have to wait. The Alpha went up the stairs, disappearing without another word. Gilbert was embarrassed to say the least.

"Sorry about that… He's uh… He's way serious, like I said." Gilbert flushed and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wanna get back to playing our game?"

"Well, at least he didn't say anything." Alfred muttered, sitting up. He brushed back his tousled hair, leaning forward oddly. "Alright. That sounds like a good plan." He didn't very much feel like doing any more cuddling with Gil for the rest of the evening after what'd just happened. "Come on, let's play so I can _finally _kick your ass."

Gilbert snickered, picking up his controller and getting to work. The night progressed as they had originally planned, and they were comfortable on the couch. Until Gil interrupted, "My parents are going to be home soon, I think, maybe you should call someone to come get you."

"Hmm? Oh, okay. Right after this game." Alfred was winning. Like hell he was just going to quit in the middle of that. He lifted his head from its resting place on Gil's shoulder, concentrating intensely on his game. He quickly pressed the buttons on the remote, jamming them hard.

Gilbert groaned as he found he was losing. Again. This was just not his night. After that game he tossed his controller to the side and huffed, arms crossed. "Fine. Call your parents or something." He was a little bitter from losing, but he did want to make sure that Alfred got a ride home.

"Just gonna kick me out, huh?" Alfred chuckled, pulling out his cellphone from his back pocket. "Fine, fine. I'll call them now." He dialed up his pop and asked him to come pick him up calmly, tossing his phone to the side once he was done. "Pop'll be here in about 10 minutes. Happy?"

"That's cool. So, uh… Do you think that you can give me an answer later? Like, tomorrow? Just, a timeframe." He wanted to know exactly when he could either feel dejected or shout with excitement and plow Alfred into the nearest hard surface.

"Probably tomorrow. We'll see. I'll make sure to give it much consideration." Alfred overall needed to receive Ivan's approval. He was a little anxious to discuss it with him, but it'd get a load off his back if his mate knew. It would just be a cover-up, nothing else. Definitely.

With a nod, they spent the next ten minutes in comfortable silence. Francis came around and honked his horn out front. "Well, guess that's your ride… I'll see you later then?" Gilbert grinned and walked Alfred to the door; he kept his hands to himself.

Alfred smiled back, grabbing his bag by the door. "Of course. Seeya during practice tomorrow." He gave Gilbert a quick kiss on the cheek before he opened the door, waving to the boy as he jumped into Francis's car.

"Alfred," Francis greeted as he gave Alfred a nod, pulling out into the road. "Is this a new friend?" His son had yet to actively spend more time outside the home than practice and tutoring, and sometimes on weekends he would sleep somewhere else. Francis thought it was good for Alfred, really. Of course, Francis knew that this was not where Alfred went on the weekends.

"Ah, yeah. He's on the basketball team with me. He invited me over to play some video games." Alfred nodded, leaning back in his carseat. He'd had a good time. He was a little nervous now...he had essentially _cheated_ on Ivan. Kinda. Not really. It was just a cover-up, dammit, nothing serious. Nowhere near as serious as what he had with the Russian.

"Is this the one you are sexually active with?" Francis didn't waste time. He kept himself even and stoic, staring at the road. He was just curious, he could understand if Alfred didn't want to tell him. Not that it would make him give up or anything. He wanted to make sure Alfred was being safe, and he was with a nice Alpha!

Alfred blushed furiously. "God, Pop, no! He's just a friend. We played video games the entire time, seriously." It was a white lie, but not a complete lie. While he had fucked around with Gil a little, he technically wasn't the one who he was really sexually active with. There was only one man who had fucked him thus far, and he intended on keeping it that way.

"Alright, alright… I was just wondering. Is it just one person or multiple?" Francis liked having these kinds of conversation. He made Alfred uncomfortable and he gained new knowledge about his son's life! "I'm glad you had a nice night. However your father was worried sick. I calmed him down, of course. But be ready for a yelling match."

Alfred decided to ignore his pop's initial question, too ashamed to answer. "W-what? Why's dad upset? I told Mattie I was going to a friend's after school!" It's not like he hadn't _informed_ them! Alfred grimaced, sighing as he sunk against the car seat.

"Oh, we know. Your father is just upset you didn't tell us personally. He said, and I quote, 'we gave him a phone for a reason'." Honestly Francis didn't mind that much, he figured that Alfred was going to do what he wanted whether they yelled at him or not.

"Why does it even matter if you guys knew?" Alfred muttered, sulking. He didn't want to go home to an argument. That was the last thing on his list of things to do when he got home. Dammit, he really wasn't going to have time to do homework.

"Well, you know your father… He is very apprehensive and he wants to know where you are when you're outside the house." Francis frowned, hearing Alfred's sulking. "Be slow with him. I've already calmed him down plenty from when he realized you weren't coming home after practice."

Alfred nodded calmly. "Alright. Thanks for that, I guess." They pulled up to the house shortly afterwards. The boy reluctantly got out of the car, dragging himself to the front door. He wasn't very excited to see his father at that moment.

Francis kept an arm around his son, hoping to protect him from his father's wrath. Arthur was waiting at the door, but Francis got to him first. He wrapped his arms around his husband and gave him a big kiss, smiling softly. "Oh, mon cher, am I glad to be back home. It's so dark and scary outside the house!"

Arthur grunted into the kiss, resting his hands on Francis's hips as he gently pushed the other man away. Not so much a push as it was a guiding of his husband from in front of him to out of his way. "I'm sorry, Francis, but not right now. Alfred." Arthur stared hard at the teenager, crossing his arms as he asked, "Where the fuck have you been? You have a cellphone for a reason. I expect you to use it."

Alfred swallowed meekly and gently laid his backpack onto the ground. "I told Mattie to tell you guys I'd be at a friend's house. What's the big deal?" He didn't understand why his dad was so _angry _about this.

"That's not the point! That's got nothing to do with Matthew. You have a phone and I have a phone, and your father has a phone! You should have told _us_, not your brother!" Arthur's face was red with anger, but it was obvious he was holding a lot back. Francis was holding him back too. "We are your parents, you need to inform us!"

"But you knew I was gone! You knew where I was, why does it matter how you received the information? If you were that upset about it, you could have called _me_!" Alfred knew he was trenching into dangerous territory, but this wasn't fair. There was no reason why his father should be getting this angry about the situation.

"It doesn't matter if I called you, you're almost an adult, Alfred! You should have called me! It is your responsibility to let us know where you are!" Arthur had outwardly refused to call his son when his husband had told him to, honestly. He wanted Alfred to call him. He felt like he didn't have to remind Alfred to do these things; he should take the initiative and remember on his own.

"I did let you know where I was! I told Mattie to tell you. Is that not good enough?" Alfred whined, crossing his arms and backing away a bit. He didn't feel like arguing with his father over this.

"Dammit, Alfred! I wanted _you_ to tell me! If you tell Matthew that doesn't let me know where you are from the person I want to hear it from! What if Matthew had forgotten? What if you were stranded out there and we didn't know where you were? You have a phone, you should use it to call us!" Arthur was getting even redder in the face, and Francis had to yank him back as he started to encroach on Alfred's personal space.

"Mon cher, calm down… You're just going to make him retreat." Francis cupped his husband's face and tried to get him to focus. "Alfred, I think it is best if you go to your room."

"No, you stay here!"

"Sorry, okay?! It's not that big of a deal! If you care that much, I'll call you next time!" Alfred shouted, grabbing his things and making his way for the stairs, heeding to his Pop's suggestion. His face reddened in anger, the boy wiped his eyes as he began to ascend the stairs, refusing to continue this conversation any longer.

As Alfred climbed the stairs fighting could be heard downstairs, continuing on and on, past the usual bickering it normally was. It was mostly about how Arthur was too much of a dictator, and how Francis was too permissive. Matthew came to Alfred's door once he was in. "Hey… I heard him yelling downstairs. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alfred mumbled from his position on the bed, curling up into a ball. "I don't understand why he gets so _angry _about things with me. And it's always with me too, recently. And now it's spawned their argument. I don't like it."

"They've been arguing a lot when you're not here," Matthew murmured as he looked down, shaking his head with a sigh. "Sorry, I should have texted you back to tell dad." He should have known that Arthur would do something like this. He was incredibly volatile lately.

"They didn't used to. Dad wasn't so much on my ass about every single damn thing before I started attending school. Before I broke off my engagement." Alfred commented, looking rather deflated. It was obvious that he thought the recent spats were correlated with his attendance of school and cancellation of a potentially prosperous marriage.

"He's just bitter because he can't keep an eye on you ever minute of the day." He had never had that problem with Matthew probably just because he knew that Matthew would always be in school, that he couldn't control him. But Alfred? He was a high class Omega who was in school, away from home for hours at a time. It was hard for someone like Arthur to give up that kind of expected control, even if he had consented to it.

Alfred huffed and sighed. "Well...he's going to have to get over it. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm eighteen, I can fend for myself." He grasped Matthew's hand into his own, holding it for comfort.

Matthew sat down with his brother, curling up around him. "I know, Al… Give him time. He's reactionary." Arthur was changing with the times, but if he was prodded painfully enough he could snap back against it. It was hard to find a real balance.

Alfred buried his face into the other's collar, holding onto his shirt. "Can you sleep in my bed tonight? Like we used to when we were kids? I don't want to be alone while they're arguing..." He really could use the comfort right then.

Matthew nodded and got up to get his pillow from his room before returning. He snuggled up against his brother with a deep sigh. "You gonna do your homework?" He knew his brother usually spent a couple hours after he got home from practice, but he wasn't sure if that applied right then.

Alfred shook his head. "I'm too tired to work on that shit right now. All I had was English. I'm sure Mr. Braginsky will understand." He hoped. He knew Ivan was a stickler when it came to homework, but hopefully he'd let him scrape by this time. They were mates and Alfred had been upset, he should be alright with it.

"Alright, I hope you feel better," Matthew murmured as he wrapped his arms around his brother and breathed deeply. "I hate listening to them fight." They both did. It wasn't usual that their parents had real, tooth and nail fights, but when they did they brought out all the verbal weapons. Usually someone ended up hurt, emotionally or otherwise.

"I do too." Alfred sighed deeply, pulling his brother in close, holding him within his arms. He might have been an omega, but Alfred had always been the stronger one when it came to arguments. He remembered when they were younger, he would alway hold Mattie and wipe away his tears whenever their parents fought. His twin couldn't take arguing like he could. Alfred always felt the need to take responsibility and comfort the other when their parents fought. Alfred nuzzled Matthew, hugging him tightly. "Let's just go to sleep and forget about it, okay? I'm sure it'll all be better tomorrow."

Matthew gladly accepted the hugs, leaning against his brother for support. He nodded and nestled into the pillow, sighing deeply. They could still hear the shouting, but eventually it all quieted down. The boys could finally fall asleep to the sound of their parents apologizing instead of fighting.


	14. Chapter 14

The day after the argument, Alfred entered Mr. Braginsky's class homework-less. He felt a little guilty, especially since instead of doing homework during tutoring the day before, Alfred had decided to blow him. He knew Ivan wouldn't be very happy about it; he didn't take this sort of thing lightly. But what could Alfred do? He was too emotionally unstable the night before to really do anything productive; Ivan should understand that.

Ivan called for homework to be handed in, and he went around collecting it. He frowned as he saw that Alfred didn't have anything to hand in, and gave him a rather disappointed look. He would be waiting for an excuse after class. The rest of the period went along rather slow, Ivan lectured for fifteen minutes before he put on a movie before assuring there would be no homework that day.

Alfred rested his head on the desk and slept through the movie; he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to his parents arguing. He decided to take advantage of the time allotted to him and catch up on badly needed rest. He didn't wake up even when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Ivan ended up coming over to Alfred's desk. "Why didn't you turn in your homework, Alfred?" His tone was crisp and very professional. He seemed disappointed in Alfred's lack of diligence. "You didn't neglect it purposefully, did you?"

The boy snapped his head up when he heard Ivan's voice close by, grunting in response. He looked up at Ivan with bleary, tired eyes; the fact that he hadn't heard a word Ivan had said was apparent, his mind too fatigued.

"Did you pull an all-nighter?" Ivan took a seat beside Alfred instead of asking him to come up to his desk. "You look like you're upset and tired." Ivan could tell that this was more than just not doing homework. "Care to talk about it?"

Alfred sighed and relented. "Yesterday after practice I went to a friend's house. Which was no big deal; I was gonna do my homework when I got home. But then my dad got into this huge argument with me when I got home over _nothing_, and once I decided to just leave and go upstairs he continued it with Pop. So my brother and I got to hear my parents scream and yell at each other all night." He conceded, leaning back in his desk.

Ivan was silent, consoling Alfred merely with a hug as he rubbed his back. He didn't speak until he was sure Alfred had gotten his piece out. "I'm sorry that happened. Parents can be unreasonable at times. Do you think he will still be angry today?" Ivan didn't want to send Alfred home if he was going to be confronted by an angry parent.

"Nah, probably not. Bitter, maybe. He probably won't confront me though. Pop and him made up last night, I dont think he wants to prolong the situation." Alfred replied. He allowed himself to be wrapped in those warm arms, appreciating the comfort Ivan was exuding.

"Alright, I'm glad for that." Ivan leaned in to peck Alfred's cheek. "I want the homework to be due tomorrow, but if it's not on my desk by tomorrow then it will be fifty percent off whenever it is turned in after that."

"Understood." Alfred mumbled, resting his forehead on the other's collar bone as he shut his eyes tight. At least Ivan was understanding and giving him another shot at doing his homework. "I'm so tired."

Ivan carded his fingers through Alfred's hair and replied with an equally tired smile. "Do you want to cut today's tutoring short and just stay for practice? I can even just take you home if you want me to." Ivan was trying to be supportive, without supporting bad habits of skipping practice or tutoring.

"Hmm, I think I'd like to cut tutoring short, yeah. But I'm staying for practice. Um...maybe I could help you grade papers? I just don't want a laborious task..." And now that Alfred thought about it, he still needed to talk about Gil. Fuck.

Nodding, Ivan went up to his desk and picked up a pile of papers. He handed it, and a pen to Alfred. "Check these off for me. If they're at least two pages or more long put a 10 on them and if it's only one then put a 5." He went back to his desk to sit down at his computer, already logging in to put the homework into the gradebook.

Alfred began to do as he was told, etching 5s and 10s into papers that he deemed fit. As he graded the papers, he casually asked his mate, "So...Uh...do you think anyone suspects our...you know...relationship? Like, do they know what we're up to? Just wonderin'...I personally get rather paranoid about it actually."

"Well…" Ivan had to think about it, but he definitely thought that Alfred's words could jog a few memories of interactions with coworkers in the last few days. "There have been a few coworkers asking me about how much time I spend around you. I told them it was nothing, of course." But it did make him uncomfortable.

"Ahhh. I haven't really heard anything from my friends. They know I tutor with you every day, but beyond that...I don't think they suspect anything." Alfred nodded, though Ivan's response fueled his paranoia. "They notice we spend a lot of time together? Are they casual questions? Or inquisitions." That was disturbing.

"No, no, nothing like an inquisition. Just noticing that you're around nearly every day. It's not much, I promise. Why?" Ivan tilted his computer down and smiled to his student. "I wouldn't worry about it, it's nothing. Why, are your friends asking?"

"Well, they're not asking...rather, I don't think they suspect anything, but they are surprised that I spend so much time with you..." Alfred mumbled, his voice lowered. Becoming quite serious, he asked, "Um...Ivan...what would you say to having a cover up?"

"…What kind of coverup?" Ivan asked as he crossed his arms. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of this already. Alfred was sounding suspicious. A stone was setting in his stomach nervously.

"I mean like I could possibly have a...a pretend relationship with someone else _my age_ to attract the attention from..from us." Alfred swallowed nervously, though tried not to show it. "It would just be a cover-up, nothing serious."

Ivan's lips were set in a firm, straight line. "Who would this be?" Maybe a Beta? A low level Alpha? Ivan could understand if it were a lower level Alpha, but…he was still apprehensive. Alfred was _his_ Omega, Alfred was _his_ mate. He didn't want him to be sharing intimate moments, of any kind, with anyone else.

"Well, this kid on my basketball team kinda confessed that he liked me. He's just a class 3, hardly worth my time." If Ivan hadn't been his mate, Alfred _might_ have been able to see Gilbert in a romantic light, but honestly it was hard with the albino. He was silly, arrogant, and not the most sensitive of people. A good friend whom Alfred liked, yeah, but a romantic partner? Alfred couldn't see it.

Ivan pursed his lips together. He didn't like it, but he had to really think about it. "Well… I am not going to be happy. But so long as you remain completely faithful to me sexually and mentally, I will allow it." But if Ivan could dare even smell the other man on Alfred in an intimate manner then he would go on a rampage.

Alfred stood from his seat and sauntered over to Ivan, sliding into his lap and straddling his legs. He leaned in close and bumped their noses together, giggling softly at the cute intimacy. "Sweetheart, you're my mate. My sexual mate, my soul mate...everything. I'm risking everything for you; I think it should be apparent that _of course_ I'm gonna remain loyal to you." He'd ignore the night before when he'd blown Gil. He'd gotten swept away in the hormones and heat of it all; it wouldn't happen again.

"You promise me?" Ivan laced his fingers together with Alfred's and tilted his head up to kiss him. He wanted Alfred all to himself. If he could, he would keep him from the world, all to himself. But he couldn't do that to Alfred. Not only was it against his own morals, but he would have to live with Alfred being a free spirit. He even encouraged it- so long as he got to keep just a piece of him.

"I promise there's only one man I want to spend my life with, and it's you." Alfred murmured against Ivan's lips, kissing him softly. The best Gil would ever be is a phase. He's a horny teenager with mean heats, sometimes his will escapes him. But he'd remain loyal to his lover. Ivan was the only one that mattered.

Ivan carded his fingers through Alfred's hair and smiled, kissing him back and giving him a squeeze. "I love you," he breathed, wondering if Alfred would be opposed to making love on his desk again. They really shouldn't, it was hard for them to be motivated to _do_ anything afterwards.

Alfred grew red at that, not expecting those words to come out. He didn't return them, not because they weren't felt by the boy but simply due to nervousness. He just..._couldn't_ say it. Not yet. So instead he gave Ivan a smile and commenced in a deep, passionate kiss. "Hm, you look like you could go for a break from work. Mind if I help you to relax?" He smirked as he slid down to his knees.

Though Ivan was disappointed that his heartfelt words weren't returned, he was more than happy with where this was heading. "Oh, yes, I would like that very much." A hand slid through Alfred's hair once more, thumb stroking his cheek and flicking at his cowlick.

Alfred quirked a smile, unbuckling Ivan's slacks slowly before he pulled out the man's cock. He wasted no time in stroking it to an erection, fisting the cock quite nicely. Leaning in, he gave the tip an experimental lick, showing mock hesitation. He was putting on the "innocent" act quite well. Teasing the Russian horribly, the boy gave the member a couple more laps before smirking up at Ivan

Ivan nervously scooted forward, boxing Alfred in under his desk. No one would be able to see them, and that was the point. He didn't want to risk it, despite how completely unlike it that someone would just waltz right into his room and start chatting up a storm. He shuddered and mewled as Alfred stroked him, mouth hovering close and tongue lapping at his flesh.

Alfred eventually stopped in his teasing of the man and took the cock into his mouth, swallowing it in increments. He wanted to savor the feeling, to make Ivan really desperate for the attention. After sucking slowly and surely, moving his head down at a snail's pace, the boy eventually took the member all the way to the hilt. He dragged his tongue along the cock sensually.

"Ahh… O-oh, Alfred," the Russian murmured as he pushed Alfred's head down. He wanted Alfred desperately to take him all in and swallow him down to the hilt so he could cum deep in his throat. "You're beautiful like this," he teased as he stroked Alfred's cheeks. "Not that you aren't beautiful other times. But you absolutely…glow like this."

Alfred grinned up at the man, taking him in even deeper as he kept eye contact with him. He slurred the member lazily in his mouth, beginning to bob his head slowly with Ivan's kind words. He sucked vigorously around the cock presented to him, lapping it lazily. He easily deepthroated the member, his gag reflex minimal.

It was then that there was a knock on the door, a slight tap. It lasted a whole of 3 seconds before the knocker entered the room anyway, her high heels clacking against the flooring. She wore a timid smile on her face as she brushed her delicate hair out of the way.

Ivan grunted as Alfred took him into his mouth while the door opened simultaneously. He scooted in even _closer_ and yanked his computer up closer. "Wh-what are you doing here? Ah… I m-mean, you look good… How are you?" Oh god, oh god… Alfred was giving him head and his ex was in the room, just waltzing in.

Acting devious, Alfred didn't stop sucking. He swirled the man's member around in his mouth, not relenting in his oral attention. He wanted to see how uncomfortable he could make Ivan while he was speaking with the intruder. However, he remained as quiet as possible, not wanting to alert the stranger of his existence either.

"Oh, thank you. You look good as well." The woman smiled kindly, taking a seat on one of the student's desks. She folded her hands together, looking rather relaxed. "I'm doing well. Haven't spoken to you in a while, so I thought I'd stop by. How're you doing?"

"You've…you've caught me at a bit of a bad time." Ivan managed an awkward smile and turned his head away. Alfred was trying _harder_. "Don't you have children to attend to and bandaids to put on?" Not that he meant that in a cruel way, but he didn't want this right now. He was afraid that she would find out...

The woman's smile tightened. "Gee, someone's cold today. I thought we were passed all of the hostilities by now. I don't even think there weren't many to begin with." She sighed, staring down at her fingernails. "How're your classes going? I figured we could chat a bit today. It's been so _l__ong_...I miss talking to you occasionally."

Wait, so the woman was Ivan's ex? Oh if that didn't light a fire under the boy's ass...Alfred sucked Ivan's cock vigorously, pumping it in and out of his mouth, stroking it harshly.

Alfred's sudden sucking really got Ivan going, and not in a good way. "Hurk… N-no, it's just, it's… I've had a bad day, I'm a little irritated. I'm sorry, that was out of line, I'm just-" _Getting my cock sucked while you sit here,_ "-Tired. I'm sorry, ahh… But can we talk later? I'm not really in…that good a mood, and we would have a better time if we just do this later."

The woman saw Ivan's strange fidgeting and quirked a brow, but said nothing. She sighed as her eyes fell upon a lone backpack beside the desk, asking boredly, "So I heard you were tutoring some kid everyday after school. How's that? Is he here now?"

Alfred continued to suck even at hearing the topic, though he slowed his actions. He didn't want Ivan to cum while they were talking or anything.

"Y-yes, he's in the bathroom." Ivan shook his head and flushed shyly. He shoved Alfred's head off his cock and ended up bumping him against the desk. "O-ow!" he tried to say, convincing her that he had knocked his knee or something. He tried to play it off as him just being nervous or uncomfortable.

Alfred stifled a whine when he was suddenly brushed off, though knew he probably deserved it. He instead decided to rest his head on Ivan's thigh, waiting for the woman to leave already. What was she doing anyway?

"You two seem mighty close. Really, I hardly ever see such dedication from the other teachers. Most of them just wanna head home after a long day at work." Ivan's ex commented. "It's...the oddity of it has spawned a number of rumors from the students, hasn't it? Hasty little things, so quick to make supposedly false accusations against a teacher."

"Of course they do." Little bastards… "I'm not worried about that, these things die down. Besides, we all have that happen every now and then. Whenever we glance a little too long at a student, whenever we get a little too chummy, crack inappropriate jokes…" Not that she would really understand, she wasn't in the line of fire. He rested a hand on Alfred's head and sighed, deeply. "I have work to do, so...?"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you to your work. Just thought I'd let you know about the rumors though...be careful with that, Ivan. Really, if the accusation gets out of hand..." Her voice trailed off before she clasped her hands together. "So. We need to go out to lunch one day and catch up. How does tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow... I'm not sure. Can we reschedule in a few hours? I think I'll have a better handle on my days by then." Ivan shook his head and looked back to his computer screen, eyes awkwardly focusing and unfocusing. "Would you mind…?"

Alfred stifled a whimper this time, grinding subtly against Ivan's shin as his hair was brushed back. He kissed Ivan's thigh as he looked up at the Russian, waiting for the woman to leave.

"Of course." The woman stated just as coldly as Ivan did before. She left the room without further word. Alfred gave a sigh of relief once the woman _finally_ left. He began to stroke Ivan's cock once more, though didn't take it into his mouth again. Not yet. "So...that was your ex-mate?"

"Ahh…yes." Ivan flushed and covered his face as he leaned forward, hiding from Alfred. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't think at all that should would…she would come in." She usually didn't just show up. He really didn't want to go to lunch with her. She was a nice woman, but they had buried that hatchet a long time ago.

"It's fine, babe, don't worry about it." Alfred flicked his tongue over Ivan's cock. "Hmmm, the bit about me was a little concerning though..." He took the head into his mouth and began to suck.

"Ahh…hahh…" Alfred was killing him, talking about this while he was blowing him. He could barely focus! "Y-yes, it is, a bit… I suppose I should…take care of it." Alfred's mouth was so distracting.

"Hmm? How would you do that?" Alfred asked briefly and breathily as he sucked Ivan down, taking him all the way to the base. With his own cock standing attention, the boy slinked his own hand into his pants and began to stroke himself

"I don't know." That coverup was sounding better and better with every moment, despite how hesitant he had been at first. "Mmnnn… A-Alfred," he breathed heavily, shuddering and eyes fluttering. "I can't think, just…just take care of me, I'll be able to think afterwards."

Alfred giggled softly but said nothing, concentrating on the cock presented before him. He bobbed his head faster and faster, sucking vigorously in attempt to bring Ivan to completion.

It didn't take the Russian too long, groaning and spraying Alfred's throat with his essence. He yanked back before he started to knot, shuddering. "Ahh… I'm sorry, about that moment, where…where she came in."

Alfred wiped his lips before pulling himself up into Ivan's lap, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He shrugged and mumbled, "Not your fault. We should probably lock the door next time though..." He buried his face in the other's scarf.

"Yes…" Ivan noticed that Alfred was still hard and flushed, pulling Alfred to his lap and nuzzling against him. "You want me to touch you?" he teased as he gave him a squeeze. "I don't want to leave you hanging."

Alfred's cock twitched in Ivan's hand excitedly. "Ngh, yeah. That'd be great. T-thanks." Alfred pecked Ivan's cheek, groaning at the attention to his member. He hugged the man tight.

The Russian slid his hand into Alfred's pants and gripped his cock, stroking and squeezing. "You're beautiful, with that face, you know." He hated not to see it on his face. "You love it, hm?"

"Ah! Yes, of course I love it. Why wouldn't I?" Alfred groaned, rolling his hips forward fluently. He humped Ivan's hand without shame, trying to bring himself to orgasm.

"I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth." Ivan stroked faster, a little harder, arm wrapped tight around Alfred's waist as he round up against him. "I want to see that look on your face every single day, for so long as I live."

"Hng, Ivan, I...I...oh!" Alfred came hard into the Russian's hand, his hips' pulsating dying down as his cum spurted out on Ivan's shirt. The boy breathed heavily as he tried to regain his breath, resting and going limp against Ivan's body. "Well, that was fun." he giggled.

"Very fun." Ivan set Alfred down and did up his pants. "We should actually get some work done. I need to grade things." He didn't want to fall behind. As it was he was already worrying himself with how little he ever got done now. Not that he wanted to particularly give up Alfred's attention, even if it costed him.

"Awh, come on. Let's just chill for a little longer. You're very warm, Ivan." Alfred commented, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck. "And you smell nice. Very nice."

"Is my Alpha charm getting you hot and bothered?" Ivan teased as he prodded Alfred's side gently. "Do you like me that much?" Of course, he wasn't going to condemn Alfred for adhering to his biology. It was nothing but that, of course Alfred would enjoy his scent and his warmth if they were mated and so intimate with one another.

Alfred chuckled and rubbed their noses together. "Yes, definitely. Of course I like you that much." He leaned in for a kiss. "But it's less me getting hot and bothered and more me simply resting and finding your scent and body temperature to be pleasant and welcoming."

"I know, I know, I am joking." He patted Alfred's behind and gave him a push. "Come on, work time. I want to get something done. You need to do some homework as well. We can't just have sex and do nothing but cuddle all the time." As much as he would like to.

"But I like having sex and cuddling all of the time." Alfred pouted, but slid into his own chair. He fastened up his pants, pulling his homework out. "I guess I'll work on the stuff I didn't get around to last night."

"I will get to the grading that I've been neglecting in favour of you," the Russian teased as he pulled up his computer once more. He didn't think anything else of it, getting right to work. He didn't really ignore Alfred per se, but he didn't exactly pay attention to him either.

Eventually Alfred finished his homework from the night before, releasing a great sigh as he laid the sheet on Ivan's desk. He sagged back into his chair and peered up at the clock on the wall. He had about fifteen minutes before practice began. "Well, I'm done with that. Look good?"

"Of course. Here…" Ivan took the paper and then pulled out a little slip he had printed up before. "We're having a long essay month about personal experiences, and I want you to write about your experience as an Omega in the Alpha world. It would make an interesting essay, and I would like to see if I can spread it to higher powers and get your story heard."

"Oh, um..." Alfred took the sheet of paper, smiling oddly at the assignment. Ivan wanted to spread his story to the higher powers and get whatever story he came up with heard? While it seemed like an innocent, fine gesture, Alfred saw some complications and potential problems with it. Particularly..."Ivan, you know I'm not very good at writing...what if I just make a fool out of myself? Embarrass the Omega population?"

"I will be here every step of the way, to help you edit and revise, and make it so that you don't make a fool out of yourself." Ivan smiled and pointed to the bottom of the paper. "Five points extra credit, for an exceptionally good paper. Everyone else gets that extra credit as well in their essays, however… Yours is a little easier to obtain." Morally ambiguous, but Ivan wanted to help. He wanted Alfred's story to be heard, he wanted Alfred to explain himself, his experiences, his situation.

"Define easier." Alfred grinned, noticing that touch. He folded the paper up and slid it into his bag, zipping the backpack shut afterward. "Alright, I'll be sure to work on that then. How come you're assigning it to me this early though? When's everyone else getting it?"

"It will be assigned after this weekend, on Monday. I wanted you to get a head-start on it." Ivan smiled as he leaned back in his chair. "I figured that you would have extra to say. The prompt has some of your story in mind." Specifically the bit about 'overcoming adversity'. Not that the entire prompt was tailored specifically to Alfred, but he did want Alfred to give a little taste of his life, his story. His accomplishments. "Now scurry along, you have practice. That paper isn't due for a month, you have time."

"Ah, alright. Well, I won't let you down on it! I'll try my best to make it interesting and inspirational, I suppose." He slung his bag over his shoulder before he leaned down and laid a kiss on the Russian's lips. "We good for this weekend, by the way? I was thinking about taking up your offer on that wine."

"I'll buy a bottle of champagne," Ivan teased as he kissed back softly. "Go on, have a nice time at practice. And…about that coverup- I… Ah, just go ahead and do what you like but…promise to stay faithful to me?" In at least a sexual manner. So long as Alfred could at least remain his sexually, he would be happy.

"I promise, sweetheart." Alfred nuzzled the side of Ivan's head, gripping his backpack's straps tight. He meant the words too. He would be Ivan's romantically and emotionally, surely. Gilbert couldn't compete when it came to his abundance of affection for Ivan. Sexually...Alfred could do sexually to an extent. He was still tied to that deal of theirs...he would see if that deal was even valid anymore. If Gilbert was his "boyfriend", then why would he need to suck the man off in order to get him to keep from fighting with him? Alfred would look into it.

When Alfred came into the locker room, Gilbert was a nervous wreck. he was already in his uniform as he paced back and forth, looking like he was going to wear a hole through the floor. He jumped as he saw Alfred enter. "Hey! Uh, I mean…'sup." He didn't want to seem too eager. Had to be cool. Had to be awesome.

"Nothing much. Just came from tutoring. What about you? You seem pretty excitable today." Alfred smirked, flinging his things off the the side as he began to pull of his clothes in order to change. He had a feeling he knew why Gilbert was pacing back and forth, but he wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, I dunno… Was wondering a little what your answer would be. Not that I was waiting up for it or anything, I just wondered a couple times." For hours. And hours… And hours. Etcetera. "I don't wanna push you, but…do you have an answer?" He just wanted to know if he could start sulking about rejection; the sooner he did it the sooner he would get over it.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to see." Alfred teased, sticking his tongue out at the albino as he pulled his t-shirt on. He was allowed to have a little fun with it, wasn't he? He was being a little cruel, but what the hell.

"Whoa, hey, hey. Let's not be hasty, I mean…" Gilbert paused and his jaw locked up. His words were being choked on in his throat. "I don't want to rush you or nothin'. Just…take your time." He had to be patient. His brother was always telling him that.

Alfred rolled his eyes, pulling up his shorts. "Gilbert, I sucked you off on your carpet floor yesterday. I'm being cute with my answers. What do you think my answer's going to be? Let me give you a hint, I've already made my decision." Gilbert would be a cover-up. Someone to ensure that nobody suspects that he's in a relationship with Ivan.

"Uh…no?" Gilbert legitimately believed that Alfred didn't want to be with him, despite their 'friendly' terms. He was actually _scared_ that Alfred might say yes. But he was also excited. He didn't want to be nothing to Alfred, but he wasn't sure if he could actually…handle if Alfred said yes. At first, of course. He could definitely become comfortable with it.

"Yes, Gilbert, those examples I just gave you are definite indications of someone who wants nothing to do with you." Alfred gave Gilbert a blank stare, his voice incredibly sardonic. "Want to take another guess?"

"…Yes?" Gilbert was having a hard time processing this. "Wait, you serious?" He came up to Alfred and grabbed him, spinning him around. It was a little awkward, what with Alfred being a few inches bigger than him. But that didn't matter! They were boyfriends! "I mean- of course you are! Why wouldn't you say yes?" He leaned in and smacked their lips together awkwardly, face scrunched up.

Alfred was taken slightly aback at the immediate, excited response, though kissed back all the same. He pulled the albino into a loose hug, working his mouth against the other's. After a moment or so, he pulled away for a breather. "Hmm, back to the cocky Gil I know, I see." He chuckled, kissing the other again lightly.

"So, uh…" That bit of shyness was peeking through once more. "I mean…this is…real, right?" He would be kind of sad if it wasn't. He didn't assume they would last forever, or be mushy and sappy and cute like weird creepy couples were, but…he wanted it to be _real_.

Guilt seeped into Alfred's mind at that as he bit his lip. "Define what you mean by 'real.' Is this a real relationship? Yes." _No_. At least, not really. Alfred had no romantic plans in mind for Gilbert, but...Gil was one of his best friends. He wouldn't mind knowing him for a good portion of his life.

"Well, ya'know, I mean…we're not just gonna break up because of a dumb thing, right? We're gonna…try, right?" Gilbert wanted to try. He wanted Alfred to be his real boyfriend, who he spent time with, who he held hands with, who he had fun with and confided in.

Alfred's expression tightened, though he tried to hide it. With a light smile, the boy lied with all of his heart, "Of course, Gil. I wouldn't have accepted this if I hadn't planned on trying."

"Great!" Alfred was lifted up once more, Gilbert squeezing him tight around the middle. "Man, I can't wait to spend more time with you out of class…" It felt nice, knowing that Alfred was his boyfriend, Alfred was _his_. He could actually call him that. "You wanna come over after practice? So long as your parents are cool with it and shit..."

Alfred almost accepted Gilbert's offer. Almost. Then he remembered his argument with his father the other night. Man, did he not want to have a repeat of _that_. He shook his head with a frown on his face. "Nah...sorry, Gil. My parents got _pissed_ at me last time for just going to your house after school. Maybe next week?"

"Oh." Gilbert was visibly disappointed. "Well, don't wanna piss them off. You gonna tell them about us?" He definitely wanted to meet Alfred's parents. Maybe then they could be, dare he say, official. He liked the idea of being official. "I mean, I can wait..."

"I'd rather wait a little. Um...I'm not too sure how keen they'll be on me having a boyfriend. Sorry." Alfred looked apologetic; however, his father simply would _hate_ the knowledge of him being with a class 3 Alpha. Alfred didn't want to piss him off. Besides, he was with _Ivan_. It felt odd to take his cover-up over to meet his parents.

"No, no, I got it, yo." Gilbert managed a grin, but there was still disappointment underneath his act. "Sorry, that was pretty forward, hunh? I don't wanna push you real hard or anything, I mean… We just started out, we gotta go slow, right?" Gilbert wanted to be close to Alfred, but he knew he had to take it slow. He had to be smooth.

"Yeah, we don't need to rush things." Alfred nodded, feeling a little more relieved with that. "Well, I guess we should head off to practice now, huh? Shoot some hoops before coach gets here. What do you say?"

"Yeah, no prob. Let's go." Gilbert waved Alfred out with him. He felt good about this. This was his first real relationship, this was going to be an adventure for him. Of course, he was going to give it his all. This meant a lot to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday nights were turning out to be incredibly lucrative and pleasant for Ivan. He and Alfred were enjoying some kind of cliché, candlelit dinner, with glasses of champagne and a mixed Russian and American cuisine, one of which they had made together. The tastes didn't exactly compliment one another, but it definitely tasted good. "How is your first glass of champagne?" he asked, eyes smiling as he sipped at the sparkling wine. He swirled it a little, holding his glass out to toast.

"Bubbly." Alfred smirked, taking another sip of the golden drink. "Not bad. I could get used to this..." His parents had surprisingly been accepting of Alfred's sudden desire to spend most weekends away from home. They had no idea where he was, but they never questioned. It was odd. Though Alfred suspected it had something to do with his pop. Pop probably thought he was off fucking around. He wouldn't be completely wrong.

"Next time I will bring a bottle of Chateau," Ivan chuckled as he clicked glasses with Alfred and took another sip. "How was dinner? I found it…rather odd. But not deplorable. The taste was interesting. I wouldn't mind doing it again." Once more, Saturday nights were becoming prosperous for the both of them.

"I personally found it to be delicious. Your food was good. Not to brag or anything but my food was pretty damn phenomenal. Odd combination, but it was good. Like eating at a buffet or something. You can get several different types of food there." Alfred grinned, leaning back in his seat with his glass.

"Oh, I know. My personal favourite is Chinese buffets. Wonderful mix of food, I must say. At good ones, at least." Ivan nodded and knocked back his glass of champagne. The sipping thing wasn't doing it for him, he really needed to just knock it back.

Alfred noticed Ivan suddenly downing half of his glass in one swallow. "Geez, Ivan. Looking to get wasted tonight or what?" Alfred continued to sip at his own glass, the way champagne was meant to be drunk. He'd save hard swallows for shots of liquor. "Don't you have some vodka or something for that sort of drinking?" He chuckled.

"I only drink alcohol to get drunk. Champagne isn't exactly good at doing that." Ivan didn't bother pouring himself another glass, just topped Alfred's glass off. "Did you want to move to the couch? I can clean up the dishes real quick. We can just sit and watch a movie before we head to bed." Heading to bed "early", of course.

Alfred drank his second glass of champagne relatively quickly. He didn't down it like Ivan had, or even gulp it down, but his sips were larger than before. It wasn't enough to get him drunk, no, but it was enough to make Alfred feel more relaxed. He nodded towards Ivan, already walking towards the couch. "I'll be waiting..."

Ivan followed after, rather closely. Comfortably close. His arms wrapped around Alfred's waist and he kissed along the back of his neck. "You look lovely, you know. The light coming from outside and the candles make you look stunning." Cliché, perhaps, but he spoke only the truth.

Alfred leaned back into those kisses, his eyes fluttering closed with the attention to his neck. He then glanced over his shoulder and smiled, intertwining his fingers into Ivan's pants as he murmured, "You look lovely too, sweetheart. I've always found you to be beautiful. Your coloration is just so...unique...along with your features." He turned around so that they were chest to chest. Alfred glided his fingers along the other's muscles, smirking softly. "And your _body_...absolutely wonderful."

"Getting into aesthetics, hm?" Ivan laughed as his hands slid down, grabbing Alfred's ass and lifting him up by it, even. "You're too sweet to me. You just…glow." Ivan kissed him and pulled a leg over his hip as he ground in against Alfred. "We should wait. Just a little, I want to relax on the couch before we do it."

"You say this as you grind against me." Alfred laughed softly, kissing the other man sweetly. "Fine, we can cuddle on the couch first. As long as you don't get me all hot and bothered before we even make it to the couch."

Ivan ramped up his influence, just because Alfred said that. Not that he wanted to have sex right then, just because he was a tease. "Oh, how could you ask that of me? I am but a lowly Alpha, I can't control myself!" He laughed, dampening his effects immediately before it got out of control, picking Alfred up and flopping down on the couch with Alfred in his lap.

Alfred's face flushed red as he gasped at the sudden increase of influence, a tingling erupting in his lower regions. However, it was immediately stifled as Ivan took it back under control, luckily for the horny teenager. As they flopped onto the couch, Alfred was prompt when he gave Ivan a punch to the shoulder, muttering an irritated "ass" under his breath. He then snuggled up close to his lover, burying his face within the crook of his neck.

"Whose are you talking about? Because I vote yours," Ivan laughed as he squeezed Alfred's behind again. He liked squeezing it- it was very plush and soft. Easily fuckable. "What do you want to watch before we head into the bedroom?" He was biding time at this point. Just enough until it was late enough to go to 'bed.'

"The shortest thing you can find that doesn't suck balls." Alfred snorted, curling up with his mate. He rested his head on the man's shoulder, kissing along his collar playfully. "Hmm, I love doing things like this with you, Ivan. I'm glad we're able to have a night like this every once in a while."

"Saturdays seem to be the magic day of the week." Ivan was enjoying himself thoroughly. He clicked onto a sitcom. "Let's hope this is good enough." It was just half an hour, they could wait that long before they headed off to bed. "I love being with you like this." So unprofessional, so...unstifled.

"Well, I love seeing you everyday. Being around you all of the time. I really do want to spend my life with you." Alfred whispered, burying his hands in the other's thick hair as he stroked it back. He kissed the other's nose as he curled up in his lap.

Ivan's heart swelled with every word, arms curling around Alfred and kissing over his face and neck, listening halfheartedly to the sitcom on the television. "I want to spend my life with you too, Alfred." Alfred was really striking him in the heart with all these words, it really touched him.

Alfred moaned slightly at the kisses that were scattered across his neck, sliding his hands along the man's broad shoulders as he leaned in close. He lapped at the outer shell of the ear before he murmured softly, "I love you, Ivan." They were words that Alfred had been wanting to say for a while, but due to his nervousness he'd always been too timid to say them to his lover. Well, not today. Today he was going to express his love to the man.

Ivan went a little stiff. But he couldn't help but feel so…relieved. When he had first said those words to Alfred, and they hadn't been returned, he had put them off. He had refused to say them, thinking that Alfred was scared of them. But now that he heard them he wasn't afraid to return them. "I love you too, Alfred." He felt like he should be the adult. Teenagers were the ones who fell stupidly in love, not adults. He was an exception.

Alfred smiled and clung to his lover, pressing needy kisses all along the man's face and lips. He prodded at Ivan's mouth with his tongue, delving the man in a heated, passionate kiss. Alfred was in a tender, loving mood at the moment

"You're such a sweet boy." Ivan grinned and hefted Alfred up, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down. He hovered over him and smirked, cupping his cheeks. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he started to kiss over his neck, pushing up his shirt.

"You are too." Alfred breathed, flipping their positions as he tugged off his shirt. He straddled the Russian's crotch and began to grind down into him. The friction was welcomed, the heat that radiated from the two of them _divine_. Rubbing his palms up and down Ivan's chest, Alfred thought long and hard for a couple of minutes. There was something he'd been wanting to try out for a while, but never had the courage to ask Ivan about it. Biting his lip and leaning over to kiss Ivan much, much more, Alfred finally pulled back and stated, "I wanna fuck you tonight."

Ivan froze up. His eyes went wide, staring up at Alfred in disbelief. "You… Me?" He didn't want to laugh, but that was what was bubbling up under his surprise. That was…funny. Omegas just didn't do that. And if they did, it was considered a fetish, or something along the lines of that. "That's…" Hilarious.

"That's what?" Alfred's breath hitched as he inched closer, his eyes widening in excitement. He hoped Ivan would agree to it; he didn't expect him too, but he'd much enoy it if he did. Feeling Ivan up and down, Alfred impatiently waited for Ivan's response. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I…don't think so." Ivan didn't want to make fun of his mate, but honestly that was just laughable. "That's ridiculous, you can't fuck me, Alfred." He was being silly, that was all. "Do you want to ride me instead?"

Alfred noticed the note of incredulity and mockery in Ivan's tone. He wasn't taking him seriously, and it perturbed the blond greatly. Looking obviously deflated, his excitement nearly vanishing, Alfred stopped in his feeling as he simply sat on Ivan's lap, averting his eyes. A bright blush appeared on his face as he pouted, mumbling, "Not really. Why can't I fuck you?"

"Well… Because I'm your Alpha." Some people were into that, but not Ivan. "It would hurt. Your body is meant to take penetration and intrusions upon your body, but mine is just…ahh." His was meant for excretion. "That would be uncomfortable for the both of us. I don't make proper lubrication like you do."

"So? That's when we use lubricant." Alfred suggested, moving up to straddle the man's chest. "Come on! It'll be interesting. Aren't you always one to say that Omegas and Alphas should be equal? I mean, we have the same equipment generally. Please? For me?"

"Well, of course they should be equal, but…" Well, Alfred had him there. He sighed deeply, and promptly rolled over on his stomach. "Fine, fine… You better be gentle. I've never done anything like this before." In all his experimenting, he was a complete virgin in this manner.

Alfred let out a small noise of glee, removing himself from Ivan so that he could flip over. Once Ivan was on his stomach, Alfred straddled his hips once more, nudging his crotch into Ivan's ass area. He rubbed himself against the Russian's plush ass, grinding heatedly. He could hardly wait to see how Ivan acted in a more submissive setting. He laid kisses along the older man's cheeks, nuzzling him kindly. "Of course, sweetheart. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"This is embarrassing." Honestly, Ivan was nervous. He was just making snarky comments because he was feeling scared about this. What if it hurt? He didn't want it to hurt. He really hoped that it didn't hurt. "The lube is in the bedside table," he muttered indignantly, face burying in his pillow.

Alfred shifted on the bed and began to search the beside stand. He shuffled through the drawers before finally finding the lubricant. With a small smirk, he returned to his lover and began kissing at his neck. Sliding his hands down to the hem of Ivan's shirt, Alfred pulled at it, trying to remove it from the Alpha.

Ivan gladly tossed his shirt off and sighed as he let Alfred pull his pants off too. "Be gentle with me," he demanded, cheeks hot and flushed. He didn't want to do this. Well, that was a lie. He was just…scared. He was so scared. But he didn't want to admit it.

"I just said I would, didn't I?" Alfred chuckled, skating his fingers up and down Ivan's pale, smooth back. He began to lay gentle, tender kisses along his spine, stopping only as he approached the hem of Ivan's pants. Pulling his slacks and underwear down, Alfred gave Ivan's plush ass a small bite before he slid a finger up to prod at his entrance. "Have you ever been touched here before, Ivan?"

"No. Why would I have been?" That sort of thing was just…weird. This was weird. So very weird. "I need extra assurance. I'm not used to this." In the slightest. He was being a bit of a baby about it, sure, but he figured he was excused from it. He whined and buried his face into the pillow as he was touched in a very foreign place, flushing.

"Oh, I just figured someone would have rimmed you here or something by now. I assumed nobody'd ever fucked you here before." Alfred grinned, stroking the puckered hole teasingly. He laid several kisses along Ivan's rear and lower back, trying to sooth him. A wicked idea coming about in his mind, the boy dragged his tongue across his sensitive area, wondering how the older man would react.

Ivan yelped, not expecting that in the least. "O-of course not…hahh… That is weird." And a little gross. Of course, Ivan had rimmed Omegas before. But that was different. He moaned and bit at his pillow, gripping it tightly. "I-it feels weird…" That went without saying. "And I think…my ass is going to hurt after this. Isn't it?"

Alfred slicked his fingers up with lubricant, his lips pulling into a tight grimace. He decided to be honest. "Probably. I mean, my body secretes natural lubricant and it still hurt the first time. But it also felt good. You're gonna feel a combination." Alfred dipped a lone finger into Ivan's hole, giving it some oral attention too as he did it. He hoped it would sooth whatever discomfort Ivan felt.

Ivan groaned, holding his pillow tight. It was going to be his best friend for right then. "Hnng…" He was already having a proper appreciation for all the Omegas who had taken his cock. He was crumbling under one finger and they had all taken, and loved, his damn near eleven inch cock. He was starting to feel guilty, even.

Alfred hushed his lover softly, pulsing his single digit in and out of his tight hole. He bussed his cheek against Ivan's lower back, laying small, fluttering kisses along the expanse of skin. "Shh, sweetheart, I'm going to make you feel good, okay? I love you. I would never try to hurt you." He just wanted to fuck Ivan. He wanted to be inside the man.

"I know, I know." Ivan nodded and shuddered, shaking hard and clawing at his sheets. "I'm…I'm scared, Alfred." There, he had admitted it. He'd admitted it, there was little more he could do besides just sit there and take it and try as hard as he could to enjoy himself.

A small frown tugged at Alfred's lips at that. He removed his finger for the moment, crawling up his lover's body and hugging him from behind. He buried his face into the crook of his neck before he began to kiss at Ivan's jaw. "It'll be okay, lovely. I won't hurt you. You're too strong to be injured by a nine inch cock." Alfred chuckled against Ivan's skin. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"Yours is most definitely not that big," Ivan huffed as he looked over his shoulder, making a face. "And that doesn't make me any less scared." Sure, he was afraid that Alfred would hurt him, and it wouldn't feel good… But Alfred just telling him that he shouldn't be afraid wasn't actually helping him. "J-just go faster."

Alfred made a face right back, getting slightly defensive at that. "Whoa, okay, it totally is nine inches! I've measured it myself. You think I'm lying about how big my dick is when I'm trying to make you feel better?" Alfred sat back on his haunches, crossing his arms. Well, that was a moodkiller.

"It's not that big!" Ivan refused to believe that. Omegas didn't usually have very big cocks, and that was exceptionally big. "S-sure, you're a class 1, but that doesn't mean it's that big! Only Alphas get that big." He wouldn't say _only_ Alphas got that big, but he was quite skeptical. "I will admit, yours is quite large, but- but it's not that big. Nine inches is a lot, Alfred. Mine is eleven and you're smaller than me, marginally." That was more of a girth vs. length argument, though.

Alfred rolled off from his position on top of Ivan's back, glaring away at the wall. "Fine, whatever. Have fun fucking yourself then, if that's how you want to be about it. You didn't seem terribly enthusiastic about it anyway." That comment had just...irritated Alfred considerably. He didn't enjoy being called a liar, and Ivan had expressed nothing but discomfort despite his many attempts to make him feel better about the situation.

"What? Alfred… Alfred, you're the one who wanted this, I consented and everything." Ivan's ass already ached just a little, was that for nothing? You're being ridiculous- look, I'm…I'm sorry, that was rude of me to be presumptuous. I'm just…scared, alright? I'm lashing out, you don't deserve that." He didn't want to ruin their night together, he was just...scared.

"I don't even know why I tried to suggest fucking you tonight. I thought 'hey, maybe since I tried out his kink last time, maybe he'd let me try out mine this time.' But no, you've done nothing but complain ever since we started. Before that, even." Alfred huffed, his eyes still fixated in a glare at the ceiling. "Even after I assured you I'd be gentle and make everything feel good."

Ivan was getting frustrated. Here he was, attempting to reconcile with the idea, giving in to Alfred, and Alfred was tossing it back in his face. "I'm trying to do this with you, Alfred, I'm _scared_. Fear doesn't just go away with comfort. It's hard to give in to these sorts of things." Ivan was used to being so secure of his masculinity, and it wasn't like this was hindering that, he was just- just scared. Very scared.

"Fear isn't exactly an excuse for accusing me of being a liar." Alfred snipped, casting his forlorn gaze back to Ivan.

"I was in the suspension of disbelief, forgive me for that, alright?" Ivan reached over and pulled Alfred closer. "Please, don't be this difficult with me, alright? I'm allowing myself to be vulnerable to you, you're being touchy about this."

Alfred sighed, but wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist, nuzzling him softly. "I guess I'm being a little touchy. But...dammit, Ivan. Sex isn't fun when one of the participants is obviously not enjoying it. I kept _trying_ to pleasure and comfort you, and you kinda thew it back in my face every time."

"I'm sorry." Ivan pulled Alfred in to kiss him. "I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive. I'm not…opposed to this, I'm just…worried." And terrified. He tried not to let that shine through. "Can we please try and continue?"

"Sure thing, babe. If you want, you can just fuck me. I understand if this worries you too much...you seem to prefer it anyway." Although Alfred tried to concede with Ivan's desires, there was a definite look of disappointment flickering within the Omega's eyes. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"No, no…" Ivan wanted to go through with this. "Come on, let's try this again. I promise that I will stop my whining." He leaned back, rolling over once more. "I…ah, I prefer this position. Just because it would be easier." He was scared if he tried missionary then he would freak out and tense up. At least like this he could move freely, and attempt to relax.

Alfred kissed Ivan's nose, snuggling up tight to him once more. "Alright, sweetie, if that's what you'd like." He giggled softly in the man's ear, nipping at the lobe before he crawled back over Ivan's body. Lubing up his fingers once more, he commenced in inserting two of them into the Russian's hole, stretching him out slowly.

Ivan was just trying to breathe, evening out and taking several deep breaths. "J-just…ahhh…" He was still scared, but he did want to make Alfred happier. Alfred wanted this, and he could give it to him. Not easily, but with effort, yes. "It feels weird." Weird, but not...bad.

"It'll feel good soon, lovely." Alfred whispered in Ivan's ear, licking the shell as he began to scissor his fingers inside the older man. His movements careful and gentle, Alfred inserted a 3 finger, plunging it within his body and pumping it nicely.

Ivan groaned as he felt the third finger. "O-okay, that hurts." It ached a little more, spreading through his hips and into the flesh. Before the ache had been gentle, just prodding at him. But this just…hurt.

"Shhh..." Alfred hushed his lover, burying his face in his thick, silvery hair. He inhaled the Alpha's perfect, lovely scent as he peppered kisses along his neck and head. He shifted his fingers within Ivan, searching for his sweet spot. His fingers moved slower than before, his desire to please the Russian apparent.

Ivan took several deep breaths, whining softly. "A-are you almost done? Can we go faster?" He was eager to get to the actual fucking, since this was just…painful. The sooner he was fucked the sooner it would start feeling better, right?

"I'm trying to find your sweet spot, sweetheart. I want you to feel good too." Alfred mumbled, still searching for that spot within Ivan's inner cavern. He turned Ivan's head with his free hand, capturing the man's lips in a soft kiss.

"Ah… I s-supposed." Ivan flushed and nodded, kissing back. He yelped as Alfred brushed against something inside him, but didn't press against it. "Ahh… Th-that. Right there." It was hard to get his words out, breathless and heady. "C-can we move on now?" If just brushing it felt that good he could only imagine what hitting it right on would.

"But I just found your sweet spot..." Alfred looked puzzled, thrusting his fingers dead-on at the man's prostate. He wasn't sure why Ivan'd want to move on so quickly.

Ivan yelped as he was touched, jumping at the feeling. "Ahh…oh, Alfred, sh-shit, oh, g-god." It was still hard to talk. Harder even. "Y-you're killing me, I'm…hnnng…" The pleasure Alfred subjected him to was cruel, almost.

That was it. Alfred wanted Ivan to experience a good bout of pleasure before he subjected him to the pain of initial penetration. Caressing and rubbing at the sensitive spot, the boy smirked into Ivan's skin. "You like that, babe?"

"What do you think? My dick is hard and I'm moaning…" Ivan wasn't trying to be snippy, but he was embarrassed and vulnerable and he had been totally caught off-guard by the sudden pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head as Alfred jabbed harder at his sweet spot.

Alfred frowned at that, retreating his hand. "Well if you're going to be all irritated about it, then maybe I should just stop. Sorry for trying to talk during sex. I thought you liked that."

"Sorry, sorry… Dammit, I'm… I'm just feeling vulnerable." He didn't like feeling vulnerable. "I do like it, I'm…" Touchy. Very touchy. "Yes, I like it. A lot. I like it a lot. I should have just said that. …Can you make it feel good again?" He was feeling ridiculous now.

Alfred sighed and pressed his three fingers into Ivan's hole once more, thrusting into his prostate. He pulsed his digits within the man for a few more moments, wanting Ivan to feel pleasured. He kissed and nipped at the back of his neck, nuzzling him softly. He decided to just remain silent for the rest of the night. Talking didn't seem to be working out for them this time.

Ivan groaned as Alfred pleasured him, trembling and burying his face into the pillow, blushing. "A-Alfred…" He couldn't help but moan his name and shake under the pleasure. It hurt him, but the hurt was staying hidden beneath the blanket of pleasure that Alfred had draped him in. He couldn't help but surrender himself to it.

Staying true to his decision, Alfred said nothing, but started to press fluttering kisses to the back of his neck. After massaging the man's sweet spot for a few more moments, he reluctantly retrieved his fingers. He reached over to grab the lubricant and began to apply it to his cock before slicking up Ivan's hole just a little more. He gripped his member and aligned the head with Ivan's entrance, giving it a nudge. Breaking his promise for the moment, Alfred whispered in his ear as he grabbed at Ivan's hips, giving them a squeeze. "You ready, sweetheart?"

"I-I think so." Oh god, he hated to be one of those blushing virgins, but that was sort of what he was. "I'm ready." He had to be resolved. He took several deep breaths, relaxing himself as best as he possibly could. He could do this. He believed in himself, he could do it.

Alfred slowly entered his lover, making sure he didn't go in too quickly. He didn't want to subject the man to any more pain than necessary. He sucked at his jawline as he entered his lover, hissing at the warmth and tightness of his virgin hole. It was a strange experience for the Omega, but not an unwelcome one. He was tempted to comment on how good it felt, but decided to ask Ivan how he felt instead. "You doing okay, Ivan?"

Ivan hissed in pain, biting the pillow. It took him a moment to compose himself. "Y-yes… It's weird. And it hurts. But I'll be okay." He was just going to suck it up. How did Omegas do this every time they had sex? This seemed…unbelievable. "I'm…" In pain. "It's really weird, does it get better?" He knew it got better, but he needed Alfred's reassurance.

Alfred smiled against Ivan's skin, giving him reassuring kisses. "Of course it gets better. Didn't my fingering get better? It's like that, babe. Except...better." He entered the man all the way to the hilt, pausing so that his lover could readjust. Rubbing his lover's body sensually with his hands, Alfred waited for his consent to move.

Ivan took deep breaths and pulled the pillow up closer over his face. "I'm…I'm okay." It was still aching, weirdly good though. "You can go ahead, I'm…ready." He was completely ready, he could do this. It was weird and different, but he could do this. It got better, he knew it did.

Alfred nuzzled the back of Ivan's neck and began to move, their forms pressed together perfectly. The blond had his arms wrapped around Ivan's stomach in a firm, loving hug, making sure the man felt secure. Lifting his hips, the boy began to thrust in and out of his lover at a comfortable pace, not going too fast nor too slow. He searched for Ivan's sweet spot, groaning at the Russian's tightness. The warmth around the boy's cock was phenomenal.

Ivan shuddered, legs trembling. He was almost collapsing underneath Alfred. It felt…good. The way he was spread out, it felt weird, but it wasn't that bad. He was flushed and panting, mewling with every thrust. "A-Alfred, hahhh…" It was amazing, really. Even if it wasn't exactly pleasure, or knee-knocking. But it was phenomenal in its own way.

Alfred continued his thrusting, hitting Ivan's sweet spot dead on as he began to speed up his actions. He sucked and nipped at the nape of Ivan's neck, bussing his cheek against the sensitive skin. "Ah, Ivan, you feel so good. Fuckk..."

Ivan yelped as Alfred smacked right into his sweet spot. His legs buckled under him, knees weak as he slumped on the bed, face buried into his pillow. He was simultaneously biting and screaming into it as he was pleasured. That was…different. He desperately grasped for Alfred's hand, squeezing it.

Alfred clutched Ivan's hand, squeezing back as he smiled into Ivan's skin. He rammed into Ivan's prostate dead on, stimulating the pleasure over and over and over. With a moan and a hiss from Ivan's overwhelming warmth, the boy mumbled into his lover's skin. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too," Ivan murmured between moans. He was clawing into his pillow, whimpering with every thrust. His cock was leaking and dripping with a pleased, rosy tip as he tried not to cum too soon. Alfred's consistent hammering on his sweet spot was really knocking him out.

Alfred had no such stamina. The warmth that enveloped his cock was a new, pleasant sensation for him, and he found himself struggling to keep from cumming. However, he was not to last. With a strangled cry, he came inside Ivan's ass, not bothering to stop as he continued to plow into the man. He didn't knot, Ivan couldn't get pregnant, and he wanted to bring his lover to orgasm as well.

Ivan felt…incredibly odd, with Alfred cumming inside him. He groaned and shook as he was brought to orgasm, one hand sliding down to pump himself eagerly. He was breathing heavy after he came, spraying his seed all over the sheets. That was…weird. "Ahhh..."

Once Ivan came, Alfred pulled out of him-slowly-and rolled over onto his back. He panted heavily, exhausted from the physical exertion. Being on top seemed to be even more work. He looked over to Ivan and smirked, gathering him within his arms as he pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "So...how was that?"

"That was…" Ivan rolled over, panting as he stared up at the ceiling. "Weird." But not bad. He wouldn't want to do it too often, but he would never completely rule it out. "My ass hurts, we're not doing that again until I'm sure it's not sore anymore."

"So next week?" Alfred teased, burying his head in his chest. "Did you like it at least? I hope I didn't coax you into something you didn't enjoy..." He sighed and began to kiss at the man's collar, nuzzling him as he came down from his sexual high. He felt pretty tired right then.

"No, no, it was just fine…" Ivan didn't regret doing it in the slightest. "I have new-found respect for you, who can take me so easily." Then again, Alfred had his natural lubrication. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. "And all those other Omegas… In general, I admire your ease."

"And I admire your stamina. God, I'm so tired right now. How do you even do this all of the time?" Alfred chuckled, resting his forehead on Ivan's collar. "Like, seriously, I'm ready to sleep now. I think I might just pass out."

"We both have the places we're supposed to be," Ivan teased as he patted Alfred's cheek, pulling the blankets up. "It's time for bed anyway. Let's have a nice, long sleep." He pulled Alfred into his chest and nuzzled up against him with a long sigh.

"Goodnight, lovely." Alfred grinned, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep. It had been a pleasant night.


	16. Chapter 16

Gilbert was a touchy-feely kind of boyfriend. He felt _compelled _to touch Alfred. They'd been together a couple weeks and it was becoming unbearable /not/ to touch Alfred. At lunch they would sit together and Gilbert would have his arm around his boyfriend, the other probably around his waist, kissing up his neck or rubbing at his back, doing _something_ that could either be sensual or sexual or romantic. What they did in private wasn't at all proper for public, compared to his public displays of affection.

Alfred wasn't always comfortable with the touching. It's not that he didn't want to touch Gilbert. Well, it was partially that too, but the main reason was because of the public setting. It just felt awkward being so touchy-feely around his friends...especially since Ivan was in the building. And they were in plain sight. For him to see. Sure, Ivan knew about the relationship; that it was just a cover-up. However, it still made Alfred feel a bit guilty. Though the arm around his waist did feel nice...

Gilbert didn't particularly seem to care if it was a public setting. As far as he was concerned, he was marking his territory. He was showing everyone that Alfred was his boyfriend, that they were together. He didn't have to really worry about it, considering that everyone knew that they were together. He had assured that, with room to spare. They were sitting at lunch, and Gilbert was up to his usual antics. Who could blame him? He had a fantastic Omega boyfriend who was full of hormones just like he was.

Alfred could sense the discomfort of his peers as Gilbert slid a hand up his shirt, pulling him close. The boy gave the other a small slap on the wrist, nearly whining, "Stoppp. Come on, Gil, I'm trying to have lunch here. Seriously, you're making everyone uncomfortable." A red flush tainted his cheeks horribly as he averted his eyes.

"Come onnn," Gilbert whined, knowing full-well that he was making everyone uncomfortable to be around them. If they left that meant that his plan was working. "You should have eaten in class, like I did so that we could have just spent this time making out!" Unlike Alfred, he saw it as a potential to release sexual frustration, not a time to eat or socialize. Of course, they had very different thought processes about this relationship.

Alfred had noticed very quickly that Gilbert was the clingy boyfriend type, something he certainly had not expected. The albino always wanted to touch him, kiss him, _fuck _him. Not that Alfred didn't mind doing some of those things occasionally, but...well, it got exhausting. "Gil, lunch period is meant for eating. We can 'make out' later when I'm not surrounded by friends _and family_." Alfred shot an apologetic look to his poor brother Mattie, whose face was slightly reddened.

While Matthew was partial to there being no PDA at the table, Gilbert got huffy about it. "Oh, come on, we only have so much time together. You're always hanging around after school and you go home right after practice." Alfred never wanted to come to his house anymore, not after what had happened that one time. He seemed so hung up on what his father had said. It irritated the albino.

Alfred sighed. Gilbert had him there. They didn't really have a ton of time together (which Alfred totally didn't mind since this was a cover-up relationship). He shook his head before resting it on the boy's shoulder. "I'd still prefer not to do this in public." He groaned.

"Fiiinnnee. But you have to promise to start coming over to my house more often!" Gilbert was a little butthurt about not being able to see his boyfriend, for lack of a better term. he wanted more time with Alfred, he wanted to spend time with him, to kiss him, to be _intimate_. "Or I could come over to your house!" If Alfred's parents would allow that. They seemed to be fairly strict about dating (or one of them was).

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd love coming to my house. Really, my dad would loom over you like a hawk. Lay a finger on me and you'll be escorted out the door." Alfred snorted, glancing over at him. "I'll see what I can do about going to your house. You'd have to promise me we'd work on some homework though. I don't really have time to juggle tutoring, practice, going to your house, and homework."

"I can do that!" Gilbert just wanted Alfred to spend more time with him. They were dating, shouldn't they spend more time together? Alfred and his stupid priorities that were apparently more important than him… "I just want to spend more time with you. Maybe one day a week? Please?" He wanted to have one day where Alfred was completely his, undivided attention.

"Okay." Alfred nodded, deciding to kiss Gilbert's cheek for good measure. They were supposed to be dating after all. "I'll see what I can do. I'll have to talk to my parents about it." He picked up his fork and dug into his lunch.

Gilbert ended up just sulking as he waited for Alfred to finish his food. He yelped as he looked up and saw a familiar teacher looming over them, carrying a stack of papers. Mr. Braginsky was smiling down to Alfred, looking in good spirits for the most part. "Good afternoon, children. Mr. Jones, I was walking to my office when I saw you. I was already needing to give you something anyway, so I stopped by." He handed out a little packet. "On there is several opportunities for that essay you have to write, and several tips for your engineering future on a few other papers in there. I gathered that up for you, since it was convenient."

Alfred felt a little awkward being called a child by his mate; it was even more awkward having his mate around to see Gilbert's arm around his waist. Ivan appeared happy enough...though Alfred was confident that smile was fake. With a sheepish smirk, the blond nodded and nudged Gilbert off of him, reaching out to gather the papers, "Thanks Iv-Mr. Braginsky. The help's appreciated. I'll be sure to look through these."

"I'm glad to help in any way I can." Ivan sent an inconspicuous glare at Gilbert, while still smiling as innocently as he possibly could. "I'll see you after sixth period, Mr. jones. Have a nice lunch, all of you." Except for Gilbert. That part was just implied. Ivan obviously wasn't happy to see Gilbert all over his mate like that. He gave a curt wave and sauntered off, scarf billowing behind him.

Alfred's smile grew tight as Ivan walked away. There was a reason Ivan approached him then. He could have easily given him this stuff during sixth period or after school, but he didn't. And he didn't because...probably because of Gilbert. Alfred felt guilty once more.

"What a dick…" Gilbert didn't like Mr. Braginsky and he made that painfully apparent to Alfred. "I mean, he doesn't have to come in here, he could have waited." He was actively _offended_ that Mr. Braginsky had barged in and left them unable to make out and show off their relationship. Damn teachers.

"He was just stopping by, Gil, he probably printed off the papers just now and decided to hand them off to me. Don't be so judgmental." Alfred didn't want Gilbert insulting _his_ mate. He looked over to the albino and smiled, deciding the other could use some attention. He pressed a kiss to the other's lips. "Really, you're ridiculous."

"I don't like him. He's a dick…" There was little more to say on the subject as the bell rang and Gilbert got to his feet. He hugged Alfred and kissed him properly before giving him a nice, good smack on the ass and walking off. He meant all this to be endearing, of course.

* * *

Alfred yelped at the ass swat and rolled his eyes. However, he smirked and waved goodbye to his boyfriend, gathering his belongings and going off to class.

The final bell of the day rang and all the students quickly filed out of the classroom, as usual. Alfred, with a smile on his face, sauntered up to the front desk and sat on the edge of it, leaning in to give his mate a nice, soft kiss. "Hey, babe. God, that lesson was long."

Ivan just grunted in response, accepting the kiss but not returning it. "Were you paying attention?" That was all he seemed to care about. That and, "Do you have homework?"

"Well, yeah, I was just commenting on the length of it." Alfred was a little put off by Ivan's attitude, but didn't mention it. "And yes, I do have homework. History this time..."

"Alright, you should pull that out and work on it now." Ivan seemed focused too much on his grading to give Alfred the time of day. His emotional absence, of course, seemed to stem from what meager interaction they'd had during lunch. It wasn't hard to guess what over.

Alfred frowned, not liking how Ivan was essentially ignoring him. He didn't remove his backpack from his shoulder, deciding to merely stand there and gaze down at his mate. "You know, you don't even really tutor me anymore. If you don't want to talk I can just go do homework at home."

Ivan heard the vague threat in Alfred's words and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be flippant or cold towards you. Sit down, we can talk. I'm just…" _Jealous_. He was so, so jealous. "I don't want to make it a big deal, I know that I agreed to it and all, I shouldn't be so…" _Angry_.

Alfred sighed and plopped down in his seat, dropping his bag as he scooted in close, filtering a hand through his lover's thick hair. He'd always loved how soft and nice it felt. He pressed a kiss to the other's temple and murmured, "You know you're the only one I want. The one I love..."

Ivan sighed deeply and leaned over to kiss Alfred properly. "I'm sorry, I'm letting my emotions get the better of me. I know that I need to be objective. I just-" He was scared. "-Just don't want this to backfire." Specifically on _him_. "Not that I doubt you, I just…" He had insecurities. Insecurities that weren't being secured, with the situation.

"Shhh." Alfred hushed the Russian, pulling him into his embrace. He held him close, nuzzling him as he buried his face in the other's neck. "I don't want him, Ivan, okay? Don't feel threatened by him. _You're_ my mate. You're the one I'm risking everything for. You're the one I love. He can't even compare."

Ivan was soon doing the same, face burrowing into Alfred's shoulder and neck, holding him tight around the middle. "I know…" He was so jealous, so angry, that he had seen Gilbert touching his mate. It was a biological response; Alfred was his mate and Alfred belonged to him. No other Alpha should be allowed to touch him.

Alfred nuzzled Ivan more. He would be content in cuddling the man like this for the rest of their time together if need be. "Look at it this way. How many rumors or suspicions have you heard about us since I gained a cover-up?"

"None." Alfred had a point. Ivan took several deep breaths and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm being too emotional about this," he repeated as he turned his head away. He hated knowing that some other Alpha kissed Alfred when he wasn't around. When he wasn't there to hold him, he dreaded that Gilbert was the one doing it.

Alfred shook his head. "No, you're not. I know it must be frustrating. Honestly if the situation was reversed I don't know if I could handle it either." He kissed up Ivan's neck, fiddling with his scarf. "Just know that I love you. Everything I'm doing...I'm doing for your sake. For our sake."

"If you really think it's that imperative…" Ivan flushed and turned his head away again. "Thank you," he whispered, knowing Alfred really meant for this to be for both of their benefit. "I'm sorry if I seem cold, I don't mean to. I'm just- just frustrated. You understand, don't you?" He didn't want Alfred to think he was mad _at _him.

"Of course I understand. Just...try not to seem so frigid towards me, okay? The reason I'm doing this is for us. You agreed to it. I mean, remember when your ex came in? She'd sounded pretty suspicious. I don't want any more of that." Alfred kissed the other.

"I know, I know. Forgive me." Ivan pulled away to take several deep breaths. "I just need a moment to catch my breath." He rubbed his chest, then his temple. "I just…I hate to think…that he touches you." He couldn't stand the thought, it _infuriated_ him.

Alfred nodded. "He's very...touchy. I keep trying to get him to stop. I know it makes others uncomfortable. And I try to keep the touching down to a minimum. You have no idea how guilty I feel whenever he does." Alfred rested his head on the other's shoulder.

Ivan had to take a few more deep breaths. He had half a mind to mug Gilbert anonymously just because of this. He kept those words to himself. "Lay down boundaries with him. …Please." It was practically a beg, just by the tone of his voice. Ivan was desperate for Alfred not to be too intimately touched by anyone else. _Especially_ Gilbert.

"I'm trying, sweetheart. _Believe me_, I'm trying. Gilbert's pretty stubborn." Alfred sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I don't find his touches enjoyable." It was...partially true. The touches themselves weren't bad; it was the guilt that ruined them.

"Please." Ivan begged once more, as if begging for Alfred to try _harder_ to put down his boundaries. He took Alfred's hands and yanked him deeper into his arms. "I want you to be only mine." Damn them. Damn them and their fucking situation.

Alfred was surprised by the desperation in Ivan's voice, but drew him closer into a tight hug, peppering kisses throughout Ivan's hair. He whisperer softly, "I _am_ only yours."

"Good." Ivan felt possessive and angry that someone else even had the opportunity to _touch_ Alfred. He yanked him into his lap and peppered him with kisses. "I love you. I love you so much, I want you to be completely mine." He knew Alfred wanted that too… He hated the cards they had been dealt. Cruel fate.

"I know you do. I want the same thing." Alfred's hands felt up the other's body, not in a sexual way just merely feeling, as he pressed their foreheads together. "Don't worry so much about it. We're on the same page, we want the same thing. I doubt this thing with Gil will last once he's off to college."

"That's too long to wait." Ivan was being rather childish, he knew… But he didn't like it, that was a lot of time for Alfred to be dating Gilbert. "He might want to have sex with you between that time!" This was one of his biggest fear.

"It takes two people to have sex, Ivan. I won't give him consent." Alfred reassured him, smoothing his fingers through the man's hair.

"You promise me? Promise me." Ivan was deadly serious, gripping Alfred tightly, nails digging into his wrists. "I- I'm scared." He was so scared, scared to lose Alfred, scared to let him go, scared to leave him alone with Gilbert. This was hitting him in nearly every insecurity he had, and it hurt like hell.

"I promised you you'd be my only when we started this relationship, remember? He won't lay a finger on my ass. I promise." Alfred kissed his forehead. "Have a little more faith in me."

"I know, I know…" Ivan had to sit back and take several more deep breaths. He tangled his fingers with Alfred's, smiling weakly to him. "I don't mean to be such a nuisance. I don't…exactly have it together right now, do I?" It was difficult, seeing these things, having these things happen, having to go through them. "I'm just- afraid. So afraid."

"I know you are. But there's nothing between me and Gil and there never will be. You don't need to be so afraid. I love you." Alfred offered a smile.

That smiled helped. Ivan smiled shakily right back and kissed him, hands buried in his hair. "I love you too. So much. I never want to leave you, please don't leave me either." He never wanted to be void of Alfred's company. Romantically, at least. He looked out the window. "I think… I think I'm okay."

"I won't leave you, sweetheart. There's no one else I want." Alfred nuzzled the Russian. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ivan glanced back down to Alfred, gulping nervously. "Alfred… Winter break is soon. And- and I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with. Or my birthday. I'm not asking you to spend Christmas with me, but- but possibly…New Years' Eve?"

"Oh, your birthday's coming up? When's that?" Alfred asked first, slightly embarrassed that he didn't even know his mate's birthday. They'd just...never really _d__iscussed_ it. They tried to avoid the subject of age typically. "And yeah, I think I can spend New Year's Eve with you. My family never does anything special...well, my parents drink some champagne, but that's about it. I'll just say I'm going to a friend's party."

"It's on December 30th." Ivan smiled sheepishly. "You would spend it with me, wouldn't you? I don't need any presents, I just…want to have fun with you." He wanted to split a glass of wine like they had every now and then on the weekends, he wanted to cuddle in bed, and then the next day watch fireworks from his balcony. He wanted to hold Alfred's hand when the clock struck midnight and it brought them into the coming year.

"Of course I'll spend your birthday with you. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't?" Alfred smiled, kissing his lover's cheek. "You're turning 37, right?" Almost as old as he own dad. Alfred repressed that thought as he nuzzled into Ivan's arms. He wouldn't think about that. Ivan was different. He looked and acted a lot younger than his dad, surely.

Ivan could only nod, thinking the same thing as Alfred. He was old enough to have Alfred as his child. The thought made him shudder, and he pushed it to the back of his mind. "I'm glad you'll spend it with me. Sometimes I'll spend it with my sisters, but for the most part I'm usually...alone."

"Well not this year. And not for many to come if I can help it." Alfred smirked, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "I don't know how many times I can say 'I love you' without it sounding repetitive, but I do."

"Don't stop saying it." Ivan would hate to see the day Alfred didn't return the words. He kissed his mate softly on the lips, licking his own to wet the cracking flesh. "I feel better. Thank you." He hadn't meant for this to be a pity party for him. But he did enjoy the attention and the reassurance.

"Of course we are." Ivan pecked Alfred on the cheek right before he hopped to his feet. "Well, you have a good night with your family then. I hope they don't heckle you too hard. Will your," he had to suck in a sharp breath and grit his teeth before going on, "Boyfriend miss you?"

"He's my boyfriend in appearances only. Call him Gilbert." Alfred frowned, slugging his backpack over his shoulder. "And probably. But he always misses me. He'll be fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just didn't want him to give you a hard time because you didn't show up." Ivan got to his feet to hug Alfred and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Go on, get to your brother. Have a good night at home, I'll text you later, alright? And make sure to do your homework." Being Alfred's teacher _and_ his mate had some…clashing comments that went together.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Still think you could loosen up on the whole homework thing." Alfred teased, kissing Ivan back as he gave him a small hug. "I'll talk to you later then!" It was with that that Alfred left, all smiles as he exited the classroom.

Ivan's only response was to give Alfred's behind a quick pinch as Alfred left him. Outside in the school round-about was Matthew, waiting in their pop's car, waiting for Alfred to come out and get in. When he saw Alfred he gave a short wave, smiling to him.

Alfred's face formed a large smile as he waved back, hurrying along towards the car once he spotted Matthew. He opened the car door and slid inside, shoving his things down by his feet. "Hey Mattie. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Al." Matthew shrugged it off and started them on the way home. "I usually pick you up so just a little bit earlier isn't a problem. How did your tutoring go? Did you get anything done?" Alfred always had an abundance of excitement to share after his tutoring sessions. He liked them a lot, apparently.

"Ah, yeah, I guess I liked them alright. We just worked on some homework. Mr. Braginsky graded some papers." Alfred shrugged, looking out the window. At least that's what they _would _have done if Ivan hadn't gotten so emotional and possessive.

"That's good." Matthew was happy to know Alfred never did anything strenuous after school, and Mr. Braginsky seemed to take good care of his brother. It was admirable to find an Alpha who wouldn't take advantage of their Omega students. "So, uh… You and Gilbert." He had been wanting to talk about this for a while now.

Alfred glanced over to Matthew. "What about Gilbert and I?" Alfred could kinda see where this was headed. He didn't remark on it though.

"Well, you and him are…really close." Matthew wouldn't even dare to start in about how uncomfortable he was around his brother and his boyfriend. "Are…are you guys…mated?" This question had been killing him. He had been thinking hard about it, he just figured that Alfred's mate was Gilbert now. But he wanted to hear it from him. "I mean is he the mate you've talked about?"

Alfred bit his lip. He didn't enjoy lying to his brother. Should he tell him? Could he trust Matthew with this knowledge? It was some pretty heavy shit...would Matthew be able to keep something of _this_ proportion a secret?

Well, Matthew hadn't let him down yet.

With a slight hitch followed by a shuddering sigh, Alfred shook his head, "No. Gilbert's not my mate."

Matthew's grip on the wheel tightened, but despite that he swerved a little here and there. "He's not? Then…" Matthew was genuinely shocked. Alfred was always making out with Gilbert, always around him, touching him, _dating_ him. "Then- then who is it, I mean, how can you be dating one person and say you have a mate, but then… But then the person you're dating you're not…mated to." Matthew was slowly putting the puzzle together. He just needed a name.

"Matthew, you have to _promise_ me you will never say anything to anyone if I tell you. _Promise me._ I'm not kidding, you better be dedicated to this promise." Alfred said in a heavy voice, even resorting to using his brother's actual name rather than his nickname. Even though he was a little paranoid of what could be the outcome of telling Matthew his secret...it was also relieving. _Finally_ someone else could know about this relationship besides just him and Ivan. He could confide in someone about the relationship.

Alfred's twin frowned, looking rather thoughtful about it. After a few minutes, they pulled up in front of the house, and Matthew turned the car off. "Cross my heart and hope to die." He didn't unbuckle himself or get out of the car, just waiting for Alfred to tell him. This was a big deal, he could tell already. He had already pieced together that it would be a secret. But from how Alfred was acting, it sounded like a big one.

Alfred shut his eyes and let out one last sigh. His heart was beating faster than normal from the anxiety. He hoped his brother wouldn't be too disgusted by him. "I-Ivan. Ivan's my mate." He didn't tack on the Braginsky, chickening out at the last minute. He knew Matthew probably wouldn't recognize that name, but he needed to stall. God this was nerve-wracking.

It took Matthew a couple minutes to connect the dots, but when he did he looked absolutely _horrified_. "You- your- you're- I'm- he's-" He didn't have the capacity to properly say anything besides just gape, mouth opening and closing and a few sputters pushing through. It was both horrifying and surprising, and awkward too. That had been _his_ teacher too.

Alfred was surprised Mattie knew who "Ivan" was, but clenched his eyes tightly shut all the same once he heard the boy's response. After allowing it to sink in, Alfred looked over towards his twin, muttering lowly, "You can _not_ tell anyone. You swore. H-he's a great guy, he's attractive, he's a class 1, and he _loves me_. A-and I love him." Alfred felt a little ridiculous, professing his love for his _teacher_, but it was the truth.

"He's your teacher!" Matthew sputtered out once more, going red in the face from both embarrassment and a little bit of protective anger. "He's- what has he done to you?" In Matthew's mind Alfred had to be some kind of victim here. There was no way this could be consensual, and if it was then it couldn't have _started_ like that! Right?

Alfred gawked at his brother, shouting, "He hasn't done anything! H-he...look, I forgot to take my suppressants one day and I was in mad heat and we just...H-he's a class 1 Alpha and I wanted him so..." Alfred grew red, slouching back. "S-so we fucked on his desk. It wasn't his fault! In fact, after that he tried to keep his distance from me. But I persuaded him to pursue this relationship..._I'm_ the one who decided we'd do this. Not him."

"But- but…" Matthew didn't understand how this could have happened. How the _hell_ did something like this happen? "I'm not sure how to feel." He felt an overwhelming need to _protect_ his brother, he needed to keep him _safe_. "I'm…" He didn't know what to say to Alfred. "I'm a little upset you didn't tell me sooner."

"Yes, because that's exactly what I wanted to blab to you. 'Hey, Mattie, I'm fucking my teacher afterschool. Don't tell dad and pop, okay?'" Alfred rolled his eyes. "I haven't told anyone of this information yet. Nobody knows about this except for me, you, and Ivan. And it's going to stay that way."

"No, I mean… I understand it has to be a secret but- but _after_ you started fucking Gilbert?" He could only assume they were fucking. It seemed like it, from appearances. "I mean, shit, Al, you've got Gilbert as your boyfriend or something meanwhile you're screwing your _teacher_! You're- you're taking your birth control pills, right?"

"Whoa whoa, hey, I ain't screwing Gilbert. Sure, a few blowjobs have been given here and there, but we're not _fucking_. Rude." Alfred huffed at Matthew's assumption, crossing his arms. "And yeah, I'm taking pills. Haven't missed a day yet. I'm _fine_, Mattie. Ivan wears a condom sometimes too, so there. Double protection." Not often though. Ivan only wore a condom when Alfred was in the mood for a peppermint-flavored dick.

There was visible relaxation in Matthew's features, and then going stiff again. "Ew, ew, ew… I don't want to hear, Al." He covered his ears. He didn't want to hear a _lot_ of what was going on. "Let's just- inside." He needed to get inside and go to his room and stuff headphones in his ears so he wouldn't have to think, or listen, to Alfred's shenanigans.

Alfred grabbed a hold of Mattie's wrist before he left the car, holding him up for a moment. "You _won't_ tell dad and pop, right? Tell me you won't." Alfred needed to be reassured. In a quieter, lower voice, he murmured, "Y-you're not upset or disgusted with me, are you? I mean...I really do love him, Mattie."

There was no disgust in Matthew's eyes, however he was a little upset. Mostly that he hadn't thought his brother could do those sorts of things. But he wouldn't say a word. "I promise I won't." This was Alfred's deal. Their dad would be two shits from the wind to beat Mr. Braginsky to a bloody pulp if he found out, and as permissive as their pop was, he probably wouldn't take too kindly to someone so much older and in a position of power _mating_ his Omega child.

A coil of disappointment formed in Alfred's stomach when Mattie didn't answer his second question, his expression deflated as he frowned, looking like he was on the verge of crying. He managed to stammer out a "good" before timidly gathering his things, slinking out of the car and up to the door, ready to just barge in and head to his room. He didn't feel like doing anything more that night.

While Francis was home, he didn't come up to greet the boys like he usually did. His bountiful scents of dinner and loud humming were heard from the kitchen, the sound of food searing and water boiling accompanying that sound. Matthew went instead to talk to their pop while Alfred went to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

Upon his sixth period, Ivan noticed that Alfred was falling asleep a lot. It was sixth period, Alfred was supposed to be awake. "Mr. Jones, please wake up." He snapped his fingers over Alfred's head and came over to the front of the class to continue his lecture. When he asked for homework to be turned in he noticed there was a distinct _lack_ of Alfred handing in his own.

Alfred groaned and managed to prop his head up on his hand, but his eyes still felt heavy and leaden. He'd stayed up half of the night, too upset to sleep. His brother was obviously upset with him. It was a big deal to the Omega. Alfred soon enough fell asleep once more, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Mr. Jones, I'm not going to ask you again." Ivan was rather worried about Alfred, actually. He sighed and looked to the clock. Just fifteen more minutes, he would have to manage. "If you fall asleep again maybe I should just send you to the nurse's office and you can sleep there."

_Why can't I just sleep here_, Alfred thought, but didn't vocalize the words. It'd force Ivan to have to discipline him if he talked back. Instead, he lifted his head and tried to keep his eyes open, though it was proving difficult. The lights were out due to Ivan's use of the projector. The room was also rather warm. Two traits that weren't exactly helpful in keeping someone awake.

When Alfred dozed off once more, Ivan just sighed and didn't do anything. If Alfred really needed to sleep that bad, he would let him. He pretended not to notice.

When the bell rang Ivan approached Alfred's desk and snapped his fingers in front of Alfred's face. "Mr. Jones, I think you should have stayed home today if you did nothing but sleep in your classes." He was trying to keep a professional air as the rest of the students piled out of class.

"I didn't think I'd sleep in all of my classes. And I didn't sleep in _all_ of them. We had to do a lab today in science. Couldn't sleep through that." Alfred mumbled, leaning back in his seat as he tried to make eye contact with his mate.

Ivan sighed and looked to his door to see that no one was coming in. He began to stroke Alfred's hair. "What's wrong, Alfred?" His tone completely changed, now that they were completely in private. "You're exhausted- did you even sleep at all last night?"

"Maybe for an hour or two." Alfred murmured, leaning into Ivan's caresses. "Sorry for sleeping in your class again. And not turning in the homework. I know you hate it when I do those things."

"It makes me worry." Ivan didn't want Alfred to fall behind, lose his good grades. Alfred's future in the program depended on the fact that he had good grades, that he became a model for other Omegas to look up to. "What happened? You don't usually just stay up late like that."

"I didn't try to stay up late, I just...couldn't sleep. Matthew was upset with me...I think I really let him down." Alfred was cryptic in his wording, not explicitly explaining why the boy was upset with him. He knew he probably should tell Ivan, but...dammit, he didn't want his brother _and_ his mate upset with him.

"What happened?" Ivan repeated, taking a seat beside Alfred and pulling him closer so he could hold him. "You didn't do anything stupid, do you?" The words sounded harsh, but Ivan meant well. He just didn't want Alfred to have done something he regretted. An itch at the back of his skull told him he should be worried.

"Define stupid." Alfred groaned, stalling the process. He knew he had to tell Ivan. He couldn't keep this a secret from him. Alfred knew Matthew would never tell anyone about them, that he wouldn't break his promise. But Ivan didn't have that assurance. He could already sense a bad reaction.

"Something you will regret in the future." Ivan opted out of the English teacher joke of citing the dictionary. Alfred didn't need those kinds of jokes here. He stroked his hair and gave him a comforting squeeze, hoping that he might share his troubles easier if he were comfortable.

Alfred swallowed, burying his face into Ivan's shoulder. He allowed himself to be comforted. In a small, hesitant voice, the boy said quietly, "Promise me you won't be upset." It wouldn't work, probably, but it always made Alfred feel better about saying what he needed to say.

Ivan knew that itch in the back of his skull had been right. "I'll try not to be." He couldn't promise, but he would try hard to reel in his emotions so he didn't fly off the handles.

The Omega was still afraid and hesitant. He didn't want to upset his mate. He really didn't want to tell him. But he knew he had to. Taking a deep breath, Alfred confessed in a mere whisper, his voice filled with disdain, "I told him about us."

There was an obvious tenseness between them automatically as Ivan stiffened. "You…told your brother?" Ivan's jaw was clenched as he was almost trembling. He kept his word; he tried not to be upset. But he was clearly fighting it off.

"I told him I had a mate a w-while back! And now that Gil's my..my 'boyfriend', _obviously_ my brother thought h-he was my mate. I didn't want him to think the wrong thing; I couldn't _lie_ to him like that. S-so I told him the truth. He won't tell anyone, I swear. He's promised not to, and he's always been good to his word. But now he's disgusted by me and it's just...a bad situation." Alfred frantically tried to amend his words, noticing Ivan's anger. He was trembling himself at this point, but out of fear.

Ivan wasn't as secure in Matthew's ability to keep his vows. "You've put us in danger! You could get kicked out, I could lose my teaching license- and go to _jail_." That was a bit of an over-dramatization since Alfred was a legal adult. However, Ivan's fear of losing his teaching license was pure and just. "This wouldn't have happened if you tried to cover us up with that- that boyfriend of yours." There was clear disgust in the word 'boyfriend.'

"Hey, you were okay with it! You could have just said 'no' if it made you that uncomfortable. But yeah, keep holding it over my head like that. He's not my boyfriend and you know it." Alfred huffed, a little irritated by the fact that Ivan kept referring to the boy as his boyfriend. It'd be one thing if he just used it loosely, but everytime Ivan said it, it sounded like he truly believed that Gilbert was his actual boyfriend. "You said you'd try to not be upset."

The Russian had to suck in a deep breath, breathing it out for a lot longer than he'd sucked it in. "I know… I'm sorry. I'm just- upset. This is…difficult for me to take in. I'm sorry I snapped. But I'm…I'm very upset by this, Alfred, you can't be telling anyone! You'll be kicked out, if your brother tells anyone, I'll be brought to question- my license could be revoked and I'd be banned from teaching."

"Mattie won't say anything. He knows how much this education means to me. He's always been good on his word, I promise. He's just...really upset with me. And you. Don't be surprised if he sends you a glare in the hallway." Alfred groaned, sitting back in his seat. "He knows you mean a lot to me too. He doesn't approve of it, but...he's always done what makes me happy."

Ivan took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "If you say so. I won't pursue anything. But please…don't tell anyone else." This was very important to the Russian, if Alfred did anything else then he might fly off the handle. More than once. "Would you please make sure of that? And make sure that he doesn't tell anyone else too- I know you trust him, but it…it makes me nervous."

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone at all. Mattie's the only one I trust with this sort of information. And he's the only one I really hate lying to. My lips are sealed." Alfred nodded, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know it makes you nervous. It makes _me_ nervous too. But Mattie's good to me. I assure you, you don't need to worry about him."

"Alright." Ivan took a few breaths to steady himself. "I'm trusting you, Alfred- and I'm trusting your brother as well." Matthew had done well in his class… That made him feel a little better. No, he was lying to himself, it didn't make him feel better at all. He sighed and took Alfred's hand in his own, giving a weak smile. "Well, thank you for telling me. I'm glad I at least know."

"Of course I'd tell you about things like this. I don't want you left in the dark." Alfred smiled lightly, nuzzling his lover. "I love you, sweetheart. I wouldn't endanger you, I promise."

"As long as you're sure." Ivan smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Hey…" He squeezed Alfred's hand and gave him a suggestive look, as if asking if Alfred wanted to help create a more welcoming atmosphere in the room. He got up to lock the door.

Alfred smirked at that, returning that look. He may have been exhausted, but he never felt too tired for sex. He began to remove his clothes, slowly unbuttoning his pants. He pushed his jeans and underwear off before sauntering over to Ivan's desk, waiting for him to return from locking the door.

"At least this will wake you up," Ivan teased as he started to undo the button to his pants. He grinned to Alfred, returning to him. His pants dropped around his ankles.

* * *

Mattie once again picked Alfred up after basketball practice. After a quick make-out with Gilbert along with mindless groping and feeling, Alfred had finally been able to peel himself away from his boyfriend. Gilbert had been obviously disappointed that he couldn't come over after practice today, but, well...he could get over it. Though Alfred wasn't exactly enthusiastic about being stuck alone in a car with Matthew at that moment. Especially since Matthew now knew about his "extracurricular activities."

Matthew wasn't too thrilled about it either. The atmosphere around them was thick with awkward breaths and lack of words and explanation. "How was practice?" Matthew muttered under his breath as he kept his eyes on the road, trying not to think of what his brother could have been doing _before_ practice.

"Just like every other practice. Nothing special." Alfred responded, staring out the window. He knew they should talk about this, but...well, what else was there to say? He was fucking his teacher, and Matthew was disgusted by it. How could they fix that?

Matthew had something to say about it. "I can't believe you're fucking my Freshman year favourite teacher."

Alfred winced, concentrating hard on the trees that lined the streets. "He was your favourite teacher? I mean, he's my favourite…even before the whole mate thing, but that's kinda because he was the only teacher that was _nice_ to me."

"In freshman year he was," Matthew muttered as his cheeks began to burn. He had been a bit of a teacher's pet to Mr. Braginsky. Not that he would ever admit it. The man taught well and he was fun, despite how much homework he gave. The homework was never a big deal to him.

"Oh. Well..." Alfred wasn't sure how to respond to that. "At least you know I'm in good hands...?" That...didn't sound like the right response, but it was out of Alfred's mouth before he could think about it.

Matthew flushed even harder, not liking the insinuation. "I'm- I'm glad you trust him." Just because he knew Mr. Braginsky was a good teacher it didn't mean that he thought Alfred should be mated to him. In fact, he didn't want that. At all. Fuck. "S-sorry, it's just… He's your teacher, I _had_ him as a teacher, he's..."

"He's what?" Alfred was curious as to what Matthew was going to say. He cocked his head, his brow stitched in confusion.

"He's…old." Twice Alfred's age, almost exactly. Matthew wasn't going to say that he didn't approve. But he didn't approve. "I mean- come on, Al, he's like, forty."

"He's 36. Mid-thirties isn't too bad. He surely doesn't look it." Alfred responded automatically, huffing at the insinuation. Ivan was _older_ than him, yes, but not _old_. He crossed his arms and looked out the window once more. "You see 50 year olds dating 30 year olds all of the time and nobody ever complains about that. And they usually have _more_ of an age difference than I do with Ivan."

"It's still creepy, Al. He's twice your age, like…exactly. When you're twenty, he'll be two years from forty." Matthew was letting his disapproval be known now. "He's taking advantage of you. He's in a position of power, you're his student..."

"He's not taking advantage of me! Christ, Matthew, _I'm_ the one who started this! And I could very well end it if I wanted to, but...but I don't want to. I love him. He...he didn't even want this relationship in the beginning. He knew what was at stake if he entered it with me. He chose to anyway." Alfred was slightly offended that Matthew thought Ivan was just taking advantage of him.

"Well, even if you think that he's not, everyone else is going to think that. As much as you try to rationalize it, this relationship is not going to be accepted if anyone else knows about it." And that was why Matthew wasn't going to say anything about it.

"No one else has to accept it. Because no one else is going to know, right?" Alfred gave Matthew a hard look. "I'm nearly regretful for telling you in the first place. I didn't think you'd get like _this _about it. I didn't think you'd _like _it, but...I thought you'd be alright if you knew I was happy." Alfred sighed. "We plan on keeping this a secret until I graduate. Then once I'm in college...we'll be official."

There was silence.

"You both have my blessing." Matthew didn't say anything else. He had given his reluctant approval, which still wasn't even quite approval yet. But if Alfred trusted him to keep this secret then he would. This was a big deal, and Alfred himself was in danger of getting in trouble because of this. If he knew that, and still trusted him, then he would keep that faith placed in his hands.

"So you're not disgusted by me?" Alfred asked, voice hopeful. He really wanted to amend this with his brother. He didn't want Matthew to be upset with him.

"No. I'm disappointed, and upset, and really, really worried." The concern was evident in Matthew's tone as they pulled up into the driveway. "But I'm not disgusted." He unbuckled and practically jumped out of the car. The atmosphere was becoming suffocating.

Disappointment was almost worst. Alfred frowned, unbuckling and getting out of the car. The situation was familiar. He wondered if it'd be another sleepless night. Tears welled in his eyes and he rubbed them.

Matthew didn't leave him to go talk to their pop this time. He stayed by Alfred's side and even grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. He managed a weak smile to his brother, trying to assure him that everything would be alright.

The squeeze made Alfred feel a little better. He did Matthew one better and pulled him into a tight hug. He tried not to make too much of a commotion, not wanting his parents to see him cry. They'd ask questions. "M-mattie. Can you sleep in my room tonight? Please?" He wanted to make sure they were back on decent terms.

"If you want me to." Matthew nodded and smiled, hugging his brother back. He heard their pop call out for them, demanding one of them come in to help with dinner. "You should help him today, I helped yesterday."

"Yeah, alright. Though I do _normally_ help." Alfred tended to help out with cooking much more than Matthew did. For obvious reasons. He gave Matthew a weak smile, wiped his eyes, and walked into the kitchen.

While Matthew escaped upstairs, Francis was busy prepping the kitchen. "Alfred, you look terrible. Was practice hard on you today? You should sleep early tonight. Your father is coming home a little earlier than usual, so you'll have to help me work a little faster." Francis was the type who liked to have dinner steaming and ready for when his significant other walked through the door, so they could all sit down and have a family dinner.

"Yeah, practice was pretty rough...lots of running." Alfred half-lied, picking up a kitchen knife as he began to help Francis cut up vegetables. They'd run a lot during practice that day, but no more than usual. He couldn't just tell Francis that he'd had a bad night's sleep though. Too many questions involved.

Francis just ruffled Alfred's hair and gave him a half-hug as he went to snatch up the meats they would be enjoying that night. "Well, we'll have a low-key night tonight, non? You will be fine. After dinner just do your homework and straight to bed, I want you up bright and early tomorrow." He had noticed how tired Alfred was that morning.

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Alfred nodded, continuing to slice the celery.

"Matthew tells me you have a boyfriend now- when are we going to meet him?" Francis was always the one to get up close and personal in his children's lives. He wanted to know what was happening, because lord knew that Arthur sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

"Oh, uh...soon, I guess? I guess he could come over for dinner..." Alfred flushed. _Dammit, Mattie_. He concentrated on his cutting work.

"Your brother did not speak very highly of him- he is not riffraff, is he?" Francis frowned, turning to his son with a serious look on his face. "But that might just mean your brother is worried about you- as he should be." All good brothers should be.

"What'd Mattie tell you about?" Alfred asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was going to get at Matthew later for this. Why would _he _spring this news on their parents?

"That you and your beau are very comfortably intimate around him. He seemed very uncomfortable." Francis was humming as he salted and rubbed the meat with the spices. "Set the oven to 400, oui?"

"Ahh..well...I try to get him to stop being so touchy. I know it makes people feel awkward." Alfred shrugged, doing as he instructed as he set the oven.

"Be firmer with him." Francis was one to talk, he was always the one doing the _pursuing_ and the one being told _not_ to be so touchy. "Alphas need a firm hand to guide them. And to smack them occasionally. Don't be afraid to do so."

"Yeah, well, I kinda feel bad doing that. I mean, we only really get to see each other during lunch. And practice, but during practice we're...ya know, _practicing_." Alfred sighed, leaning against the counter. "I don't like seeing him so dejected. He's not very happy that he doesn't get to see me as much as he would like."

"Do not let him guilt you into thinking like that. As someone who has had many, many Alphas in their life before your father came along, they will take a mile if you give them an inch." Francis didn't mean to generalize, but in his experience more of the Alphas he had been around hadn't been very gentlemanly. He was very happy with his husband.

"I guess..." Alfred mumbled, flopping onto the counter awkwardly, shutting his eyes. He felt exhausted. "Say pop, what age do you think would be best for one to mate?"

Alfred was promptly smacked over the back of the head. "Don't you dare think about getting mated, young man. The appropriate age for my children is never." As permissive as he was, Francis could be very protective. Specifically about the idea of mating and marriage. Not his children, not in a million years.

"Pop I'm being serious." Alfred groaned, rubbing his head. "I'm not saying I want to mate _now_, I'm just curious."

"Well, I can't say. I'm not one to talk, I've had many mates before your father came along." Francis pursed his lips and stared down at the food he was prepping. "I had my first mate was 15. You had better not even dare think that is acceptable," the Frenchman huffed as he pointed at Alfred. "I want you to hold off on zat sort of thing for at least until high school has ended."

"Whoa whoa, you had mates _before _dad? Really?" Alfred's attention was piqued. He'd never thought about that concept before. He'd always just figured that his parents had always been together or something.

"Euh, yes... I am not very proud of that time. Of course, we weren't mated for a long time even after I was pregnant with you and Mathieu. And we didn't get married until nearly two years after you were born." Francis had never really told his children. Mostly just because it wasn't imperative. "Before your father came along, I had a...euh, let's say 'wild side'. Wilder than now."

"Wait, what?!" Alfred gawked, surprised by this development. "So wait, me and Mattie are bastards? Accidents? What?" Oh god, he hadn't ruined his parents' lives or anything had he? Were they only together because of them? They'd been fighting a lot recently, come to think of it.

"Calm down, mon cher." Francis sighed and turned to cup Alfred's cheeks. He was taller than him now. He had grown quite a lot in the past couple years... "Yes, you and your brother were...surprises. Euh... But I am very glad I have you. And your father is too. At the rate I was heading I was lucky to even know your father was zhe father."

"Um, wow, okay, I really didn't need to know this..." Alfred's cheeks burned red. "Did dad have a lot of mates too? Um..." He had not expected this news.

"No. I wasn't quite as promiscuous as your mother." Arthur stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't seem too amused by the conversation being carried out, but he didn't seem upset either. "I had one mate before Francis and I started dating. I was shocked to hear that I wasn't the only possible father of you two, really. Needless to say it caused difficulty and stress in our relationship early on."

Francis huffed, hands on his hips. "You were zhe one who refused to wear a condom!" Of course, Francis also hadn't even _asked_. He hadn't been on birth control, either. Of course, back then birth control hadn't exactly been a thing for Betas. They had just been sent to fend for themselves, sexually. "I do hate it when you come home early, I don't have dinner ready," he huffed childishly, wagging a finger at his husband. "And I was not promiscuous! I was a young, sheltered Beta with an ill sexual education. And we were never serious in the beginning, you know that." At least, Francis had never assumed any of his relationships were serious when he was that young.

"Maybe not to you. I certainly thought we were serious. We were dating regularly." Arthur grumbled. He was obviously still a little bitter about the entire ordeal. "I even brought you with me on my trip back to England to visit my family. How could you not have thought I was being serious?"

Alfred shrunk a little, not particularly wanting to be around this sort of tension. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, contemplating whether or not he should leave the room.

"I was young and foolish back then, you know how I was!" Francis was going red in the face, thinking about his past, and Arthur's demeanor now. "Mon cher, you know that I have long grown out of my infidelity, I would never betray you like that now!"

"Of course you wouldn't." Arthur sighed. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to come home to. He still had a hard time trusting his husband ever since that event. It had been a hard situation for him to go through.

Francis clicked his tongue and came closer to Arthur to lean in and kiss him, smiling kindly to him. "You know I love you, mon cher. And zhe boys were yours after all. That is what matters, non?" he pecked Arthur on both cheeks and whirled around to get back to cooking. "Alfred, I can handle dinner from 'ere."

"Go do your homework. I want you in bed by 9 tonight. You were sluggish this morning; that can't help your school performance." Arthur added, waving his son off.

Alfred nodded and did as he was told, not really wanting to be around the two right now anyway. He trudged upstairs to visit his brother, longing to converse with him about happier topics.

"Alfred was asking about being mated," Francis commented as he popped a few items into the oven. He set the stove on and waited for it to heat up, starting another piece of dinner. "I'm starting to worry about your son."

"You know I don't just want him married off." Unlike his husband, Francis was rather opposed to the idea of their son just being married into a powerful family. He knew that Arthur meant well, but he would rather his son work for it. He knew Alfred didn't want to be married off either. "He apparently has a beau. Mathieu told me. I asked him about it just before you got home."

"He has a what?" Arthur growled, snapping his attention from the whisky he was pouring to Francis. "When did this happen? What class is this...'beau'? He'd _better_ not be fucking around with him. I swear, that child..." He couldn't finish his sentence, obviously upset by it all.

Francis knew when to tread delicately. "I didn't ask what class he was- don't you dare go storming off to interrogate him." Francis could see the flighty look on his husband's face. He knew the signs. "Be gentle with him. He is a teenager, a legal adult. He has every right to have a boyfriend. I do not know if they are sexually active, but I've already given Alfred the talk about responsibility." He left out the part about giving Alfred birth control.

"Yes, because you're a shining example of someone who should be giving our teenage son a lecture about responsibility." Arthur grumbled lowly, finally pouring his glass of the amber liquid. He poured more than he usually did. He planned to have more than one glass.

"I think that I would know more than anyone what would happen to him if he were to get pregnant while so young! I have learned from my mistakes- not that our boys are mistakes, thank God I have them, I would be lost without them- but I think if anyone could tell him how hard it is to be a parent before twenty it would be me!" Francis was getting red in the face again, embarrassed and frustrated with his husband. "Especially if he has a boyfriend who doesn't know what to do. I know all about that, too."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't quite as experienced as you were." Arthur took a shot, swallowing the whisky. It burned his throat. "What exactly did you tell him? It better have been endorsing abstinence. Last thing I need is that kid fucking around with low-class Alphas."

"Do you really think we can cage up an eighteen year old boy? I told him that there are clinics that give our free condoms and if he scrapes up money he could buy birth control. I would rather our boy be prepared than feeling ashamed because he is supposed to hold onto his virginity forever. He is going to become sexually active sooner or later, we might as well prepare him. Matthew has been sexually active for a while now, yet you've never raised a word to him." Of course, Matthew probably had never deemed to let Arthur _know_.

"Matthew's not a class 1 Omega. He can do whatever he damn well please." Arthur growled, pouring more whisky. He wasn't _thrilled_ knowing that his son was sexually active, but it didn't perturb him like it would if _Alfred_ was sexually active. Alfred was his little Omega. He was supposed to be innocent and pure. "I don't want Alfred ruining his body. He's only 18, he doesn't need to be involved in such things."

"Your reactionary ways are showing, mon cher." Francis didn't like one bit that Arthur treated their sons so different, socially. "Alfred is not going to be ruining his body if he is sexually active- if Alfred were a class 1 Alpha you would be _encouraging_ him to be sexually active, wouldn't you? Those sorts of classist ways need to go, Arthur."

"A class 1 Alpha's not going to want an Omega with no traction left on his tires." Arthur was blunt, taking another shot. It was beginning to affect his rationale.

"I certainly hope that the Alpha Alfred comes home with doesn't think like that, because he would be a very poor man indeed." Francis was getting frustrated. He turned off the stove and the oven, as a show of defiance. "You can cook your own dinner tonight and think about how absurd you're being."

"I don't need your goddamn fancy shit." Arthur growled, taking his bottle of whisky and shot glass with him to the kitchen table. "I'm just saying, a class 1 Alpha's not going to want a _whore_ for a mate. It'll ruin their public image. Alfred had better refrain from such sexual activity."

"I certainly hope the Alpha Alfred ends up mating doesn't think like you do about these sorts of things!" Francis shot back, his voice the first one to be raised. "Not everything has to be about public image, and if it is then I don't want our boy mating them anyway!"

"Please, _everything's_ about public image. Class 1 Alphas are the political leaders and businessmen of society. If Alfred wants a compatible mate, he has to shoot for one of those types. And they're always focused on how they appear to the public. They have to." Arthur snipped, drinking some more of his alcohol.

"There are plenty of class 1 Alphas who aren't political or business leaders! You're being absolutely incorrigible. How could you think to treat your son like that? He is a human being, not a piece of meat you can sell off to the highest bidder!" At this point Francis felt like his son was better off just being alone; and he made that known. "Alfred doesn't even have to find a mate. He is going to finish school, and hopefully go on to college!"

"He'll be better off with a mate who is a political leader or a businessman. He'll be well provided for. He has the opportunity to improve his lifestyle vastly; I don't want him to throw that opportunity out the window and regret it later on." Arthur grumbled some more. He really did just want what was best for his son.

Francis was finding his husband impossible to argue with. "If he doesn't want to then he shouldn't be forced to." That was the only thing he said before he stomped off upstairs to their shared bedroom. He knew that he wanted to push Alfred in the right direction, he wanted him to become a political leader, a force in civil rights- but Arthur seemed to just want the cookie cutter homemaker life for his son. He knew that Arthur wanted Alfred to do everything he could in life that was offered to him, including an education, but Francis doubted that most class 1 Alphas wanted an educated Omega anyway.

"Bloody hell-" Arthur cursed, slamming his glass onto the counter before he trailed after Francis. It wasn't just going to end like that. He grabbed a hold of his husband's hand, pulling him closer to him. "Of course he shouldn't be forced to mate with someone he doesn't want. I just want him to have boundaries. He doesn't need to be fucking around; he's still in school for god's sake! _High _school."

"Do you think boundaries are going to stop him? Don't touch me." Francis wasn't very happy with his husband right then, and when he tried to leave he assumed that Arthur would respect his need for space. "Stay downstairs and drink, like you usually do during our fights. I can't stop you."

"Fine." Arthur spat, "Have it your way. Don't be surprised if the liquor cabinet's empty tomorrow." He returned to his whisky, a bitter scowl contorting his features. "Maybe I'll drink myself into an early grave even!"

"Don't be surprised if I don't stop you!" Francis shouted right back, locking himself in their room. He didn't like when they fought upstairs where the boys could hear them. He didn't try to make it right. He just tried to calm down.

An hour or so passed and Arthur hadn't drunk a single drop more of his whisky. He just sat there at the bar, shot glass in hand, contemplating on his fight with his husband. He'd felt...bad for treating his mate so poorly. He still thought _he was right_, but he probably didn't have to react that way. With a sigh, Arthur finally took the shot that had been dwindling in his glass for the past hour and started for the upstairs. He was going to amend this.

Francis was just in their room, lying in bed. He had yet to take a shower or go down to make dinner like he had promised. It looked like the boys would be fending for themselves that night. Lord knew he didn't want to go downstairs and run into his husband.

Arthur entered the room without knocking, sighing as he saw Francis curled up in bed. Alone. He approached the mattress and sat on the edge of it, gazing down at his husband, his expression blank. He didn't say a word, unsure of what _to _say.

Francis turned his head a little, but didn't say anything, turning right back to curl up against his pillow. There was a long silence, before, "You know, you're just as hard-headed as your son, no matter how much you claim not to be."

"You're insulting your son with that statement." Arthur sighed, lying back on the bed, next to his husband. He reached for Francis's hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm not going to back down on my belief that Alfred shouldn't be fucking around when he's still in high school, but I will admit that I could've been a little...more reasonable about it with you. It wasn't very eloquent of me."

"It's not an insult, I'm telling the truth. You, and _your_ boy, are incredibly hard headed and stubborn." Francis slowly turned around and cuddled up to Arthur, sighing softly. "And I say your boy because he's more like you than me." He teased, of course, but sometimes it felt like Alfred wasn't even his at all.

"He has your idealistic nature. Sometimes you need to just face the facts in life. Alfred doesn't always want to do that." Arthur mumbled, though he wrapped an arm around Francis's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. "I apologize for my behaviour."

"I know, mon cher." Francis' arms dipped around Arthur just the same, sighing deeply. "I worry about our boy. I don't worry a thing about Mathieu, it's Alfred I worry about." But he had to remember that if he spent his life worrying then he would never get to enjoy it. "I'm always going to have him in the back of my mind, no matter where he goes. This is your fault."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at that last statement. "And how exactly would that be my fault?"

"You're his father, everything is your fault." Francis was teasing once more, of course. He almost always did. He leaned up to kiss him and rest his head against his chest.

Arthur snorted, but returned the kiss. "In that case, it's yours as well." He grinned, pulling his husband closer.

"I hold no responsibility," the Frenchman chuckled. He sighed deeply. "I love you. But I want you to know that we can't hold too tight a reign of control on our boy if we want him to cooperate with our requests."

"I just want what's best for him." Arthur sighed. That's all he wanted really. For his sons to live full, successful, _happy_ lives.

"What's best for him is that he is happy." Francis squeezed Arthur's hand. "If a problem presents itself, we will help handle it. If he needs help, we need to tell him that we are readily available to help him."

"I still don't want him fucking around. It's unnecessary. We're going to have a long, hard talk about this boyfriend of his. But...I'll try not to become too angry over it." Arthur nodded, fixating his stare at the ceiling.

"If you yell then you're just going to end up driving him off to do exactly what you don't want. Just remember that." Francis kissed his husband, arms wrapping around his waist and holding him close.

"I'll keep that in mind." Arthur nodded as he kissed his husband, holding him in close.

Francis took the kiss as initiative and tugged at his husband's shirt. "You know, as difficult as you tend to be I couldn't imagine a life without you," he chuckled as he tugged open buttons from his husband's shirt and slid them down his shoulders.

Arthur smirked, pulling Francis's shirt over his head, removing the article as well. He began to lay kisses along his husband's jaw. "I could say the same about you." He emphasized the words with a light bite. He slid his hands along Francis's naked chest, feeling him up.

"Of course you can't be without me, you'd be ruin without me," the Frenchman teased as he rubbed his hands over Arthur's shoulders and pulled him down on top of him. "Make sure we're quiet, the boys are next door." Of course, both of them knew that they wouldn't be quiet. It was just a formality.

"I think you'll need that advice more than I will." Arthur smirked, sliding his hands into Francis's pants and gripping his ass, pulling him down onto him full and hot. He initiated the open-mouthed kiss that followed, passionate and deep.

The kiss was gladly returned with just as much eagerness, and pants were kicked off until both bodies were pushing together, creating sparks like chips of flint. Francis was, of course, the loudest between them.

And it could be heard down the hall. Matthew snapped up as he listened from Alfred's desk, where he had taken up some homework. "...Do you hear that?"

"It's amazing how quickly they can turn around from a fight." Alfred responded, scrawling away with his own homework, a deep flush tainting his cheeks. He could hear their moans-_god_ it was disgusting. "J-just keep working. Maybe we should...um..blast some music..."

"I'm afraid to go to my room to get my computer." Matthew stared at the door, not wanting to go out and hear those moans _clearer_. He hated this almost as much as his parents fighting. …No, he hated it more. "Maybe we should like…sing to block it out or something. "Do you have your computer?"

"I have never heard a gayer suggestion. _Singing_?" Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, I have my computer right here...let me just pull up youtube..."

"Hey, we don't have to now that you have your laptop! And would you rather us be a little gay and sing or would you rather listen to-" _'Oh, Arthur!' _"-That."

"Good point." Alfred quickly brought up a song-a rock song. He blasted it through the house, full-blown volume.

The moaning and sexualized cries were drowned out, thank god, by the music. Matthew groaned and went to flop onto Alfred's bed, burying his face into his pillow. "Sometimes I wish they just fought instead."

"Yeah. It almost seems better, doesn't it? Though I don't particularly enjoy that either." Alfred leaned back, lying beside his brother. "Geez, it's like, one or the other isn't it? Either they're...having sex...or they're arguing."

"I bet other people don't have to deal with this," Matthew muttered as he pulled the pillow over his head. "They're old, why can't they stop having sex? God, I can't wait to go to college and move into the dorms." Though honestly he'd probably have to be stuck listening to people have sex there, too.

Something dawned on Alfred at that moment. "...You're leaving next year." His voice was incredulous, filled with astonishment. He'd...he'd never _thought_ of that before. His brother would be leaving him soon enough. And he'd be stuck at the home _alone_.

Matthew was slow to respond. "Yeah. I am. Think you can handle dad and pop on your own?" They'd never done anything like this before- not for any extended period of time. Alfred was gone on weekends, but Matthew had soon took that up too. He didn't want to be around his parents without his brother.

"I don't know." Alfred mumbled in a small voice, curling up next to his brother. He suddenly wanted to be very close to him. "I'm more concerned of whether or not I'll be able to go so long without you. I..." He sucked in a sharp breath. "I'll miss you so much."

"I-" Matthew's breath hitched in his throat in same way as it had Alfred's. "I'm gonna miss you too, Al." He turned and nuzzled up against him, trying to close what little gaps there were. "But… But I'm gonna go to a college close to here, I can come home on weekends."

"Maybe I can visit you too." Alfred whimpered. He'd always been close with his twin; it was just their nature. Mattie was his other half. He'd always figured they'd be together, it'd just been something he assumed.

"Don't worry, Al, I'm not gonna be gone forever or anything…" Matthew smiled and kissed his brother on the temple. "And I'll be home on breaks. And summer. I'll be able to see you then, definitely. I've still got till next fall."

"Yeah, I guess." Alfred didn't want to be left alone with his parents. Mattie had always been there to comfort him after fights before. Now he'd just...not be there. "Hey, I think they're done now. Wanna cut off the music and hit the hay? I'm tired."

"Yeah." Matthew went to get his pajamas on, confirming the fact that their parents had finished. He returned and jumped onto the bed, waiting for Alfred to turn off the light. "I'm ready for the weekend to be here already," he muttered as he curled up on his half of Alfred's bed.

"Same. At least it's close, yeah?" Alfred reached over and cut off the light before returning to his brother, snuggling up with him under the covers. "Goodnight, Mattie."


	18. Chapter 18

"Come here, big guy." Alfred smiled as he tugged on the front of Ivan's shirt, pulling him into a sweet kiss. He held a glass of champagne in his other hand, which he had been effectively nursing since the clock struck midnight. It was New Year's Eve (or technically New Year's Day), and, as promised, Alfred was spending the night with his mate. He'd told his parents he was at a New Year's Eve party, and they'd warily believed him.

They had been kissing ever since the clock struck midnight. Ivan had refused to kiss until then. He wanted it to be the first kiss of the night. Or the early morning, as it was. He gladly kissed back, his own glass of champagne tilting in his hand rather dangerously, just one more bump away from splashing over the couch.

Finally having to pause to take a breather, Alfred pulled away with a smile, cupping and caressing the side of Ivan's face lovingly. He pecked him on the nose. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here for your birthday, but I'll be more than happy to make up for it tonight. My 37 year old baby." He nuzzled the older man, hugging him tight.

Ivan snorted as he kissed back and hoisted Alfred into his lap. He decided he would finish off his glass of champagne right then. In just two gulps. "Don't remind me. I'm getting older. Soon I'll be forty, and you'll only be twenty two."

"At least then I'll legally be able to drink." Alfred stuck his tongue out before downing his own champagne, hastily setting it aside. He threaded his fingers through the Russian's silvery hair before kissing his forehead, grinding his hips down against Ivan's lap. "Forty's not bad. I doubt you'll be any less sexy than you are now."

"Well, I am aging very well," Ivan teased as he nuzzled into Alfred's nape, sighing softly. "You're in heat," he murmured as he sniffed up against Alfred's throat. "And you didn't take your shots." He noticed that Alfred seemed to forego his shots every month now... Especially when he was around Ivan. "You should stop that."

"I know. I just forget to take them the first day or two. I'll try to remember next time." Alfred held Ivan close and tight all the same, refusing to let him go just because of his heat. It wasn't that big of a deal. They'd just have to use condoms tonight.

"Did you take your pills?" The thought was already leaving Ivan's head, and nuzzled against Alfred once more, the scent completely filling his mind. The scent was completely taking him over. "Happy new year. And happy birthday to me."

Alfred was about to respond when Ivan interrupted him. Instead, he just smiled and patted Ivan's hair, holding him close. "Happy New Year and Birthday, sweetheart. Have any more champagne? I think because there's double the reason to celebrate, we should be doubling our celebration." He smirked slyly.

"I was about to offer to pour you a new glass anyway," Ivan laughed as he set his glass down and snatched up Alfred's pouring them both a glass. He glanced at the clock. 12:08. "I'm so happy that you're enjoying your night." He clinked his glass with Alfred and sighed softly as he took a sip. "This is one of the best birthday celebrations I've had in a long time."

Alfred snorted, taking a rather large gulp of his own drink. "Of course it is. _I'm_ here. A celebration isn't a celebration unless I'm included. You're lucky you have me." He teased, leaning in to kiss his mate. "Though in all seriousness, this has been a pretty great evening. Probably my best New Year's celebration." They'd done so many things that night already, and none of them were sexual. They ate good food, played games, conversed...it had been rather magical. "Did you like the gift I got you?"

Ivan nodded and grinned, just thinking about the gift, waiting in a box on his bed. Alfred had gotten him a new tie, with sunflowers printed all across the fabric. Ivan couldn't stop smiling every time he thought about it, every time he saw it. He kissed Alfred again. "I love it. I'm going to wear it as much as I possibly can."

"Hmm, I'd hope so. I paid good money for that tie." Alfred grinned, pulling on Ivan's shirt once more and into yet another kiss. Ever since midnight, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off of the man. He was just so warm and comfortable.

Ivan was having a hard time keeping off of Alfred, too. "I very much appreciate the tie, I know the shirt that it will go perfect with. You'll see it on me right after winter break." He was going to plan out his perfect outfit for back to school the next day. He took a gulp of his champagne and set the glass down so he could get right back to kissing his mate.

"I'd better." Alfred knocked back his own drink before refilling his glass. "This shit's pretty good, Ivan. You should buy more the next time we get together like this." He wrapped an arm around his lover's neck, smiling at him goofily.

Alfred's enthusiasm made Ivan giggle. "I will keep a look out for this brand. It is good for occasions like this. It's meant for drinking right away, not to be saved." Alfred would get his wish if he really enjoyed it.

"Hmm, buy it again sometime. We'll have a party when there's nothing to celebrate." Alfred giggled, downing another glass. His mind was becoming a little foggy from all of the alcohol, but he paid it no mind. He didn't have anywhere he needed to be in the morning.

Ivan nodded and just finished off his most recent glass and poured them both another. "That's the rest of it," he commented, resting the bottle on the floor. "That should be all we have anyway, I think." He was starting to get a little buzzed. Enough so that things were blurring a little. He was tipsy.

Alfred set their glasses aside before he turned back to Ivan, smirking at him. "So, with that out of the way...how about some _fun_." He ground down against his mate, holding him close as he kissed his cheek. In a hushed tone, Alfred whispered into Ivan's ear, "I have another gift to give you, if you catch my drift."

Alfred's forward approach sat perfectly well with Ivan. He grinned and leaned in to kiss his mate, hands groping at his body. "I can smell everything in you," he whispered as he licked his lips and inhaled Alfred's scent.

Alfred grinned, and pulled Ivan's head into his neck, grinding down against his crotch. He made a soft noise as he began to kiss along Ivan's jawline. "Hmm, you smell good too, Ivan. Though I think I'm more captivated by your _body_." He felt along Ivan's muscular arms, nipping at his ear.

"Every time you go into heat I'm blown away by the smell," Ivan murmured. He couldn't help how much it affected him. He decided to move on, and grope at Alfred's body pushing in against his throat and kissing aggressively. "I want you too..."

Alfred giggled as his neck was ravaged, doing his best to reciprocate the actions. He moaned loudly and groped the Russian's shoulders, tugging him into his body. "Ngh, Ivan, wanna move this to the bedroom?" He asked, becoming quite horny from the man's seductive scent.

Ivan nodded and hoisted Alfred up into his arms as he jumped to his feet. He didn't say a word as he carried Alfred into the bedroom and laid him down on the blankets. He smirked as he stared down at his mate, licking his lips and bearing down on Alfred, descending upon him with his entire body.

Alfred moaned as he spread his legs out, watching Ivan go down his body. He kept his hands on the man, refusing to stop touching him. He needed to feel his mate, to hold him and caress him as they commenced in the most intimate of acts. He smiled at the man, feeling the urge to kiss him once more.

Ivan sated that urge, kissing him hard and rolled over so that Alfred was on top of him. He grinned and leaned up to kiss Alfred, grinding up on him and popping open the button of his pants. "I want you to ride me," he murmured, "Please."

Alfred smirked, grinding down as he kissed his lover. "Well, it _is_ your birthday. I suppose I can oblige to that request." He tugged off his shirt before he began to work on Ivan's, wanting to get their clothes out of the way. Birthday sex was supposed to be intimate, and he intended it to be every sense of the word.

The only thing Ivan could think about was the song 'birthday sex.' He sighed deeply and grinned up at Alfred with hazy eyes. He was completely breathless by the view, by Alfred's scent, his heat... Everything about Alfred was attractive right then.

After all of their offending articles of clothing were removed, even their underwear, Alfred straddled his lover's hips and stared down at him, grinding their groins together. He bent over and placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders, staring down into Ivan's amethyst eyes with intensity. He gave him a smirk as he rubbed up against his lover before leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

Ivan ground up against Alfred and leaned up to kiss him. He sighed softly as he glanced up at him with eyes that were slowly growing desperate. "I need you," he whispered as he threaded a hand through Alfred's hair, stroking it, and then his cheek, thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth.

Alfred smiled softly and reached a hand up to touch Ivan's. He pulled it over his lips and placed a tender, barely-there kiss to his palm before simply lacing their fingers together. "I need you too." He then commence to snake his hand down to grab his lover's cock, stroking it idly in order to arouse him.

Alfred's assertive initiative was already melting Ivan in his hands. The Russian kissed a little harder, cock already pulsing and twitching in Alfred's touch. "It's ready for you," he whispered as he bucked up, their noses touching. He licked his lips, and then he licked Alfred's. "I want it."

Alfred captured Ivan's lips in a deep kiss at that, entwining their tongues intimately. As he kept their mouths preoccupied, he positioned himself above his lover's cock, rubbing his entrance against the head. He was teasing both Ivan and himself with this action, his own being becoming aroused by the sheer thought of penetration. He ground back on Ivan's cock a little more.

Ivan didn't even wait for Alfred, he grabbed him by the hips and pushed up, the very tip pressing in. "Let me in," he whispered as he pushed up even further, the head pushing in more, spreading Alfred's walls out. "I want to fuck you," he demanded, "I want to come inside you and spread you out and make you my mate all over again."

Alfred gasped at the unexpected intrusion, though his noises inevitably turned into moans. Sinking onto Ivan's large cock, Alfred hissed as the thick member stretched out his inner walls beautifully. He accepted the cock with ease, staring down at Ivan intensely. His face flushed, he moaned, "Y-yes, Ivan, make me your mate again! I want to belong to you...Ngh, I need you Ivan."

Alfred's mouth was practically devoured by Ivan's. They sunk together, their bodies sliding against one another, hips slipping together and fitting like puzzle pieces. "I'm going to show you... Exactly how much I need you too." He rolled Alfred's hips up, and bucked up with his own, spearing Alfred further on his cock.

Alfred rocked his hips down to meet Ivan's, his moans filling the room easily. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders as he bounced, taking the large, hot cock deeper and deeper into his tight ass. He kissed his lover fervently, rubbing their forms together as they fucked. "G-god, Ivan...ngh, it feels amazing."

Ivan was more than pleased by their position, by their sweet lovemaking. Alfred's entire body was a symphony, and Ivan felt like a conductor. That, or it was completely the other way around. if Alfred tried, he could play Ivan like a violin, and he could play him well.

Alfred bounced in his mate's lap, pumping Ivan's cock in and out of him at a good pace. "Fuck me, baby! Claim me as your mate! Oh god, it feels so _good_..ah...I love you..."

"I love you too..." Ivan watched Alfred bounce and helped him bounce in return, entranced by the view, entranced by the _feeling_. "I love you so much, Alfred, I love you so much... I need you."

Alfred nuzzled the crook of Ivan's neck, latching onto it as he ravaged the man. He rubbed their bodies and forms together perfectly, the heat spreading throughout their entities. His mind went blank as he continued their activities, merely kissing his mate as much as he could as he rocked back on Ivan's cock. Alfred didn't want this to end.

Ivan's hands shook. He shakily grasped for Alfred's hips and his waist, nails digging in and trying hard to stroke him, to touch him, to make him feel _good_. He wanted to keep him happy, to feel the best. "I love you, I love you... I love you so much." He repeated it, over and over, a mantra.

Alfred paced his movements to that rhythm. "Hm, I love you too, my precious mate. Fuck me deeper, love." He rested their foreheads together as they panted, the boy completely breathless from the sex. His cock was erect and standing at attention, twitching from the pleasure and stimulation.

Ivan had to roll them over to get deeper. He spread Alfred's legs and fucked harder and deeper and faster. He tossed his head back as he felt his orgasm within grasp. "I-I'm going to come," he gasped out, sucking in a deep breath as his hips continued to piston forward, one last time... He came with a roar and pumped Alfred full of his seed.

Alfred cried out as he was filled, but released his own essence shortly after that. He came all over their stomachs, coating their glistening bodies perfectly. Alfred heaved for air as he clung to his lover desperately, pressing their chests together as he rested his head on Ivan's shoulder. In a shaky voice, he whispered, "I love you, my mate. More than anything."

"The same to you," Ivan whispered as he grasped for Alfred's hands while he began to knot. He didn't even think about what might happen if he knotted inside of Alfred. He just wanted Alfred to feel all of him, and feel all of Alfred in return.

Alfred moaned louder when he felt his hole being stretched, but didn't complain. It felt nice, having his mate fill him up so nicely. He rolled over so that they were on their sides, and he curled into the Russian's chest. He smiled pleasantly. "Well, that was nice."

Ivan nodded and sighed deeply. He sighed deeply and collapsed on top of Alfred, nuzzling up against him. He smiled to him and buried his face into his neck. "I love you…" His cock was still swollen, he couldn't move.

"I love you too, darling." Alfred whispered into his skin, desperately clinging to his mate. He shut his eyes and smiled, nuzzling his lover. "Happy Birthday. And Happy New Year."

"It's very happy," Ivan whispered as he nuzzled into his mate. "Sorry about…this." He motioned to the knotting, and how he was stuck on top of Alfred. He didn't have the patience nor the strength to hold himself up the entire time.

"It's fine. I like the feeling of it...we feel closer." Alfred grinned, kissing his cheek. "It'll pass soon enough, no big deal. Let's just relax."

Ivan hadn't been panicking, he wondered if they should have a little more worry about the lack of condom. Oh, shit, they'd forgotten the condoms. Oh well, Ivan thought, it wouldn't be that big a deal. It wasn't like this one time they didn't have any would pop up with horrible consequences.

Alfred dragged his fingers across Ivan's back idly, inhaling his musky scent. He rocked against Ivan's cock, just a little, as he lied there next to him. It was gentle and calm and pleasant.

Ivan only moved once the knotting went down. He rolled over and rubbed up against Alfred with a soft sigh. "I love you so much," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He yanked the covers up around them and nuzzled into his neck. The perfect ending to a perfect night.

"I love you too, baby." Alfred whispered back, pressing a light kiss to his lover's lips. "Let's try to get some rest, alright? I'm sure you're just as exhausted as I am. I think I had a little too much to drink." He giggled, rubbing against his mate.

"Same here," Ivan murmured softly, eyes slipping shut on their own. He nuzzled against Alfred and licked his lips as he thought about all the more time during winter break they would be able to touch and kiss and hold him. He couldn't wait. And even more perfect way to end the evening; just knowing.


	19. Chapter 19

To say Ivan was worried was an understatement. It was three weeks after winter break had ended, and Alfred had been out of school for three days. His online roll had already marked Alfred in absent, which meant that one of his parents had called him in sick. Ivan didn't think much about it on the first day, having only been mildly disappointed. He knew that Alfred would be back the next day.

But he didn't come back. It was day number four, and Ivan was twitchy and nervous and _anxious_. He couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle not having Alfred with him every day. It was just the way Alphas were around their mates. He needed Alfred in his life. He would go crazy after a week without him. All he could do was wait for now, brow furrowed and fidgety as he watched the door, hoping Alfred came to school this day.

Luckily for Ivan, Alfred had managed to come to school that day. However, it certainly wasn't because he was feeling much better. His parents told him he couldn't miss any more consecutive days of school and forced him to attend today. Alfred didn't complain much; he'd missed Ivan, but...damn did he feel like shit. He shuffled into Ivan's class, skin pale and damp with sweat, his eyes hollow and focused on the ground. He looked terrible.

Ivan tried not to look too excited to see Alfred. One, because it was inappropriate, and two, Alfred looked awful and it was upsetting to see him like that. "Good afternoon, Mr. Jones." He wondered if he should say something. "You look rather sick." His tone softened, unable to handle quite how awful Alfred looked.

"I am sick." Alfred groaned, wiping his eyes. "My head's spinning...Do you mind if I just take it easy today? I know you don't like students sleeping in class, but I _really_ just..don't feel up to anything today." He sniffled and stifled a sneeze, looking at his mate with his eyes half-lidded with fatigue. He silently begged him to allow it just this once.

"Mr. Jones, if you need to go to the nurse's office I would be more than happy to write you a pass." Looking at Alfred so hurt and sick hurt Ivan's chest. His heart clenched as he knew that he couldn't do anything to fix it. "We can go over the contents of today's and all of this week's material in our tutoring session. Let me write you a pass."

Alfred frowned, not liking the sound of that. "But I want to be around you." He mumbled in the tiniest voice, saying it low enough so that none of the other students could hear him. He _especially_ didn't want to be around that school nurse, knowing it was Ivan's ex. Although his reasoning was unfounded, he couldn't help but get jealous whenever he was around her. It was just the nature of mates.

"Alfred, don't argue with me. I'm sending you to the nurse's office, you can go ahead and come back for tutoring once class is over with but I want you to go and lay down." Ivan wasn't going to take no for an answer. He wrote Alfred a note and handed it over to him. "Go, Mr. Jones. I want you to be full and rested. Feel better."

"Can't I just sleep in class?" Alfred hissed the question through his gritted teeth. He didn't want to see the school nurse right now. He was sick, he wanted to be around his mate.

"Alfred, don't argue with me. You need to lay down properly." Ivan handed off the piece of paper. "Go and take a nap."

Alfred took the sheet of paper begrudgingly and gave Ivan a hurt look before adjusting the strap over his shoulder and trudging out of the room. He considered just skipping tutoring and going straight home after school if that was the way Ivan wanted to be about it. He'd overall wanted to come to school for _Ivan_, and now he was making him leave to go see the _person he least wanted to see on this Earth_. Alfred pouted and stomped on.

Ivan shook his head, crossing his arms as he watched Alfred stomp out. Alfred would thank him after his nap.

After school, Alfred decided he'd see Ivan regardless of the fact that he was still kinda pissed at him for making him leave. Luckily the nurse was out today, so he'd only had to deal with a sub. It didn't make up for the fact that Ivan had kicked him out of the room despite his desire to be around the man. Did he just not want to be around sick people? Alfred sulked as he returned to class, not looking much better than before. He dropped his things onto the closest desk to the door, and then proceeded to sit in it. Ivan's desk was on the other side of the room. Alfred found that he did not care.

Ivan did care. He came closer and loomed over Alfred. "Alfred, you seem upset. Did you not have a good nap?" He just wanted Alfred to come around and give him a kiss and feel better. Well, so long as he wasn't contagious. "Would you like to sit in my chair? It is more comfortable."

"So at first you kick me out, and now you're offering your fucking chair to me?" Alfred growled, resting his head on the desk, shutting his eyes for a moment. "Leave me alone. You're lucky I even returned after school."

Ivan was put off by the tone and words. "Alfred-" Ivan sucked in a deep breath and grit his teeth. "Why are you upset over that? I sent you so that you could feel better. A nap was supposed to do you good." He didn't mean to push Alfred away.

"It was embarrassing. I didn't _want_ to leave; I wanted to stay here with you and take a nap in class. And I don't feel better, I feel like shit, so stop bugging me." Alfred returned, sending a pained glared Ivan's way. "Fuck, you're lucky the nurse wasn't your goddamn ex or I wouldn't have come back, I swear to god."

"What- my ex?" Was that what Alfred was upset about? "I…didn't even think about that. I just wanted you to go take a nap and lay down. It was supposed to help you." He didn't want to drive Alfred away, he just wanted to help him feel better. "Please, Alfred, I just wanted to help you."

"You could've helped by just doing what I requested. I'm fucking aware that there's a school nurse that I could have gone to take a nap; if I'd really wanted that, I would have done that at the _beginning_ of the day."

Ivan took a deep breath, rubbing at his temple. "Please forgive me, alright? I meant only the best. I just didn't want you to sleep in a desk. I'd rather you sleep in the school cots than in an uncomfortable chair and a wooden desk."

Alfred sighed and rested his head on the table, shutting his eyes. "It's fine, I guess. I mean I'm still kinda pissed, but...fuck, I feel too shitty to really care anymore." He whimpered, his head still spinning. Everything hurt.

Sighing deeply, Ivan came around to sit beside Alfred and pull him into his arms. "Shh, just quiet and rest against me. I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Alfred hadn't even been this sick when he was hungover the morning of New Years' day. He kissed his temple and stroked his hair soothingly. "It will get better."

"I think I'll take up your offer on that chair." Alfred nodded, resting his head against Ivan's shoulder. He made a soft noise, nuzzling the other. He felt horrible. It'd all just started as a mere stomach ache and nausea, and now it'd bloomed into this.

Ivan swept Alfred up from the chair and set him down gently on his swivel chair. "Lean it back as far as you like, as low or high as you like, and tell me if there is anything else I can do for you so that you are comfortable." He pressed a hand to Alfred's forehead, feeling it with his wrist. "You're definitely warm."

"I knowww." Alfred whined, leaning back and curling up in the chair. It was warm and smelled like Ivan. It made him feel a little better. "I hope I don't get you sick." He mumbled, sniffling.

"I don't get sick," Ivan assured him as he went to get his coffee mug and go to get his coffee maker. "I think I have some hot chocolate mixes, would you like some of that or coffee?"

"Hot chocolate please. Do you have marshmallows?" Alfred asked, leaning against the headrest. He blinked slowly and gazed back at his lover expectantly, minimal excitement in his eyes.

"It comes with marshmallows." Ivan poured him a cup of water and then poured in the hot chocolate. He set the mug in front of Alfred and picked up all his belongings to organize them, and make sure Alfred had space on the desk.

Alfred took the mug into his hands, softly blowing on the hot, dark liquid before taking a sip. It was watery, certainly, but warm. And that was what mattered to the boy at that moment. He smiled at Ivan, scooting over and patting his seat. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, babe. You've now officially been forgiven for treating me like a total ass earlier."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't mean to," Ivan snorted as he leaned in to kiss Alfred on the cheek. "I'm glad I'm forgiven," he teased as he gave Alfred a pinch and pulled a seat up to the desk where he started to work on his laptop. "Anything else, just say something."

Alfred pouted when Ivan pulled up his own seat, scrunching his nose and pinching the other's forearm. "You were supposed to sit in this chair and hold me, you ass. I retract my statement of forgiveness." He turned up his nose and rolled over, huffing.

"I have work to do. But I suppose that the grading can wait. Do you still want that holding?" Ivan scooted the chair over and held his arms out with a slight smile. "I can definitely make good on those expectations." He was trying his best not to make Alfred feel any worse."

Alfred bit his lip and nodded, moving over towards the Russian. He cuddled into his chest, sighing contentedly. "My head hurts. Kiss it better." He demanded, waiting for the attention.

Ivan did just that, peppering Alfred's temple with kisses, nuzzling into his hair and arms wrapping around him. "How long have you been feeling sick?" Ivan had an itch in the back of his skull, demanding he ask these questions.

"A few days now. Didn't you realize I was gone? I mean, I've been feeling a bit nauseous recently. Then the other day it just transformed into full-blown sickness." Alfred nodded, burying his head in the Russian's chest. He purred, enjoying the comforting warmth.

"Oh, I noticed… Trust me. I noticed." Ivan had been practically dying without Alfred's presence. Just one day without seeing him was bad enough. "Well, at least you made it to school today. Do you think you'll make it tomorrow?"

Alfred wiped his nose. "Yeah, I should be here tomorrow. I'm getting better by the day; slowly better, but better." He smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh good." Ivan smiled and nuzzled against him. There was one more question itching at the back of his head. "Ah… Feel free to tell me no, by all means. But…do you think this could have been because of New Years…?" They hadn't used a condom- and Alfred hadn't taken his pills that day. They had gone completely bareback, no protection of any sense. It worried Ivan, now that Alfred was displaying sickness.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Alfred snorted cynically. "You think I'm pregnant? Come on, Ivan, get real. I'm just feeling under the weather. It'll get better in no time. Chill."

"Alright, alright…" Ivan backed off, knowing that Alfred would know better than him what he was feeling in his body. "Sorry, I'm just worried. We didn't use a condom, and you were off the pill." He didn't want to get slapped with a responsibility he wasn't ready for.

"Yeah, well, don't worry so much about it, okay? I ain't pregnant." Alfred rolled his eyes, holding his arms out toward Ivan. He pulled his lover into his embrace, resting his forehead on his chest. He enjoyed the source of warmth.

"If you say so." Ivan smiled sheepishly and kissed Alfred on the temple. "If you ever are I'd like to know," he said jokingly, giving Alfred's sides a squeeze. "Ah…not that I want you to be." For a long, long time. He brushed a lock of hair behind his head and nodded to Alfred firmly.

"Yeah, it'd be odd for me to get pregnant now. And bad. Very bad." Alfred would probably be kicked out of the school, and Ivan would lose his teaching license. "But it'd be nice to have them one day, ya know? We'd have cute kids, I think."

"Ahhh…maybe." Ivan wasn't a young kid person. He didn't mind them, and he was around them just fine- but he didn't feel extremely comfortable. "That would be interesting, wouldn't it? I never imagined myself having children with anybody. Maybe someday down the line _having_ children, but…not really with anyone specific."

"Oh. Well. Now that you have me, you can imagine having them with someone specific." Alfred grinned, though his smile was strained.

"I suppose I do now." Ivan seemed nervous, sounded like it too. His smiled was just as tight as Alfred's was. "Ah…you don't want children…young, do you?" Ivan didn't like the idea of having children any time soon.

"Well, I'd want then relatively young. Maybe when I'm out if college. Why? Do you not want kids or something?" Alfred asked, at little put off

Ivan suddenly felt infinitely more uncomfortable. "I am not too keen on having children any time soon," he admitted, shrinking back a little. He'd had this conversation with his previous mate as well- and many people he'd dated before then as well."

Alfred cocked his head, giving him a strange look. "What? What do you mean? I mean, you're 37, Ivan. By the time I'm out of college, I'll be 26. How late are you planning on having kids?" He frowned, surprised by the answers he was getting. Wasn't Ivan a teacher? Alfred just assumed he'd like kids one day.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, the Russian cleared his throat and shrugged. "It is just not that…comfortable for me. I just assumed I would have kids when I was closer to…forty. Late forties." Ivan wanted to be stable and ready to have a child. He wasn't sure about the ready part quite yet.

"Oh. I'd always planned on having them right off the bat. I wanna graduate college and be all set up, you know? A mate, kids, a house...I don't want to be a homemaker, but having a family to come home to has always been an appeal to me." Alfred nodded, blushing and looking away.

"It's alright to want a family, Alfred," Ivan assured him, giving a nod. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to have children after school. Though I think you would find it better to wait until you're financially secure. But having a child first and then getting a job might be better, so you don't have to take time off."

"I dunno. It's not important yet, but...I don't know, I just thought you'd be more enthusiastic about children I guess." Alfred sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window. "Not that I want them _now_, obviously, but...it's definitely something I'm looking forward to having in the future."

"I am not too keen on the idea of having children. Yet." Ivan knew he wanted some down the line. Maybe. "I didn't mean to upset you. I am just…honestly afraid. I don't want to fuck my children up like my parents did me."

Alfred looked at him with confusion. "You're not fucked up, what're you talking about? You're one of the nicest guys I know. I think you'd make a _wonderful_ father. Seriously, you have the patience of a saint."

"There are many things that I haven't told you." Ivan chose not to delve into that. He didn't exactly want to bring it up anyway. "I don't want to raise my children how they raised me, I-" Ivan sucked in a deep breath. "I have to think about everything I do, when I teach. To make sure I don't settle into…old habits."

"Wait, what? Old habits?" Alfred was even more confused. He sat up in his seat, and instantly regretted it, feeling dizzy. He leaned back in his chair once more. "What old habits? What haven't you told me?"

Ivan flinched as he realized that Alfred was just going to demand more information from him. "I, ah… I mostly meant the way my parents raised me. You know…they say if you don't think about it, you'll raise your children just how they raised you? I meant that." Ivan turned his head away awkwardly, coughing nervously.

Alfred glared at him. "Bullshit. What old habits?" He tugged on Ivan's arm, yanking softly on his sleeve. "Come on, I'm your mate. I deserve to know these things. Really, what am I gonna do? I love you, sweetheart, you can trust me."

"I…was a problem child." Ivan cleared his throat again. "I did some things I'm not proud of. Nothing terribly prison worthy, by no means, but, ah… I'd rather not disclose details with you. Let me just say that I smoke and drank and did questionable things with questionable people. I was not the nicest of men."

Alfred was surprised, to say the least. He held Ivan's hand, biting his lip through it all. "Awh, baby. I wouldn't have ever suspected you were capable of doing some bad stuff. I always imagined you were the straight-A goody-two-shoes type of kid. What kinds of things did you even _do_?" Alfred asked, keeping a hold on Ivan the entire time.

"Ahh… Let me just say that I was a dick. I am trying to right myself, and I have been better for years, but I'm…afraid I could lapse around the people I love most." Ivan looked down at his hands and bit his lip as he played with the edge of his scarf.

"You've never lapsed around me before." Alfred mentioned, grabbing Ivan's hands again. He then moved his hands up to his mate's face, tilting his head up so they were seeing eye to eye. "I don't know what you did in your past...considering you're being so _secretive_ about it, but...I think you'd make an _excellent_ father. You've always treated me kindly, and I've never really caught you on a bad day. There's nobody else whom I think is more qualified to be my child's father than you."

Ivan was still uncomfortable. "I don't trust myself. Teenagers are one thing- but small children…" He didn't trust himself tenfold around small children. "I'm sorry I'm being secretive, but…but it's not something I want to talk about, or want you to know."

Alfred tugged on Ivan's tie, the one he had given him, and pulled him into a soft kiss. He sifted his fingers through the Russian's hair, trying to be comforting. "I'm sure you'd be _fine_, darling. You worry too much. I mean, it'd be _your_ kid. I doubt you could hurt that."

"Twenty years ago it was generally accepted that an Omega could _never_ hurt their child. Now we hear about it any time of the week. If an Omega can do that to their children, then an Alpha could do it easier. I still don't trust myself." Ivan would possibly never trust himself around small children- around his own children, if he ever had any.

Alfred deflated at that and sighed. He leaned back in his chair and kept his focus on the window, not saying anything. Ivan didn't appear to want children at all, the way he was talking. Alfred didn't know how to feel about that.

Ivan noticed how upset Alfred seemed to be once more, and scooped him into his arms to kiss him. "Alfred, don't be upset… I'm sorry, I'm just…not the type to have children. Not any time soon, anyway. I…can see myself with children, eventually. But not now."

"Well, I don't want children _now_ either. You were just acting like you _never_ wanted them. And I don't think we can...I don't think I'd be able to go my entire life without having a child. That's honestly a dealbreaker for me." Alfred bit his lip, eyes growing watery at that.

Ivan sucked in a deep breath as he heard that. He grasped Alfred's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Give me time. Someday. Not soon. But someday."

Alfred squeezed back, trying to hold back the tears. He sniffed once and rubbed his face. "Yeah, I don't want children for at least another 8 years or so anyway. That should be plenty of time, right? And I can probably wait a little after I get out of college. I'm not impatient, it can wait."

"I'm glad you can wait." Ivan kissed Alfred softly on the cheek, and then the lips. "Don't worry, Alfred, I do want children someday. But…" not now. Definitely not now. "I love you, alright? It's going to be fine."

Alfred nodded, resting his head on Ivan's shoulder. He pressed a small kiss to his collar. "I love you too, baby."

Alfred was squeezed once more and kissed again, softer this time. "I love you." He glanced at the clock and sighed. "But I think we should send you home."

Alfred also gazed at the clock for one long moment. "Ah, yeah. I still feel kinda shitty anyway. Seriously, my head and stomach are killing me. I need to sleep my sickness off."

Nodding, Ivan kissed him again and gave him a push. "Do you need a ride home, or is your brother going to pick you up?" He already knew that in his state, Alfred wasn't going to go to practice.

"Mattie should be here by now, but thanks for the offer." Alfred smiled weakly, kissing his mate's lips tenderly. "I don't know if I'll be here tomorrow or not yet, but I'll try. I don't like missing this much school. I can only imagine how much homework has been building up."

"I will help you with it, don't worry." Ivan kissed Alfred back and squeezed his hand. "Now you run off to your brother. Sleep lots and feel better tomorrow, alright?"

"I don't think I'll be running, but yeah, I'm going now." Alfred giggled, grabbing his things. "I'll be sure to do both of those things." He leaned down for one last kiss before heading towards the door. "Seeya tomorrow, Ivan. Love ya."


	20. Chapter 20

"God _dammit_!"

Alfred threw the white object across the bathroom and sank down onto the toilet seat, burying the palms on his hands into his eyes. He breathed heavily, seething as he sat there in disbelief. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_, fuck! Son of a- shit..." He choked on the last word, wiping his nose and tears began to stream down his face.

He was _pregnant_.

At least, that's what the pregnancy test had told him. Along with the 5 other ones he'd tried. How could this have happened? Well, obviously it must have been because of the New Year's Eve "party" he'd had with Ivan, but how could it have happened to _him_? How could he have been so careless? Alfred had noticed that he'd gone over a month without his heat. He'd grown suspicious and had reluctantly decided to take a pregnancy test, just in case. He'd never thought that he'd _a__ctually be pregnant_.

The pregnancy test had clattered to the ground, making a great big racket. More of a racket that it probably should have. It overturned the waste bin and echoed inside the bathroom. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Alfred…?" A timid voice called out to him. "Is something wrong? I heard you shouting."

Alfred cursed internally, wondering if he could scrounge up the ability to reply to his brother with a straight face. Voice wavering slightly, the twin responded, "Yeah, everything's fine. I just...just knocked over something is all. Don't worry about it." He wiped his eye, lying through his teeth. What would Ivan think? He'd be upset with the situation, certainly. Should he tell him? Of course, Ivan would have to know _eventually_, but when would be the best time? Conflicts swarmed around the boy's head, confusing him surely.

"Alfred? I can hear you crying." It was never hard to figure out when his brother was crying. "Open the door, tell me what's wrong!" The door rattled, doorknob jiggling as Matthew yanked and wiggled it from the other side.

Alfred picked up a box, one that had contained his pregnancy test, and threw it at the door. "Go away! Can't you give a guy some privacy. F-fuck."

There was silence. And then, "O-okay, well…come- come out when you're ready. I'll be here." Matthew sounded dejected, but he left Alfred alone and let him have his space.

Alfred instantly felt bad for yelling at his brother, but he needed his space. He...he had a _baby_ inside of him. A child. _Ivan's_ child. Ivan his _teacher_. Alfred began to hyperventilate for a few moments before calming himself down once more.

Fuck, what was he going to do?

There was complete silence all around the house. Besides Matthew, the house had been completely empty. Alfred had the entire space to himself if he so wished. But he didn't use the entire house- the bathroom was good enough. He stayed there for hours, contemplating his problems, and then when he went to bed, the only thing he could think of was Ivan.

The wait until Ivan's class was torturous. Gilbert kept groping him during lunch (and complained about Alfred's lack of enthusiasm), his other classes were long and dull...nothing seemed to take Alfred's mind off of his pregnancy and Ivan. It showed on his solemn face, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't feel happy. Not so soon after hearing such life-ruining news, that is. Alfred trudged into Ivan's classroom with a heavy heart, not making eye contact with mate. He'd decided not to tell Ivan the news yet; he'd just seek comfort and love from the Russian instead. Alfred needed it.

Ivan noticed his mate's lack of his usual spunk. He tried to be uplifting during class, smiling to Alfred and being a little more animated than usual. It was all just to see his mate smile.

And Alfred did smile at his lover's enthusiasm, albeit weakly. He wanted things to go pleasantly with Ivan after school; he wanted Ivan to cheer him up. Though Alfred wouldn't share the secret with Ivan just yet, he wanted to have fun and love his mate whole-heartedly today. Maybe even exchange some sexual favors.

With every weak smile, no matter how flimsy, Ivan got more and more enthusiastic. By the end of the period he was practically dancing at the front of the class. He looked to Alfred and gave a big grin. One of his students asked him why he was so happy- he had to think of an answer. "I enjoy this particular subject quite a lot." He glanced down at Alfred. "And I want you all to enjoy it too."

By the end of the class, Alfred was struggling to stifle giggles. Wow, Ivan knew how to cheer him up. Grinning widely at his mate as he said those words, Alfred gazed at Ivan with eyes of adoration. He was glad he had a mate who could affect him like this.

"That's the bell," Ivan said just as it rang, "Remember, read chapters eight and nine for Wednesday, I will be giving you a quick quiz to make sure you read it." He waved students out, and once they were all out, he closed the door and turned to Alfred with a smile. He came up and held out a hand for Alfred to take. "Mr. Jones, would you care to join me at the front?"

Alfred smirked as he took his lover's hand, "Why I'd be delighted to, Mr. Braginsky." He stood from his desk and met the teacher up at the front, grinning the whole time.

Ivan swept Alfred up in his arms and set him on his desk. "You seemed down today. Did I succeed in cheering you up?" He enjoyed using his natural charisma and influence to cheer others up, something good about being a class 1 Alpha. "I want to see you smile."

"Yes, very much so. Thank you, Ivan." Alfred smiled, leaning in for a kiss. "You were absolutely adorable today; you should teach like that more often."

Ivan smiled shyly, kissing back. "Well, I try not to be _too_ animated. I end up letting go more than I should and using my influence. Using a little something here and there along with charisma, maybe, but…"

"Ah, you used your influence huh? No wonder I'm so horny." Alfred smirked oddly, averting his gaze as he admitted it. "Seriously, we should fuck around today."

"Oh- I didn't mean to make you horny… Are you getting close to your heat?" Ivan had been tracking his heats the last few months, and this one seemed to be a little late. He didn't think much about it, just that Alfred must be stressed or not eating right.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alfred lied through his teeth, shrugging his shoulders. "Either way, you should _definitely_ take responsibility for it, if you catch my drift."

Smirking, Ivan leaned in to kiss Alfred, cranking up his influence. He wanted Alfred writhing and begging for him. He yanked Alfred's legs around his waist and pushed their foreheads together, noses brushing. Smirking, he licked his own lips, and then Alfred's. "Are you s-ure?" The word was drawn out, teasing.

"Depends. Can you suck my dick?" Alfred asked bluntly, grinning from ear to ear. "You haven't blown me in a while. It'd be fun." For him, anyway.

"Not a problem." Ivan spread Alfred's legs and tugged open his pants, hand sliding down to cup Alfred's crotch before gripping his shaft. "I can see you're already worked up." He leaned in to kiss Alfred's throat, inhaling deeply. He shuddered and went rigid, eyes flickering shut, and then open, and then shut again. What was that _smell_?

"I'm a teenage boy and you're groping my crotch; what do you expect?" Alfred chuckled lowly, pulling Ivan in closer. He laid a kiss to his lips.

"I shouldn't have expected much…" Ivan shuddered and licked his lips as he inhaled the scent further. "Are you….sure you're not in heat now?" But the scent wasn't of his heat, it was something different- something Ivan couldn't put his finger on.

"Positive, baby." Alfred responded shortly, commencing in making out with his mate as his cock was fondled. He cupped the sides of the Russian's face, entwining their tongues together. He soon enough pulled away, grinning deviously, "So. When're ya gonna put that mouth of yours to work?"

Ivan seemed to snap to attention as he heard that, like he had been in a trance. "Oh, ah…right, sorry." He smiled wide and dropped to his knees, stroking Alfred's cock as he licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss the very tip. It wasn't long before he was swallowing it down to the hilt, hands on Alfred's thighs.

Alfred groaned as he cock was swallowed, immediately sifting his fingers through the others hair. He groaned, massaging his lover's head as he was sucked, enjoying the pleasant sensation.

Ivan pulled off to kiss the tip before swallowing it again, bobbing his head and spreading Alfred's legs properly as he hooked them over his shoulders. He pulled off, licking his lips as he stroked Alfred idly. "You look gorgeous, from this angle. You know that?"

Alfred moaned and grinned, looking down at Ivan with eyes laden with lust. "You're gorgeous from any angle too, sweetheart. Mmmnnn, take it all in babe."

A bark of laughter left the Russian before he took Alfred in once more, engulfing his shaft in his mouth and taking him all the way down to the hilt. "Of course I do. Mmm…" His other words were muffled by the member in his his mouth, but they didn't seem to be too terribly important.

Alfred wrapped his legs around the Russian's shoulders, moaning as his cock was enveloped by Ivan's warm, talented mouth. He massaged his mate gratefully, his eyes slowly flickering shut as he kept his mouth agape. It all felt so blissful; he couldn't help but thrust his hips lightly into Ivan's awaiting mouth.

Ivan took the thrusts as gracefully as he could, without complaining once. His throat always got a little sore afterwards, but the noises and the look on Alfred's face… Everything was worth it, honestly. He could handle the minor discomfort. He enjoyed giving Alfred pleasure too much to stray from that.

Unable to control himself much longer, Alfred gripped Ivan's hair a little more firmly, struggling to refrain from fucking his mate's throat too hard. Moans and hisses and mewls spilled from Alfred's mouth, his breathing erratic and heavy. Finally, his spurted his essence into his mate, his actions slowing considerably after that.

Taking it all in stride, Ivan slowly pulled off with a pop after swallowing all his mate had to offer. Licking his lips, he came up to kiss Alfred throat and inhale that odd, alluring scent once more. "Oh, Alfred…" He was just as horny as his mate had been seconds ago.

Alfred pulled him off his throat, and kissed him directly on the lips, full and passionate, tasting himself as he did so. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, pulling him in close to his body. With a gentle sigh, he spoke softly, "Want me to do something for you, love?"

"Would you?" Ivan gasped out, cock hard as frozen diamonds in his pants- he needed to cum, and soon. "I need you," he whispered fervently, grinding just as feverishly.

Stroking his lover's hair, Alfred nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What would you like me to do? Suck it? Or would you rather fuck my ass? I took my pills." A lie, but it wouldn't do them any good regardless. Alfred was _pregnant_.

"I need- inside you." Ivan was resolved when he heard that Alfred had taken his pills. He kissed Alfred hard and pushed him down, nuzzling against him with a possessive growl.

Alfred nodded, turning around as he pulled his pants down. He leaned over the desk and pressed his chest against the wood, eagerly waiting to be fucked. "Let's do it doggy-style this time, alright?" He didn't think he'd be able to bear looking Ivan in the eye as he fucked him right this moment.

Ivan was put off by Alfred's demand of position, but he didn't fight it. While he wanted to look at Alfred's face, he wanted to sate his pleasure more. He ground against Alfred and yanked open his pants, cock rubbing against Alfred's ass as he slowly started to push in.

The young blond groaned, rocking back against his lover's cock eagerly. It'd been a while since they'd done it like _this_. Gripping a hold on the desk, Alfred sucked in a breath and moved against the other's hard member, wanting it inside him.

Ivan speared Alfred on his shaft, growling and gripping his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh around his thighs. He moaned and let his eyes clothes on their own, whining softly. "Alfred, hahhh…" Alfred's name fell from his lips more than once.

And Ivan's name fell from Alfred's lips just as many times, though in a much louder, rougher voice. He tried to keep his voice relatively low, but he couldn't help an occasional yelp. He used the desk for leverage as he rutted and thrust back on Ivan's dick, struggling to stifle his whines and whimpers.

Ivan didn't take long to cum, shuddering and gasping as he came within Alfred, spraying his insides with his semen. He gasped out a quick 'I love you' before he practically fell on top of Alfred, sighing softly and nuzzling up against him.

Alfred twisted slightly in order to see his lover's pleasured face, weaving his fingers into Ivan's thick, silver mane. He simply rested there for a moment, murmuring his own "I love you" as well.

Ivan sighed as he knotted inside of Alfred, not even bothering to pull out. He wanted to be inside of Alfred right then- he wanted to knot inside him and fill him up and keep him full like that until they fell asleep. He remembered they couldn't fall asleep like this.

Alfred groaned comfortably as he felt Ivan's cock swell within him. Ivan seemed to be knotting inside him a lot recently...which probably lead to the situation he was in now. Fuck, he still had to tell him...someday. Remaining silent, Alfred rested against the desk and breathed calmly, just focusing on the pleasant sensation of being so intimately connected to his lover.

Ivan awkwardly pulled Alfred up and backed around until they could sit in his chair, Alfred in his lap. "That was lovely." If not quick. He nuzzled his face into Alfred's face and breathed deep. "I love you," he whispered again, hand sliding to grasp Alfred's.

"I love you too." Alfred mumbled as he rested his head against Ivan's shoulder, smiling sweetly as he cupped his throat. His lover was looking incredibly handsome right then. There was a small silver lining in being pregnant: his baby would be Ivan's, and he would be just as beautiful as him.

Ivan smiled wide and kissed Alfred suddenly, closing the gap between them with a pulse of pleasant shivers. He took Alfred's hands in his own and kissed both of them. "I can't wait until you're out of school and I can properly show my love to you publicly. _They could be official._

Alfred smirked, kissing Ivan's cheek. "I can't wait until then too, baby. I wanna be able to tote you on my arm. Show everyone how sexy my mate is."

"I can't wait to do that with you either." Ivan kissed him softly and stretched out. "When my knotting goes down we should probably get ready to take you home. Do you feel better from last week?" Alfred had been just as sick then as he had been the week after winter break.

"Yeah, I feel great now. Thanks." Alfred smiled, giggling a little. "Really, I wouldn't have been fucking you just now if I really felt that shitty." He entwined their fingers together, softly rolling his hips down a little. The knotting always felt a bit strange, but it was a welcome feeling.

Ivan's knotting was already starting to go down, softening up within Alfred and slowly slipping out. He sighed deeply and nuzzled up against Alfred. "I'm glad. Have you been feeling any sicker lately?" He didn't like to think that Alfred was becoming sickly.

"Nah, baby, really. I'm fine. Don't worry about it; it was just a cold." Alfred continued to lie. They were white lies; it wouldn't matter too much. He sunk against his lover as he snuggled up against him, rubbing the side of his face against Ivan's chest. He was comfortable.

Ivan gladly hugged Alfred and wound him into his arms, practically blanketing him within his embrace. "Good. Do you think you had the flu that was going around?"

"Nah, nothing that severe I don't think. Well, maybe. I don't really know; I never went to see a doctor." _Thank god he hadn't_. Alfred didn't know what he'd do if he'd had to learn he was pregnant _with_ his parents. There'd be a lot of questioning and a lot of evasive answers. And yelling. Definitely yelling. It would not have been a pleasant night.

"Well, the point is you're better now." Ivan kissed Alfred on the temple and nuzzled against him. "When does your brother usually come? So that I can make sure not to waste our time together."

"He's probably here by now actually." Alfred sighed, staring at the clock. "I don't want to leave." He stretched and groaned, lifting his arms above his head as he did so. He rubbed his ass against Ivan's cock teasingly for a moment before hopping off, pulling up his pants. He gave Ivan a wicked grin.

Ivan gave one right back. "I don't want you to leave either, but you keep teasing me so I'm going to have to assume you want to stay forever." He jumped up right behind Alfred and snatched him up, pushing him onto his desk and kissing him before slowly letting him up.

Alfred landed on the desk with an "oof", but giggled, kissing back enthusiastically. "Hmm, that doesn't sound bad, really. I like that plan." Alfred chuckled, pulling Ivan down into one more kiss, fiddling with his tie. "Too bad I have to go home. What an inconvenience."

Ivan huffed and pulled Alfred up on his feet. "Then move along." He gave Alfred a swat on the behind and then pinched it. "I don't want you to be late and make your brother irritated. I'll see you tomorrow, hm?"

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow." Alfred nodded, wrapping his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling him into one more kiss. He then commenced to give a swat of his own to Ivan's ass. "I love you."

Ivan returned the phrase with a laugh as Alfred escaped him, watching him go from his desk. He was so happy to be mated to Alfred.

0-0

Alfred flopped onto his brother's bed, bouncing around on it as Matthew sat on his laptop, not even bothering to to look at him. Alfred huffed as he continued to make a ruckus, moving about on the mattress in a feeble attempt to gain his brother's attention. When he still didn't look at him, Alfred finally decided to crawl across the bed and get in Mattie's face, shutting his laptop in the process. He could be very childish when he wanted to be. "Come on, Mattie, stop doing stupid work and focus on me." He giggled, teasing his twin.

Matthew made a face and huffed, pushing his brother's hands away defiantly. "What do you want now, Al?" He didn't exactly see why he was supposed to pay attention to Alfred. "Kind of self centered."

"Pfft, is it really self-centered to want some attention from your best bro in the world every once in a while?" Alfred teased, flopping down beside him. "We're twins, we should talk more."

"Alright, alright, what do you want to talk about?" Matthew was unused to the attention Alfred was paying him. Even if Alfred begged for the focus to be on himself, he was still paying attention to him. Lately, unless their parents were fighting or they were in the car, they tended to go their separate ways.

"I dunno. How's it goin' with that one guy? Will? You two enhanced your relationship any yet?" Alfred gave him a look, smiling. He wanted to know about his brother's romantic life; he was being nosy, but whatever.

"Oh…I guess." Matthew flushed and shrugged, looking away. Well, Alfred told him about his relationship with Ivan, he could… "Me and him have…uh… Well, we…" They had made the big splash already, but he didn't know how to say it. It was awkward.

Alfred looked at him confusedly for a moment or so before his eyes lit of up with realization. A grin spread across his face, "You two did the dirty? Wow. And you didn't tell me?" Alfred hit him in the shoulder. "Dude, you're supposed to tell me these things."

"Well, it's awkward… But yeah, we have." Matthew nodded and shrugged, rubbing his arms nervously. "He's really nice, I really like him. I think we're going steady now." He thought so anyway. It was still a little weird, in their relationship.

"So he's your boyfriend?" Alfred asked, surprise all over his face. Positive surprise, of course. He was happy for his brother. "That's great! He's a good guy, I'm glad you found somebody worthy to be you boyfriend." Alfred's enthusiastic smile soon changed into a dirty smirk. "So. Tell me all about it. Who topped who?"

"Oh. Well, we both kind of did. We're both really…in the same spot, Beta wise. We figured that switching would be the best option. Besides, we've- we've only done it a couple times." Matthew was loosening up and becoming more comfortable with the conversation, but he was still a little timid.

"Oh, you guys switch? Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean, even _I've_ topped Ivan before. Once. He was such a pussy about it too." Alfred rolled his eyes at the memory of Ivan squirming under his touch. It had turned out alright, but...it had been awkward. "Everything was pleasant in the end; we both realized we're more comfortable being in our suited roles though."

"You topped Ivan?" Matthew had a look of disbelief on his face. "You…topped a class 1 Alpha?" Most Alphas wouldn't even let Omegas _ride _them let alone _top._ It was a power thing. All Alphas that Matthew had met were always about the power.

"Uh...yeah? Is that odd? I mean, I know it's a little weird, but..." Alfred rubbed his neck. "He seriously gave me shit for it, but he allowed it. I let him do some kinky bondage shit the week before, so I sorta guilted him into it. We both enjoyed ourselves, but I prefer bottoming. Very much so."

"Ew, TMI." Matthew covered his eyes and groaned at the mental image. "And yeah, it's really weird, Alfred. Like, that's a fetish thing that only people with fetishes do." And it was considered weird and odd and…not vanilla.

"Oh. Well, we both have the same basic equipment. I thought it was..well not _normal_, but regular enough? I dunno." Alfred shrugged, feeling somewhat embarrassed now. He felt the desire to apologize to Ivan for making him go through that.

"It's not that regular." Alfred's easy admittance was rather odd to Matthew. "It's like you have no shame, geez… You have to be careful what you say, Al." He didn't want Alfred to get laughed at or called a freak or a weirdo or something."

Alfred gave Matthew a look. "Dude, how many people do you think I blab about my sex life to?" He huffed and folded his arms, looking away. "I mean, shit, you and Will apparently have switched a lot. Most betas don't do that either." Most betas swung one way or another.

"Oh. Well, yeah, I guess." Matthew shrugged and glanced down at his lap. "Sorry, just…it's weird hearing about you having sex, okay? It's kind of gross." But Matthew was also intrigued at the same time.

Alfred sighed. "Sorry. It's just...I can't really talk to anyone else about it, you know? Considering he's my teacher and all...It has to be a secret."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I understand." It was still a little gross. "It's fine, but it's still weird. So spare me details, okay?"

Alfred got a wicked look in his eye at that as he spoke, "So, Ivan has like, a gigantic cock. 11 inches. I measured it myself. And he's really _really_ good at oral."

Matthew slapped his hands over his ears. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, this is weird, this is really weird. I don't want to know." That had been his teacher- his _favorite_ teacher, freshman year. He didn't want to hear these things!

Alfred snickered and pinched Matthew's side. "So, how big's Will?" Alfred wasn't quite as uncomfortable about these sorts of things.

"He's…uh, I don't know. A little above average I guess? We're both Alpha-ish Betas. So we're both…pretty good, I'd say." Betas' size always depended on which way they leaned. Sometimes it was frustrating, but Matthew didn't mind. He was closer to an Alpha than anything else.

"So can either of you get preg-well, I know you can't, but is he capable of becoming pregnant?" Alfred asked, cocking his head. Some betas could give birth, others couldn't. It depended upon which way they leaned.

Matthew shrugged again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Not sure. I don't know if he can, we're pretty even… And since I can't, well…" Matthew had always thought he'd settle down with a sweet Omega to have kids, honestly.

"Does it bother you?" Alfred asked, sensing the mood. "If he can't bear children, that is..."

"A little." Matthew decided to tell the truth. "I mean… I always kinda wanted kids, eventually. When I'm older." Matthew wanted to try and be good parents, as good as their parents had been to them.

"Yeah, I feel ya. Same." And now Alfred was pregnant. He sighed. He didn't want kids so soon, but...there was nothing he could do. He rubbed the back of his neck and decided to vocalize his worries, "Ivan doesn't seem to want kids. He says maybe in the future, but we discussed it the other day...he seemed really bothered by it."

"Really?" Matthew frowned and stared down at his lap. "I don't think that I'd be able to stay with someone who I know is bothered by the idea of having kids. Will says he wants kids eventually." They agreed greatly on that. They didn't say they would have kids with one another, but they both agreed that it was good to know they both wanted the same thing.

"I dunno. I mean...it is a dealbreaker for me. I want kids. But, I mean...he's just being insecure. He says he doesn't want kids because he's afraid he'll lapse back into some terrible shit he used to do as a teenager, but I don't really think he'd do that. He doesn't have enough confidence in himself. I mean, he's never hurt _me._ Ivan's the sweetest man I know."

"Really? He doesn't seem like the guy who used to be a bad kid." Matthew never thought that about his teachers- they were all so fresh, so clean cut, so…normal. "Well, he'll come around, right? I mean, you said that he didn't want any yet. That means he will eventually- he sees himself having some down the line, right?"

"I think so. Besides, it's not like I want kids until I'm out of college anyway." Alfred responded. Of course, he'd be having one in approximately 8 months, if his time of conception was accurate. Alfred mentally cursed himself.

"I think you'd both make good parents," Matthew commented, smiling to his brother. "Mr. Braginsky is a really good teacher, and you can be responsible when you need to be."

Alfred gave Matthew a weak smile and squeezed his hand, nodding. "Thanks Mattie. I appreciate it." He sat there for a second before he suddenly got up from the bed, stretching. "Whelp. I think I'm gonna go downstairs and grab something to eat. Gettin' hungry."

Matthew nodded and pushed his laptop off his lap and followed after his brother to the door. "I'll come too. Dad's gonna be home late tonight, I think… Pop said it would just be us when I helped him a little."

Alfred nodded and left the room, side by side with his brother.


	21. Chapter 21

Ivan and Alfred were sitting on the couch, hugging and kissing and cuddling comfortably as they let the television drone on in the background. It was their weekly date, Saturday night. And Ivan had a little bit of a surprise for his mate. "I bought you a present, for us to share. Do you want it now?"

Alfred curled up onto Ivan's body, smiling as he rubbing their noses together before giving his lover another kiss. He slid his hand up underneath the man's sweater in order to feel the skin beneath. With a chuckle, Alfred remarked, "A present? That's different. Of course I want it now."

Grinning, Ivan rolled away and ran to his kitchen, where he came back with a bottle of the champagne they'd had on New Years' Eve and two flute glasses. "I remember how you told me that you enjoyed the bottle, so I thought that I would buy us another." He sat down beside Alfred and smiled to him as he started to pop the cork.

Alfred's grin disappeared at that. He held his hand out, his expression wavering between nervousness and false joy. "Whoa whoa, wait a sec there, Ivan. I'm...um...I'm not in the mood for alcohol right now." He rubbed his neck anxiously. He was pregnant, and he hadn't told Ivan yet. He'd decided he wouldn't tell Ivan until it became crucial...that he'd try to give Ivan hints of his pregnancy beforehand in an effort to make the news less surprising. He wanted to ease him into the information, he'd decided. But now Ivan was offering him _champagne_, and he couldn't accept it. Though the thought that Ivan had bought it just for him warmed his heart.

"What? Why not? You said that you really liked this one." Ivan was a little put off. Alfred was _always_ in the mood for their usual glasses of champagne. "It's not going to be like New Years' again, I promise. I only wanted to have one glass with you." He wanted to see Alfred smile like he had on New Years' Eve.

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time, but I'm really just not in the mood for drinking right now, okay?" Alfred sounded a little more defensive than he probably should have. He smiled weakly, before adding, "But thanks for the thought, baby. I appreciate the gift. You can start drinking some, if you like. I don't mind you popping the bottle for yourself."

Ivan sighed and shook his head. "It's not any fun if I can't share it with you." He wasn't much of a champagne kind of guy. He only bought it for Alfred. "I'll just put it in the fridge, then…" He got up, looking rather disappointed, and placed the champagne in the kitchen before returning to Alfred's side.

Alfred frowned at the look of disappointment on Ivan's face, wanting to amend it. He rubbed his lover's shoulder, smiling softly at him, "Hey, I'm sorry...I know you probably put a lot of thought into the gift...and money. I appreciate it, I really do."

It hadn't been the rejection of his gift, it had been how _adamant_ and defensive Alfred had been. "Why did you suddenly seem so…hostile to me when I pushed?" He knew that Alfred was probably just not in the mood, but it was unusual. Ivan didn't like when things got unusual.

Alfred became nervous again. His smile cracked and his voice wavered, "W-what do you mean?"

"Ah…well, you got defensive. I just didn't think you would react like that. I'm wondering why." Ivan could sense something…amiss here. Something was off- something Alfred wasn't telling him. "Is something wrong?"

Anxiety pooled in Alfred's gut. He couldn't keep lying to Ivan like this. Maybe he should just tell him? Ivan _was_ the father afterall; he deserved to know. Taking in a deep breath, Alfred murmured, "You have to promise me to stay calm..."

A stone settled in Ivan's gut. Something was wrong. Something was very, very, _very_ wrong. "Something is wrong-" He voiced these thoughts, "What is wrong? Tell me. Are you breaking up with me?" Ivan would cry if Alfred did. "What have I done wrong? Was it the champagne?"

"What? N-no, Ivan, baby, it's nothing like that." Alfred stared at him, wide-eyed, reaching out to grasp his hand and squeeze it tight. "No it's..well...I..." He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment as he breathed, "I'm p-pregnant."

Ivan was silent, and still. Very still. When he finally did move, he took a breath first. He hadn't even been breathing. "Y-you're- I- we're- you're… Th-the… New Year…" He wasn't making any sense, just blathering on one or two words of a sentence before moving onto a new one.

Ivan's freak out resulted in Alfred's own folly. Unable to bear that look in Ivan's eyes, that look of _fear_...Alfred wasn't selfish. He _knew_ what this baby would do to Ivan's career. It'd be over. Kaput. Done with. There was only one way to protect Ivan's reputation, and Alfred knew it would end badly. Regardless..."It's not yours!" He blurted out the dangerous lie.

Ivan went still again, staring at Alfred with unblinking eyes, lips parted slightly in his disbelief. He got to his feet and backed away. He shook his head, as if he were unable to say anything, and turned away, shoulders shaking as he gripped the table beside him for support. He was weak at the knees.

Alfred didn't dare move. Not yet. He went as still and rigid as ever, staring down at Ivan's carpeted floors. His eyes were blank, but began to water nonetheless. He could sense that something very bad was going to happen. What other sort of thing could come out of such information? Trying to amend it, he whispered, "L-look, sweetie..."

Ivan whipped around and struck Alfred across the cheek. "It's _his_ child, isn't it?" He meant Gilbert of course. Who else could it be? "You lied to me. You said that you would only-" Ivan sucked in a deep breath and turned away once more. "…Get out."

Alfred yelped at the slap, eyes widened as he gripped the side of his face, his hair tousled from the force. He had _not_ been expecting that. Not listening to the man's demand, he continued to try to fix it, "L-look, i-it was just a one night thing! I mean..." It was a lie. All lies. He'd never fucked anyone other than Ivan; however, he needed Ivan to think the baby wasn't his. He needed to disprove that the baby belonged to Ivan...for his sake.

"I said get out!" Ivan shouted as he whipped around once more, looming over Alfred. He was using his influence, but not in a way before. This was to make him look bigger; scarier. "Get out and never come back! I should have known better… I was a fool to let you 'cover' our relationship with that boy. It was just an excuse for you to be a whore."

"B-but I love you." Alfred squeaked, tears threatening to fall over. He shook violently in his seat on the couch, terrified by the way Ivan was reacting. He should have expected it, of course, but deep down...deep down Alfred had hoped Ivan would have supported him anyway. That he'd be _understanding_ and help him cope with the pregnancy. "I love _you_, I-Ivan. N-nobody else."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have been whoring yourself around." Ivan took his steps back, and went for the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and popped it open. "I told you to leave. And I don't want to ever see you on my doorstep again."

Alfred stood from his seat, but he didn't head towards the door. He timidly strode towards Ivan, reaching his hand out cautiously. "Sweetheart, I-I'm sorry. Don't you think y-you're overreacting? We can get _through _this..." He was still crying, tears streaming down his face.

Ivan swatted the hand away without a second thought. "Either you get rid of his child, or you leave and take a hint when a relationship is over. That is the only way anything at all will be salvaged here. But rest assured I'm never going to touch you again." Ivan wanted nothing to do with Alfred then, and that was clear. "Get out. I'm tired of telling you."

The boy wiped his eyes, glaring at the other with hurt, painful eyes. He stood there in silence for a few moments more, merely sniffling and weeping and trembling before he swiftly turned on his feet, finally heading towards the door. He stopped right before he put a foot through the doorway in order to call back to Ivan, "You know, you should be grateful that it isn't yours. You didn't want kids to begin with, remember?" Alfred knew he had no right to be angry; he'd caused this breakup, but he couldn't help but feel _bitter_ about Ivan's ease to just throw him away like this.

"Get out of my fucking house!" Ivan threw the vodka bottle at Alfred. It crashed against the wall. He was running towards Alfred, and promptly gave him a shove on the shoulder. "Get out and never come back! And try and transfer from my class while you're at it." With those words, he slammed the door in Alfred's face.

"Yeah, and I take it back! You'd be a _horrible_ father, you unsympathetic piece of shit!" Alfred screamed at him through the door before he broke down and cried. He trudged down the oh-so-familiar steps of the apartment building, bawling all the way. He didn't know what he'd do for the night; he couldn't return home like this, not in this state. Covering his face he stomped down the steps until he got to the bottom floor where he slumped up against the wall, doubling over and crying. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else.

Ivan was shaking from the ordeal, a few tears escaping him. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and promptly emptied it out in the sink, then got himself another bottle of vodka to sate his anger and regret and all the sorrow he had left in him.

* * *

Monday came around too quickly. Alfred had spent the rest of his weekend locked inside his room, crying his heart out over the situation. After he'd calmed himself down enough to be presentable, he'd called Mattie to come pick him up in the middle of the night. He'd told his brother they'd broken up, but he didn't leak specifics. Just that it'd been heart-wrenching and horrible...and Ivan had slapped him. And thrown a vodka bottle at him. The retelling of the story was very much biased to Alfred's favor, but he didn't care. He was upset and _angry_ with Ivan. Sure, he'd known he was setting himself up for disaster with that move, but he hadn't thought that Ivan would have been _that_ unsympathetic towards his case. After all they'd been through, he just kicked him to the curb without a second thought. Although Alfred was angry, he did want reconciliation. He wanted to set things right with Ivan. Maybe if he just gave the man some time and space, they could come back together and talk things through? Alfred hoped so.

Alfred's hopes were ill placed. The moment Alfred came into his sixth period class, the room went frigidly cold. It was Ivan's doing, of course. The mood of a class 1 Alpha could drastically affect everyone in the room. With Ivan in an awful mood, just from seeing Alfred, everyone else was either squirming in discomfort or soon becoming just as sour and bitter.

Alfred could feel the effects too, but to a much lesser extent. Due to his status as a class 1 Omega, the boy was able to resist much of Ivan's influence. However, the mood Ivan was in did concern him. He'd never seen the man like this before. Walking quickly, Alfred took a seat just as the bell rang, hurrying to unpack his belongings. He mentally cursed himself when he realized that he'd forgotten to complete his homework in the midst of things.

Ivan called for homework as the first thing, not even sparing Alfred a glance. When Alfred didn't hand in the paper, he glared at him. "Nothing to give, Mr. Jones? That's alright, don't bother. It won't be worth anything anyway." _'Like you.'_ Ivan didn't say it out loud, but it was clear in the atmosphere, it wanted to be said. It would be communicated somehow.

Alfred caught the implication of Ivan's words and went still, swallowing thickly. However, he didn't say anything. Not a word. He did have to bite his lip to keep from crying again though. He never expected anything like this.

Class went on as expected- Ivan snapped at everyone, his bad mood shining through. It wasn't just Alfred who ended up scorned, though he did receive the brunt of it. Ivan was right when he said he had been afraid to lapse into 'old habits' of his younger years.

Alfred tried to be the good student and pay attention during class, but it was becoming increasingly hard. Not with the sneers and glares Ivan shot his way every few minutes, not with the fact that the man he'd loved, the man he'd once called his _mate_ hated his guts. It was becoming unbearable for Alfred.

"Does anyone know what the trial represents?" Ivan asked as he pointed up to his powerpoint. "This part is important, I'm looking for a specific answer. he canvased the classed, frowning as he saw that no one had their hand up. "Come on, I'm waiting."

Alfred timidly raised his hand, smiling weakly. If nobody else would answer the question, then he supposed he could. Maybe Ivan would be impressed by his knowledge or something. Wishful thinking.

A deep sigh left the teacher. "Mr. Jones." It took a while for Mr. Braginsky to actually call out his name. But he finally did it.

"The trials represent the oppression of African Americans and the effect false accusations based on racism can have, sir." Alfred grinned slightly, satisfied with his answer. He hoped his good attitude would heighten the spirits in the room.

There was silence, and finally, "That's correct, Mr. Jones. I'm glad you could actually answer this. But of course, you'd know all about 'oppression,' wouldn't you?" The words bit into the frigid air- Ivan meant it to be cold; it was a low blow. It wasn't that Ivan didn't have ammunition, he had plenty of it. But he wanted to hit Alfred in all the sore spots.

Alfred was lost for words for a moment. He couldn't believe that Ivan would say something _like that_ to him. He began to tremble slightly in his seat, his smiling face wiped clean off his face. In a small voice, he croaked out, "What exactly is t-that supposed to mean, sir?"

Ivan didn't even bother with a response for a moment. He glared at all the students who looked quizzical. Many students looked concerned. Their teacher had never acted like this before. "I'm just saying that as an Omega you're much more prone to what you might call oppression." What he _might_ call oppression.

"_Might_ call oppression?" Alfred asked, becoming angry with this. Oh, he and Ivan were going to have one _hell_ of a talk after school, guaranteed. He could understand if Ivan wanted to breakup over this...he could understand if it made Ivan _angry_. But there was a fucking line, and he had just crossed it. Did this really upset Ivan to the point where he was _stomping_ all over his own personal beliefs?

"We can talk about this later, Mr. Jones, but right now I have to teach." Ivan went on with his lesson, promptly ignoring any hand that Alfred had to raise later on. Right before the bell was about to ring, he called Alfred out, "Mr. Jones, see me to talk about your grades. We need to get you some help." He said it out loud for everyone to hear.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Braginsky, but I'm pretty sure I have an A in this class." Alfred grit his teeth as he shouted that back, just as loudly. He flushed as all the eyes inevitably landed on him at Ivan's profession of his supposed poor performance in the class.

"You're missing several homework assignments." Alfred had never made up any assignments he'd missed just because Ivan had waved them off as nothing, told him it was fine. Well, they were coming back, now. It didn't lower Alfred's grade significantly- a lot of the grade was just participation. But it still brought him down to a solid B. "See me in a moment."

A slick, uneasy feeling went through Alfred's body at that. Ivan had specifically told him not to worry about those homework grades...since he'd been sick or had had some trouble at home. Was he really going to bring those back? Was he really going to stoop that low? Eventually the bell rang, and all of the students scurried out of the classroom, not wanting to spend another minute with their teacher. Only Alfred remained.

Mr. Braginsky looked up from his computer. "Well, are you going to leave?" He had no intention of actually talking to Alfred about his grades. "You have to get home, don't you?" He wanted Alfred out of his classroom and out of his face.

"You told me to stay after to talk about my grades, just a minute ago..." Alfred was confused. He walked up to Ivan's desk, standing there expectantly.

"You have a B. Make up the homework you missed and you'll be fine. I recommend you switch out of this class. Mr. Zwingli teaches just as well as I do. You can leave now." Ivan didn't want Alfred there, and he was making that quite apparent.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Alfred asked suddenly, his anger from before showing itself once more. He crossed his arms as he glared at Ivan. "You're being ridiculous. It was a _one night stand_. It...it was dumb of me, and I've apologized. I'm really _really_ sorry about it, alright? But...but I _l__ove_ you and I don't...don't want it to be like this."

"You should have thought about that before sleeping with him." There was bitter contempt in Ivan's voice, breeding further cold in the room. "Because apparently you were off your pills a little longer than just a day, when we forgot a condom. I actually thought it was mine." He finally graced Alfred with his gaze. "Well I'm glad it's not." He slammed his computer shut and unplugged it. "I have to go to the library, go home."

"You don't seem glad." Alfred mumbled, not moving yet. He looked deflated and dejected; he crossed his arms for a moment due to the cold draft in the room. "What would you have thought if it were yours?"

Ivan stopped, looking back over his shoulder. "Then I would have tried to support you. I wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't leave you. But it's not mine. So it doesn't matter. Go home." Ivan didn't stick around, he just left and slammed the door in his wake. It would lock once Alfred closed it behind him.

Alfred remained in the classroom for a couple more seconds, sighing discontentedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He leaned against Ivan's desk for a moment and contemplated whether or not he'd really made the best choice when he'd lied to the man.


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan's behaviour had gone downhill, since the very first day. Every day in class with Alfred he was either bitter or angry, or just flat out ignoring him. The ignoring part was possibly the most mature time. Whenever he was feeling particularly bitter, he would lash out at his class- Alfred in particular. There were a lot of rumors going around about how something had happened in Ivan's personal life. They'd be right, of course. But no one could put their finger on what, exactly.

A lot of those rumors had to deal with Alfred though; everyone knew that the boy used to stay after school for tutoring with Ivan. And now Ivan was verbally attacking him in class; obviously something must have gone wrong. Alfred just took the abuse in stride; he'd grown used to it at this point. The first couple of days had been filled with watery eyes and used tissues, but now that a week had passed...Alfred had come to accept it. Almost. He still desperately wanted his mate back, but with every day that hope was becoming less and less probable. Alfred had been waiting for a day when Ivan at least wouldn't seem so bitter and angry towards him so that they could talk reasonably...but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. So instead Alfred just kept his head low and didn't speak much, deciding that it was best that way. He really thought Ivan would've been more mature about this. He'd been so mature about _everything_ when they were in a relationship: he'd been so formal and wouldn't budge on his teaching policy for him. But now, that maturity seemed to have deteriorated with their break up. It was angering, honestly.

Ivan never seemed to even care how he had flip-flopped with his policies. All that mattered, it seemed, was that he was hurt and the source of that hurt had to pay for it. And since he couldn't just go beat up some student who wasn't even in his class, he just took it out on Alfred. Verbal abuse was quite harmful, in the end. But he didn't really care, obviously. He was hurt, and he wanted someone to pay. "I want you all to find a partner and start your discussions. Discuss the imagery and meaning behind it. Go."

There was an odd number of students in the class, and everyone avoided Alfred. Having no partner to work with, Alfred stood there awkwardly, looking helplessly about the room. Normally he'd ask the teacher what to do, but he didn't really want to ask for assistance from Ivan right then.

Ivan noticed Alfred standing alone and, motioned for him to join another group. "Group of three. Shouldn't be to hard for you, considering your tendencies." He left it at that, allowing people to take what they wanted from the words.

"Pray tell, what tendencies are you referring to, Mr. Braginsky?" Alfred grit through his teeth, glaring at the man. "And let me remind you that you are a _teacher_ and should thereby retain an air of _professionalism,_ something you seem to be very much lacking recently."

"Watch your tone, Mr. Jones. I don't need students getting uppity in my classroom." Ivan didn't give Alfred an answer to his question, just ignoring it in favour of instead going back to his desk and watching them all. He just kept glaring at Alfred, making sure he didn't do anything that wasn't approved.

Alfred rolled his eyes and mumbled a "whatever" before he calmly took a seat beside another student. He tried to focus on the material presented instead of Ivan.

Mr. Braginsky leaned back, keeping an eye on all the groups- specifically Alfred's. The other two Alphas weren't much paying attention to him, despite the input he was giving. Ivan didn't bother correcting them. In his own mind, he thought Alfred deserved it.

Eventually the discussion ended, Alfred looking a bit disgruntled. His group had flat out ignored him, even though his analysis was rather advanced compared to theirs. It was aggravating. Ivan's negative attitude towards him was rubbing off on the other students as well. They were all a bit more hostile towards him than normal, Alfred had noticed.

Ivan's influence could be thanked for that. His heightened hostility turned into fodder for the younger masses to grab ahold of use with what they wished. A class 1 Alpha's influence was a dangerous thing to have floating around in the air. It influenced a lot of mob mentality.

Alfred returned to his seat and sat there for the moment, waiting for Ivan to begin teaching once more. He pulled out his notes and stared up at the man with his blue eyes expectantly.

Ivan was working on trying to just not pay attention to Alfred, picking up his lesson once everyone had achieved what he had ordered of them. He didn't pay Alfred any other special attention, even for insults.

Eventually class ended, and everyone left the room as usual. Alfred sucked in a breath and shut his eyes tight for a moment. He was going to try to reach out to Ivan one last time. He knew it was a long shot, but...he had to _try._ If this didn't work...he was done. He wouldn't chase after the Russian anymore. They'd be over. The thought made Alfred's heart cringe a little, but he pushed through it. He grabbed his belongings and approached the man's desk, smiling half-heartedly. "Hey, Ivan, um...can we talk?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Ivan sneered as he looked up from his computer. He didn't want to talk to Alfred, all he wanted to do was do his work without having to see what he had thought was the best thing he'd ever had waltzing through the door, carrying someone _else's _child.

"Because we should talk. I mean...you're overreacting to this, Ivan. I know the situation's shitty, but...but I don't want Gilbert. I don't want him nor do I love him. I mean...don't you miss me? Don't you even care that you're hurting me like this?" Alfred pleaded, looking for some sort of sympathy from the man. "I still want this with you Ivan, despite how horribly you've been acting recently. I'll dump him, okay? No more cover ups. Please?"

"I don't care if you're dumping him _now_, you betrayed my trust and I won't forgive you. I _trusted_ you. And that trust was misplaced, obviously. Shouldn't you be telling him about his child?" Ivan sneered as he stoked and picked up his laptop. "I have things to do. I'm going to the library."

"Ivan, please. It was just a one-night thing, and it wasn't even because of love or anything. He was just...pressuring me and..." Alfred swallowed thickly. Why was he even lying like this? "Don't you even miss me? Miss _us_?"

"Of course I do. But I can't be with someone who would cheat on me at all. It should be something I shouldn't even have to _worry_ about you doing that to me. I'm not going to even dare trying to be with a _child_ who can't do that for me." Ivan closed his computer, steaming. "Dump him I you want, but it's still his child. It's still not my responsibility, and neither are you."

Every word was a stab to the heart. Alfred grabbed a hold of Ivan's shoulder, his bottom lip trembling as if he were about to cry. "P-please...just one more chance? I cannot e-express how remorseful I am about all of this. Please?"

"Your remorse doesn't change what you did and what the consequences are. Take care of your problem, dump him, so whatever you want. But you're not my mate and you're no even on my level anymore. Go home." Ivan wasn't trying to play this game anymore. He wanted it to be over and done with.

It was then that tears began to stream down Alfred's cheeks, his face quivering. He wiped his eyes as he bit his lip, nodding. When he worked up the ability to speak, he muttered, "I-if that's the way you want it to be, then f-fine. Just know that you were the b-best thing to ever happen to me...and that I loved you dearly until the end. I won't chase after you anymore."

Ivan didn't even say anything. He just slammed he door behind him and left Alfred alone. He didn't want to hear Alfred's claims. Ivan was trying not the think about Alfred. He just went to the library to do his work. It upset him to think that Alfred was with someone else. He had told him he wouldn't do anything with him, told him he wouldn't betray him. He couldn't even think about it without seeing red. He had had his cry; he'd had his time being sad and regretful. He was just red and angry and disgusted. And he would stay that way for a long time.

Alfred bit his tongue and shut his eyes to refrain from sobbing. He wasn't going to cry over such a cold bastard. He wiped his face and recomposed himself, walking out the door as well. If Ivan thought he had something with Gilbert, then fine. He would fucking have something with Gilbert.

* * *

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Alfred asked as he flopped onto Gilbert's mattress, sighing deeply. They'd just come back from practice, and Alfred was in the mood for some...sexual activity. He hadn't touched the albino in weeks, and he hadn't fucked anyone period for a while due to his breakup with Ivan. Needless to say, he was rather horny.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you want to do?" Gilbert crawled into the bed and flopped beside him as he stretched out. "I've got something in mind. Unless you don't want to, uh, but..." H smiled wide to Alfred, wondering if he would want to. He wanted bad to go all the way with Alfred, but he knew that he was rather hesitant about that.

Alfred smirked back at the other, scooting over to curl up with his boyfriend. He understood the implication, but responded coyly nonetheless, "Hmm, I don't know...what do you have in mind?" He stroked Gilbert's arm, hiking a leg over the boy's hip. He needed someone else inside him, someone besides _Ivan_. He was going to get over Ivan one way or another, and Gilbert was going to help him out with it. He didn't need the Russian; he had a boyfriend. One that was emotionally stable _and _his age. Alfred repeatedly told himself these things, trying to convince himself of the words. Ivan had been damn lucky to have someone like him on his sleeve, and he'd thrown him away without a second thought. Well, his fucking loss.

Gilbert smiled and leaned into Alfred's body, arms pulling Alfred in closer and tighter. "You know... We've been dating for a while so maybe we should..." Gilbert was unsure if Alfred would want to move forward but he wanted to consummate their relationship. He wanted to take the first step. "I want to go all the way."

Alfred smiled, grasping ahold of the front of Gilbert's shirt. He pulled him into a single, soft kiss, nuzzling the other. He murmured against his lips, "You know, I was thinking the same thing." He grinned and ground their hips together for emphasis.

"Whoa, really?" Gilbert perked up and grinned as he heard that. "You mean...I can actually fuck you? You'll let me?" This was exciting for him. This meant that they were going to finally have something that joined them as a couple, they were going to experience eah other for the first time.

Alfred nodded his head, smiling. "Mhm...I want you to fuck me, Gil." He'd never thought those words would come out of his mouth. He chuckled, "Man, and to think I absolutely hated your guts when we first met."

"That's sort of my charm." Gilbert grinned as he pushed their bodies together and started to kiss up his neck. He cupped his face and brushed their noses together briefly. "This is going to be awesome."

Alfred moaned as he neck was kissed, opting to lay his own pecks and kisses on Gilbert's face. "Hmm, I agree. Very awesome." He smirked and pushed his boyfriend down, crawling on top of him. "What position?" He purred seductively.

"You mean we can do more than just missionary?" Gilbert knew that Alfred wasn't a virgin, but he didn't think that they would be doing anything other than missionary.

"Yup. Whichever you prefer." Alfred grinned, fiddling with the hem on the other's pants. He unleashed the albino's cock, rubbing it sensually. It was nowhere near the size of Ivan's, but Alfred figured it would do.

Gilbert groaned as he was touched, not knowing that Alfred would be so forward. "Doggy? It would be really cool. I kind of want to look down at you."

"Alright." Alfred was all smiles, kissing the other as he stroked his cock, continuing to remove their garments. He attacked Gilbert's pants, sliding them down all of the way until they were gathered around his ankles. He then commenced in pulling off his shirt before moving to take off his own clothes. As he yanked off his tshirt, Alfred asked, "Are your parents home right now?"

"Nah, they're gone. Bro's home though," Gilbert murmured as he tugged Alfred's clothes off in response of Alfred yanking at his. "This will be great… I mean, first time together? Neither of us are virgins, so it's cool, no baggage or anything. This is gonna be awesome."

"It's a shame your brother's home." Alfred purred, crawling into Gilbert's lap once they were both naked. "Because I'm a _screamer_." He grinned, feeling up the other. His hormones ran rampant as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, dragging his fingers across his chest.

Gilbert didn't let Alfred stay on top for long, rolling them over and pushing him down, legs around his hips and they ground together. "You can scream all you want, he'll leave us alone," Gilbert snickered as he necked up Alfred's throat and ravished him, being rather rough.

Alfred groaned at the roughness, but encouraged it. He thrust up into Gilbert, grinding their groins flush together, moaning at the heat and friction. He wrapped his legs around the albino's midsection in order to intensify the grinding as he began to press his own kisses to his lover's jawline.

Gilbert was more than happy for the encouraging. He groped at Alfred, kissing him hard and biting at his throat with every chance he got. "God, this is gonna be fucking awesome. Been waiting for this forever." He wanted badly to fuck Alfred, and finally he was getting his chance to shine.

"I appreciate your patience." Alfred breathed, threading his hands into Gilbert's hair. He let out a moan at a particularly harsh bite, "O-oh, Gil! I think I'm ready for you to..ngh..fuck me now." Alfred bit the corner of the albino's jaw, suckling on that spot for a few moments.

"Really? Like, no prep or anything?" Gilbert had expected a lot of foreplay, but it seemed like they were moving beyond that. Most Omegas he'd been with had enjoyed it. Maybe Alfred was just in the mood to move quick. He kissed down Alfred's neck and then pecked his lips before he gave him a push. "Roll over." He was reaching to his bedside table for lotion.

"W-well, we can certainly do some other shit if you want." Alfred flushed with embarrassment. "I mean, I don't mind. Did you want me to suck you first or something?" He hadn't thought Gilbert would have been one for foreplay. He just seemed like the type to go straight for the goal.

"Hunh? Well, nah, if you don't want to, we can get right to it. Just figured you would want to. I'm cool with whatever you want." He shrugged and started to spread lotion over his cock. "Do you need any prep or something? I mean, I'm not huge or nothing, but I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"N-no, we can do foreplay if you want. This is supposed to be a mutual act. The decisions shouldn't rest with me." Alfred gave Gilbert a weak smile. "Don't be so modest."

"Well, no, I just said it was fine if you don't want it." Gilbert shrugged and gripped himself and placed a hand at Alfred's hip. "Seriously, I will if you want to, but I don't really care myself." Gilbert was, just as Alfred thought, a get up and go for it kind of guy. "I just assumed you would want to."

"Well, you've already lubed yourself up. I don't really want to taste soapy lotion, so let' just get to it." Alfred nodded, finally rolling over. He propped his ass up in the air for Gilbert's access. "I don't care if you prep me or not. My natural lubricant should be fine, but you can if it makes you comfortable."

Gilbert shrugged and awkwardly pushed against Alfred's ass, slowly beginning to sink in. "Wow…" He was _inside_ Alfred. He pushed all the way into the hilt, as far as he could get. Which wasn't even a fraction of how deep Ivan had used to get.

Alfred moaned softly as he was entered, thrusting back on Gilbert's cock. He made a noise in the back of his throat when it seemed that the other was all of the way inside him. Oh god, he hoped that wasn't _all_ of him. Giving off a nervous laugh, Alfred muttered, "K-keep going, Gil. I can take it."

"Uh…" Gilbert flushed anxiously. "I can't really go deeper. I could try." He spread Alfred's ass and angled his hips down, trying to get a higher angle to see if he could use gravity to push _more_ of himself inside. He couldn't.

Fuck. Gilbert wasn't even _close_ to striking his sweet spot. Alfred kept himself from releasing a sigh, and instead chose to call back, "Well then...move. Come on, baby, fuck me." He hoped Gilbert's stamina hadn't improved recently.

Gilbert liked to think it had. He didn't cum right away, that was a good sign. He was moving, sliding in and out. "Ahh…t-tell me where to hit," he demanded, breathing hard as he started to angle his hips either way, trying to brush that bundle of nerves, trying to make Alfred feel just as good as he did. There was a tingling in his stomach and his loins, his head clouded, trying to make sense of what was happening- it didn't…feel right.

"Deeper." Alfred simply said, not sounding like he was particularly enjoying himself. It essentially felt like he had something shoved up his ass...and it was moving. It wasn't an _unpleasant_ feeling, but he certainly wasn't gaining any true pleasure from the action. It just felt repetitive and dull. Nothing that would get him to orgasm. Regardless, he tried to please his lover, rutting back on the albino's cock. He squeezed his rear muscles in order to contract them around Gil's member, hoping it would help.

Gilbert felt good, but he couldn't help but feel that it was…missing something. He couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. "Sh-shit…" Alfred was so tight, so warm, so hot… But it didn't feel right for him. It was _too_ much so. Alfred was completely overwhelming him, making it so he was unable to focus on returning the pleasure. Not a good thing.

Meanwhile Alfred was feeling almost exactly the opposite. Instead of being overrun with pleasure, he just felt bored. Maybe this was why classes didn't normally intermarry. Alfred now saw why Ivan had broken up with his ex. His...other ex. Dammit the sex wasn't even good enough to distract him from his thoughts. He hoped Gilbert would cum soon.

It didn't take him long. He was far too overwhelmed. Gilbert ended up coming within minutes, pulling out and letting it slid over Alfred's thighs. "Shit…" He…wasn't sure if he particularly enjoyed that.

Alfred just flopped over once Gil came, his cock going soft. He hadn't been able to experience an orgasm, but..he didn't particularly care about that. Scooting over to curl up with his panting boyfriend, he rubbed his hand across the other's bare chest, mumbling, "So, how'd you like that?"

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "Well…" He awkwardly shied away from the hand touching him. "It was…interesting. I guess. I don't think that…" He didn't want to do it again. Alfred had overwhelmed him, something that had never happened before.

"You didn't." Alfred's mouth tightened as he retrieved his hands. He rolled over for after a moment of silence and laughed breathily. "I didn't either. Not once did you strike my sweet spot. I guess this is why classes tend to fuck people in their own class, yeah?"

"Yeah…sorry 'bout that. Hey, I don't think that I actually…know what class you are," Gilbert commented, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I told you that I'm a class 3, but what are you?"

Alfred tensed up. Well, he could tell him. He trusted him enough. "Promise you won't tell anyone. I'm...a class 1." He flushed, looking rather awkward right then. "Technically I'm not even allowed to be in the integration program, so seriously, not a fucking word. I can get kicked out for this."

Gilbert inched back a little as he heard this news. "Wait, you're a class 1…?" A lot suddenly made sense, really. "So…?" So Alfred had lied to get into school. That was admirable, really. "So…we can't." That was all he said. They just…couldn't.

Alfred sighed, grabbing Gilbert's hand. He held it for a moment before he pulled it up and kissed the back of it. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I dragged this on longer than it needed to last. We still friends?"

Gilbert looked down at his lap for a moment before looking up and nodding. "Yeah. You know, I kind of had a feeling this wouldn't work out. Just in my gut, you know? But I guess that's to be expected. I'm too awesome for you."

Alfred snickered as he sat up, flicking the albino on the forehead. "Ass." He then adopted a softer tone, leaning down to kiss Gilbert one last time. "I'm glad that it ended on good terms at least. I'm really glad to have you as a friend." He smiled at the other for a minute before he hopped out of bed, gathering his clothes.

"Yeah. Well…glad we're still friends too." GIlbert seemed disappointed, but not bitter. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Hope you can find a cool class 1 Alpha for yourself. If you ever need me I'll be here." He grinned, giving Alfred a thumbs-up.


	23. Chapter 23

Since you guys were awesome and gave me so much feedback, I decided to upload the next chapter early. Also Gilbert and Alfred broke up in the last chapter. Some of the reviews I got didn't seem to reflect that, so I'm making sure it's clear in case it wasn't already.

Glad you're all enjoying (enjoying may not be the word for it...) the story :) You're all great.

* * *

Ivan had been expecting to spend Valentine's Day with Alfred. He had been looking forward to it. He had been wanting to give him a box of chocolates to share, to give him a bouquet of flowers and a glass of champagne. And instead he was sitting in the dark of his house, wallowing in self pity and drowning himself in alcohol.

Alfred had felt it too. The utter dark loneliness that crept about him on Valentine's Day. He found it all to be unbearable. He hadn't even _fucked_ anyone else besides Ivan, _and_ the baby was his. It had gotten to the point that Alfred no longer felt that it was worth it. Being shunned by the love of his life...it would be selfish, but Alfred couldn't take it. He was going to tell Ivan the truth. He deserved to know. The rest they would figure out later, but for now...Ivan needed to know about his baby. Which is exactly the thought process that brought Alfred to the Russian's front door.

Ivan heard the knocking, but he deigned to ignore it. He didn't want to deal with anyone. Only until it was ten minutes into the knocking did he slowly peel himself off the couch. He opened the door, and then nearly slammed it again. He couldn't even believe that Alfred was on his doorstep.

Alfred figured Ivan would want to slam the door in his face. Which is why he stuck his hand out to catch the door once Ivan opened it. He had one shot. "Ivan, the baby's yours." He spoke quickly, trying to gain the man's attention.

It definitely caught his attention. He was halfway through shoving the door closed when he stopped. There was heavy silence all around them. "You're lying," he said, breath coming through the air; it smelled like vodka. Straight vodka. "Why are you telling me this now? I already know it's Gilbert's."

Alfred shook his head, keeping his hand in place. "No, no, it's not Gilbert's. It's yours. I lied before when I said it was his." He knew Ivan probably wouldn't believe him, but he had to try.

"I don't believe you." Ivan stared down at him, pushing the door closed a little more. Not completely shut, just enough to box himself off form Alfred a little more than he already was. "Why would you lie like that? If you had told me it was mine I would have supported you."

"I did it to protect you, Ivan. I..I saw the fear in your eyes, when I told you I was pregnant. I knew this could be life-ruining for you. You could lose your job, your teaching license...you probably wouldn't be able to find another career. I'm not _worth _that. So I lied to distance you from the child. I don't want to be the cause of your demise, Ivan." His voice cracked as he rubbed his neck. "B-but...god, I hate this. I can't stand you hating me over _something I didn't really do_ anymore. Ivan, I never fucked Gilbert. It can't be his because we simply never did anything. Besides, how would I have known it was his and not yours? We fucked _every day_."

Ivan still didn't open up. "You lied to me." He was more upset over the days of torment and depression than Alfred's actual lie. It was what it had caused that he hated. "I was horrible to you- I said awful things- I did awful things… And you lied to me."

"I lied to protect you." Alfred was sheepish, frowning as he fidgeted with his shirt hem. "I'm sorry, Ivan, I should have just told you. But I hadn't thought that you'd react _so fucking poorl_y. I mean...I figured it would probably warrant a break up or at least some time away from each other, but I didn't think you'd change your moral policy over it. Seriously, you were a total douche."

"I know." There was no apology. Ivan slowly began to open up his door. "You should have just told me the truth. This…this is my child. I would support you."

"I know, but at what cost? Ivan, I don't you to lose your career over me." Alfred mumbled, not yet entering the apartment. He didn't deem it appropriate just yet.

"We can keep it a secret." Ivan kept his hand on the doorknob, even shaking a little. "We will keep it a secret."

"How?" Alfred asked, folding his arms. "I mean, this baby has to have a father. It's not just some fuck or anything. It's a_ baby_. I'm going to start to show eventually."

"I know." Ivan stepped out to stand beside Alfred, awkwardly holding a hand out to touch his shoulder. "I'll help you. I promise I will. You can hide it… Sometimes Omega's don't show at all."

Alfred stood there for a moment, silent. He looked up at Ivan for a moment before he suddenly flung himself at him, wrapping his being in a warm hug. He sniffled slightly, trying to keep himself from crying. "S-so...you still love me?" He wanted Ivan back.

"I never stopped." The Russian held him tightly and stroked his hair, hushing him softly. "I'm sorry. I said horrible things to you, and I shouldn't have. I can't even begin to apologize properly, and atone for it. I can only hope you forgive me."

Alfred curled up in Ivan's arms, muttering, "You have no idea how much you pissed me off with that bullshit. I understand that you were angry, and you had every right to be, but did you really have to talk shit about Omegas and oppression? I mean, you don't even believe the things you said about that..." He sighed, nuzzling Ivan's chest. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"I know." Ivan didn't refuse any of it. He had said all of it out of bitterness and anger- he didn't believe a word of it. He just held Alfred tight and nuzzled against him. "Come inside," he whispered as he motioned to the door. "Inside, it's cold."

Alfred nodded and trudged inside, holding Ivan's hand as he went. They'd been seperated for weeks now; he didn't want to waste another minute. He entered the apartment and fell back on the familiar couch, dragging Ivan with him.

Ivan was more than happy to join him, curling up beside him, arms wound tightly around his waist and entire body, one hand even daring to shakily brush Alfred's stomach. _His child was in there._

Alfred sighed contently, though the apologies weren't over yet. He needed to get one last thing off his chest so that their relationship could thrive. It would be hard, but he thought Ivan would be somewhat understanding of this. Sucking in a breath, he breathed, "Ivan, there's one more thing that you should know. I want to get it out there so that there will be no more lies between us. I want trust to be fully restored. Just...try to be understanding, okay?"

Ivan was hesitant, knowing that the last time this had happened it hadn't been good. "I will try." He wouldn't react like he had before. "I promise it won't be like before, that much I can assure." He was going to make a conscious effort to stay calm and work it out.

The boy nodded, holding Ivan's hand and squeezing it a little as he tried to get the words out as fast as he could, "While we were separated...I did fuck Gil. It was only after the break up, never before. And it only occurred once. We..uh...we realized the sex was godawful and deciding not to continue that relationship afterward."

Ivan looked upset, but he didn't accuse Alfred of anything, nor did he yell. Just…upset. Upset that Alfred was no longer completely his and his alone. Of course, he had been under that impression for the last few weeks, but that had been more angry, more hateful… "Well…I'm upset," he admitted, not wanting there to be any misunderstandings, "But…I know that we were apart, and I was awful to you..."

"It was after I gave you that last chance to try to amend things. I told you I wouldn't chase after you anymore...and I was so _a__ngry _that you'd just thrown me away after all we'd been through, so I kinda did it to spite you." Alfred admitted, sighing.

Nodding, Ivan closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I understand. And…I'm still upset, but not at you." Just with himself. He pulled Alfred into his arms, into his lap, nuzzling against him. "I love you so much, Alfred. I'm sorry, I said awful things I can never take back, and I will never be able to truly apologize for them."

"I'll admit, I'm still kinda upset with you. But..but I love you too, Ivan. And we'll push through this, I know we will. I'm sorry for lying to you to begin with. I should have just told the truth, but I didn't want to get you caught up in all of this. I thought I was being mature by sacrificing our relationship for you, but...but now I realize I wasn't. You had the right to know about our baby, and I held it from you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for telling me," Ivan murmured as he kissed up the side of Alfred's face. "I needed to know this." He needed to know that Alfred hadn't cheated on him, that it was _his_ child. "Even…if this was an accident, even if it was earlier than planned, I just want to be with you. We can move through this."

Smiling, Alfred curled up close to his lover, resting his head on Ivan's chest. "I agree. But how are we going to hide this? I mean, _someone_ has to be the father. They're going to ask me who the possible fathers are, Ivan. I'm not sure how we're going to get away with this. It just seems...deplorable." He grasped a hold of the man's shirt, burying his face into it and inhaling the Russian's scent. "I'm scared, Ivan."

"We can hide your pregnancy… And then I can just say it is my child, I guess. Or you can list the father as unknown, and… I can just legally adopt it later, when you're out of high school." The words were killing Ivan from the inside. He wasn't going to be able to list that child as his until it was nearly four years old.

"Wouldn't an unknown father be kinda suspicious though? It makes me look like a slut..." Alfred bit his lip, sighing in exasperation. "They're going to kick me out of the integration program when they find out about this, I can feel it. Oh god..."

"Alfred… By the time you have the child it will be at the end of summer, it will be alright." Ivan sighed deeply. "You can keep this kind of thing a secret."

"I'll be six months pregnant in June. You really think I won't show? And it's still a _baby_. It's going to be listed on my record or something, I'm sure." Alfred rested his forehead on the other's collar.

"We can hide this sort of thing," Ivan assured him, "I've seen some Omega's who are pregnant who hardly show at all. I've seen Betas who were six months along who I couldn't even tell. It will be alright, Alfred. We just…need to find a father to put on the certificate- that or list as unknown. Lots of Omegas do it, Alfred, not just the promiscuous types. It is when they don't want to get the father or mother involved."

Alfred sighed, "Well...I guess nobody would know if I did list the father as unknown. I'll do that." He nodded, leaning back against his mate. "What are we going to do, Ivan? I mean, we're having a baby. How do you even do that? I'm 18, I'm too young for this shit. And you don't even want kids."

"Well… We could give it up for adoption?" Ivan offered, wondering if at all Alfred would have considered that. He knew Alfred didn't want to go about…other means. He seemed very resolved in _having_ the child. "We can still wait, Alfred, we have options."

Alfred shook his head. "No. I'm not giving up this child. It's a shitty situation, but..but it's _my_ baby. I'm going to bear it for the next 8 months, there's no way in hell I'm just going to give it up after all of this." Alfred was adamant on keeping the child. It was their baby, _Ivan's_ baby. He would love it with everything he had; the only problem Alfred had was the timing of it all.

Ivan was surprised by Alfred's assured tone. "Well… If you're definitely sure. I will support you, and this baby." Ivan was quiet for a moment. "What do you want it to be?" he murmured, wondering at all if Alfred had an idea of what was happening with his body, what he wanted from this child.

"Well, an Alpha, surely." Alfred nodded, resting against the other's chest. "What would you want?"

Ivan shrugged, closing his eyes to think. "I would be content with whatever we have." Of course, he had a preference. He wanted a little Alpha. He wanted them to have a good life, to be treated well. But if it were an Omega, then he was going to protect it to the ends of the earth and _assure _it proper treatment and equality. To stick up for itself, and to never back down.

"I would be content too. But...I want my baby guaranteed equal treatment in life. I don't want them to have to suffer what I have." Alfred nodded, sliding his hands down to his stomach and rubbing it softly. It was odd to believe there was truly a child growing within him. He was going to be a mother soon.

Ivan kissed him and nuzzled into his neck, breathing deep the scent he could now recognize as a pregnant Omega. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Because Ivan wanted a girl. He wanted to spoil and pamper her and take her to the movies and hold her on his shoulders. Of course, he could do all this with a little boy, too, but…he liked little girls as children more.

"I think I'd prefer a boy." Alfred smiled contently. "I don't know, I'd be fine with either, but a little boy...it's probably because everyone in my family is male. I'm more comfortable with them. I don't know what I'd do for a girl."

"I want a little girl." Ivan didn't say it in a way he meant to conflict interests, or start a fight. Just letting his preference be known. "I have sisters, and I prefer my mother over my father. I can understand you being comfortable around men rather than women, I'm the opposite." Ivan nodded and stared down at Alfred's stomach, shakily reaching out to touch it. He palmed the spot where he knew would grow a baby bump.

Alfred smiled, moving his hands so that his palms were resting on top of the backs of Ivan's. He held them there. "Either way is fine by me. I can't believe we're going to be parents." He sighed contently, snuggling up to his mate.

That statement in particular scared Ivan. He was going to be a parent- _they_ were going to be parents. Together, they were going to raise a child. A child that had a future, a child that they would love and support and teach. Ivan wasn't sure if he was anticipating this or wanted to have a panic attack. He didn't respond.

Alfred noticed the silence and felt his lover tense up. He frowned, "I-Ivan? Are you alright?" It was beginning to make him nervous, which he showed in his wavering voice. His heartbeat quickened.

Ivan snapped out of it and rubbed at his temple. "Yes… Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, it just…hit me." A lot harder than he had been thinking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. I was just…" Afraid. Still afraid.

"Hey, don't be afraid. I mean...I'm scared too, but we'll get through this. Together." Alfred offered a smile and grasped the man's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I love you."

Nodding, Ivan leaned in to kiss Alfred, squeezing his hand right back. "I don't know if I can do it." He was afraid, afraid he was going to fuck up beyond repair. He was afraid he would do something horrible- like drop the child, teach it something wrong, do something that he would regret, _say_ things he would regret… What if his child hated him, what if it was too clingy? How could he find a delicate balance?

"You can. I know you can. And I'll be there every step of the way to help you." Alfred stated, holding his mate close. "I'm eighteen, I'm barely an adult. I think I should be a little more worried about this than you should." He offered a soft laugh, brushing Ivan's hair back.

"Right…" Ivan gulped and nodded, smiling nervously to his mate. "Sorry. I should try to think about this a little more- I'm the older one, I should be more mature." Alfred had him beat at this.

"Mhm." Alfred giggled, turning around to straddle his mate. He rubbed his arms and grinned softly at him. "I'm so glad to have you back. You have no idea how much I've missed all of this." He pecked the man on his nose.

Ivan didn't know what to do when Alfred clambered around on top of him, instead just holding him and nodding. "I missed you too. I-I know that I made it seem like I didn't, but… But I really do mean it, I missed you so much. I was just…so bitter and angry. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's behind us. There's no lies or anything going between us anymore. I think we're better off because of it; if we can withstand that, I think we'll be okay. Though I think you kinda confused a lot of my classmates." Alfred rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Really, they're all very...suspicious of me now. I'm pretty sure they know that something happened between us..."

"I will go back to normal, I promise," Ivan replied sheepishly, realizing that he had been reckless. "I won't treat you better than anyone else, I'll just lay off all the comments." All the hurtful comments… "I will make sure they don't pick up on any of that hostility anymore as well."

"I'd hope you'd go back to normal. If you didn't I would be very confused." Alfred commented, sighing. "But yeah, really, it's great to know that I can't get any special treatment when you love me, but when you're pissed off you have no problem with discriminating against me. Kinda hypocritical."

"No, Alfred, I…" He sighed deeply. "You took that the wrong way. I do a lot more for you, Alfred. I make sure other students don't treat you badly, I even gave you the extra credit you wanted! And I'm helping you with more options, I pay special attention to you. Even in classes that I don't teach!" Ivan rubbed at his temple and tried to think of something else to say. "Ah… Look, I do love you, I just…don't want to provide one person opportunities that I can not give another person. And I've already done that for you, several times."

"Ivan, half of those things you just listed you did for me _before_ we were a thing. And it's your _job_ to help me out with schoolwork and make sure people aren't treating me poorly in class. That's not special treatment; those are thing's that you do because of your teaching position." Alfred huffed, rolling over to sit on the couch once more. He was still a little bitter and upset over it all. It wasn't just going to go away instantaneously.

"Alfred, please… I know that I have been unfair to you. Please forgive me." He took Alfred's hand and sighed deeply. "Please. Can we- can we put it behind us? What do you want to name the baby?" He wanted to change the subject.

"I don't like knowing that you're just going to be a complete discriminatory asshole towards me if I piss you off. I shouldn't have to worry about that. You're unfair with me only when it's convenient for _you._ When it helps me out, suddenly it becomes a moral issue." Alfred snapped, not over it.

"No, I know- I know that I've done wrong, I understand. But…you did lie to me about having a baby with another Alpha." Ivan didn't want to play the blame game, but that was kind of what had happened.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry for that. That's not the issue here though. The issue is that you allow personal matters to affect you only at your convenience. And it pisses me off." Alfred returned.

"I know, and I am trying to apologize!" Ivan was getting frustrated, sighing deeply. "It is a great moral issue for me to treat one student worse or better than another, I just… I'm sorry, I know I did wrong, I lapsed into…old habits. But I promise it will never happen again."

"Yeah, you promised me that when you denied me extra credit too." Alfred grunted, obviously cynical.

"And I gave you that anyway!" Ivan groaned and covered his face. "Please, let's not fight, okay? I'm admitting I've done wrong, I don't want to fight you on this, I… I want to talk about our baby."

"You didn't _give_ it to me, you offered it to the entire class and told me I could earn it just like everyone else." Alfred rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "You have no problem expressing your anger but you refuse to express your love."

"No! I did it so that you could get it easier! I was practically _giving_ it to you!" Ivan sighed again and got to his feet. "I'm going to go get something to eat." He pushed into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka and a microwave dinner.

Alfred grumbled some words under his breath that couldn't possibly be well-intended, but didn't respond this time. Instead he just sat on the couch, arms crossed, looking rather irritated. He gazed longingly at the door, wondering if he should just leave at this point.

Ivan looked over at Alfred from the bar that separated them and looked down at his feet. "Do you want anything? Please, let's just try and move through this. I'm aware I've fucked up, I just want to get through it. You said it yourself, we're stronger- aren't we?"

"Ivan, I'm pregnant. I want everything." The words sounded like a joke, but Alfred's expression and tone was still agitated. He didn't say anything more than that.

Ivan ended up making Alfred a meal as well, coming out and giving it to him. "You're starting the cravings thing a little early aren't you?" It was then he sat and started to do the math, counting back to the New Years' Eve party. "Ah… You're almost seven weeks along, aren't you?"

"If seven weeks ago was New Year's Eve, then yes." Alfred nodded, digging into the food. "Not the birthday gift you were expecting, huh?"

"Not exactly, no." Ivan went to get his own food and came back with that and the vodka. "I'm sorry about my reaction and all." He poured himself a shot and knocked it back easily. He didn't want to be drunk, but he didn't want to go without.

"It's fine, Ivan, let's just not talk about it okay?" Alfred obviously couldn't really discuss it without getting pissed off at how poodly Ivan had treated him over the past few weeks. "How are you feeling about it though? I know that when we talked about it, you didn't seem very fond of the notion of having kids..."

Ivan paused through another shot and stared down at his lap. "I don't think that I'm ready, still. But…when responsibility calls then I am going to man up for it and I won't back down."

"That's essentially what's going through my head too." Alfred nodded, taking another bite of his TV dinner. Chicken with gravy. It was...well, it was TV dinner food. "Though I'll admit, I'm glad that I'm having a baby with you at least. Despite all of the other obvious shit, that thought is what keeps me going."

"Really?" Ivan perked up and looked over. "That…makes me feel better. I'm glad I'm having a baby with you, if anything. Our child will be beautiful, and smart, and…" A perfect child. He took Alfred's hand. "And even if it isn't, I will still love it."

Alfred's smiled widened as he rested his head on Ivan's shoulder, "I'm glad we're on the same page. I was afraid you wouldn't be too enthusiastic about any of this. But yes, I agree, our baby..._our_ baby will be perfect. I mean look at us, how can it not?" Alfred chuckled.

Ivan nodded and cuddled up against Alfred, kissing him gently on the cheek. "No matter what." He squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. "We're going to make this work, alright? We can do this."

Alfred nodded, kissing the man back. "I know, babe. I love you." Another kiss to the temple. "...We're the only ones who know I'm pregnant."

"I don't…see the problem." Or was that a statement? "Or do you just want me to know that no one else knows?" He was relieved to know this, of course. "You…you have to tell your parents. At some point." Oh god, Alfred's parents...

"Oh, I was just saying. And...yeah. I know. I think I'd rather wait for that though." Alfred grimaced, tensing up. "My parents aren't going to take kindly to the fact I was knocked up by my teacher, regardless of our status as mates. Hell, they'd probably be upset that I _mated_ with my teacher. I know Matthew's still disgusted by it, though things have improved between us..."

"Well, I think that you're just… Well, we're both going to be hearing it once we're out to your parents." And Ivan might just be having an inspection from the board when that came about. "Do…do you think that you could leave me out of the picture…for just the moment?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred cocked his head, looking at his mate with confusion.

"When you tell them. Can my name…not be mentioned?" Ivan wanted to be in the picture, but he didn't want to get his ass handed to him by Alfred's fathers. "Do you think that we could just…keep it quiet so long as you aren't showing?"

"I didn't plan on telling them until I started to show. And I'll try to keep you out of this as best I can." Alfred agreed, kissing Ivan's jaw, sucking on the spot a little. "I don't want to rat you out or anything, ya know."

"Good. I think… Well, I think that in the summer it might be okay. Your parents might not see the point. Maybe." Ivan was panicking, minimally. He didn't return the intimate kisses, instead just placing his hands at Alfred's waist and holding him tight.

"I don't think they'll tell anyone, Ivan. That would hurt _me _too. The school would be informed and I'll be kicked out...the integration program would probably take a hit too. The worst they'd do is probably restrict your access to me...I'm sure they wouldn't make us separate , since it's your baby and all, but I doubt we could continue to have these Saturday night meetings..."

"We can still see each other after school," Ivan promised as he took Alfred's hands in both of his, smiling softly, brow knit together tightly in his concern. "I will make sure that I can continue to see you."

"I'll make sure of it too. Seriously, if my parents try to cut you out of my life I will throw the biggest fit. I won't let them. I'm eighteen; it's my life and I won't let them dictate my relationships." Alfred squeezed Ivan's hands, pulling him into a soft kiss. "It's all going to be alright."

"Well…good, because I'm going to stay with you for so long as I'm the father of this child. We will make this work." Ivan shook his head and took Alfred's hands, kissing them both. "And I will do whatever I can to make this as good as it should be."

"I'll do the same. I sense a long, healthy relationship between us." Alfred smiled, lifting his hands to cup Ivan's jaw, bringing him into a gentle yet firm kiss. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too." Ivan kissed him, and slowly lowered him down onto the couch on his back. He kissed him deeply, smiling nervously.

Alfred instinctively wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist, bringing their bodies together fully. They were touching each other from their chests to their groins. Blushing slightly, Alfred smiled sweetly before kissing a line to Ivan's ear, whispering quietly, "I want you inside me, love."

Smiling a little more confidently now, Ivan nodded and pulled Alfred's legs around his waist as he leaned down to kiss him. "I can most definitely sate these needs of yours." He sealed the deal with yet another kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Matthew sighed as he thought about his brother, rather concerned. He'd been so sick lately, and so…weird. It was like he was in heat, but without the horniness and all the hormones. It really made him think there was something wrong with him. He tried not to think about it and instead just picked up the trash bin from the bathroom, yanking the bag out. He heard a clatter as something fell to the linoleum floor and glanced down. He froze up as he saw it.

Setting the trash can down, Matthew crouched down and snatched up the little white stick. He rattled it a bit, looking it over, confirming that it was, in fact, a pregnancy test. He looked at the results- a little plus sign on the pink surface. He flanked into the trash again, and found a second one with the same result. That could only mean-

"Alfred!"

Alfred came out of the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand, shoving a few in his mouth as he replied, "Yeah bro? What's up?" His nonchalant mannerisms instantly tensed when he saw Matthew standing over the trashcan with a pregnancy stick in hand, looking rather flustered. "Whatcha got there?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"What the hell is this?" Matthew demanded in a hushed voice, face red. He didn't want to cause a scene- their father was home. "This is a positive pregnancy test- in _our_ bathroom- now, dad and I can't get pregnant, and I know for sure this isn't pop's. So are you going to explain to me why this stick is positive?"

"How do you know it's not Pop's? Maybe we're going to have a baby brother or sister. Who knows?" Alfred shrugged, coughing as he averted his eyes. God he was bad with direct lies. He hadn't wanted the news to be out until he began showing dammit.

"Because pop doesn't even take birth control anymore, he got sterilized." Matthew smacked his brother on the shoulder. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're _pregnant_!" Matthew hissed as he glowered at his brother. "How are you going to explain this to dad and pop? Have you yet? Jesus christ, Alfred, this is a baby, they _need_ to know! Is Mr. Braginsky the father?"

Alfred flinched, looking down at his feet as he mumbled lowly in a strained voice, "I-I know I fucked up, Mattie, you don't have to rub it in." He rubbed the side of his eyes, looking miserable. "It's Ivan's. I haven't told pop and dad yet...I was planning on doing that once I started to show."

"Once you started to _show_?" Matthew looked horrified. "No, you need to tell them _now_! At least- at least tell pop! I know that dad would probably be pissed as all hell, but- but _god_, Alfred, you're having a _baby_! You _need_ to tell them! You…you _are_ planning on having the baby, right?"

"Y-yeah...I was planning on keeping it." Alfred muttered lowly, his voice cracking. He sounded miserable. "I'm sorry, Matt. It was just...It was Ivan's birthday and we were both kinda tipsy...we weren't thinking and..." Alfred hiccuped. "I'm really scared, Mattie. I don't know what will happen to me...or Ivan...I don't even think I'm ready to have a baby."

Matthew felt infinitely awful for yelling at Alfred. He pulled him into his arms, putting his head on Alfred's shoulder. "It's… It's okay, Al, but… Come on, you have to tell dad and pop- _before_ you start to show. Because I know it will be hard, but… But they can help. They won't like it, but they won't toss you out or anything. You need to tell them- or I will."

"No!" Alfred said in a voice that was louder than it should have been. He gripped Matthew's shoulders and looked at him wildly, "Don't you dare. I'm going to tell them and I'm going to do it on _my_ terms. I don't want them hearing it second hand from you."

"You _need_ to tell them," Matthew hissed, gripping Alfred's shoulders right back. "You have to promise to do it soon like- in the next week or two weeks. The sooner the better, because if you just show up six months pregnant to them and say 'surprise, my teacher got me preggers' then they're going to have a lot more issues with it."

"But what if they try to separate Ivan and I? I want him to be _with_ me through this...I don't want to have to be pregnant without him around to help me through it." Alfred whined, very much upset. "He's been helping me cope with it; it's his baby, he should be able to be with me."

"I don't… I don't know how they'd react to that. But I think that you should still tell them, really soon. Because if you give them six or seven months to cope with it rather then two or three, they'll probably be a lot more accepting by the time the baby gets here." Matthew just hoped that the baby would be alright. "I don't know what they'll do about Ivan… They'll probably make you see him less. Maybe not…break up or anything, but they won't like it."

Alfred rubbed his eyes and nodded, "I'll tell them eventually. I don't know. I think I need to discuss this with Ivan. I'm seeing him tonight so I'll just...talk with him about it." He frowned and snatched the pregnancy test from Matthews fingers, slamming it into the trashcan. "Dammit, why'd I have to get pregnant."

"Because you're an idiot, that's why," Matthew muttered as he sat on the toilet and covered his face with both hands. "I swear to god, Al, you're not…you…" He didn't even know what to say. He stared down into his lap, then up at Alfred. "I really hope that you can do this, okay?"

"I can. It's just going to be hard." Alfred frowned, burying his face into the boy's neck. "Dammit I didn't want it to be like this. I just thought Ivan and I could...have fun and whatnot. We're mates and we planned to be together after I graduate."

Matthew sighed and hugged his brother tight. "I's okay, Alfie. It'll be okay. Dad and pop will help you with getting your shit together, and Ivan will help support you- and it will be just fine. In just a few years you'll be out of high school and into college and it will be easier to handle a kid then!"

"I plan on listing the father as 'unknown.' Ivan's going to adopt it once I'm out of school. The kid will be 3 then." Alfred sighed, resting his hands on his stomach. "Won't even legally be his until he's 3."

"That's better than nothing," Matthew murmured as he rubbed his brother's shoulders. "I mean, Ivan could be completely cut out- he could not want it, he could have left you. At least this way he can still be a part of the baby's life." He cupped his brother's face and smiled weakly to him. "It's going to be okay. I'll help out with the baby- dad and pop will too!"

"I'm sure they'll love to know they get to be grandparents so young." Alfred snorted. "And you're going to be an uncle! That's exciting, right?"

"Uh…not the kind of exciting that I think I would have preferred in my life, eh." Matthew sighed and shook his head. "But don't worry- you'll have help! And…somehow, I guess, we'll hide it from school." They would probably kick Alfred out, otherwise.

"I conceived the baby on New Year's Eve. If we're lucky it'll be out before the beginning of next year. I'll barely be showing by the time this year ends." Alfred nodded, somewhat relieved. He didn't know what he'd do if the baby wasn't out by early September. He sighed.

"Well, I hope that you have the baby before school starts," Matthew sighed as he nodded to his brother, leaning back. "So… You're going to see Ivan? You should talk with him about this, and when you're going to tell dad and pop. I want you to tell them soon- like…a deadline."

"Really? A deadline? What are you, my teacher?" Alfred snorted, crossing his arms. "I'll tell them at...some point..." He muttered ambiguously.

"No, you're going to tell them soon. I want you to tell them by next weekend- or _I'll_ tell them." Matthew crossed his arms, leering at his brother. "I'm not afraid to blackmail you. You _have _to tell them. So I'm giving you time to think about it, but you need to do it by next weekend."

"Mattie, come onnn. God, it's none of your business, why do you even have to intervene?" Alfred whined, irritated by the turn of events.

"You need to do this, Alfred, it's important. They need to know. That's all I'm gonna say." Matthew then pulled back and left the bathroom- Alfred could think of what he was going to do himself, so long as it met Matthew's deadlines.

Alfred was upset. Beyond upset. He didn't want a deadline and he sure as hell didn't want it so soon. Stomping through the house, Alfred packed his shit into his backpack, tossed it over his shoulder, and begrudgingly left the house. He wanted to see Ivan.

At Alfred's request Ivan had come by to pick him up, driving him back to his apartment. "You seem upset," he commented softly as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. He guided Alfred inside and gave a little nudge. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but we probably should." Alfred sighed, tossing his bag off to the side once they entered the apartment. He went over to the man's couch and flopped onto it, groaning. "You should make me hot chocolate first." He pouted.

Ivan barked out his laughter and nodded, going to put water on the kettle. "It's heating up, why don't you tell me what's bothering you." He had a feeling he wouldn't like it, but he didn't want to make this hard for Alfred. He was alright with just working it out- they needed to do that, for the baby. They needed to talk these kinds of things over anyway.

Alfred lulled his head over to the side to face Ivan. He sighed, biting his lip as he twiddled his fingers together. "Well...Mattie found my pregnancy tests in the trashcan."

The Russian sucked in a deep breath as he heard this. "Oh. Ah…how did he react?" He was trying not to get too upset. He really didn't like all of the information that was getting out… But he supposed if it was Alfred's family then it was just a matter of time.

"He's upset, but he says he'll support me. He wants me to tell my parents about it by next weekend." Alfred moaned, turning over on the couch. "I don't want to tell them yet. What if they don't let me see you?"

Ivan frowned and went to get the kettle as it whistled. He came back with Alfred's mug of hot chocolate, smiling sullenly. "Well, it's my child. So I doubt they would cut my out completely- I have a right to see my child. But…they won't be happy. And at the same time I think they would want to know."

"Yeah, but...dammit I don't want to lose you. I doubt they'd cut you out _completely_ but they could cut you out _substantially_. What if they make me switch classes? Or schools? Or..."

"You're eighteen, they can't force you to switch classes or schools if you don't want to. At this point in your life they have to ask your permission." Ivan sat beside Alfred and handed him the mug. "You need to just have faith that they love you and they will listen to you."

"Yeah. I hope so. I don't know, they don't listen to me about what I want to do as a career. It's hard to trust they'll listen to me for this either." Alfred took the mug and sipped at it, resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"Alfred, a baby is not a career- despite what many people might tell you. A baby should be a choice. You are choosing to have this baby, and you are choosing to have it with your mate. They should respect that choice. They are very different." Ivan pulled Alfred into his arms and kissed his temple. "Whatever you do, I will support you. I think you should tell them, but only if you're ready."

"A careers a choice too and they don't respect that." Alfred grunted, though be didn't pursue it. He appreciated the kiss, sipping at his warm drink as he rested against Ivan's warm body. "They're going to be _so_ pissed at me...and you for that matter."

"I know." Ivan gathered him up in his arms and kissed him gently. "It will be alright. I can handle this heat, it is my baby too. I am going to be there for you, no matter what. They can try and push me out, but I have a legal right. It doesn't matter- and you're a legal adult. Surely at least one of your parents can see that."

"Yeah, hopefully. My pop seems to be pretty open-minded. I think he'd be more sympathetic." Alfred nodded, setting the mug aside. He pulled Ivan in close, kissing his lips fully. He wanted the comfort. "I want you to make love to me tonight, Ivan."

"I'd be more than willing to." Ivan took Alfred's hands and kissed each palm before he pulled him into his lap and hefted him into his arms as he got to his feet. He carried him into the bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed as he clambered in beside him, kissing up his neck and suckling gently.

Alfred wrapped his legs loosely around the other's waist, kissing him softly. He weaved his fingers through Ivan's luscious hair, needing to _feel_ the other. He began to tug at Ivan's shirt, wanting the article out of the way so he could accomplish this task.

Ivan cupped Alfred's chin and gently kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip as he straddled him and ground down. "I love you," he whispered softly against his skin, pulling Alfred's leg up over his hip. "I love you, and our child." He placed a hand over Alfred's stomach, rubbing the hard spot that would no doubt become a baby bump.

Alfred whimpered and moaned under the light touches, grinding up into the older man. He kept his hand over Ivan's on his stomach, kissing him back as he mumbled a soft, "I love you too."

Alfred's noises fueled the Russian further, kissing him softly and nuzzling against him with a sigh. "Let's make what time we have together count- it seems like it's in the balance." He caressed Alfred's hip with one hand and pulled his bottom half up so he could push in against him, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

Nodding and shutting his eyes, Alfred brought their foreheads together, nuzzling the larger man as he kissed him. "Y-yeah, I'd like that." He pressed up against the man, kissing his jaw and neck lovingly. He spread his legs to invite the other in, caressing his body gently.

Ivan shed their clothing, until there was nothing left to place a barrier between them. He reached over the lube on the bedside table before moving on, but continued his kissing, up Alfred's throat, his jaw, on his lips finally. The tube was popped, lube spread over his hand.

Alfred spread his legs wider, looking up at Ivan expectantly. He grabbed at Ivan's neck and shoulders, tugging him in close. He didn't want there to be a great distance between them; he wanted this to be as close and intimate as possible.

Ivan respected that distance- or lack there of- and pushed against Alfred with a breathy moan, kissing him gently as he lubed himself up, pressing his slick shaft against Alfred's thigh. "Ready?" he whispered as he kissed along the junction of his jaw, hands pulling his legs up around his waist.

"Of course." Alfred breathed, holding his legs as he spread them apart. He stared down at Ivan's cock, large and engorged and _tempting,_ then back into Ivan's eyes. He waited for the man to penetrate him, to fuck him, to make love to him.

There was no time wasted. Ivan slowly pushed in, until there was nothing left outside of Alfred. He pulled him in close and kissed him, hands sliding around his waist and under him to pull him up so there was no space left between them.

Alfred moaned as the man slowly entered him, wrapping his legs around the Russian as he pulled him in. He gripped his shoulders as he hissed, sucking and biting lightly into Ivan's collar as he was entered. Ivan was so strong, so firm above him, his warmth abundant and alluring.

Ivan sighed softly as they rested together, bodies fitting like puzzle pieces meant to be. He rested his chin in the crook of Alfred's neck, burying his face into the flesh and inhaling. "I love you so much," he murmured, unable to keep from saying it again. He wanted Alfred to hear it.

"I know, baby, I love you too...mmm..." Alfred moaned, arching his back as the older man fucked him. The sex was slow and sensual, but it was satisfying. Alfred wouldn't change it for anything. He moaned as he kissed the Russian full on the lips, lapping at them softly.

Ivan stroked at his sides, kissing back heartily. It was hard to think that soon his access to Alfred could be restricted, that he wouldn't be able to see him as freely as this… "I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life," he promise with a purr, nuzzling against him as he pinched Alfred's sides and started to move, sliding in and out fluidly.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure if you'll be able to top the many other perfect orgasms you've given me in the past." Alfred purred back, holding his mate close as he rolled his hips down into Ivan's thrusts. Everything was so sensual, so perfect, Alfred couldn't ask for anything more. He kissed Ivan fervently, pulling his head closer as he rocked down on those sturdy hips.

"Oh trust me, I can make every single one better than the original." He smirked and kissed Alfred feverishly, gripping his hips as he drilled into Alfred, powerful and steady. He was going more for power and precision rather than speed- it seemed to be working for him, and he knew it had gotten him many places in the past.

Alfred groaned, tossing his head back as he was pounded into. "Oh god, Ivan! Yes! Right there!" He sang as his sweet spot was struck dead-on, sending shivers down his spine. He rocked and rolled his hips down, his fluid movements matching those of Ivan's.

Ivan hushed his mate with a kiss, sliding in deeper and harder. He grunted behind Alfred's lips with every thrust, trying not to make too much noise. He wanted this to be quiet, to enjoy the noise around them rather than what they made. Of course, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't love the noises that Alfred made.

Alfred didn't mind being silenced, kissing the man back passionately instead. He hugged his mate close, nuzzling and groaning into Ivan's neck as he was pounded into, completely enthralled in the feeling. He felt connected to Ivan, completely immersed in his love. Orgasm tingled in his loins as the man continued to torture his sweet spot, his body spasming under the other's heated touch.

Ivan pressed their foreheads together with a smirk as he felt Alfred's twitching and his spasms beneath him. "You're beautiful," he assured breathlessly before he came, trembling and shaking above Alfred as he came. His shaking barely subsided as he buried his face into Alfred's neck- as if he were scared.

Alfred held Ivan tight and whimpered, cumming shortly after, spilling himself all over their stomachs. He panted and breathed heavily for a few moments, just holding the Russian tight. Ivan knotted inside him, and it was alright. He was already pregnant; it no longer mattered.

Ivan was still shaking, taking a few deep breaths. He even shed a few tears. "I love you so much," he professed, holding Alfred tight to his trembling form. He was so scared that he might have to even go without Alfred's presence at all- he would go crazy being away from him after just a couple days of absence.

Alfred was surprised by Ivan's sudden tears, though he hushed and comforted his lover, brushing those tears away. He swallowed thickly, burying his face into the Russian's neck as he whispered, "Shh, shh, I love you too, baby. It'll be okay...god, you're so gorgeous and precious to me. I wouldn't be able to stand going without you." He rubbed Ivan's back and petted his hair, kissing his tears away.

"I know, it's not you I worry about," Ivan muttered as he gently held Alfred up, and rolled over on his side so that they could hug more comfortably. It was hard being the one on top when he was being pulled in different directions by gravity. He nuzzled against Alfred with a soft sigh. "I worry about myself and how I might fair if we can't see each other as often."

"Yeah, I know baby. I'm worried too. I just hope my parents will see how much I love you, instead of seeing it as you taking advantage of me or whatever. I'd hate to think that they'd discredit our love on account of age difference." Alfred sighed, rubbing his forehead against the other's chest. "Besides, like you said earlier, I _am_ 18. They can only do so much, right?"

Ivan nodded and brushed at his ill placed tears. "Da… Yes, you're right. I just want to be in your life, and…the baby's life." He couldn't imagine not being in the life of something he created, something that came from half of him, something that he had helped _make_. He would die without Alfred and their child in his life.

Alfred nodded, kissing his lover softly. "You will be. I won't let them cut you out. I'd rather just move out altogether then let them do that." If it came to that, Alfred would leave. If his parents couldn't respect his decisions, then he couldn't bear to be around them.

Ivan perked up as he heard that. "Ahh… You _can_ leave," he said, not sure if he actually supported the idea of Alfred moving out so quickly or not. "But, you'd be away from your family, and your brother… The people who care about you. I'm not sure if I would want you to leave that."

"If they won't support me then I don't need them." Alfred huffed, his childish mentality showing. "I'd rather be with you." He snuggled up to his mate.

As his knotting began to soften up, he slid out of Alfred and pulled the blankets up around them. "Don't worry about it, Alfred, you will know what to do when the time comes. You're an adult, and you can make adult decisions. Ahh…so long as you realize that they have adult consequences." He didn't want to give Alfred all these ideas and not let him know that there were repercussions.

"I know. I'm not going to just irrationally go into this or anything, I was just _saying_. If it comes down to it...I won't let them separate us completely. It's just not going to happen." Alfred nodded firmly, cuddling up to his mate. "I'm going to tell my parents this weekend...might as well get it out of the way. I'll try to get them at a good time."

Nodding, Ivan smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Good, I'm glad that you're taking responsibility." He caressed him in his arms and sighed. "I love you. Now, let's get some sleep and enjoy all the time we have together."

Alfred smiled and nodded, curling up into Ivan. "Yeah, I'd like that." He snuggled up close to the Russian, pulling the blankets up around them. Soon enough he'd drifted soundly off the sleep, a plan finally set in mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Francis could say that for the most part his day had been perfectly normal. Go to work, scope out the restaurant, come home, start prepping for dinner… As per usual. His husband was due home in an hour, his sons were already home, upstairs in their rooms. No cause for alarm whatsoever. It was Friday, time for a lovely family dinner, where his husband would be at home on time for once.

Alfred had put off the unveiling of his pregnancy all week. He'd been nervous and afraid before, but now...he was still nervous and afraid. But it had to be done. Mattie would rat him out if he didn't just do it himself, and that would be _so much worse_. Biting his lip, Alfred hesitantly approached his pop, strategically deciding to tell him first before his dad got home. His dad would be super pissed for sure, but his pop would be...also super pissed, but probably more understanding. He'd rather take his chances with his gentler parent. Scratching the back of his head, Alfred muttered, "Pop? Can I...um...talk to you about something?"

Francis looked over his shoulder with a slight smile. "Oh? Come here, tell me all about it. What is it? It sounds dreadfully serious," he teased as he motioned for Alfred to come closer. He was fiddling with all the settings on the oven and the stove, trying to get everything just right.

Alfred swallowed thickly as smiled softly. "W-well...it...kinda is." His smile was awkward and pained. His pop seemed like he was in such a good mood too. Sure, that was the ideal condition...approaching him when he was in a _bad_ mood would not end well, but Alfred knew this would ruin that mood. It was a lose-lose situation.

Frowning, Francis made sure everything was set before he turned around fully to give Alfred his undivided attention. "What's wrong, Alfred?" he asked as he reached out to cup his cheek. He felt rather warm- but Alfred had been sick a lot lately, it didn't surprise him.

"Well..um...promise me to not flip out or anything, okay?" Alfred smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck. It was a pitiful effort, but he hoped it'd help. A little.

Francis looked concerned now, his gut beginning to swarm with suspicion. "What is it, mon cher? You just need to tell me, alright?" Was Alfred sick? _Worse_ sick than he had already been? He came in closer and started to feel Alfred out for signs of further sickness.

"Ah..um..well..." Alfred bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut for a moment. He mumbled in a low, quick voice, "I'm pregnant."

There was a grace period where Francis seemed to not even _hear_ the word pregnant, still searching Alfred for signs of illness, until he started to slow down. He stared at Alfred, not even blinking. His mouth was open, barely even _breathing_. It was like he was waiting for Alfred to tell him it was all a practical joke- and then he would gasp in relief and scold Alfred shakily, telling him not to joke like that. He was still waiting.

It never came. Alfred just looked at his pop expectantly, his heart beating erratically in his chest. He took a shuddering breath as he tried to swallow, his throat dry. He was afraid for the reaction that was to come.

Francis was the one to laugh nervously. "A-Alfred, mon cher, you shouldn't joke like that, you are going to run your papa's heart ragged." He clutched at his chest as if to dramatize it, sincerely hoping that Alfred would take the hint and expose his prank.

"I-I'm not joking, pop." Alfred said solemnly, his voice rough with anxiety. He trembled slightly, not liking the situation at all. He awaited the scolding that was to come.

There was a longer silence, and Francis backed away until he was leaning against the counter. "M-mon dieu…" He clutched at his head, as if to hope it was just a bad headache or a hallucination. "Alfred, we… You can't be, we got you shots and pills- I got you those birth control pills for- for a reason!" He regained his stature and came up close to Alfred once more, gripping him by the shoulders. "Who is the father? That beau that you have?"

Alfred wouldn't even mention how he got drunk and forgot his pills. Trembling with fear and anxiety, he shakily shook his head and said, "N-no...he..he was never really my boyfriend. Um...the father is my mate. We mated a few months ago, and...well..." _Fuck_ he was so nervous.

"You _mated_?" Francis demanded, voice raising. It was unusual for him to be the one that got angry. "And you covered up your relationship? Who is it with, Alfred?" His grip on Alfred's shoulders tightly. "How did this happen? With who? I demand to know _who_!" He started to curse in French, pulling away and turning off the stove and oven. There would be no cooking.

Alfred flinched at his pop's tone. It was rare for him to hear that tone, and it was never directed at _him_. Shrinking under Francis's anger, Alfred took a step back, whimpering, "I-I'm afraid to say. You'll be angry, and...and I don't want to be separated from him!" He was on the verge of crying, tears welling in his eyes. His pop was supposed to be the understanding one.

"Non! Tell me!" Francis was getting frustrated now. "No one gets my little boy pregnant and gets away without me punching zhem in zhe face!" He grabbed Alfred by his wrist and started to pull him to the door, grabbing his coat from the rack. "You are coming with me and we are going to see him- who is it?" His accent was thickening with his anger, spouting out French here and there between his words. Mostly curses.

"I-Ivan, Ivan Braginsky." Alfred cried, pushing away from his pop. "H-he's a great guy, and he loves me. And I love him." His face was red and tears were streaming down his face at this point. Dammit, why had Mattie made him tell?

The angered French increased tenfold as Francis yanked him out the door. "I am going to kill zhat man!" He tugged Alfred out and shoved him into the car as he got in and drove them out onto the road, without bothering for his buckle. He was going to give Ivan Braginsky what he had coming.

Alfred cried out, fighting against his pop as he dragged him out to the car. "S-stop! He's a good guy...what are you doing, are you serious?!" He was mortified at the idea of going over to his mate's house _with_ his pop. He'd known his pop would be upset, but he didn't think he'd _take action_ about it.

Francis was speeding- speeding recklessly. He knew where Ivan lived- he had given them his contact information with his address on it in case they ever needed to take Alfred over for extra tutoring. Now he knew why. He skidded in the parking lot and jumped out, not even bothering with Alfred at this point as he stomped up to the man's apartment door, banging on it, shouting, "Come out here putain! Nique ta mere-" Francis went off in more curses, more and more, until the door opened, and Ivan was promptly greeted with a punch to the face.

"Ivan!" Alfred cried out, rushing to his mate's side as he tried to pull Francis off of him. "Pop, stop! Don't hurt him! What are you doing?!" He cried, standing by Ivan as he helped him up. "Baby, are you okay?" He trembled, his face red and contorted.

Ivan groaned, clutching his face- specifically his nose. He had been punched square in the middle- and Francis knew how to punch. He didn't even know what was going on- but he could guess, "You told him you are pregnant…didn't you?"

"I am going to rip you limb from limb for getting mon enfant pregnant!" He gripped Ivan but the front of his coat and yanked him up, holding him in the air- his face was just as red and contorted as Alfred's. In different ways.

_Damn, his pop was strong_. Alfred tugged on Francis's arm, crying as he shouted, "Stop! He's my mate and I love him! You can't dictate my life forever, dammit! He's the father of my child, just...just stop..." Alfred cried, heaving as he rubbed at his eyes. This was embarrassing and horrid. He'd thought his pop would be the more understanding one...god knew how his _dad_ would react.

"Non!" Francis shoved Ivan to the ground and gripped Alfred by his shoulders. "You are stopping this right now! You will come home and you will never see him again. I will not tolerate this." Damn him to hell if he was going to let Alfred slip up with this and get away with it- he was _not_ being lenient on something so damn crucial. "You can 'ave the baby, but you will not see him again. I am taking you out of that school."

"No!" Alfred shouted, stepping away from his pop with sheer _anger_ on his face. "You are _not_ doing that to me! Ivan...Ivan is the father, he is my _mate_, and he should be able to see me still. For the _baby's_ sake if nothing else." He couldn't believe how ill Francis's reaction was.

Hearing all of this, Ivan was up, coming behind Alfred with a frantic look. "You can not do this- that baby needs a father in its life- I am willing to be there, I am willing to support Alfred, to help him through school, with the child- he wants to keep this child, and he wants to also keep both parents involved. Who are you to tamper with that choice?"

"I am his _father_!" Francis shouted as he grabbed Ivan by the collar. "And I am _not_ going to let some snotty _child_ Alpha think that he has any right to put ideas into my son's head just because you had hair brained plans of messing up his life!" _Alfred was supposed to go to college, become a huge figure in history, in movements…_

Alfred backed off into the corner, falling to his ass as he cried, burying his head in his knees. He sobbed deeply, hating the situation. He refused to say anymore; his pop wasn't listening to him, what was the point. He just cried and sniffed, trying not to intervene anymore.

"Please, sir, I don't want to cause any problems- I just want Alfred to be happy, to be in his, and the baby's life-"

"Don't you dare say anything to me," he scoffed, glaring at the Russian from below. He wasn't intimidated at all by his size. "You will _never_ see my son again- or zhat baby! Alfred, come on, we're going home." He had gotten most of his initial anger out, now they just needed to get home so that they could talk about…the future.

Alfred shook his head, crying as he sat in the corner between the couch and the wall, huddled up and sniveling. He wasn't going anywhere if his pop had that mindset. "N-no. I'm not leaving. Not like this. Ivan's the father, I _love him_. I won't let you cut him out of my life...I'm _18_. You have no say over me."

"You don't know what real love is, Alfred! You just said, you're 18, you have no idea!" Francis was frustrated, face getting red. He grabbed Alfred by the arm and yanked him up. "We're going home and you're going to tell your father what is happening, and then we're going to take you out of that school." Whether it means take Alfred out of school completely or just switch schools remained to be seen.

Ivan stopped Francis, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Sir, please listen to your son. I have no right to tell you how to be a parent- but seeing as he is eighteen, he can decide who to be with on his own."

"If you touch me I am going to shove your head so far up your own ass-" Francis broke into more uncontrollable French slurs.

Alfred yanked away from his pop, backing up into Ivan. He grabbed a hold of his mate's arm, sniffling as he shook his head, "N-no. I know what love is; you can't tell me I'm ignorant to such an emotion just because I'm 18. I love him, and I won't let you tear me away from him. I won't let you. You were ready to marry me off just a few years ago, I don't see what the problem is."

The more Francis shouted in French the tighter Ivan held Alfred. "An arranged marriage has nothing to do with getting pregnant while you're _in_ school, a place you've worked so hard to get, just to _ruin_ it with a child! Alfred, you are coming home right now! Your father is going to be even angrier than I am, do you really want to prolong that until you decide to come home, whenever that may be?"

"It doesn't matter when, it matters that he has the choice," Ivan snapped as he stood between Alfred and his father. "Now, I'm all for keeping family together, sir, but I do think that you should get off my property. Alfred is eighteen and he is choosing to be here. So please, just either wait for him to agree to go with you, or please leave."

"I'm not leaving knowing you're going to try to keep me from him." Alfred stated, tears caking his cheeks and he relaxed in Ivan's arms, sniffling. "He's my mate and the father of my child, I think I should be able to see him."

Francis was boiling with rage, but he just shoved away and stomped to the door. He reached into his pocket and laid his phone out. "I'll call you later." That was the last thing he said before slamming the door.

Ivan turned to Alfred and cupped his cheeks. "Are you alright?" he whispered, pulling him closer. "What happened before you got here?"

"I just told him that I was pregnant and he demanded to know who the father was." Alfred whined, still crying. "I didn't think he'd react that badly. He's usually the more understanding parent." He wiped his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Alfred…" Oh god, Alfred always said that his other father wad flying off the handle. If that was the 'understanding' parent then he couldn't even think about Alfred's other father. "You just stay here as long as you need- do you want anything?"

"Some w-water. I'm getting a headache." Alfred fell back on the couch, getting cozy and comfortable as he sniffed. "Then come back and hold me."

Ivan did just that, caressing Alfred into his arms after handing off the water. "I'm glad that you're able to stand up for yourself like that, even if he didn't listen to you. It's good to stand and let him know you're putting your foot down." Even if Ivan had to have the final say.

"I really didn't think it'd come to that." Alfred whined, snuggling up to his mate. He frowned as buried his face in the other's shoulder. "I thought he'd at least respect my request. I understand if he wants to limit my access to you, but I didn't think he'd really pursue removing you completely from my life."

"Don't worry, I think he is just greatly surprised and upset. It will be perfectly alright." Ivan squeezed his mate and gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you, I won't let them do that. And I know you won't let them either. Give them time."

"Yeah, I figure that's the case. But I didn't want to leave without knowing for sure." Alfred leaned against Ivan. "I love you. I won't let them do that to me. I just won't. Come on, let's go back to your room. I'm kinda tired from all of the crying...a nap sounds nice." He got up to his feet and dragged his lover back to the bed, flopping onto the mattress, exhausted. He drifted off to sleep in his mate's arms, snuggled up into his warmth.

* * *

Francis was stressed until his husband came home. He was fretting and scared and concerned and so _angry_. It was hard to really conceive the anger flowing out of him. When he heard the front door open to his husband's return, he ran out to see him, blurting everything out, "Your son is pregnant and refuses to come home!"

Arthur had not expected to come home to that. He brushed Francis out of the way, walking in the door and setting his things aside before plopping onto the couch. He'd hardly heard his husband's comment really. Going about his business, he acted like he hadn't even heard the statement, not taking it seriously. "Good evening to you too."

Francis shouted out curses to his husband and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Did you hear me? Merde… Your son is _pregnant_ and refuses to come home from his teacher's house- Ivan Braginsky got your son _pregnant_!"

Arthur was stunned for a moment, staring at his husband wide-eyed. He seemed unable to speak, every so often opening his mouth before shutting it again. He didn't respond, verbally, instead sitting there in silence for a good 5 minutes. He just wasn't sure how to react.

"Are you going to say anything? Did you hear a word I said?" Francis demanded angrily, face going red from the frustration. He couldn't believe this- he couldn't actually believe this. He covered his face and groaned. "Where did our sweet boy go?"

"I...where is he?" Arthur asked, managing some word. "B-braginsky? That name sounds familiar...who was that again?" He was slowly coming back to his senses, though he was evidently shaken up. A slick feeling pooled in his gut.

"His _teacher_!" Francis crowed, flustered and angry with his husband for being so out of touch and spacey. "Oh god… Oh mon dieu, all those tutoring sessions make sense now. Alfred is being- being taken advantage of! He is _pregnant_! He wants to have this baby, and- and have that man be in his life…"

"Tutoring sessions..." Arthur just rubbed his temple, bending over and perplexed. He wasn't sure how to respond. He was angry, surely; however, he wasn't sure what he could really do about it. What had been done had been done. He sighed, muttering, "Where is he now?"

"Over at that man's house- I tried to get him to come home, I…" Francis groaned and held his face in his hands. "I am a failure as a father- I can not even protect my own son from the biggest dangers- I always thought he would be safe…"

"You're not a failure of a father, Francis." Arthur groaned, leaning back and holding his husband close. "He's a teenage brat, it was bound to happen. Well...not really, but I suspected that no good could come from that school. Why is he at that man's house again?"

"Because he's the father- have you not been listening?" This wasn't helping. "I went over there to kick his ass, and…well, Alfred stayed there and I went home. I tried to bring him home, but…" He couldn't believe this. "Alfred is pregnant…by his teacher…"

"Why'd you do that?" Arthur asked, turning to Francis. "I understand you're upset, but...you went over to his house? Don't you think that's a little irrational?" He sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Yes, it's a horrible situation, I understand. His teacher knocked him up...honestly we should have been more suspicious when he continuously left the house every weekend. And stayed after everyday for tutoring, really, who's that enthusiastic about tutoring?"

"Don't remind me." Francis rubbed at his temple and his eyes. "Oh god, we could have stopped this… I should have listened to you." He never thought he would say _that_. "I was irrational, mon cher. Very irrational. Still irrational. I am just…so frustrated."

"Why wouldn't Alfred come home?" Arthur asked, suspicious. He couldn't figure out why he would choose to simply stay with his lover instead of with his family.

"Euh… Because I punched sat man in the face. I am not sorry." Francis laid his head down in his arms with a deep sigh. "Ohhnnn… We need out boy back, but…" he feared that he had done irreparable damage.

"Francis..." Arthur moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought you were more eloquent than that...So how can we get him to come home?"

"I don't know… I said some things that I probably should not 'ave. French excluded." He sighed deeply and picked his head up. "We just need our boy back, because I need to- to help him. He is _pregnant_, he can not be away from his family! Especially since I said he can not see his mate again."

"Wait, what?" Arthur snapped, looking rather agitated. "You told him that? No wonder he doesn't want to come home. No, he _will_ see his 'mate' again. That fucker is going to help support that baby, at least. It's not going to be just a fuck and flight. He decides to mess around with our child, he has to pay the consequences."

Francis sighed again. "I suppose I did say that out of spite… He seemed like he wanted to be in she baby's life." Earnestly too. He couldn't ever say he'd seen Arthur look like that. Not that he'd say it out loud. "Oh, mon cher, this is one big mess…"

Arthur nodded, holding his husband close. "It'll be fine...well, maybe not _fine_, but we'll work this out. Do we know anything about the child? When it was conceived? Anything?"

"I didn't bother to find out… I don't think he can be too far along, he isn't quite showing yet." Francis couldn't believe he was even thinking about this. "I overreacted." Big time. "But I want our boy to be safe… What happened?"

"Yeah, you sure did overreact." Arthur grumbled, leaning back. "Couldn't even wait for me to get home before you went over to punch the father. But I suppose it's...understandable. I was surprised as well. And I _am_ angry; however, we...we need to look at this _rationally_."

"Look who's saying that," Francis muttered. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Well, I left him my phone- he is going to have to call us… Or us call him. It… We need to get him to come home, we need to make sure he is safe." He couldn't just let his boy out there, _pregnant_, without his parents to protect him.

"Yes, making sure he'll come home is probably our priority. I would also like to meet the father of the child...and have a serious discussion with him." Arthur sighed, standing from the couch to go grab his bottle of whiskey. "He _is_ the father of the child, we shouldn't push him out of the picture. I would like to get to know him, however. Make sure he'll be responsible for the child."

"Well, it is Mr. Braginsky- you did meet him briefly, I remember." Francis sighed and rubbed at his temple. "Should we call him? I don't want to push him away anymore. Or should we wait?"

"I know I met him briefly." Arthur groaned, pouring a shot at that. "But I didn't _meet him_ meet him. I don't know anything about him except for the facts that he's Russian, he's Alfred's English teacher, and he's now the father of our unborn grandchild. I want to know more about his character." He took the shot and shook his head. "No. He's probably upset tonight. Just leave him be until morning. Things will be more settled then."

"I suppose you're right." Francis reached over to touch Arthur's hand, looking for reassurance. "I just hope they're ready for this. Do you think they're ready for a child? Either of them?" Alfred must be so scared… And Ivan looked hesitant despite how he stood up for him.

"Alfred?" Arthur gave a bitter laugh as he sat back down on the couch. "Hell no. He's a child himself, he's not ready for this sort of thing. As for the father...well, he's a bit older isn't he? I don't know him personally enough to speak up for him, but he's surely more mature than Alfred. He _is_ a teacher after all. He must have _some_ experience with children, if not small ones."

"I'm just afraid they'll be in over their heads. I want our boy to be happy. We're going to have to help them a lot with the baby!" If Alfred still intended on attending school and then college? He was going to need to have outside help.

"Well, we'll be here to help. And being here to help means that we _can't_ push Alfred away by restricting him from his...He really mated with the man?" Arthur asked cynically, rolling his eyes. "The young fool, but he is our son, and we need to be here and support him. He must be far more fearful about the situation than we are." Arthur wasn't happy with the situation. He didn't like how Alfred had single-handedly ruined his life by doing something so stupid, but what was done had been done. They just needed to stay strong and pick up the pieces now and hope for the best.

Francis took a deep breath, trying to think thoroughly. "Well, I still want him to go through school. We can help him through this, non? He will probably have zhe baby before next school year. We can keep his record clean."

"We'll keep him in school. A baby won't deviate his plans for college; _I_ won't let it. If that means that we need to take care of the baby moreso than the parents, then so be it." Arthur wouldn't mind taking care of an infant. Despite his crabbyness, he was good with young children. Memories of giving his two little twins piggy back rides and reading them bedtime stories before bed came back to him. They were much simpler times.

"well, I think when Alfred is out of school he can take night classes while the father is teaching school, that way one of them will always be with the child." Francis had a relatively free schedule, so he could help babysit- and he could help give money to pay for a babysitter too. "Well… It's better we support them than damn them, I agree. I just hope Alfred will accept it- he can be so stubborn."

"I think he'll be grateful for our help, Francis." Arthur sighed, resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "He must be panicking about this. I think he'll be relieved if we support him. Yelling and scolding him will drive him away. Let's be rational about this in the morning when we call him."

Francis nodded and turned to his husband to hug him properly. "I lost it today, I need to apologize… But Alfred is thinking that you will be a lot angrier. Should I make the call?" He wondered if he should just back away for a bit, since he had completely blown up.

"I think we should wait until morning to talk about this, though I don't see what harm there could be if you called him tonight to apologize." Arthur nodded, lying back on the couch.

"I'll go do that," Francis sighed as he picked up his husband's phone and dialed his number. There was no pickup, so instead he left a message, saying he was sorry and that he and Arthur wanted to talk to both Alfred and Ivan later. They would see how it worked out then.


End file.
